


Coffee Beans

by AkiieLoo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul re - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adopted Work, Adopted and rewritten, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Experiments, Attempted Kidnapping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Runaway, Science, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 91,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiieLoo/pseuds/AkiieLoo
Summary: Hide was kidnapped by the CCG for experiments. His body was bent and forced in ways it should not be. It was forced to go against mother nature. He became a single parent. It was difficult. Especially to three half human and half ghoul boys. They was to be the CCG's secret weapon. The first living Quingues....but could Hide really give them up? Give them up when he had became so attached to them?...Haruki was almost a living Quingue to some heartless Investigator.(adopted work - rewritten and a lot cut out)





	1. The Three Muske-Quingues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!!! 
> 
> some of you may know this plot/story, some might not, i adopted it! i am rewriting it because there is somethings i thought wasn't need, something that didn't make sense and i just wanted to give them more dialogue. i took the first story and stripped it down, took out a shat lot of things and rewrote it!
> 
> so! i am not sure if any stories inspired the original story, but for my version i am inspired by a few stories! my absolutely favourite mama Hide story: Experiment #1369 by Cookie2rookie! i fudging love that story! go read it! it's such a masterpiece!
> 
> i'm not sure if this story was inspired for Kaneki in the first story, but for mine it is. i wasn't sure how to write kaneki, but after rereading it, i thought "i want my kaneki to be like that!" Two Can Keep A Secret (If One Of Them Is Dead) by joidianne4eva! so go read that masterpiece too!
> 
> both stories are wonderful! written amazingly!
> 
> i am going to try super hard to rewrite the story! there is a few ideas i love, but thought wasn't executed well enough! ANY SUGGESTIONS AND TIPS ARE VERY WELCOME!
> 
> English is not my first language, but i am really trying! the story is supposed to be in past tense (i think) 
> 
> a big fat thank you to my beta: Jayhz for editing this. you are amazing! thank you so much!
> 
> enjoy!

"Mama!"

"Mama! Mama!"

"Mama! I'll go eat somebody!"

Hide let out a sound. He had too much to do. He had too much to finish.

Being a single parent was difficult. Especially to one adorable child, with a need for Hide's attention every second of the day. Hide knew he could not ignore the child forever, as his child was beyond smart for his age and knew exactly how to pull Hide away from his work.

"I will Mama! I will go eat somebody!" the voice whined. "I will eat that man outside our door!"

The child tugged anxiously on Hide's white pajama pants. He had the bark but not the bite. It was an empty threat, but that did not stop the child from becoming frustrated.

The child growled. He then proceeded to bury his face into Hide's knee with a loud whine.

Hide smiled. He looked down at his son and ran his fingers through the childs hair. It seemed to please the little boy, as he smiled up at Hide in victory. He had successfully gained Hide's attention.

Hide could never ignore his babies for long anyway.

His children were very possessive of his time and attention. Always wanting Hide's affection. They hated it when Hide's attention was on anything but them.

Hide supposed it was his own fault. He did spoil them, considering Hide had nobody but his three young babies, it was reasonable he would put all his time and energy into them. The CCG did not allow him to leave. The CCG did not give Hide anything else but the tools to live. All Hide had was his attention and affection.

"Mama?" the child called up at Hide.

The child threw his hands up in a 'grabby' like action. He wanted to be picked up.

Hide grinned. He scooped his child up.

"Yes Haruki, my child." He snorted in amusement.

Haruki sent Hide a grin so similar to his own. He wrapped his pudgy arms around Hide's neck and snuggled into Hide's warmth.

Hide pet his eldest child on the back gently. He turned back to the white desk to look at the open book he was supposed to be filling out every day. Hide tilted his head to rest his cheek on top of Haruki's round head.

The CCG expected so much from him. The questions they asked, Hide never knew how to answer them but did his best. He did not want to disappoint the hand that fed him after all.

"Mama, I'm lonely," Haruki whined.

Hide blinked. He had been expecting anything from his child, but not that. Automatically his chest tightened at the words.

"You're lonely?" Hide asked.

Haruki nodded. "Mama always busy." He mumbled.

Haruki leaned back from Hide's chest. He sat back on Hide's lap with his head clocked backward to look up at Hide's face. He had a troubled frown on his lips, with glassy eyes.

"Oh, my baby." Hide gasped.

Hide cupped Haruki's tiny face and plastered kisses all over his face until Haruki was giggling. Haruki smiled brightly and kicked his legs out with laughter.

"So! You were going to eat the guard? Hmm? What if I gobble you up first?" Hide teased. He tingled Haruki's pudgy stomach until Haruki's eyes were overflowing with tears of laughter.

"Mama! Mama!" Haruki laughed. "No eat me! I don't taste good!"

Hide grinned brightly. "Oh? I bet you'd taste great with mustard!" he cackled.

"Mustard?" Haruki shrieked with laughter. "That's just gross, Mama!"

"Gross? How dare you!" Hide laughed. "Mustard is a gift from God!"

Haruki shook his head. He was panting with a red face. "Human food is yuck." He said while wiping the tears from his face.

Hide chuckled. He rubbed Haruki on the back, and finally got to his feet. He glanced back at the book and decided he would just finish it later. He had time before he had to hand it in. With that, Hide had to place Haruki onto his feet as Haruki was a little too big to carry around unlike his younger brothers.

"Do you want me to play with you?" Hide asked.

Haruki grinned widely. He nodded his head excitedly, before scrambling off towards the tiny box in the corner. Hide, of course, followed the excited child.

Hide got to his knees next to Haruki, and helped the child pull out all the exciting things stored inside. However, there weren't many; hardly any really and it always made Hide sad. But his child never seemed fazed.

"What should we play with? The blocks?" Hide suggested before noticing Haruki's expression. "What's wrong, baby?"

Hide reached out and put his arms around the child. He pulled Haruki into him while rubbing his back once again.

"Haruki? What's the matter? Tell Mama." Hide said.

Haruki gulped. He hiccuped loudly and slowly turned towards Hide. Tears welled up in his bright brown eyes, not from laughter this time but from stress. He cuddled up to Hide and began to sob into Hide's chest.

Had he hurt himself without Hide noticing? Had he trapped his fingers in the box again?

Hide was protective of his children. Not that anybody other than scientists and the occasional nurse entered the isolated apartment.

"I-I'm sorry Mama." Haruki sobbed.

Hide shook his head. "Why are you sorry? Did you do something?" he asked gently.

Haruki hiccuped again. He shook his head and turned his head up to look at Hide. Haruki looked into the box, and Hide followed his eyes. He sighed in relief upon what he saw.

"Oh, baby. Why didn't you just bring it to me to begin with?" Hide asked. "It's nothing to be sorry about. This happens all the time."

Hide stroked the back of Haruki's head and kissed him on the head.

"Mama will fix it." Hide said.

He always did. Someway or another.

Hide picked up the light green, worn turtle stuffed animal. It was barely bigger then Hide's full hand. Haruki had had it since the day he was born. It was Haruki's prize procession, his most favorite thing in the world and he just loved the damn thing to the point where Haruki brought it with him everywhere. He must have freaked out, and hid it after the arm had come off.

The CCG only allowed Hide a few things. They only allowed Hide to choose one toy per child. They were very strict with things Hide could get and would judge if he or the children broke anything.

'You should have taken care of it better. You will not be getting a replacement.'

Hide had wanted to scream every time he got that reply when he brought up the issues they were having. Nothing lasted forever. One would think the CCG would know that.

The CCG was very tight with their developing experiments.

Hide wanted to get Haruki a bigger turtle plush. The CCG would not allow him.

Hide ran his fingers through Haruki's hair, motherly. He hummed gently until the weeping child calmed. At least Haruki didn't throw tantrums like his younger brothers. Haruki was a happy child, he didn't get sad often.

In fact, this was the first time in a very long time Haruki had burst into tears.

"R-Really, Mama?" Haruki sniffed.

Hide smiled. He nodded and kissed Haruki on the head once more. He then took the turtle and stood up to the single table in the middle of the room. The apartment the CCG had them in was tiny. Just a room with a bathroom and kitchen attached to it. Nothing else. It was so closed in and didn't have enough space.

Bedroom, playroom, living room and sometimes workroom.

"Just watch the magic." Hide winked.

Haruki followed him and sat down directly next to him. He crossed his legs underneath him and eagerly leaned forward to watch his Mama.

Hide grinned. The CCG had little to no toys, most of them being stuffed animals. The children would accidentally rip them all the time. All three of his babies were Half-Ghouls, and they were still learning how strong they really were.

Many times, they would run up to him with tears. They would be sobbing and crying about their special teddies. Heads accidentally ripped off. Arms or legs split open. One time a tail had been flushed down the toilet and Hide had to figure out how to make a new one.

Hide had taught the boys to treasure their belongings.

Hide had asked for a sewing box to fix them. The CCG had only given him the box because Hide begged and begged for it. They had been against it at first.

"Turtle's leg has just come unstitched. See, baby, she's going to be fine. I'll just stitch it back on." Hide said with a small smile.

He easily threaded the needle between the two green pieces of cloth.

Haruki gasped. His lips formed a wide smile, and his eyes sparkled excitedly. Haruki leaned forward with his hands shooting out to his precious Turtle.

"Turtle! Turtle!" Haruki squealed. "Mama, you saved her! You saved Turtle!"

Hide chuckled at his child. He watched Haruki stuff his precious turtle to his chest as he packed away the sewing kit.

"T-Thank you, Mama!" Haruki eagerly grinned. He kissed Hide on the cheek.

Hide kissed Haruki on his head. "You're very welcome, Haruki." He smiled.

Haruki then proceeded to wiggle his way back onto Hide's lap. He cuddled into his embrace and laid his head against Hide's chest, Hide's heartbeat becoming his lullaby and luring him into a peaceful sleep.

Hide smiled down at his son. He lightly brushed his fingertips along the reddish skin around Haruki's eyes, and kissed him on the head again. Hide did not like the fact Haruki had been crying, but he felt relieved that everything had settled down.

Seeing as Haruki wasn't going to be moving anytime soon, Hide got comfortable against the wall of the room. He absentmindedly rubbed Haruki's back, as he gazed around the room. He had been placed in the room for the past 8 years. Ever since the CCG's experiment had paid off, and Hide was forced to bear a half human and half ghoul child: Haruki.

Hide hadn't seen the outside world since then. He was sure everything had moved on, and left him behind. Everything he had known had clearly changed. It had been 8 years after all.

He was isolated from the world. Cut off. Just himself, Haruki and the twins. The CCG kept a close eye on their experiment.

Hide looked at the camera in the corner of the room. He grimaced at it and tightened his arms around Haruki. Hide knew, he knew it was just a matter of time before the CCG came for Haruki.

Haruki was growing up. He was getting close to the age.

Other then his three children, the only other person Hide saw and spoke to on a daily basis was Yaya. The nurse and scientist that would visit them every day and document them. Hide always felt like a bug under a microscope around her.

Yaya was keeping a close eye on them.

Yaya had been his nurse from the moment he entered the CCG. Or rather, was kidnapped. Taken against his will.

Yaya was much older then Hide, and reminded him of his Obaa-chan. She almost felt like home to him. Almost.

Seeing her, however, always made Hide wonder about his Obaa-chan. Was she alright? Was she fairing well? Often Hide had thought of his family but he was never allowed to go see them. The CCG would not allow him.

The CCG kept him from his family. They wouldn't even tell him if his Okaa-san had recovered from her hip replacement. They had taken him around the time she had gone into the hospital. Many nights

Hide had wasted with tears as he thought of them.

Did they even know he was alive?

Hide shook his head to clear the thoughts away. He could already feel the familiar itch behind his eyes of tears. Hide didn't want to cry, not while Haruki was so close to him and could see him crying. No;

Hide did not want that.

Hide looked at the tiny egg-clock on the table. The only clock they had been given.

Yaya would be bringing back his twins soon. Hide hoped they had behaved. He knew how much of a handful the twins could be.

He was experimented on. His body forced to bend and break to bring a child into this world. It was only logical the CCG scientists would like to continue experimenting and documenting their success.

Yaya helped them with that by bringing the boys to the laboratory most days.

It was either to see how they developed: if they had grown like a human or like a ghoul. To see how much longer until they were ready to become Quinques, and then given to investigators.

Hide was surprised the CCG allowed all three of them to stay with him this long.

"Mama. I smell 'em." Haruki suddenly said sleepily. He lifted his head from Hide's chest and looked at the white door.

The door made loud sounds as it was unlocked before being pushed open. The door was heavy with many bolts attached to it. A green neon light streamed into the room from the marble corridor.

"Yaya-san." Hide said.

He patted Haruki and watched as Haruki scrambled off his lab. Hide then climbed to his feet to meet the elderly, grandma-like woman.

Hide honestly felt anxious as the woman walked further into the apartment. He hoped his twins had not done anything this time.

Hide hoped they had not been bad. Despite how adorable they looked, they were troublemakers. They enjoyed seeing the reactions from the doctors and nurses.

Nobody seemed to be immune to them. Sometimes, not even himself…

Against popular belief, his children couldn't do anything dangerous. They were Ghouls. Half-Ghouls. But they had not activated their kagune. They simply couldn't, and because of that, they didn't realize they had it.

The CCG had so many suppressants in them that none of their ghoul features came to surface. Hide hated it but he had no choice in the matter. The CCG let him keep the children, to raise them until they became of age to be given to their investigators to be trained.

Trained as pets.

Hide didn't agree to it at all. He never had a decision in it. He was just the host for them. The perfect host. His body was a beaker, nothing else. His body was simply used to help them take on a form.

The only reason the CCG had allowed Hide to raise them, or at least believed he had raised them, was because they were children. Children needed some kind of affection from a parent, otherwise, they'd die from loneliness. No other person would willingly love them, so the CCG had no other choice but to pick their beaker.

It seemed to work well anyway.

"Did they do anything?" Hide asked.

Haruki grinned widely. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got to his feet. He was the big brother and liked to believe he was taking care of his younger siblings. Even if said siblings bullied him at times.

However, the twins did love their big brother. Hide believed they might have a brother complex honestly. It was cute at times but worrisome at other times.

It was still rather adorable to watch.

"No. The twins were on their best behavior this time. Oddly. They only played with a new transfer nurse." Yaya explained. "This time Kazue didn't even cry."

At the mention of his name, Kazue stepped into the room with large silver eyes. His hands reached up to Hide, and he smiled widely upon seeing him.

"Did you?" Hide cooed to the small child.

Kazue smiled shyly. He buried his face into Hide's neck. "Yes, Mama. I d-didn't cry at all this t-time. I was very brave." He mumbled softly. "Not even o-once."

Hide grinned at his middle child. He held Kazue close to him and kissed him on both cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you!" Hide cheered.

Kazue's round paper white cheeks burned a bright red color. He shyly clocked his head and hid his face into Hide's shoulder.

Kazue wasn't as brave as his brothers, but he was slowly getting there. It just took him a little while longer. The smallest of things freaked the poor child out, freaked him out to the point of tears. He just couldn't help it. He had developed a fear of needles after being taken to the laboratory so often.

It was hard to get him to leave Hide. He would cling to Hide and scream whenever Yaya came to take them. Today had gone rather smoothly, which was surprising, to say the least.

Hide stroked Kazue's back. He was happy it had gone smoothly this time. It must've meant Kazue was in a good mood.

"Well, it's over now. You don't need to worry about it until tomorrow." Hide said.

Kazue smiled. He then rubbed his face tiredly.

Hide kissed him on the forehead before placing him down on his feet. He watched with a smile as Kazue immediately went to Haruki and excitedly told him about how 'brave' he had been. Hide chuckled to himself and put his hands on his hips. It was then that Hide noticed he was one short.

"Where is Suzuki?" Hide asked.

Hide's eyebrows pulled together as he looked around the room. He thought maybe Suzuki had come in and taken the b-line straight to the bathroom. Suzuki had done it a few times before. However the bathroom door was open, and there was no sign of his youngest baby.

Yaya frowned. She looked at the still open door and looked outside it.

"It seems he is outside." She said.

Hide blinked. How odd. He walked to the door and stepped out into the corridor. His heart leaped into his throat upon seeing the CCG guard staring at him from his spot guarding the way out of the corridor. Hide sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, and looked down at his youngest child.

"Suzuki? What are you doing?" Hide asked.

Suzuki blinked. He turned around to look up at Hide. He had the familiar expression of something between cunning and devious on his round face.

There was also the back of a nurse running away from them.

Hide gaped after her before he put a hand to his temple. He then looked down at his child.

"Suzuki, what did you do to that poor women?" he asked, his tone becoming his stable-mummy voice.

Suzuki stared at Hide with large, innocent silver eyes. He pouted and walked towards Hide. Suzuki lifted his hands in a grabby way to be held.

"Nothing much, Mama," Suzuki said, his voice a lot softer and monotone to his brothers.

"I was just explaining how it is possible to be tortured long enough for hair to become white," Suzuki explained. "I also mentioned how a long time ago, the military used to use a torture tactic where they take out the backbones and twist them into wings. I thought they looked pretty."

Hide stared at Suzuki for a few seconds. He then scooped his child up, and awkwardly shifted on his feet.

"Suzuki. You're too young to know about that." He said because Suzuki really was.

Suzuki was still just a baby.

"But I like reading about the past. History books are interesting." Suzuki said.

Hide shook his head. Really. Suzuki's interested in the past torture tactic? Of course, he does.

"Don't you want to know about dinosaurs and cavemen?" Hide asked with a small smile.

Suzuki stared. He slowly tilted his head, with his lips lightly pressed. It was almost like he did not understand what Hide was talking about.

Hide sighed. He gave up and shrugged. Hide assumed his fascination with it was due to the Ghoul blood rushing through his veins. Suzuki was more sensitive to his ghoul side then his brothers. Not that he ever activated anything. Hide had just noticed he was more aware of it.

"Is Mama mad?" Suzuki asked worriedly.

Hide smiled. He plastered kisses over Suzuki's face. "Of course not. I kind of expected you to like history books." He admitted.

Suzuki didn't giggle from the kisses like his brothers would. Instead, he smiled brightly and wrapped his arms tightly around Hide's neck. He then cuddled up to him.

"Really?" he breathed out.

Hide rubbed Suzuki's back. "Yes, really! You're my child. I love you very much. I know everything about you." He chuckled as Suzuki gasped.

"Mama…" Suzuki smiled.

Hide walked back into the apartment with a weak smile. He was beginning to get the stink eye from the CCG guards. It was like they were expecting Hide to run away at that very moment. Like hell Hide would be able to get out like this… not by himself, either.

Hide awkwardly glanced down at the Investigator. He tightened his arms around Suzuki. Hide noticed the white suitcase near the investigator's legs.

Hide knew what was inside. It made his stomach clench in disgust.

As they stepped back into the room, Suzuki began to kick his legs to be allowed down. He wanted to play with his brothers and Hide couldn't deny him that. So he placed Suzuki onto his feet and watched as the three half ghouls rushed off to build what looked like a demented castle together.

"Hide. I think we should go talk outside." Yaya suddenly said quietly.

Hide turned to look at the elderly woman. He felt his face pale at how serious she looked. Her face was hardened. He gulped and nodded his head.

Hide then walked to the blocks where his boys were playing and crouched down. "Um, okay, my boys. Mama is going outside for a little while. Mama's going to have a little chat with Yaya-san." He smiled meekly at them. "I'll be right back."

Haruki looked up and grinned. "I'm in charge!"

"That's right. So, listen to your big brother, you two. And no fighting either." Hide said.

Hide frowned. The last fight between them had not ended well.

"Yes, Mama." The twins spoke in perfect sync.

Haruki frowned at them. "Don't do that!" he huffed.

Suzuki and Kazue turned to look at him with matching blank faces. "But why? Don't you love us anymore, Haruki-nii."

"Stopppppp!" Haruki pouted with a flush face.

Hide grinned and stood up. He twitched a little. He found that pretty creepy too when the twins spoke perfectly together. They did that almost all the time and it creeped the poor nurses out.

"What did you guys do to freak out the new nurse?" Haruki decided to ask as he put another block on the castle. His face was still hot.

"She was nervous." Suzuki shrugged.

Kazue smiled and nodded in agreement. "She w-was trying to please the supervisor." He giggled while bumping his fists together.

"It's not our fault she didn't like to be stared at." Suzuki rolled his eyes. "Who doesn't expect that?"

Haruki raised an eyebrow at his siblings. "So what? You stared at her? Yeah, that is a little creepy." He said.

Suzuki snorted. "We're not that creepy." He pouted.

"You are too!" Haruki snapped.

Suzuki and Kazue shared a look. They then looked at Haruki. "Are you sure?" they spoke.

Haruki frowned at them. He could tell they were up to something. However, he didn't have much time to think as after he nodded, the twins pounced on him.

Hide smiled down at them. His smile grew wider from the laughter fluttering from the three children. He loved them very much. Every single one.

Hide turned to follow Yaya out into the corridor. He looked down the hallway and noticed the investigator that had previously been there was gone. Most likely he was switching shifts with another guard.

"Um, is everything alright?" Hide said wearily.

"Hide."

Hide stared directly at Yaya's face.

Something wasn't right. He could feel it. It was in the air. Something had thrown him off about Yaya.

Yaya was always cold to him. Always brash and harsh. Hide did not expect anything less from her honestly, even if she did help him out so much with the boys. He had come to kind of rely on her for support.

She had always been straightforward. Always been straight to the truth. She had never beaten around the bush before.

"Something's wrong… What is it, Yaya?" Hide asked wearily.

Hide's hand had begun to shake. He quickly twisted them together to hide the fact they were shaking so much. He clenched them tightly.

Yaya stared with cold dark eyes. She shifted on her old wrinkled feet before nodded her head to whatever she was thinking.

"It is time." She stated curtly.

Hide stared. It was time? For what?

"The higher-ups have decided Haruki is old enough to be transferred to his Investigator," Yaya said.

Hide froze. Like the blood inside him froze.

Had he heard her correctly?

"W-What?" Hide breathed out sharply.

It was like the ground had been yanked out from underneath him.

They wanted to take his baby away from him.

"But…B-But…Haruki's only 8…" Hide said weakly. "Haruki can't even spell his full name yet."

Hide bit his bottom lip. Haruki couldn't do anything without Hide. He still woke up crying at night when he needed the bathroom.

"Haruki's still just a baby!" Hide cried. "My baby."

Yaya lowered her head. She was unsure of what to do or say. She had been with the Nagachika's from the moment Hide had been dragged in. She must have grown attached.

She had witnessed how much of a loving family they really were. Yaya had witnessed firsthand how the three half-ghouls were really like.

How human they really could be.

Yaya often wondered just how human ghouls could be.

"They belong to the CCG. You knew that the moment you woke up." Yaya said.

Hide winced. That was not fair. He remembered the first day and night clearly. He had been on his way home from work. Hide had taken a job at a young age to help with the hospital bills. However, this particular night a white van had pulled up behind him and dragged him into darkness. When Hide did wake up again, he found himself naked and strapped to a table. There was just a thin white blanket over him, nothing else.

It wasn't fair. It was unfair of Yaya to throw that into his face.

"I'm so sorry, Hide. You know I don't have a choice." Yaya sighed. "I don't want to do this. You know that."

Did he? Did he really?

Yaya might have been there from the beginning, but she had not been kind. Hide remembered times where she had been the one to stick a needle into his arm. Been the one to cover his mouth.

He had never trusted Yaya. Never.

"You knew this would happen," Yaya said. "Once you had succeeded the first experiment, it was only a matter of time before the child would be taken to become the living Quinque everyone has been working so hard to create. To work with an Investigator for the rest of his or her life…"

"The children were never yours to begin with. They had always belonged to the CCG." Yaya added.

Hide looked away. If that was true then what would happen once the twins turned eight and they were taken away?

Would he be subjected to this again and again, until his body could no longer go against nature?

It hurt. He felt like he was suffocating.

"Haruki has to be ready for tomorrow morning. He will be taken to his investigator and then will start training right away." Yaya said.

Hide stared at the elderly woman. He crushed his lips together. What could he say to that?

Yaya frowned and for a second, Hide thought he saw a flash of remorse on her face.

"I am truly sorry, Hide," Yaya said.

Hide snorted.

All he wanted to do was cry. He had become a mother. No, the CCG, Commission of Counter Ghoul, had forced Hide to become a mother. The first mother of the living Quinques.

Against his will.

Hide had been kidnapped. He never found out why it was him, just that he was chosen after careful consideration. He was kidnapped, and forced into horrific experiments that altered his body. He was forced to bear children.

The CCG expect the child to be a ghoul, and so the mother should not care. Because the child is a ghoul, then it should not matter.

Ghouls eat people. Kill people.

Hide shouldn't care, but he does.

The bond between a mother and their children should not matter. There should be no bond. Because the child is a ghoul.

It's cruel. So cruel to expect something like that. To expect Hide not to love his child.

The Commission of Counter Ghoul is a cruel place.

Hide bowed his head. He nodded mutely to Yaya before he turned around. He could no longer look at the woman without crying.

Hide tried to keep himself strong and brave. Hide couldn't stay out in the corridor forever.

How could he be strong when in front of the boys?

In front of Haruki?

The new investigator had returned to start their shift. Another guard placed at the end of the corridor.

Hide stared at the man, and the man turned away, avoiding Hide's eyes.

He knew.

Hide frowned. Of course, the man knew.

Hide couldn't help but feel sullen. He tried to calm himself as he entered the small apartment. He forced himself to smile.

He tried to look anything but sad.

"Mama!"

Hide closed his eyes. He forced a grin and sat down at the table.

The twins sat across from him. Their small shoulders and elbows pressed together. The twins were always touching. Always together. They did everything together.

Hide did not want to think of losing his twins. The CCG would split them up. There was no point in keeping them together, for one Investigator when they could have two.

"Mama?" Haruki asked.

Hide looked at his child.

Haruki held his precious turtle to his chest.

Would Haruki's Investigator let him keep his Turtle?

"Mama's fine." Hide said with a smile.

Hide reached down to Haruki, and gently ran his fingers through the thick curls. He did everything he could from breaking down. He wanted to wrap Haruki up and refuse to let him go.

Haruki was his first baby.

The CCG expected Hide give his precious first baby up.

Hide shook the thoughts away. He didn't want to think about it.

The rest of the night went along quickly. Unfortunately. Hide wished it didn't pass so fast but it did.

He wished he could slow the time down. Hide wished to spend more time with Haruki. He wanted Haruki to spend more time with the twins.

He knew. Hide knew he should have told Haruki.

Should have spoken with Haruki after the four of them had gone down for bed. They all shared the same bedroom. It meant they all had to go to bed at the same hour.

Hide had taken out the futons. The CCG had given them only one to share. It was a big futon. A Queen-sized futon with white and pink blankets.

Hide had read a fairy-tale book to the boys. They liked the old fairy-tale stories. The old Brothers Grimm fairy tales.

When the apartment was blanketed in darkness. The soft even breathing of the three children fast asleep, Hide allowed himself to cry.

Hide reached out with a gentle hand. He stroked the side of Haruki's head.

Haruki sighed. He snuggled into Hide's hand.

"I love you so much, Haruki…" Hide whispered. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Please, forgive me."

…

"Hide…Hide?"

"Hide."

"Hide. Come on, Hide. Wake up." A voice said.

Hide blinked. His eyelids twitched before opening fully. He gasped as he awoke from his sleep and sprang up.

The person pressed their hand over his mouth and made a loud 'shh'.

"Hide. Stay calm." The person said.

Hide's eyebrows raised to his hairline at the familiar voice. He stared into the dark shadow before his brain clicked in realization. He glanced at the tiny clock and found it had only been an hour at most since he went to bed.

"Yaya-san?" He whispered harshly.

"Shh. Hide. If you're too loud you'll signal the Investigator station outside." Yaya spoke in a quiet voice. "We do not want that."

Hide tilted his head. "What? Why?" He mumbled.

Yaya shook her head. "Shh. We don't have much time. The cameras are offline for only a little amount of time." She explained.

Hide blinked again. He looked up at the white camera in the far corner of the room. It was offline?

The closer he looked, Hide realized there wasn't any flashing red light like normally.

"We must wake the boys," Yaya said.

Hide gaped at her. "Wake them up? I've only just put them down to sleep." He frowned.

Yaya gave him a look before she bent down Haruki and shook his shoulder.

"Mama?" Haruki moaned.

Haruki sat up in confusion. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and whined. His hair was messy and stuck up in every direction.

"We have about ten minutes before we have to go," Yaya said after she checked her watch.

Hide inhaled deeply. He held Suzuki up, who was still half-sleep.

"Ten minutes before we go where?" he asked.

"No time," Yaya said.

Yaya awakened Kazue.

Kazue was still so sleepy that he basically slept while standing up. His midnight hair was a mess.

"What's going on?" Hide asked.

Hide looked down at Suzuki. His little white-haired baby was glaring at the people who were disturbing his sleep even if it was his Mama.

Suzuki clung to Hide.

"Here. Put this on." Yaya said and handed him a bag.

Hide raised an eyebrow. He took the bag and looked inside it. It was clothes.

Clothes that definitely wasn't from the CCG. Not the pajama white clothes CCG gave him and the boys to wear. They almost looked like jeans? Hide had not seen jeans or a hoodie in a long time.

"But why?" Hide asked. "Is the CCG moving us somewhere?"

Yaya looked up at Hide. She had already begun to change Kazue into similar clothes. She looked rather exhausted and tired.

"Hide. Listen to me. We're running out of time. You want to keep Haruki, yes?" she said.

Haruki peered up from the dark blue hoodie he had in his hands. At the mention of his name, he looked at Yaya.

Hide gulped. He nodded his head and quickly began to change.

Haruki could change himself. He knew how too, but the twins didn't. Yaya was helping Kazue, which meant Hide was to help Suzuki so when he was dressed, Hide turned to Suzuki.

"Itchy," Suzuki grumbled and pulled on the blue jeans.

Hide meekly smiled as he zipped up the black hoodie. "I know baby. But just bear with it for me." He whispered.

Suzuki yawned. He nodded mutely and turned to his twin brother, who wore the exact same clothes.

"Now what?" Hide asked quietly. "Yaya, what is going on."

He addressed the woman informal because he was on the verge of the metal break down.

"No time, Hide," Yaya said again, and this time lifted Suzuki up from the ground.

It was rather impressive for an old woman, but then again Hide knew Yaya wasn't a normal old woman.

Hide swallowed, but didn't protest. Instead, he picked up Kazue and balanced him on his hip. Careful as to not drop him, he took Haruki's hand.

Haruki glanced up at him in confusion. He clenched the turtle to his chest.

Kazue yawned and wrapped his arms around Hide's neck. Kazue laid his head against Hide's shoulder, ready to just go back to sleep.

"Follow me, Hide," Yaya said seriously. "Do not fall behind. We have only a couple of minutes to get to the staircase."

Hide's eyes widened. He wanted to protest and ask if maybe Yaya had finally lost it but she was already moving. He gasped and quickly followed after her. He moved carefully while holding Kazue, and guiding Haruki.

"D-Don't trip Haruki." He whispered back to his little boy.

Haruki blinked again. "Yeah." He mumbled.

They were never allowed to be up past their bedtimes. Hide was stern about that. Haruki yawned and squished his Turtle against his chest with his free hand.

Something wasn't right.

Haruki was scared.

"Hide. This is the only way. I've been planning this for months now. It's the only way to save you, and the children." Yaya explained harshly and hasty.

Hide's eyes widened. "F-For months?" he wheezed out.

If running let Hide keep his baby boy. Keep all his children. All his boys. Hide would do it.

"Okay…How are we going to get out? There are Investigators everywhere." Hide said. "How are we supposed to get passed them?"

"Hide. I said I've been planning this for months now. The Investigators switch shifts every three hours." Yaya clicked her tongue, and then looked down at her watch. "Which should be just about in 2 minutes."

"They are always on the dot. Not a minute before, or after. We have about 5 minutes to get to the stairwell case. It's underneath this level." She added sharply.

"We're on the top level. We won't use the elevator. Cameras are in there. The CCG won't be expecting us to run." Yaya said. "There are RC Scan gates in the lobby. The CCG had the boys so drugged up on RC suppressions so their kagune or kakuja wouldn't surface and hurt anybody. The RC scan shouldn't pick up on the RC cells inside them."

"Are…are you sure?" Hide gulped.

Yaya looked back at him. "Nothing is ever 100%, but I've done my best to plan ahead to what I know." She said seriously.

Hide nodded.

He knew his boys had kagunes. Not that he knew what kind of kagunes they had. Many times, Hide had wondered what kind they were.

However, it terrified him to know they could have a kakuja. He had never seen them up close but he used to watch the news and read the newspaper.

Hide's baby boys, they probably do have a kakuja…

They did have a Kakugan for sure.

A single red and black eye which would come out whenever they were hungry, upset or angry. Hide had learned how to ignore it but even that was rare. The RC suppressions worked well.

"Boys, you've got to be quiet. Not a sound." Yaya whispered with a finger to her lips.

Kazue blinked sleepily. He mimicked what Yaya did, and put a finger to his lips. He made an adorable little 'shh'.

Yaya made a sharp intake. "Now Hide. We have to move now." She said.

Hide's eyes widened. He followed after Yaya, almost tripping over his feet as they rushed along the corridor.

What if…what if it was trick? A test? And he was failing it?

Hide could not help but feel weary. He was worried that the CCG would swamp them. Swamp him and his boys.

The investigators charging in from every door, crack and shadow.

It terrified Hide. Every small creak of the floorboards made him shudder.

Suzuki hummed to himself. He held his head against Hide's shoulder. He could hear his Mama's fear.

Suzuki could hear Hide's heart was beating harshly. He was frightened, which in turn made Suzuki frightened.

Hide was never this scared. Hide's heartbeat was the perfect lullaby for Suzuki. This time Suzuki was anything but relaxed.

Hide kissed Suzuki on the head. He felt Suzuki's small body stiffen against him, and it sent a bubble of worry through him.

Every now and then, Kazue and Suzuki would lock eyes. Both talking silently to one another.

Kazue gulped. He trembled in Yaya's arms, his silver eyes becoming glassy as tears swelling up.

As soon as they stepped out the familiar box known as 'home' Suzuki's eyes had snapped open. He had woken from his sleep-like state and stared over Hide's shoulder. Nobody left that place. Suzuki knew that.

They weren't allowed to leave. Never.

It was forbidden.

But this was different. It made Suzuki curious.

He could tell something wasn't right. However, Suzuki was still annoyed about being woken up.

Hide didn't realize he was holding his breath until he breathed out with a burning throat. He followed the older woman into the staircase and felt his skin prickle. He was panting, as he leaned against the wall.

It had been such a long time since Hide had been allowed out of his apartment. Hide couldn't help to be afraid.

"It was…rather simple…too easy…" Hide mumbled to himself nervously.

He had been expecting to see many investigators. They had not seen any. Why haven't they seen any?

"Shift switches. It's a blind spot that honestly, I am disgusted they have not noticed. All the Investigators stationed around the building switched at the exact same time. It is easy to get past them." Yaya explained quietly.

Hide had heard the disgust in Yaya's voice.

She had really been planning to break them out? Why? Hide did not understand it.

Yaya could get into a lot of trouble. A lot of dangerous trouble for doing this, and she had always seemed like she did not care for him, or the boys.

Had Hide misjudged her?

"Mama?" Haruki murmured in a low whisper. "W-Where are w-we going?"

Haruki tugged on Hide's hand. He puffed out his cheeks as he tried really hard to gain Hide's attention.

Hide finally looked down at Haruki. He ran his hand through Haruki's hair and smiled comfortingly at him.

"Somewhere safe." Was all Hide could say.

He hoped they were going to a place safe.

"Safe?" Haruki repeated quietly.

Safe. Haruki did not understand the meaning of the word, but he trusted his Mama.

Suzuki cutely turned to Haruki and then nodded his head. It was like he was answering Haruki for his Mama.

Haruki smiled meekly.

"Okay. We must walk quickly. Once we're on the ground floor, the RC scanner gates aren't far off. We have roughly 20 minutes before the investigators realize I have looped the feed on the cameras from the apartment. An investigator will be checking in soon. They will notice they're not appearing on the feed." Yaya said.

Hide stared at Yaya in surprise. She had really thought this through.

Hide bit his bottom lip and followed after Yaya. He held Haruki's small hand tightly.

The elderly woman came to a stop. She stood at the door. The last door at the bottom of the staircase.

"The RC scan gate is just behind this door," Yaya whispered. She reached out and touched the door handle. "There is one guard but I stocked him up on coffee and many donuts. He should have dozed off by now."

Yaya peered through the small opening of the door.

Hide pulled Haruki closer to himself.

This was it. It was time. He hoped Yaya was right.

He hoped Yaya wasn't leading him into a trap.

The RC suppressors were still in his children's veins. He hoped it was enough to get them through without being detected.

What would happen if they are detected?

"It's time, Hide," Yaya said sharply. "Stay calm and follow me. Stay close and don't make a sound."

The door opened. The hall was bright, it burned the innocent eyes.

The hall was massive. Bright white with clear crystal floors. Haruki could see his reflection in the floor.

The hall was empty. The glass windows stretched out across from them was dark. Pitch black from how later it was. Way past midnight.

Between them and the door was a long gate. It was from wall to wall.

A sudden shiver went up Hide's spine. A sound filled the hall, and it made the small group freeze.

It was just a snore.

A snore rhythm filled the air. True to Yaya's words, the guard was asleep.

Fast asleep.

The guard was a large and plump man. He took up the whole chair, his weight was making the chair arch to the side. The man was laying backward with his legs crossed up on the counter. The guard's large stomach was raising and falling.

Hide could see the large white box of half-eaten donuts on the side.

Kazue made a muffled giggle at the sight. His round face was half hidden into Yaya's shoulder and his large silver eyes were gazing at the big guard.

They didn't even have a full minute left to get outside.

Yaya sighed deeply. She walked towards the scanning gates while observing the blinking green lights.

"D-Do…do we just…walk through?" Hide whispered.

Yaya looked at him with a wise old eye. She had double checked her research last night. She had double checked everything.

"Yes. I made sure the boys had double shots of RC suppressions yesterday and today." She replied quietly.

Hide stared at her impressed. She really had planned for everything.

"Okay. Keep calm." Yaya whispered.

There was no turning back now.

Hide watched with anticipation.

Yaya advanced toward the gates. She tightened her arms around Kazue and bit her bottom lip. She pressed her hand firmly into the small of Kazue's back.

She pushed onward. She walked through the scanner gate. The metal poles turned as she pushed through.

It reminded Hide of the ticket gates at the subway…or at least what they used to be like.

The lights blinked green. It didn't change at all as Yaya and Kazue passed through.

Hide had been holding his breath.

Yaya reached a hand out and gestured for Haruki to walk through.

Hide looked down at Haruki. He gently tugged on his hands and smiled comfortingly.

"Okay," Hide said. "Okay, Haruki. Go straight through to Yaya-san."

Haruki blinked once and then twice. He looked between Hide and Yaya startled. He clenched Hide's hand tightly. He did not want to go through the gate.

"It's alright, baby," Hide soothed. "It'll be alright. You'll see."

Haruki gulped. He stared up at Hide and shook his head. Haruki did not want to go.

"No, Mama." He whispered.

Hide inhaled sharply. He placed Suzuki down onto his feet, and then crouched down in front of Haruki. He took Haruki's hands gently and stroked his thumbs against the back of his hands.

"Haruki. I know you're scared, but you've got to be a big boy." Hide said. "You have to be brave for your brothers. For Suzuki and Kazue."

Haruki pouted. His eyes watered, and he turned his head when Suzuki grabbed his hand. He blinked at his little brother.

"Suzuki…" Haruki squealed.

Suzuki smiled. "Onii-san. You can do it." He said encouragingly.

Haruki's eyes teared up. "But I'm scared." He sniffled.

Suzuki leaned up on his tiptoes and hugged him. "It's okay to be afraid." He mumbled quietly.

Hide looked between his two babies. It warmed him to see them so close to one another. He wrapped his arms around the two of them and kissed them both on the head.

"I'm scared too." Hide said.

Both Suzuki and Haruki looked up at him.

"Really?" Haruki asked.

Hide smiled. He nodded and brushed Haruki's hair out of his face. "Yes. I'm afraid of a lot of things, but I tell myself it is alright to be scared and that I have to push on." He said.

Haruki gazed up at Hide in awe. He then peered back at the gates. His lips quivered as he stared at the blinking green eyes.

"O-Okay…" he mumbled.

Hide smiled. He kissed Haruki on the head once again. He watched as Haruki walked wearily towards the gate. He pressed both hands against the gate pole. It was big for him, but with all the strength he had, he pushed it.

Haruki stumbled on through. The green lights flashed but stayed green. He let out a shaky breath as he came out on the other side.

Haruki looked back at Hide with a wide smile.

Hide grinned. He gave his son a thumbs up.

"Mama?" Suzuki said. "Is it our turn now?"

Hide turned to Suzuki. "Yes. You ready?" he asked.

Suzuki looked at the gates. He stared with unmoving grey eyes. It like he was challenging the gates.

"Yeah." He mumbled softly. "Can…can you hold my hand?"

Hide grinned. He stood up and then took Suzuki's tiny hand. "Of course baby." He said.

Suzuki breathed in deeply. He stood right in front of the gates. "Mama…y-you go first." He said shyly, his cheeks flushing as he spoke.

Hide snorted in amusement. He held Suzuki's hand tightly and stepped up to the pole. He looked back at Suzuki and smiled.

Suzuki looked up at Hide. His lips settled into a worried pout. The pout made the small dimples stick out of his cheeks.

Hide would have chuckled at Suzuki's face. He reached out and placed his hand against the cool pole. He pushed.

Hide was honestly expecting the lights to flash red, and start blaring at him. However, nothing happened. The lights flickered green, and Hide let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at the hand clenching his, and then smiled at Suzuki.

"Okay, Suzuki, baby, come on." Hide said.

Suzuki chewed his bottom lip. He moved forward, ready to push the pole with his free hand when he felt an awful tickle rushed up his face. It crawled up his throat and bit into his face. It made his nose twitch, and ears ring.

Suzuki sneezed.

The poor child sneezed so loudly that his face flushed, eyes crushed shut and snot came flaring out. The DNA of Suzuki's snort splashed across the metal, and a loud click filled the sound.

The glowing green lights flared brightly. They flickered and flashed before darkening into red. A loud ear-piercing white filled the hall.

An alarm!

A loud siren.

Flashing red lights.

"Mama?" Suzuki whimpered.

"Hide! Quickly! Before the gate closes!" Yaya yelled.

Hide let out a shuddered gasp. He leaped forward and picked Suzuki up. He pulled Suzuki up and over, huddling him close. He then tried to walk back when a metal pole slid out from behind him to cage him in most of his body in. He had already begun to rush out when the pole appeared, and it trapped his left leg firmly.

Painfully.

Hide jumped, having not been expecting it.

"Shit." He cursed.

Hide held Suzuki tightly. There was only one thing to do.

He forced the rest of his body through. The metal dug into the sensitive skin of his leg. Hide forced the metal poles to move.

To turn.

To allow him through. It made the captured leg burn but Hide forced himself to move. He had to or Suzuki could get hurt.

Or any of his babies could get hurt.

He narrowly missed being crushed. Long red spikes ripped through the gates.

Of course. It was a Quinque.

A gate made from a Kagune. React to any Ghoul blood of any kind, crushing them, and ripping them apart.

In a panic, Hide stumbled forward. He was hardly able to keep his balance. He had got through. Not without a nasty bruise on his left leg.

They ran out into the downpour rain of Tokyo. Their legs moving as fast as they could.

Hide held Haruki's hand. He was worried that Haruki would trip over his feet. None of his boys had ever been outside.

Seen rain or felt it. The buildings, and trees. Everything around them. Was all new.

Hide was worried he would lose Haruki to his curiosity.

Haruki had not tripped. He had kept his head down while watching his feet as he ran after Hide. He did his very best to keep up with him.

"Yaya? Where are we going?" Hide asked.

"Quickly, Hide, we can not miss it," Yaya called back.

Hide panted for breath. He was struggling. He held Haruki's hand tightly while he ran through the rain. His body was soaked, and his clothes stuck to his skin. It made an awful, horrible burn against his skin.

The echoing siren blaring through the air from the CCG building was becoming quieter and quieter. Hide knew there were investigators looking for them. He had no doubt they were swimming the streets now, looking for the runaway experiments.

Hide couldn't believe such an old lady could run so fast.

"M-Miss what?" Hide yelled.

Yaya just gestured towards the upcoming station.

A train. They were running to get a train.

It was difficult to run with Suzuki. He could only imagine how hard it was for Yaya. She did have Kazue after all. Despite her age, Hide had to hand it to her as she really did not look it.

It was amazing.

"A train?" Hide wheezed out.

Suzuki peered up at the building. He winced from the rain and buried his face into Hide's neck.

Hide looked up at the small building. A train station. It had gates on either side of it, with large rows of machines against the walls.

They entered the building. The slightly warmer air immediately licked at their skin.

"There it is." Yaya panted out. "We haven't missed it."

Yaya came to a stop. She tiredly wiped the sweat from her brow

Hide felt a wet chill run down his spine as he stopped to catch his breath. He wasn't as skinny as he used to be, but he certainly wasn't fat. He wasn't overweight either. He just didn't have the strong powered muscles he had at 17 years old. Hide was 25 years old now.

There were many reasons for Hide to have put more than enough flesh on him. The CCG had kept him a certain weight. Hide never found out what it was.

Poor Haruki was panting so harshly that his face had flushed a bright red color. Hide felt for him. He wanted to scoop Haruki up and allow him to rest for a thousand years.

"Are you alright, baby?" Hide panted softly, his hand on Haruki's back.

Haruki, panting heavily, looked up at him. His face was still flushed. "Y-Yeah, Mama…" he whispered.

Hide smiled down at him. He then kissed Suzuki on the head before he put him onto his feet. He watched Suzuki immediately go to Haruki and wrap his arms around Haruki's neck, hugging him tightly.

Yaya nodded. She lowered Kazue to his feet and dusted off her skirt.

Kazue rubbed his soaked face before making a b-line towards Hide. He wrapped his shaky arms around Hide's waist and buried his face into Hide's stomach.

All of Hide's boys looked tired and exhausted.

Hide stroked Kazue's head. He couldn't believe they had really gotten away.

"Yes. It is the last train for the weekend. The CCG cannot follow until Monday morning." Yaya explained.

Hide looked at the train she gestured at. He had almost forgotten what a train looked like.

It had changed from what he had remembered.

The supervisor of the train blew into his whistle. The man signaled the train's departure.

"Follow me," Yaya said.

Hide breathed in sharply. He hoped to calm his raging heart. Hide still was worried the CCG would come charging in any second.

"Okay." Hide said. "Come on, boys."

All three sets of eyes looked up at Hide. They blinked innocently.

Hide took Kazue's small hand. He checked Haruki and Suzuki before the four of them followed the elderly woman.

The three boys were peering around. They all were looking at the train station as it was the first time they had seen a train.

It was their first time for a lot of things.

Hide tried to ignore how sad the thought made him. He stepped over the gap between the train and the platform. He then turned to Kazue and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Come on Kazue. It's okay." He said.

Kazue peered down at the gap and then up at Hide. He had a distressed expression on his face.

"It's alright baby. You can do it." Hide added.

It was understandable. Hide would have been concerned if Kazue wasn't scared. He had not been outside that room ever.

Haruki stepped up next to Kazue. He leaned forward to look into the gap and blinked before he peered up at Hide.

"What happens if we fall?" he questioned. "What's down there?"

Hide snorted in amusement. "The tracks for the train. Nothing will happen if you fell, but it's safer inside here." He explained calmly with a smile.

Haruki parted his lips into an 'O' shape. He then glanced down at the gap before he reached forward. Haruki's legs shook but he quite easily climbed over the gap into the open doors of the train.

Kazue, watching Haruki, finally moved forward. His small hand gripped Hide's tightly and climbed over the gap. He smiled widely up at Hide as he got aboard.

"I did it," Kazue said.

Hide smiled. He brushed his fingers through Kazue's wet, silky hair. "Yes, you did. I'm so proud of you," he cooed.

Kazue blushed. He cuddled up to Hide with a soft giggle.

"Haruki-onii," Suzuki grumbled at being left behind.

Haruki flushed before he laughed. "Don't tell me you're scared," He chipped.

Suzuki stared at his older brother as he was the only one left on the platform. Suddenly the train made a loud howl-like sound that made poor Suzuki jump and his eyes widened in fear. Poor Suzuki all but jumped forward and almost tripped over his feet as he climbed on and ran towards Hide. He clung to Hide's waist and buried his face into Hide's stomach.

"Oh. Suzuki. Did that scare you?" Hide said. "It's just the horn on the train, letting everybody know the train is about to depart."

Suzuki shuddered. He peered up at him and pouted. "It was loud," He said.

Hide rubbed the back of Suzuki's head.

"Come, now. The train is going to leave," Yaya said softly.

Yaya led them to an isolated space.

A small opening with four chairs. The two-chair placed opposite one another. Rows of five booths in each carriage.

They settled in an empty one. A ghost carriage. Not that it was expected to be anything less. No human brave enough would be around at this time of night. Not with the high possibility of being eaten alive.

Ghouls would be out. Ghouls would be hunting for food— but this night, it rained. Water fell from the heavens.

Ghouls didn't hunt during rainfalls. The downpour of rain meant no human would be out, and therefore, no reason for a Ghoul to be out.

That and the fact Ghouls didn't like eating in the rain.

Or that was what Hide knew. It might have changed over the years.

The train was finally off. It left the station with a loud scream. The wheels rattled as it moved.

Hide tiredly placed a hand to the side of his head. So much had happened in such a little amount of time. He felt a little dizzy, honestly.

He lowered himself down across from Yaya. He stared at the woman with so many questions on the tip of his tongue.

It was much safer for the children to take the chair next to the window. They also would be curious about the world and would like the window.

Kazue and Suzuki curled up like little kittens in one chair. They shared each other's warmth next to Yaya, both of them watching out the window with half-lidded eyes. Kazue laid his head against

Suzuki's shoulder, and Suzuki's head rested on top of Kazue's head.

Hide wanted to pull them into his arms and hug them. He wanted to wrap his arms around their small bodies and never let go.

Eventually, Kazue dozed off, with Suzuki soon following. The lure of the train taking them into the dreamland easily.

Haruki kept turning on the chair next to Hide before he finally settled into laying down. His head laid on Hide's lap, and he too was defeated by sleep. He dozed off to the train lullaby as Hide played with his hair.

Hide kissed Haruki on the forehead. He then looked over at the twins once more and let out a breath he had not noticed he was holding.

Hide bit his bottom lip. His eyes were beginning to burn with tears and dripped at his eyelashes. He was just overwhelmed.

Haruki was almost a living Quinque to some heartless Investigator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it was good! i tried really hard to change it, but yet keep the basic undertone the same! i hope my English was good enough in it! 
> 
> any suggestions and tips, or anything is very-very welcome! i just really love this story idea, and i have got a basic outline done! 
> 
> first i changed Mio's name to Yaya because after asking a few Japanese people online, they told me Yaya is more of a grandmother name! i thought about changing Hiro, Kuro and Shiro, but i wasn't quite sure what to change it too. after a lot of thought i went with cuter names, a girl name for Kuro because why not lol i also wanted them to be their own person rather then split personalities of Kaneki. 
> 
> Hiro - Haruki (Spring Wood; Clear Up Radiance; Sunshine)
> 
> Kuro - Kazue (The Favour of Harmony and Peace)
> 
> Shiro - Suzuki (Bell of wood)


	2. Outdated Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! thank you so much for the support! i am really appreciated it!
> 
> a big fat thank you to my beta: Jayhz for editing this. you are amazing! thank you so much!

It was still raining.

Hide bit back a yawn as he followed Yaya.

The rain still fell harshly on their heads. It was quiet, cold and miserable. Everything was dark, with little light.

Hide was not sure where they were or where they were going. He just followed because… what else could he do?

Yaya had not stopped since they had gotten off the train. She had taken them onto three other trains and a short boat ride before they got to this street. To say it was an interesting experience was an understatement.

The street was empty, with one single lamp post. There was a small shop at the base of said street. The buildings looked plain and boring. They almost looked as sad as the street. There was rubbish littering the walk away as well.

Hide had seen a small park as they walked.

After a while of walking, Hide had ended up carrying Suzuki while he noticed Haruki picking Kazue up on his back. Both twins were too exhausted to keep themselves awake. Hide had kept Haruki close to him as they walked. How much the three boys were shivering from the coldness did not escape him.

Yaya stopped. Hide had almost walked into her back.

She had brought them to a small but high building. It looked as miserable as the other buildings, with chipped white rails leading to the gate of the building. There were no flowers or anything to make the building look anything but unhappy.

"We're here," Yaya panted.

Hide blinked. He looked at the woman and almost asked 'Where is here?' but kept quiet. Instead, he nodded quietly.

The gate made a deep groan as it was pushed open.

Yaya walked up to the pathway leading up to the apartment building's door before she took a sharp right and walked off the path onto the grass. She revealed that on first look the building would seem to be attached to the building next door, but in reality, there was a small gap big enough for one person to walk through. The gap was well hidden from the dumpster of the apartment buildings.

Hide slowly followed her down the walkway. He made sure Haruki went first as he did not want the boy behind him where he couldn't check he was following. He held Suzuki tightly as he followed them.

Finally, Yaya took them to a door on the side of the building and fished out a key from her pocket.

"It is an unregistered apartment. It was built into the apartment building off the blueprints." Yaya explained as she pushed the door opened. "It was done in secret and was used as a place for an affair between the manufacturer of this building and his best friend's wife."

Hide blinked at that. He slowly followed into the building with awe on his face. He closed the door behind him and noticed the door click shut with many locks lining it.

It was much different from the one he had been living in for the past 5 years. No—It was longer than five years. It had been so long since he had seen such a homey home.

The CCG had not allowed Hide to do anything to the apartment he had been placed in. He had to keep it bare. White. Plain.

The apartment was much bigger then the tiny room-apartment the CCG had Hide confined in. No, it was ten times bigger, with four doors. Two doors being bedrooms, one door a bathroom and the final door the front door. The medium space was half a kitchen and half a living area.

It had a freaking television! Hide hadn't seen one in years!

Hide had wanted to bathe the boys, as they were wet, dirty and cold. He wanted to at least wash them, but when he took Kazue from Haruki, he had narrowly missed not catching Haruki as he crumbled tiredly. That was that— Hide ended up putting them to bed.

Yaya had given them a change of clothes. Clothes from one of the many closets in the apartment. Hide could tell immediately the clothes were old looking. He knew almost all the themes on the pajamas, which said a lot. Hide had not seen a television or magazine in years. Not since he signed the contract.

He placed the three of them together in the four posted King-sized bed. Not too big and not too small. Hide had not seen a bed with four posts in years. Not since he had been taken by the CCG.

It had always been futons. The bed had a mattress, with white sheets. A thick quilt with Mickey Mouse faces plastered all over.

Hide kept the door open so he could see them when he went into the living area with Yaya.

Not before giving them a kiss each.

However, the apartment looked like it had not been used in years. In fact, the only signs of life was a rather large stack of brown paper packages on the kitchen counter. Everything else had a thin line of dust across it.

It definitely needed to be cleaned.

Finally, Hide plopped himself down. His legs throbbed horribly from being on them for hours. He was exhausted himself, but Yaya wanted to talk to him… and Hide wanted to talk to Yaya.

"Yaya…" Hide said.

Yaya sat down on the wooden chair across from Hide. She dusted off her long skirt and crossed her hands on her lap.

"Where are we?" he added.

Yaya's old hands twitched. It took them hours to get to this apartment and Yaya looked as tired as the rest of them.

Hide was still scared the CCG could find them.

"I found this apartment a few years back and turned it into my home," Yaya said. "Keep calm, Hide. The CCG will not find us here. This apartment was bought with cash alone. I have made sure it is well hidden underneath a new name."

Hide stared. How could the CCG not find them here?

"Nobody has been here in almost 30 years. I came here once. That was last week to drop off the packages." Yaya said. "You are well hidden here. We are far from the CCG."

Hide pressed his hand to his head. It was so much to understand, to process.

"By now every investigator is out on the streets. They are combing every spot, every crack, every everything. They are looking for you and the boys." Yaya added.

Hide just shook his head.

"Why," Hide said. "Why. Why, Yaya. Why are you helping us?"

Yaya looked at Hide in the eyes. She looked as old as she really was, maybe even older.

"I'll be honest, Hide. If I was still young. I would have not helped. I might not have even cared." Yaya said bluntly.

Oh.

Of course. Yaya was an investigator once. How else could she have known so much about Ghouls?

"For the children I have wronged. I want them to be happy and live a life of joy." Yaya said. "I have done awful things. Spiteful things, Hide. I have killed many Ghouls in my short life but when I was put on your case…"

"You showed me something I had never seen before."

Yaya was ashamed of her previous self. Of her history.

"Haruki, Suzuki, and Kazue. They were Ghouls. They are Ghouls. I wasn't expecting much. I thought they would be nothing but beasts. Animals. Truthfully, I did not expect you to live. I was so sure the children would have eaten you. You're human. You're food." Yaya explained.

Each word Yaya made ripped Hide's heart apart.

"I was wrong."

"You are their mother. They saw you as their mother. They saw you as their mother, mummy, and mama." Yaya said.

Yaya sat up straight. A smile appeared across her lips. "I saw love. I saw need. I saw care. They loved you and did not want to be away from you."

"I saw humanity in them."

Hide found himself smiling at Yaya. He had never expected to hear such words that made him so happy.

The words made him glow.

"Sometimes I wondered if they had more humanity than myself. I could not bring myself to harm such innocence." Yaya stated. She closed her eyes as she spoke.

Hide shifted on the hard floor. Their apartment was ground level, with one single window that was at just the right angle to see the small shop at the bottom of the street. Well, half of the shop.

Hide was still reeling. He was worried. They had run without any breaks. They had been moving nonstop.

He wondered what would happen now. How would the boys react to the world?

The CCG had kept them from the outside world. Kept them cut off. Hide had raised the boys cut off from the world. They had no idea about electronics, or anything else. The CCG only allowed them stuffed teddies or old books.

Hell.

Hide had no idea what had been going on in the past few years.

How were they supposed to live now? Would they always have to be on the move? Always checking over their shoulders?

A life of fear is no life at all.

Yaya brushed down her skirt and stood up. Her old body almost towered over Hide.

"I must leave, Hide. The longer I stay with you, the more danger you and your boys are in," she explained. "I have been branded as a traitor as of now."

Hide's eyes widened. "A-A traitor?" he gasped.

Guilt filled him. Had he destroyed Yaya's life?

"To do fear. It was my choice to make. I made it by myself." Yaya stated. Almost like she could read Hide's mind.

"I did this because you and the boys deserved a chance to live."

Yaya ran a hand along Hide's cheek. Exactly like a Grandmother would.

"I will never regret my decision."

Hide stared at Yaya. His eyes were tearing up. "Yaya…" he breathed out. "H-How do I feed them?"

The CCG had always supplied them with the food. Hide had never asked or wanted to know how they got the packages.

Hide knew what his boys ate. He knew all too well.

The boys ate only two days ago! Soon they would be wanting to be feed again. Especially the twins. Haruki, being a year older, seemed to be able to wait one more day longer than his younger siblings.

Hide liked to feed them together though.

As he thought of his boys eating, his arms itched. Tiny, pale pink scars scattered the inner skin of his arms from the early years of his boys.

Yaya smiled. She gestured to the cluster of brown packages son the counter.

"You should be alright for a little while. But that will eventually run out." She said.

Yaya held a white card out to Hide. "Here. This man can help you when the food runs out."

Hide reached for the card. He peered down at the card and gulped. It was plain looking. It had no words, only numbers.

A phone number.

Hide glanced over at the old landline in the corner. Thankfully, it was a phone he knew.

An old phone. Thank god.

"Um. Is he a ghoul….?" Hide murmured.

Yaya nodded. "Yes, that's right. He knows how to help Ghouls that do not want to hurt people. He knows how to feed them without killing. He will help you." She explained.

Hide stared at Yaya. "How… How do you know?"

Yaya had been an investigator. A cruel one at that.

How did she know about this man? What else could she know?

Yaya smiled tiredly. "Let's just say we have a long history together. Him and I. I have informed him of a semi-truth. I told him you were a human parent to three ghouls. He did not ask questions, only agreed to help when you called." She said.

Hide wanted to ask. He was curious but decided not to ask. Instead, he nodded quietly.

Yaya grabbed Hide's hands. "It will be tough at first. But you will be fine here, I hope. I've taken you to one of the more less known Ghoul districts. The CCG does not think there are any Ghouls here. They think they've gone to the more dangerous districts. To blend in," she said.

A small smirk appeared on her lips. "Shows how much they know right. Not all ghouls want to be different."

Hide blinked. He got the message there. So many Ghouls had decided to blend in with humans. Become hidden with the humans.

"Wouldn't…wouldn't that be more of a reason for them to look here?" Hide asked in a small voice.

Yaya chuckled. "Oh, how naïve and innocent you are Hide. The CCG had the boys so pumped up with RC repressions, but now we have left, the repressions will be flushed out of their bodies soon. It is more logical of us to go to a highly active Ghoul district to fit in."

Hide had no words.

Yaya then held out an envelope. It wasn't very thick, but it had a little weight to it.

"Money to live off. I apologize I couldn't get together a lot. When you feel ready, you should get yourself a job but wait at least a month until the CCG has settled down." Yaya said. "You don't need to worry about the rent on this place. I know you have been waiting to get them new things. Nice things. Now you can."

Hide gulped. He nodded his head furiously. Yaya had done so much for him. He had no idea what to say to her.

It still felt unreal. Like a dream.

Hide was worried about waking up and finding himself back in the CCG apartment.

Hide followed the elderly women to the door. The wooden planks of the door had many locks. Hide stared at them and wondered if they could really keep out the dangers that would be after them.

Yaya paused on the step. She pulled her coat tightly around herself to keep warm from the chilly bitter wind and rain.

Yaya looked like she was debating something. She crushed her lips together and frowned.

"Hide, one last thing," she said. "A rather important thing."

What else could there be?

"You were the perfect host for the experiment. Perfect body to hold a living Quinque. The perfect weapon." Yaya explained.

Hide felt his body freeze. "Is… is that why they took me?" he whispered.

Yaya nodded. "Yes. Your blood type was perfect, your blood cells, stamina, everything," she said.

Yaya's words made Hide flinch.

"They wanted to manufacture the perfect Ghoul. Half human and half Ghoul. They ran into a few hiccups. One being the 'mother' had to be a human. They learned that if the 'mother' was a Ghoul, the Ghoul's stomach would absorb the baby as food. Anything human, may it only be a little within the stomach of the Ghoul would be devoured." Yaya said.

"The CCG experimented on Humans. Used Humans to be the 'mothers' as it was impossible for a Ghoul. The Ghoul had to be the 'father'. However, all experiments failed. Everyone taken eventually died during the process." Yaya said. "They tried the experiment on women first. They believed women alone would work, but that had made no difference. They decided to experiment on both men and women."

"It is a complicated and difficult surgery. It's hard to explain. I cannot begin to explain to you how they forced your body to go against nature and produce a child."

Yaya shook her head.

Thunder ran through the clouds.

Hide shifted on his feet. It was a very odd conversation. Well, Yaya was talking to him rather than him chiming in. Hide just stood numbly, taking in all the information she was saying.

"It was by pure chance you were taken. Frankly, the CCG had wanted somebody else from your family, but when you appeared instead of their target, they went with you instead."

Hide gaped. He flinched and felt his heart sink to his stomach.

"You really are an amazing human, Hide." Yaya sighed. "In fact, many people didn't think you would make it. Not only were you a male, but you weren't in the greatest of shape when you were taken. It was an extreme discovery to find you had survived and not just once. No, twice."

Yaya shook her head. She turned to the bag she had hanging from her shoulder. She looked through the bag for something. When Yaya found it, she paused.

Yaya stared at Hide.

"It was an accident." She said. "Everything seemed to be an accident."

"…The Ghoul that was going to be used was supposed to be a low ranked Ghoul. However, there was a mix-up, and the Ghoul used would have killed you immediately. The DNA from the Ghoul had killed many poor humans as soon as it had been injected into the experiment. By the time the mistake had been realized, it was too late. His DNA had already been injected into you," Yaya said. "They had no choice but to push onward with it. Amazingly, his DNA didn't just accept you but could do the unbelievable. Not once. But twice. Technically, three times."

Hide flushed. The way Yaya was explaining it made him sound like a superhuman

"But the CCG said I did not have to worry about the Ghoul used. He had died. Been dead for years now," he said.

Hide did not understand why Yaya was telling him this. Why was she telling him about the Ghoul used? The 'father' used for the boys.

Yaya glanced to the side. "The CCG thinks he died. He had not been seen in a long time. Disappeared from their radars for years, which lead them to believe he had died. You see, Hide. That particular Ghoul wasn't just a normal Ghoul. He was ranked one of the highest, most dangerous and deadly Ghouls. He did not just disappear. Ever.

"It was reasonable for them to assume he had eventually died. Even the lesser Ghouls stopped talking about him," Yaya said.

Yaya pulled out a white file. The file was held shut by a red band with the word 'CLASSIFIED' stamped on the front. She stared at it.

It was thick, with many sheets stacked up inside.

"I too thought he had died. Until last year, when rumors of a Ghoul with an unusual mask began to surface. His name had started to surface on the tongue of lesser Ghouls. I know he is still alive. Still alive and hiding. I do not know why," she muttered with a shake of her head.

Yaya held the file out to Hide.

"This is everything we have on him. Maybe it will help you with the boys," Yaya said. "I would suggest not to seek him out. I may be starting to side with certain Ghouls but he is not to be trusted. I have witnessed what damage he can do."

Hide stared at the file. After a few seconds, he took it. It was heavier than what he was expecting.

"I'm so sorry for the pain and trouble I have brought you. It was not fair," Yaya spoke.

Yaya sadly lowered her head. She remembered all the times Hide had cried in pain. He had sobbed and wailed from all the knives he had been put underneath.

She was sorry.

"Hide," Yaya began. Her voice pitch to gain his attention. "Haruki, Suzuki, and Kazue will no longer be getting RC suppressions. The drug will be out of their system within two days. So please be careful. Their Kakugan will appear much more often now.

"Their Kagune will now start presenting itself. The boys won't know how to control them. So please stay calm." Yaya explained.

A far away glint shone in Yaya's eyes. It was like she was remembering something.

"If you stay calm, they will too."

Hide did not want to think about the tantrums the boys could throw.

How was he supposed to handle a kagune? Not just one, but three.

Hell. What types were they?

Yaya gently ran a hand across Hide's face. She caressed his cheek, much like a mother would. "You are doing great, Hide. You are a fantastic mother to these children," she said.

Hide let out a shaky breath.

"T-Thank you, Yaya," Hide finally said. "Really. Thank you for everything."

Yaya smiled. She bowed her head.

…Then she was gone.

Hide stared until he could no longer see the kind old lady. He ran a hand through his hair stressfully and turned away.

He locked all ten of the locks on the door. He sank down the door until his knees hit the floor.

He was overwhelmed. So much had changed in such a small amount of time.

Hide cried. He allowed himself to sob until he couldn't breathe. He sat at the base of the door, before holding up the envelope.

It wasn't much, just enough for him and the boys to live off. Enough for him to get Haruki a bigger turtle. Crayons, colored paper, books, and clothes.

Was it safe? To go outside? Yaya said it would be fine. Hide hoped so. He wanted to buy his boys some special things.

There was so much he wanted to do. Take them to the park. Show them what a cat and dog was. Maybe even buy them a pet. That is, if they didn't try to eat the pet first.

Hide also wanted to introduce them to movies. Disney, for Christ's sake! He wanted to introduce them to so much.

They could have a movie night!

He also wanted to catch up. He had missed so much.

Hide rubbed his sore eyes. As he got to his feet, his legs buckled underneath him. He knew his face was red and his eyes ached. He staggered his way further into the apartment and held the classified file to his chest.

He dropped to the old beaten up couch with a whine.

The thick file fell onto his lap. Hide stared down at it.

The file that was filled with information on his baby daddy. The Ghoul used to be the 'father'.

Yaya had said the Ghoul was dangerous. He was deadly.

A high ranked Ghoul. Was that SSS? Or something? Hide wasn't sure.

Hide could not deny the fear he felt.

The Ghoul was not dead.

…He was alive.

"Mama?"

Hide jumped. He turned to the open door of one of the bedrooms to see Kazue.

The little boy stood with shaky legs. He was waving side to side sleepily. His black hair was a mess and the clothes he wore were definitely a size too big.

"Mama?" Kazue called out again.

Hide got to his feet immediately. He scrambled to Kazue and crouched down, a small smile on his face.

"Kazue, what's wrong, baby?" Hide said.

Kazue rubbed his tired eyes. "Mama's face is r-red," he mumbled.

"Mama's just tired," Hide said.

Kazue reached up, balling his tiny hands in a grabby like motion until Hide scooped him up.

"I think you're going to need a bath in the morning," Hide teased sweetly.

Kazue pouted. He hated baths. Unlike Suzuki, who really didn't mind them and might've even enjoyed them. So, Kazue hid his face into Hide's neck.

"No, Mama," he mumbled.

Hide chuckled, rubbing Kazue's back. "But yes, Kazue," he hummed.

Kazue sighed but didn't protest anymore. Instead, he snuggled up closer to Hide.

"Up, Mama." Small hands tugged on his pant leg.

Hide looked down. "Suzuki, you're awake too?" he said.

Suzuki pouted. He yawned softly and tugged again. "Mama. Up. Mama." He said.

Hide balanced Kazue on his left hip, before he lifted Suzuki onto his right hip. It was a bit difficult, but he did not mind. Instead, he turned around and sat down on the couch with them. He pulled his twins closer and kissed them both on the head.

Suzuki wrapped his small arms around Hide's neck and buried his face into Hide's collarbone. Suzuki groaned tiredly, closing his eyes.

"It's just…different," Suzuki whispered.

Kazue nodded in agreement. "Bed's l-lumpy," he added, "A-And Mama's not t-there."

Hide chuckled and kissed them both on the head again.

"Mama will be back," Hide said as he patted them both gently.

The twins whined but allowed Hide to get off the couch. Hide knew they were watching him as he walked around the apartment. He checked the apartment. Checked the windows and doors.

He had to double check everything was locked up tight.

Hide was still scared the CCG would knock the door down.

They didn't.

Hide came to a stop by the apartment's one window. He stared through the glass. Hide could see it had already become foggy from the rain.

Hide's ears buzzed from the pitter-patter of the rain. Hide just stared down at the street. His eyes memorizing the buildings.

There was a children's park at the end of the street, just as he had seen while rushing past. It was empty because of the rain but Hide could make out the brightly painted children climbing frames.

A swing set, a slide, and hopefully more things. Hide then looked at the closed store at the end of the street. It wasn't a real supermarket, but a small shop.

A normal corner store.

The boys didn't eat human food, but Hide was sure he could find coloring books and other things for young children!

Hopefully cheap stuffed bears and toys.

Hide wanted to spoil his boys.

"Mama?"

Hide turned back to the couch to see the twins staring at him over the back it. Hide smiled and walked over to them.

"Let's go to bed now," he said and held his hands out.

Kazue and Suzuki looked at one another before they jumped up and grabbed Hide's hands.

The apartment had two bedrooms. One for himself and one for the boys.

Hide decided he was going to sleep with his boys like he normally did. He wasn't ready to be separated from them quite yet.

His brain was still reeling from the events of the day. He laid in bed watching the three boys sleep before he too finally relaxed enough to sleep.

…..

"Mama? What does it do?"

Hide laughed. Then he grinned widely and got onto his knees.

"Try pushing the button," he said.

Kazue peered at him. "Button?" he asked.

"Is this the button?" Suzuki asked.

Suzuki was just as confused as his older twin. He looked like a lost puppy.

"Why don't you push it and find out?" Hide winked.

Kazue and Suzuki shared a look. Kazue nodded, and Suzuki reached forward with a calm hand. He pushed on the little button easily and stared into the shiny screen attached to the box.

Suzuki held it for a few seconds before he pulled his hand away wearily.

Automatically a loud bellowing sound erupted through the speakers.

Kazue let out a cry, while Suzuki jumped with wide eyes. Both twins scrambled to their feet and ran around Hide in opposite directions. They fell to their knees and latched onto Hide's arms.

Kazue and Suzuki hid behind his form. They peered out with large, round eyes as if the television was something straight from hell.

Hide couldn't help it. He laughed. He had never seen his twins act that way before.

Kazue had always been much shyer then his twin, but Suzuki always seemed as if nothing ever fazed him. It was rather surprising to see Suzuki act like this.

"It's just a television," Hide said in amusement. "We use it to watch stories on. Pictures that move."

"Stories? What kinds of stories?" Suzuki frowned. His eyes narrowed at the screen as he leaned forward.

Hide wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ruffled his soft snowy hair.

"Any kind of story. That is what the television is. They play movies and shows. Made up stories. They could be about princesses and dragons! Or they could be about scary scientists! They could be about anything!" Hide grinned.

"What about mermaids!" Haruki asked excitedly.

Hide turned around to see his oldest child stumbling out from the bathroom. He had a large white towel around him with bubbles stuck to his face in a beard-like form.

Suzuki blinked. He looked at his older brother with his eyebrows raised.

Haruki pouted. "What? I like the ocean," he whimpered.

Hide laughed. He got up and wrapped his arms around Haruki. "I'll show you the Little Mermaid, then," he said.

Haruki peered up at him with a grin. "So, there are stories about them?" he questioned sweetly.

"Of course. There are stories about everything. Even dancing skeletons." Hide winked.

That gained Suzuki's attention. "Dancing skeletons." He asked.

"Oh, baby. I have to show you my favorite childhood movie," Hide cooed. "The Nightmare Before Christmas."

Suzuki stared up at Hide in awe. "I want to see it," he said firmly.

Kazue ducked his head. He buried himself underneath the shared blanket he and Suzuki had. "I-I don't! It's scary!" he whined.

"You baby," Suzuki snorted.

"Not a baby!" Kazue cried.

Haruki blinked at them before looking back up at Hide. "What's Christmas?" He asked with his head clocked to the side cutely. The bubbles fluttered from his face as he spoke.

"It's a surprise." Hide winked and kissed Haruki on the cheek. Bubbles stuck to his face from Haruki.

This year he was going to give his babies a Christmas they wouldn't forget.

"Though, I think you'll get an idea from watching the movie." Hide added to himself.

Hide shook his head and grinned. Kazue and Suzuki looked so fascinated and excited with the television.

Especially when Hide told of the tales of princesses and dragons which enchanted Kazue. Suzuki was way more curious about the scary scientists. Both had many questions they wanted the ask and they almost did. A melody played from the television that hooked them immediately. They both gazed at the screen in interest.

Hide chuckled. He looked down at Haruki. "Love your beard." Hide smiled.

Haruki's eyes widened and he reached up a pudgy hand to his face. "But I don't have a beard!" he yelped.

"Bubbles, my dear child." Hide laughed. "I can see you stayed in the bath too long. Prawn fingers."

"Bubbles. I like bubbles." Haruki smiled widely. "I like water Mama! I want to see the ocean!"

Haruki loved everything to do with water and the ocean. Hide believed it steamed from the turtle he had since he was a baby.

Bath time was an interesting experience for both Hide and his children. To start with, Haruki loved baths. He would stay in the water until it was cold.

Kazue, on the other hand, did not want to even approach the tub while the water was still filling it up. Suzuki had reluctantly given in and stood near the edge. Suzuki simply glared at the water until it was filled with fluffy bubbles and he all but demanded to go in.

Kazue only approached the tub when Suzuki was placed in. He practically whined at being left behind.

It was the first time either one had seen bubbles. Even Suzuki was enraptured by the bubbles.

Kazue jumped at being taken out, while Suzuki didn't care. Haruki was the most difficult to get out.

Hide would never forget Kazue and Suzuki's faces when he opened the closet to reveal different outdated clothes. Outdated like everything else in the apartment. Brightly colored— hardly anything was dark.

Kazue looked excited, and Suzuki… Suzuki didn't. Hide learned that Kazue took after him and loved bright colors, while Suzuki preferred dark colors.

Hide had allowed them to pick their own and by God. Kazue's face when Suzuki pointed out dark clothes. Kazue looked horrified and had suggested a bright blue color, to which Suzuki stated he liked grey. He wasn't going to change his mind.

Suzuki and Kazue fought him every step of the way. The twins argued between themselves before ganging up against their poor Mama.

They had picked similar style clothes though and damn, they looked adorable. Being twins, they wanted to match. The only difference was that Kazue wanted to wear a sweater. He claimed he was cold, which worried Hide.

The clothes were outdated but seemed brand new to their eyes. So much different than the plain white shorts and T-shirts they had grown up in.

It was Haruki's turn to pick an outdated outfit out.

"You look so cool!" Hide smiled as he took Haruki's hand.

Haruki giggled gleefully.

Hide brought Haruki close to him and bumped his nose against Haruki's, making Haruki giggle. Hide took Haruki into the room to dress him. It was a lot easier than the twins.

Haruki was easier. He went for simpler clothing. Nothing too bright, but nothing too dark. Kind of a mixture of the twins, between dark blue and white.

"Are you guys hungry?" Hide asked.

Hide stepped back into the living room. He hummed a melody to himself as he wiped his hands on a towel and then put it into the hamper to be hand washed later. He turned his head and watched Haruki crawl under the blanket to cuddle between the twins. Kazue and Suzuki practically climbed into his lap.

Hide looked at the packages on the kitchen counter and frowned. "Should I put them into the fridge? They'll begin to smell bad if I don't…" he said to himself. "I'm sure they'll eat them before then… and then… I'd have to call up that guy…."

"Mama! I'm hungry!" Kazue's cute voice called out.

Suzuki snorted. "You're always hungry!" he muttered.

Kazue whimpered. "No, I'm not," he said as he huddled more into Haruki.

"Are too," Suzuki said.

Haruki groaned. "Don't start fighting!" he cried out.

"Sorry, Haruki-oniisan!" the two said at the same time. It made Haruki shudder from the familiar creepiness.

Hide shook his head. He closed the fridge and looked at them. His boys never changed.

"I'm assuming you guys want to eat, right?" he grinned widely at them.

Hide placed the only brown package he left out, onto the counter. He grimaced as it squished underneath his fingers. His face paled a little as he already knew what was inside.

Human flesh.

He tried to ignore that and carefully opened it. His eyes watered upon seeing the fleshy, red meat inside. Hide thought he would have become used to the smell and texture of it, but he really wasn't. He held his breath and dished it up into perfect amounts in plastic bowls.

Plastic everything, really. No real china or cutlery. Everything was plastic.

He double checked each bowl had about the same amount of flesh. Hide knew his boys. He knew they would notice if one had more than the other. Even the softer of the three would throw a tantrum over it.

Hide remembered the first-time Yaya had allowed him to separate the meat at Hide's request.

He would never forget it. Never.

They fought, cried and even hurt each other over it. Hide had been so anxious about preparing the meat afterward.

He thought he had gotten the hang of it after a while.

Hide grimaced at the bowls. He knew to himself it would look rather unappealing but to his boys, it would be the finest looking meal.

He gathered them around the small table, everyone sitting on their knees around it. He smiled a little as he placed the bowls in front of each child and snorted in amusement upon seeing their face.

"Don't get it on yourself. I'm talking to you, Kazue," Hide chuckled.

Kazue whimpered. He blushed brightly and looked down at the bowl, his face rivaling a tomato. He bumped his small fists together and nervously giggled.

"I'm n-not that messy," he said shyly.

He was the type to accidentally spill everything on himself. May it be food-based or paint-based. Anything.

Most normal humans would have definitely been put off from watching three young Ghoul children devour human flesh within seconds. Sometimes it looked like they didn't even chew.

Hide was not like most humans. He had seen them eat many times over. Many, many times. This was no different. Sure, seeing the human flesh and then preparing it for them did make Hide feel a little sickly but that was natural. He couldn't control that. However, seeing them stuff their faces with it was actually kind of amusing to watch.

Hide was just happy they were eating. He knew how dangerous it was for a Ghoul not to eat. How much pain they could be in.

The CCG had wanted to put Suzuki through an experiment after seeing how much the child was struggling to eat. Other than eating slower than his brothers, he ate because he had to and not because he wanted to. Most of the time, Hide had to feed him because Suzuki didn't want to.

It was a fight at times.

Hide had even had to resort to feeding himself to Suzuki, just to get him to eat.

Of course, when the CCG found out, they had decided to force Suzuki into eating naturally like his brothers as they wanted to keep Hide fully intact. Hide had a feeling he knew why as well, especially after Yaya had admitted to him the CCG had wanted him to bear another child.

They had locked Suzuki away. Away from Hide and his brothers for a whole week.

Suzuki was still a baby. He wasn't ready to be away from Hide and not eat for a whole week when at his age, he had to eat at least four times a day.

Hide would never forget how Suzuki was when he was finally brought back to him. Suzuki had clung to Hide for weeks after. He ate somewhat at feeding time but had nightmares and clung to Hide's chest most days.

Suzuki had been in so much pain. It was like torture. For a baby, no less!

"Suzuki, if you can't eat all of it, then don't worry." Hide smiled.

Suzuki gulped. He wiped the blood from his lips and shook his head. He crawled around the table and laid his head on Hide's lap.

"No more," Suzuki mumbled softly.

He snuggled into Hide's embrace. Suzuki had at least finished most of his food, though. Hide hummed and ran his fingers through his white hair.

Hide peered into the bowl and smiled. "You ate so much. I'm so proud of you, Suzuki," he said.

Suzuki just snorted and curled up more. "I don't want to eat anymore," he mumbled softly.

"Okay. We'll put it onto the kitchen counter and when you get hungry again, you can finish it," Hide said.

Suzuki nodded.

Hide spent a few more minutes with Suzuki before he got up and began to tidy up. He looked out the single window and frowned.

"Why is it always raining?" he wondered out loud.

Hide shook his head. It wasn't like he was going to take them outside. Not yet anyway. Hide had watched the news this morning. Nobody was mentioned, which meant the CCG did not want the public to know— but that did not mean they had given up. They could be searching for all he knew, which was a probably a definitely.

Hide was their precious experiment mother, with three living Quinques. Their special weapon. Hide doubted they would ever stop looking.

Stop searching for them.

And so, it was a lazy day. A lazy day on the coach. Hide eventually found himself trapped with the boys for the day.

"Hey," Hide grinned. "The Nightmare Before Christmas is on."

Suddenly Suzuki perked up. "The scary movie?" he chimed in curiously.

"S-Scary movie?" Kazue whimpered. He buried his face into Hide's lap. "Oh, no."

Hide chuckled. "Yes, you want to watch?" he questioned.

"Yes," Suzuki said quietly.

Haruki shuffled around on the couch to get more comfortable. "Me too, Mama." He smiled.

Hide nodded. It was strange to see his childhood favorite movie. So weird to watch television after so many years without it.

"Don't worry, baby. It's not that scary," Hide cooed.

Kazue whined.

About an hour later, Hide's stomach growled. He was hungry himself, now. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to gently wiggle out from the heap of arms and legs. He let out a small laugh upon what he saw.

Suzuki had turned upside down with his legs up the back of the chair. His silver eyes unmoving as he stared at the 'scary' movie on the television.

It was a kid's movie, but a 'scary' kid's movie— and Suzuki was fascinated. He was eager to see this 'Boogieman'.

Many times, he had asked Hide what vampires, banshees, werewolves and many other creatures were.

Haruki was sitting in a similar strange angle. His legs were over the arm of the couch with his arms crossed over his stomach. He was enchanted by the movie too, but more sensitively.

Everything that happened to 'his' Sally and Jack made him gasp worriedly. He said he loved his Sally and Jack so much, that if anything was to happen to them it would make him cry. He didn't like the doctor, as the doctor was too mean to 'his' Sally.

It was adorable to watch.

Their first movie. Hide found it memorable to watch.

To stare at their little heart-shaped faces. It was beautiful.

"Mama," Kazue whimpered. He dropped his hands from his eyes and followed Hide.

Kazue looped his arms around Hide's leg and held on tight.

"Mama's hungry," Hide said.

He gently patted Kazue on the head and searched through the kitchen cabinets. A frown appeared across his face upon seeing nothing.

He had no food inside the cabinets. There was a massive amount of human meat in the fridge for the boys and while Hide could eat it, he did not want to try it.

His stomach turned as he thought about the months he was forced to eat it. Hide might not remember giving birth but he remembered a lot of pain and blood— and especially how the CCG shoved human flesh down his throat.

"I need real food," Hide whispered.

His stomach growled in agreement.

Damnit. He had to go to the store. It was only a few minutes away. Hide looked back at the two still on the coach.

The question was: Could Hide really leave the children here?

Leave them on their own?

Hide didn't even want to be away from them.

Hell. The boys had not even let Hide to the bathroom on his own.

If he wanted to eat, then he should take the boys to the store with him. Hide glanced out the window and felt a sigh escape his lips. It was still raining...

Did Hide have the heart to hurl them out in the rain? Especially when they were watching their first ever movie?

First ever Disney movie.

Hide wanted to say no, but his stomach was growling louder with every passing second, which meant only one thing.

"I'm gonna have to pop outside to the shop just three houses down. I don't suppose you guys want to let me, huh," Hide sheepishly laughed

Haruki and Suzuki turned to look up at him with dark eyes.

The answer was right there.

"Alright. Haruki, you're in charge," he said with his hands on his hips.

"Alright, Mama! I'm in charge!" Haruki yelped.

Suzuki gave Haruki a look before shrugging and cuddling an old cushion to his chest.

"M-Mama," Kazue squealed. "I wanna come."

Kazue pouted. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. He tugged on his shirt.

"Don't you want to watch the movie?" he asked.

Hide crouched down to Kazue's height. He gently pushed the thick black hair from his forehead.

"Please, Mama?" he whined. "I wanna come. P-Please."

Hide smiled down at his child. He scooped Kazue up and twirled a little, making Kazue giggle.

"Are you sure?" Hide hummed.

"Yes, Mama!" Kazue squealed with a wide smile.

Hide smothered his small face in kisses. "Alright. Shall we go on an adventure, then?" he winked.

Kazue kicked his legs out in excitement. "Yes! Yes! Mama!" he cheered.

Hide laughed. "Then, let's go!" he said brightly.

Hide took a few yen out of the envelope and stuffed them into his pocket.

"It's raining outside, Kazue," he said as the two stood at the door.

Kazue leaned forward and held a hand out. He shuddered as he felt the rain splash on his hand. "It's cold," he said.

"And wet!" Hide winked. "We need to put you in your yellow raincoat."

"Yaya-Obaachan g-gave it to me!" Kazue giggled as he pulled it on, but had trouble buttoning it up.

Hide chuckled. He crouched down and helped Kazue pop the buttons. "Don't you look super cute. My little lemon tart," he sang out. "Let's not forget the wellies."

Kazue giggled at the matching yellow wellies. "Lemon tart." He smiled.

"Mama. What about y-you? You don't have a r-raincoat?" Kazue asked cutely.

Hide gasped playfully. "Oh, my. You're absolutely right! I need a raincoat too!" he grinned.

Hide pulled out his own raincoat. "Now we match."

"You're a lemon tart too, Mama!" Kazue squealed upon seeing the yellow raincoat.

Hide winked. "That'd be right. Now, we pull our hoods up and we're ready to tackle this adventure!" he said happily.

Kazue blinked in awe and copied Hide. He pulled up his own hood and wiggled his feet in his wellies.

Kazue looked super cute, drowned in yellow.

"Ready?" Hide asked.

Kazue grabbed Hide's hand. "I'm ready, Mama!" he nodded with a bright smile.

"Then, let's go!" Hide smiled.

He guided the smaller boy out. The rain immediately pitter-patted on top of their raincoats. Hide locked up the door and continued to check over his shoulder as they adventured down the street.

"Mama. Look." Kazue squealed as he jumped into a puddle. "Look! Splash!"

Hide laughed. "I can see! Splash!" he cheered with Kazue and even jumped into the next puddle with him.

Kazue was so excited. He was eagerly looking around himself. The rain did not even dampen his excitement. Instead, it increased it.

Before the 'break out' none of the boys had ever seen rain, let alone touch it.

Kazue was gleefully taking it all in. He held his free tiny hand up and giggled as the rain kissed his skin. He even liked the pitter patter sound of rain hitting his yellow raincoat.

"Mama! What's that!" Kazue gasped out.

Kazue pointed at something on the side of the road. It was higher than Hide himself but thinner. It was painted red with a black top.

"It's a post stop. You put letters in and the letterman comes to deliver them." He explained.

At first, Hide didn't recognize it. He had been locked up for over five years. Hide only realized what it was when he noticed the familiar letter symbol at the top.

"Oh," Kazue gasped and then pointed at something else. "And what is that, Mama?"

And that was their journey. Kazue kept pointing at things and Hide would explain what they were to the best of his abilities. Not that Hide minded. He loved to see the curiosity, awe, and amazement upon Kazue's face.

"Look, Kazue. That is where we're going," Hide said.

Kazue looked at the open doors of the store. He gasped softly and clenched Hide's hand tightly. His silver eyes glowed brightly as he observed the shop and watched people come and go. Or rather, people rushing through the rain.

Kazue realized people really didn't like the rain.

He shook his head and glanced around the store. His eyes flickered up at every face that passed them. Kazue wanted to take everything in when suddenly he paused. His heart leaped into his throat, and his eyes watered.

Something filled the air.

It was gross. It made the little boy's black hair stand on end. His face turned a bit green at the smell filling his nose.

Kazue stumbled back and covered his nose. A deep whine crawled up the back of his throat.

"Kazue? Baby? What's wrong?" Hide asked.

Hide noticed the sudden change in Kazue. He quickly walked up to him and took his tiny hand again.

"S-Something…something…" Kazue tried to explain but he couldn't.

Something was so powerful that Kazue couldn't even speak.

"Cute child. Bellissimo."

Hide blinked and looked up at a man. A man he had not noticed before. Hide wasn't sure if the man was merely passing by the shop, if he had just left or if the man was just entering.

He also couldn't quite tell what the man looked like. He was much taller and broader bodied than Hide. He also had a soft, brownish coat. Similar to the coats in detective movies. A flat hat rested on the man's head as well, covering his face.

Hide swore for a second he saw a glowing red light in the shadows of the man's face, but on second thought, Hide thought it might have been his mind playing tricks.

Either way, he glowed.

Hide smiled and bowed his head to the man. "Thank you, sir." Hide said.

The man might have grinned or smiled. Hide wasn't sure— but the man did bow his head. His hands were in his brownish pockets, and finally walked passed them. Hide had a strange feeling he might have glanced at Kazue on his way past, but Kazue hid behind Hide.

"Hear that? You're cute." Hide whispered to Kazue.

Kazue made a deep sound from the back of his throat. He glared at the man before he shook his head.

"He smells," Kazue grumbled.

Hide gasped. "Kazue. You can't say things like that." He frowned. He didn't smell anything from the man.

Kazue pouted. He pulled at his yellow hood and stubbornly kicked a small stone out of his way. He wasn't sure if the bad smelling man had gone, but either way, he didn't want to stay where he was with that smell. So, Kazue grabbed onto Hide's hand and pulled.

"Can we g-go in now, Mama." He huffed.

Hide looked in the direction the man had gone but didn't see him. Hide was glad the man had not heard his child. He never thought his son could be that rude.

Still, he shook his head and smiled. "Alright, alright," he chuckled.

"Alright, Kazue. We need to grab some food for Mama," Hide said thoughtfully.

Hide grabbed a blue basket and balanced it on his forearm. He chuckled as Kazue pushed himself onto his tiptoes to look into it.

"You're a big boy, aren't you? Will you be Mama's little helper?" he grinned.

"Yes, Mama!" Kazue eagerly giggled.

Hide grinned at him. He took Kazue's hand and lead him through the store.

Kazue peered back at the door and grimaced. At least he couldn't smell that man anymore. He turned to look around the store and was amazed at what he saw. There were many bright and colorful things.

There were so many people too, though.

Kazue stepped closer to Hide's side. He bit his bottom lip and whined as he clenched Hide's hand tighter.

It was reasonably small and Hide wondered how Kazue would react to an actual, large supermarket.

Hide noticed Kazue staring at a young woman that had passed them. It was only when Hide noticed his child beginning to drool did it click. He quickly pulled Kazue closer to him and easily gained his attention.

"Mama?" Kazue asked.

Hide chuckled. "She has a nice perfume. Doesn't she?" He said.

Kazue blinked. He looked back at the woman before gasping. "Perfume? Is that what I was s-smelling? She smelled so g-good," He mumbled.

"Yes! Perfume. Most people wear it to make them smell good," Hide said.

Hide lied a little. Kazue was half-ghoul, so it only made sense that Kazue would end up noticing a few people smelled really good. Thankfully, Kazue was too young to realize why so Hide was able to lie to him by saying it was just perfume… not that Kazue was smelling food.

"Yeah, Mama." Kazue smiled brightly. "Her perfume is very good."

Hide chuckled. "That's right, baby." He said.

With that, Hide hurled his baby in the opposite direction away from the woman.

"Okay! First, we need tomatoes," Hide said.

Kazue looked like that was the worst thing Hide had ever said.

It took them longer than Hide would have liked. Hide did not mind because Kazue was just so cute.

Kazue had lifted them. He had been enchanted by the beautiful red color before pouting. He had a little debate with his Mama on human food and how awful it tasted. Many women that had overheard the amusing conversation had chuckled. Hide got many 'aww's from them.

Hide thanked the gods that they thought Kazue was being a difficult child who did not like to eat his vegetables. They mainly thought Kazue was against tomatoes. They had no idea the little boy was complaining about human food in general.

"Alrightie. We've got tomatoes, potatoes, chicken and cheese," Hide muttered to himself. He smirked as Kazue snorted at everything he listed off.

Kazue looked at the basket full of human food and wiggled his nose. "Yuck," He grumbled. "Smells bad."

"Well then, it is a good thing it is for me and not you." Hide teased and poked Kazue on the nose.

Kazue giggled. He stumbled back and covered his nose.

"Now then, let's go get you and your brothers some toys." Hide winked.

Kazue gasped. He immediately stumbled up to Hide's side and tugged on his free arm. "New toys?" he asked.

"New toy's, baby," Hide grinned widely.

Kazue jumped on the spot. He spun around to look around the store, trying to figure out where the toys would be.

Hide hummed and poked Kazue on the shoulder. He then pointed Kazue to the left. With hawk eyes, Hide followed after the excited child. He laughed at how excited Kazue was. Kazue was jumping on the spot with happiness.

"What should we get Haruki?" Hide asked.

Kazue smiled widely. "Something from the ocean!" he said brightly.

The two stepped into an aisle. Hide looked up at the shelves. There weren't many and there weren't any more than one type of toy. All of it was a mixture of different things. Mostly stuffed teddies rather than hard-types of toys.

Kazue clenched Hide's hand in his excitement. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Hide had to remind himself this was the first time Kazue had seen so many toys in one place.

"See any that catch your eye?" Hide said.

Kazue walked with Hide before he suddenly stopped. He looked up to the left and stared at something black and white. It wasn't too big, nor was it too small.

"Mama. Is that from the ocean?" Kazue asked.

Hide looked up at it. "It's an Orca. A whale." Hide said as he took it from the shelve. "Good eye, baby. This is from the ocean alright."

Kazue grinned up at him. "It has a funny tail!" he chimed loudly.

"It's a fish." Hide laughed. He wiggled the tail into Kazue's face, making Kazue laugh more.

"Do you think Haruki-oniisan will like it?" Kazue asked as he hugged the Orca to his chest. "It isn't like his turtle."

Hide hummed and brushed Kazue's cheek. "I'm sure Haruki will love it! 'Specially since you picked it out," he said.

Kazue giggled again and buried his face into the soft plush.

"That makes me happy," Kazue admitted shyly.

Hide snorted and smiled. Yes. A brother complex. Both of the twins had it. He shook his head and looked at the shelves once more.

"What about Suzuki?" he asked.

Kazue hummed. He peered up from the whale and pouted. "Suzuki doesn't like toys." He said.

"He doesn't?" Hide mumbled. "That… kind of makes sense…."

Now that Hide thought about it, Suzuki never really played with the toy he got back at the CCG. He ignored it. Hide shuffled his feet as he thought long and hard about what his baby liked to do instead of playing with toys.

Suddenly, Hide's eyes glowed.

"He likes to read." Hide gasped.

Suzuki liked to read books. The CCG didn't give them many, but the one or two books they did get were worn out from Suzuki reading them over and over again. Hide had either read the book to Suzuki or Suzuki would read it to him.

Kazue looked up at Hide. "Suzuki likes reading books. It's so boring." He whined, his nose twitching.

"What book should we get him?" Hide asked.

Kazue sighed softly as he looked at the books across from the toys. He peered at them and pouted.

The CCG had given them the Brother Grimm's books and a few history books. Hide looked through the books thoughtfully. What would his baby like to read?

"Suzuki enjoyed the history books on-on… you k-know…" Kazue whispered meekly. "S-Suzuki likes scary t-things."

Hide had to admit, he was concerned a little about that as well. Suzuki had mentioned how he found the old torture tactics in the history books interesting.

"I think he is too young for… Takatsuki Sen." Hide murmured thoughtfully.

He had read one of her books before he was taken. It was more than just dark. Suzuki would definitely like her writing when he was older. Takatsuki Sen was basically their Stephen King… or she was. Hide wasn't sure what had happened in the past years.

"Ah, I miss English novels." Hide sighed to himself.

Kazue looked up at Hide in curiosity. He then looked at the books and grabbed a random dark book from under the 'children's' section.

"Here, Mama. This one," Kazue said without looking at it.

Hide chuckled a little as he took it. The cover had a beautiful drawing of a young girl with dark hair, she had one red eye while the other was covered by a medical eyepatch.

"Seems spooky," Hide muttered. "Alright."

Hide went to put it into his basket before he noticed a newer version of the Brothers Grimm on the shelf. It wasn't the same book as the one from the CCG, so Hide grabbed it as well.

"Now." Hide smiled as he looked down at Kazue. "What about you?"

Kazue blinked. He smiled wide at Hide and jumped up, throwing his arms out. "Finally!" he cheered, making Hide laugh.

"Mama! I want this one!" Kazue said. "Please," he added as an afterthought.

Kazue shyly looked down with blushing cheeks as Hide walked towards the toy he pointed out.

Hide felt his eyebrows raise to his hairline. "Really, Kazue? Are you sure you want that one?" he asked and crouched down to Kazue's height.

Kazue blinked. He looked at Hide in the eyes and nodded. "Please, Mama?" he begged.

Hide breathed in sharply. He looked back at the toy and frowned. It was rather ugly in his opinion. It was dark and almost creepy looking. It was completely different to what he thought Kazue was all about.

Kazue who liked bright and glowing light, sparkles… All those types of things.

Not a…a…centipede.

"Are you sure you want that one, Kazue?" Hide repeated. He wanted to be sure.

Kazue blinked his large silver eyes. He nodded once again.

"Alright, Kazue," Hide said.

With that, Hide reached up and took the long stuffed centipede plush. It even had a strange texture to it. He handed it to Kazue. It reached just below his waist. Kazue squealed.

Hide then took Kazue's hand and the two walked to another aisle, the last one before heading home. The shelves were filled with brightly colored boxes. Kazue had stared at them confused before noticing his Mama grabbing a box that was sun-kissed yellow.

Kazue cocked his head to the side. "What's that, Mama?" he asked.

Hide smiled as he looked down at it. "Hair dye. I'm going to go blonde." He smiled.

"Blonde?" Kazue gasped. "Can I go blonde, too?"

Hide chuckled. He reached a hand out and brushed his hand over the top of Kazue's head. He had kept the yellow hood up just in case any investigator was on the lurk around here.

"You're too young at the moment," Hide said. "But maybe when you're older…."

Kazue pouted. He sniffled and bowed his head. To say the truth, Hide didn't want any of his boys to dye their hair. He loved their hair colors.

Hide playfully pinched Kazue's cheek. "Don't look so sad! You have beautiful black hair!" he teased.

"Really?" Kazue squealed. "You think s-so? Even Suzuki's w-white hair?"

Hide smirked amusingly. "Of course. All my special boys have such gorgeous hair." He said with a wink.

Kazue glowed. His lips pulled into a wide, sparkling smile.

"Come on, my beautiful little boy." Hide said as he held his hand out. "Let's go to the tills."

Kazue giggled gleefully. He grabbed ahold of Hide's hand tightly and rocked back on the balls of his feet.

"What's tills? They s-sound so yummy," Kazue giggled.

Hide chuckled in amusement. "You can't eat them, hon."

Kazue pouted and sulked. However, the frown fell off his face as they lined up. He looked around in curiosity, even trying to look into somebody else basket. Hide had to grab Kazue and pull him back when he grabbed onto the poor lady's basket behind them.

"S-So sorry! H-He's young," Hide yelped.

Kazue blinked in confusion. He looked up at Hide and then the lady. His lips twisted in confusion and a little annoyance at having Hide's attention on anybody but himself.

The lady laughed. She waved a hand.

And then it was Hide's turn. Still blushing from embarrassment, Hide grabbed Kazue's hand and dragged his baby up to the counter.

Hide kept his mouth shut as he watched the pretty young brown-haired woman scanned their items. He then bashfully handed the women the money.

"Aww… You're so cute." The woman giggled. She looked down at Kazue.

Kazue was on his tiptoes. His tiny fingers pressing against the countertop. Kazue blinked and blushed bright red at how bright the women's smile was. He squealed and ducked his head.

This made the woman giggle more.

"Little brother?" she chimed while bagging up the items.

Hide gaped a little. His eyes flickered to the side. "Um…n-no. He's my son," Hide meekly said.

The woman frowned in disappointment. She looked up and down Hide's body. She lowered her head and muttered a soft 'what a shame' under her breath.

"B-But I have t-two big b-brothers." Kazue timidly peeped up. He had a gentle smile on his face as he thought of his beloved brothers.

The woman couldn't help but sigh in awe at his cuteness. Kazue really was one of the cutest, if not the most adorable child customer she had ever had.

"Have you?" she squealed.

"Y-Yup. It's j-just us." Kazue said innocently. He spoke harmlessly.

"Oh?" the woman piped up, she quickly seemed very perky. "What about Mummy?"

"…Mama is Mama?" Kazue muttered slowly. "Mama. What does she mean?"

The woman suddenly seemed to catch on. She gasped with a giggle.

"Oh, my. That's just adorable!" she said. She smiled friendly up at Hide.

Hide's face turned red as suddenly his brain clicked with realization. She was flirting with him! Oh, god! He let out a little nervous laugh and gently put his hand onto Kazue's head.

Kazue stared at the woman with large, round eyes. "You smell nice." He suddenly said.

The brunette blinked. "Oh? You're so sweet. I don't wear perfume." She smiled widely.

"No perfume?" Kazue gasped. "But you smell so good."

Hide gasped. He looked between Kazue and the woman before shaking his head in horror. He reached out and held Kazue's small hand tightly. He sent a wobbly smile up at the woman.

"O-Oh, Kazue. I think we've held up the line enough." Hide awkwardly said.

Kazue blinked innocently, he glanced up at Hide and his lips twisted into a sad frown. He wanted to talk to more nice smelling people. People who didn't glare at him, or push him, or put needles into him, or was mean… people not like the ones back at the CCG.

"Mama? Your face is red." Kazue pouted.

"Please come again!" The counter woman called.

Hide sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. He pulled his hood over his head and chewed his bottom lip.

He couldn't help but be embarrassed.

Hide sighed deeply. He tried to walk up straight with one hand holding Kazue's while his other hand was holding half a dozen white bags. They paused at the double doors of the shop as Hide noticed it was still raining.

"If we walk fast, we'll be home before we know it," he said.

Hide went to take a step forward, only to find a heavy weight holding him back. He blinked and looked back at Kazue.

Why wasn't he walking? Kazue had that expression on his face again.

"Mama?" Kazue harshly growled.

Kazue's free hand sprung up to his face. He covered his nose and sneered, his eyes narrowing with his disgust.

He sneered softly and growled under his breath.

Hide gaped at his little boy.

"What's wrong?" Hide asked.

Kazue hissed sharply. His face darkened, and he pressed up to Hide's hip.

What had suddenly made aggressive?

"Kazue?" Hide called.

Kazue huffed deeply and held his breath. "That gross man is still here," Kazue grumbled.

Hide blinked once and then twice. He would have scolded Kazue for calling somebody gross, but Kazue had been calling people good smelling. Hide had started to honestly worry. Kazue had unintentionally been picking out people he'd like to eat.

Good thing Hide had guided his brain away from that thought process.

He glanced around himself to cheek the streets and frowned. He couldn't see anybody. He looked at Kazue again and shook his head. He honestly didn't have the time, all the bags on his arm were starting to burn.

The streets were pretty much empty, as there were only a few people running with umbrellas. All of whom were desperate to get home.

"It's starting rain harder, baby. We should hurry home now." Hide said. "I bet Haruki and Suzuki are missing us now."

Kazue peered up at him through the shadows of his hood. He debated to himself before he finally tugged Hide's hand.

He sniffed and growled.

"It smells," He whined.

Hide sighed. "Please, baby. We've got to get home. For Haruki and Suzuki." He smiled encouragingly.

Hide was sure there was nothing wrong. It was just Kazue being Kazue. Overall sensitive and a little strange.

After a few more seconds, Kazue nodded and charged forward. He tugged firmly on Hide's hand, clearly wanting to get out of the area as quickly as possible.

Hide looked over his shoulder as they walked back up the street. He still didn't see anybody.

"We're home." Hide called out.

There were a few thuds and when Hide checked he couldn't help but laugh. He found Haruki and Suzuki playing rock, paper, scissors. The CCG did not allow them anything, not even board games. He taught the boys how to amuse themselves with games they could make with their hands.

Rock, paper, scissors was one of many.

Haruki made a deep grown as Suzuki lightly smacked his scissor hand with a rock. "Again," he whined.

"You aren't doing so well, Haruki-nii," Suzuki smirked.

"You cheat." Haruki puffed his cheeks out.

Suzuki snorted and rolled his silver eyes. "How can I cheat?" he asked.

"I dunno… but you are somehow!" Haruki wailed.

Kazue giggled and stumbled up to his brothers. "Haruki-nii is r-right. You are a ch-cheater," he smiled.

"See! Kazue knows how it is," Haruki said.

Suzuki snorted again and stuck his nose up in the air. "No. You guys are just sore losers," he said.

Hide chuckled. He shook and hung up his and Kazue's raincoats before carrying the heavy load of bags into the living room.

"Mama. What did you get?" Haruki asked.

Suzuki looked at the bags in curiosity.

Hide grinned. "Food for Mama. And gifts for you guys. Right, Kazue?" he called with a wink.

Kazue gasped and got to his feet. He ran towards Hide and tugged on his shirt. "I want to give them 'em! Please, Mama!" he smiled up at Hide.

"Alright," Hide grinned.

Kazue smiled so widely that his pearly whites showed. He practically bounced on his feet as he took the first large plush into his arms. He held it tightly and giggled from the soft fluff kissing his skin.

"This one is Haruki-nii's," Kazue giggled again.

Haruki blinked. His eyes were wide as he watched Kazue bring the fluff of white and black. He anxiously got to his feet and stared at the fluffy animal.

"What… what is it?" Haruki asked.

Kazue glanced back at Hide. "A whale! O-Orca!" he said cheerfully.

"Orca?" Haruki repeated. He took the whale into his hands.

"It's from the o-ocean!" Kazue added brightly.

Haruki's eyes widened. He stared down at the orca plush and held it up. "From the ocean," he breathed out.

Haruki hugged the Orca tightly. He squeezed the whale to his chest with glowing eyes. A bright smile appeared on his face. "Thank you!" he said.

Kazue flushed as Haruki hugged him. He squashed Kazue's face into the belly of the Orca.

Suzuki slowly got to his feet and made his way to his brothers. He peered at the stuffed whale and grunted. He wasn't very fond of plushies.

"We got something for y-you too!" Kazue grinned.

Hide chuckled. He handed the two books to Kazue, who held them to his chest as if to hide them from his younger twin's eyes.

"I know you don't like stuffed toys," Kazue said with his nose twitching as if it was the most horrific thing to hear, even from his own voice.

Suzuki blinked. His eyes widened a little as Kazue held the books out. Suzuki stared at them as if he couldn't believe what his twin brother was offering him. He glanced up at Kazue's eyes once again, then finally he reached out to take them.

"T-Thank you," he mumbled almost shyly.

Kazue beamed. "Are you happy?" he asked. In his excitement, he stretched himself onto his tip-toes.

Suzuki stared at Kazue and slowly brought the books to his chest. He mutely nodded his head with his lips pressed together and slowly formed a smile. A shy and sweet smile.

Kazue hugged Suzuki. He wrapped his pudgy arms tightly around Suzuki's neck and shockingly, Suzuki leaned into the embrace.

Hide leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He was worried Suzuki might start to cry from happiness. He hadn't ever seen such a smile on his youngest baby's face before.

It was such a beautiful sight to behold.

Hide wanted to take a photo of the moment. To memorize forever. It was beautiful.

Hide shook his head and looked at the hair dye in his hand. He might as well go and dye his hair right at this moment. With that thought, Hide made his way to the bathroom. He'd take a bath while he as at it because unlike his babies, he hadn't bathed yet.

He slowly stripped down and turned to look at himself in the long mirror. He hadn't seen himself naked in such a long time… Well, he didn't quite remember when the last time was, honestly. Hide walked towards the glass as his amber eyes widened in shock upon seeing his reflection.

"Is… is that really me…." He whispered in shock.

His once tanned skin was pale and pasty, and his brown hair was a mess. He had to do more than just dye it blonde, he had to cut it. It was getting a bit too long for his taste. There were black bags under his eyes and his lips were chapped. He was thinner than he had ever remembered being.

But… but that wasn't what gained his attention.

Hide let out a shaky breath upon seeing it. A long, white-ish scar. It was right across his stomach, from his left side to his right side. Sure, Hide had seen it from looking down but not seeing himself in the mirror like this.

Hide felt his heart leap into his throat upon seeing it.

"That must… that must be how…." He muttered slowly.

Hide had become a parent from unnatural ways. Men should not have been able to give birth to children. It was impossible and hell, most of the time Hide didn't want to believe he had experienced that.

The CCG. They had done something to him. Put something in him and then removed it when it was time to give birth.

Hide ran his fingertip along the scar and winced. It felt almost rubbery.

Labor for him was a blur, really. He could remember being… pregnant… but he could not remember how or why.

How did he even give birth?

It was a massive blur of pain, fear, sweat, blood, and tears.

Hide had a scar. Only one scar. Nothing else. It was disgusting, in Hide's opinion.

It was ridiculous.

Hide would have laughed right into somebody's face if they told him something like this could happen. But… But Hide had the living proof that would glue themselves to his legs daily.

Technically speaking, he was still a virgin. He had never had sex. He had never even been in a relationship before, so how could he… how could he have had babies?

It did not make sense to him. So Hide just went along with it. He had no choice. The CCG would never answer his questions.

…Yaya couldn't answer them all, either.

It was unnatural, but it was Hide's reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the new chapter! thank you so much for the love and support :'3
> 
> Hiro - Haruki (Spring Wood; Clear Up Radiance; Sunshine)
> 
> Kuro - Kazue (The Favour of Harmony and Peace)
> 
> Shiro - Suzuki (Bell of wood)


	3. Sweet Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! thank you so much for the support! i am really appreciated it!  
> sorry about the long wait! it's my birthday, so think of this as a birthday treat my lovelies!
> 
> Yesssssssss! i am changing the story order and such! don't worry, you will be very happy with the direction it's goinggggg
> 
> a big fat thank you to my beta: Jayhz for editing this. you are amazing! thank you so much!

One single month went by in a flash.

Hide yawned softly as he awakened within a cocoon of blankets.

"Mama?" a quiet voice called out.

Hide rolled over onto his stomach and lifted his head. He looked at Haruki standing anxiously next to his bed. Hide had only just begun to sleep in his own room in his own bed. It was a little odd, to say the least.

"Haruki?" Hide said. "What's wrong, baby?"

Haruki whimpered.

Hide lifted the blankets. He smiled comfortingly as Haruki crawled into his bed and cuddled up to him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

Haruki snuggled his head into Hide's chest. "Hm, yeah," he mumbled sleepily.

Hide sighed softly. A lot had happened.

Hide was too scared to go out and leave his children alone. Hide didn't do it again for weeks.

He would take them to the park for an hour or so. It was nice, but he noticed all three of them were loners.

Haruki didn't really make any friends for a long time. He only made one friend.

The twins, on the other hand, didn't even talk to other children. They played in the sandbox and built sand castles.

Hide wished they took after him in being a natural social bird.

He only took them to the corner shop. Hide didn't take them past the park.

"Mama. Can we go to the park again?" Haruki mumbled.

Hide hummed sweetly and pet Haruki on the head. "Maybe," he smiled.

He had paid close attention to the news and bought newspapers. There was no mentioned of him or the boys.

Hide was still scared of the CCG. He was still scared of the CCG breaking this dream of theirs.

"Mama?" Haruki called out.

Hide smiled. He let out a soft chuckle and shifted on the bed with Haruki laying in his arms.

"Yes, Haruki?" he said.

Haruki peered up at him through the darkness. "Are you okay? Mama keeps sighing." He pouted.

"I'm okay," Hide smiled widely. "I'm just tired."

"Oh," Haruki breathed out.

The nice lady that worked at the store was still nice and was always flirting with poor Hide. She was friendly enough and they talked about what'd been going on within the world. Hide had subtly fished information out of her about the changing years.

She had also met Haruki and Suzuki. Like Kazue, she found them adorable.

He had yet to hear from Yaya; it was beginning to worry him.

Hide thought he was doing well at keeping his children hidden. However, he was scared that an investigator might recognize one of his boys.

Hide had not met anybody with shocking white hair like Haruki and Suzuki. Kazue was a lot easier to hide with his pitch-black hair. Suzuki had bright, standout white hair. Haruki had black and white hair.

The white hair was the standout.

Hide had them wear white school hats.

It made sense since they were small children, but it also suited them. It made them look cute. The park was always filled with other children wearing the same hats.

It was a school park after all.

They were good so far, Hide liked to believe.

"Mama?" Haruki called out again.

Hide gently shifted Haruki in his arms. "Yes, Haruki?" He smiled in amusement down at Haruki.

Haruki looked up at him wearily. "Are… are you scared?"

"Scared of what?" Hide asked.

"The… the CCG." Haruki said.

Hide's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting Haruki to mention the CCG… he wasn't sure how he felt about it honestly. He tightened his arms around his baby boy at the thought of the CCG.

The CCG had wanted to take him away— and they almost did.

"Yes," Hide said. He decided not to lie. "I am, but that doesn't matter. I love you and your brothers, and I'm going to work really hard to keep you all safe."

Haruki was silent for a few seconds before sniffling. "With you?" he whispered.

"With me." Hide smiled and rubbed Haruki's back.

Haruki wiggled closer to Hide and moved his head to rest against Hide's chest.

"Don't worry, Mama," Haruki whispered sweetly. "If… if I-I see an investigator, I'll run as fast as I can."

Hide blinked in surprise. He wasn't aware Haruki knew what an investigator was.

"They are people in white suits. Right, Mama?" Haruki suddenly asked as if he could read Hide's mind. "People in white and has a suitcase like the guards. I'll turn around and run."

Hide felt his eyes water. He felt ashamed that the thought had never crossed his mind. He had never thought of the boys running into an investigator.

What was wrong with him?

"They're not to be trusted... Right, Mama?" Haruki added.

Hide let out a soft sob. "Oh, Haruki. That's right. They're bad. Bad people. You can't… can't believe anything they say," he said.

Haruki nodded. "Mama…."

The next morning, Hide had awakened to find two pairs of unmoving eyes staring at him over the bedside. Hide let out a yelp and sprung up in surprise.

Kazue and Suzuki giggled in amusement.

"Mama!"

Hide blinked several times as he sat up— or at least tried too. There was a weight holding him down and Hide did not need to look down to know why.

Haruki must have moved from his side to on top of him and cuddled up to Hide's chest. He was snoozing away. A long hair kept brushing against his nose and made him sneeze cutely.

"How long have you been up?" Hide whispered.

The twins looked at one another before they smiled.

"N-Not long," Kazue said.

"Got up a little while ago," Suzuki added.

Hide frowned. The twins weren't exactly good with time yet. They still had a lot to learn. He sighed and moved Haruki carefully down onto the pillows next to him.

"Shh," he smiled. "Haruki hasn't been sleeping well."

Suzuki blinked. He looked at Haruki thoughtfully. "Haruki-onii… has nightmares?" he whispered.

Hide brushed his fingers through Suzuki's hair. "That's right. So, let him sleep a little while longer," he smiled.

He then climbed off the bed and checked Haruki one last time before he walked to the door.

Kazue and Suzuki stared down at their precious older brother. They let out a gentle sound of worry, with their hands clenched together. The boys then quickly rushed after Hide, not wanting to disturb Haruki's sleep.

All his boys had been having nightmares, but they never told him anything. They would never tell Hide about their nightmares, no matter how many times Hide had asked. Hide tried not to worry, but he couldn't help it.

Haruki was beginning to form black rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

It wasn't just Haruki either. Both Suzuki and Kazue had nightmares too, however, they were able to use each other to soothe themselves in their sleep.

Occasionally, Suzuki would wake up and cry for Hide.

Hide had done everything he could think of to help his boys. He had read them a story before bed. He had laid with them. Held them. Hide had even sung a lullaby to his babies, but every night at least one them would come running from a horrible nightmare.

"You two need a bath," Hide said.

Kazue groaned loudly at that.

"With bubbles?" Suzuki peered up at Hide.

Hide smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Once the twins were in the bath, Hide washed their hair and filled the warm water up with pink and white bubbles. Hide had chuckled and used the bubbles to form Kazue's dark hair into a long spike, which made Suzuki actually laugh for once.

Hide eventually allowed them to play in the bath on their own, with the door open, of course. Hide made his way to the chest drawers with his important papers inside of it. When he pulled the drawer open, his heart skipped a beat upon seeing the familiar file.

He lightly brushed his fingertips along the file and then shook his head.

"No… no. I'm not ready…." Hide whispered.

He wasn't ready to find out about the Ghoul yet.

Hide reached for the important envelope of yen. He had to keep track of how much was left, but he already knew there wasn't much. The only good thing was that he did not have to worry about paying for the apartment.

Nobody knew the apartment existed apparently… Hide often wondered how long that would last.

Hide shook his head to clear his thoughts. He counted the yen and grimaced.

"I really don't have much yen left. I need more money." Hide sighed and tiredly ran a hand through his hair.

The scary, looming thought overcame the poor dyed blonde.

"I have to get a job," Hide said. "I've never worked a day in my life."

It wasn't his fault, really. Other than his paper route, Hide had not worked a real job because the CCG had taken him before he could really start looking. That was what he had planned on doing the very same night the CCG had taken him.

Hide cursed to himself.

"If I get a job… I'll need a babysitter," Hide groaned.

He couldn't leave Haruki, an 8-year-old, in charge of two 6-year-olds for hours. It wasn't fair and really unreasonable. It was dangerous and Hide would worry too much.

That meant he would need a babysitter.

"How could I trust somebody to take care of them?" Hide frowned.

No.

No, he couldn't, but what else could he do? He needed money to buy food and from the looks of it, the packages of meat in the fridge were beginning to run low.

Hide would have to call that Ghoul for more… and the Ghoul would definitely want to be paid. Right? Hide wouldn't want to go through all that without being paid, but then again, Hide wasn't a Ghoul.

…He didn't want to chance it, though.

Hide had no other choice but to get a babysitter.

Hide sighed. He shut the drawer and stood up. "But where should I apply to? The babysitter will want to be paid too…"

The thought made Hide take a few yen out of the envelope and stuffed it into a jar. Money for the babysitter to start with. Hopefully, he'd have a job by the time the money in the jar ran out.

Suddenly, a flying body bounced towards him.

Hide let out a yelp. "Oh, my god! Kazue! Suzuki!" he gasped.

The twins laughed as they wrapped their soapy arms around him.

Hide wasn't sure to laugh in amusement or grimace from the fact the twins had decided to run around naked and covered in bubbles. They were throwing water everywhere and Hide could feel his pajamas becoming wet.

"Mama! Mama!" Kazue gasped out. "It's soooo cold!"

Hide snorted. "Maybe next time you guys will use a towel," he chuckled.

"It was a good idea at the time," Suzuki pouted.

Hide smiled and lifted both the twins. He ignored the water dripping off the ends of their hair and brought them into their room.

"First, wait here," Hide said sternly. "I mean it."

The boys giggled. "Okay, Mama."

Hide rushed to grab a large towel. He did not want the twins to soak their recently changed and cleaned bed.

"Ah! Don't even think about it, Kazue!" Hide gasped as he entered the room.

Kazue smiled brightly. He innocently held his hands up in surrender, having been caught almost jumping onto the bed.

Hide wrapped the towel around Kazue and Suzuki and clicked his tongue. "You boys could get sick doing this, you know. You could get a cold or the flu." He said softly.

"Never been sick before," Suzuki mumbled.

"Well, that's true, but there is a first for everything. We're not… not in the, er—" Hide began.

"CCG," Suzuki frowned.

Hide's eyes widened. "Yeah… that's right," Hide said slowly.

None of his boys had ever said 'CCG' before. Hide had almost thought that maybe, just maybe, they didn't know what the CCG was.

"They hurt us," Kazue whispered. "They're b-bad, right?"

Hide looked between the two of his twins. "Yes. They're bad." He nodded. "You have to stay away from them. You have to run as fast as you can."

"Y-Yes, Mama," The boys mumbled softly.

Hide smiled softly and pulled them into a tight hug.

"There are people in white suits, remember what Yaya-san used to wear? The white jacket? If people wear those type of clothes and carry a suitcase like the guards, they're investigators from the CCG. Even if they do not see you, you all have to get away from them. You turn around and run," Hide said seriously.

"They're not to be trusted."

Kazue and Suzuki gulped. "Yes, M-Mama," they said quietly.

"I know it's scary," Hide said. He placed a hand on both of their cheeks. "But you cannot let them take you back. Understand? They're bad, they're dangerous."

The twins nodded once again.

Hide kissed them on their foreheads. "That's my boys," he whispered.

Hide then stood up and opened the closet. He would normally let the twins pick their own outfits, but when Hide asked them, the twins whimpered. Hide had not meant to scare them, but they had to understand how dangerous the people they had run from were.

Once the boys were dressed, Hide decided to bathe himself. Afterwards, he entered his bedroom and noticed the two smaller boys slowly walking up to the bedside.

"Mama?" Kazue whispered.

Suzuki pushed himself up onto his tiptoes. "Can we wake Haruki-nii yet?" he added.

Hide pulled out a simple shirt before he looked at them. His warm eyes moved between the twins and the slumbering child. He then looked at the clock and clicked his tongue. A smile spread across his lips and Hide nodded.

Kazue and Suzuki shared a smile. They looked down at Haruki and inhaled a sharp breath of air.

They jumped onto the bed.

Haruki let out a startled yelp as the twins hooked their arms and legs around the poor boy. Still half asleep, Haruki sat up with the twins hanging off his shoulders. He blinked and looked around himself before he looked up at Hide at the base of the bed.

"Mama," Haruki whined. "I've grown more arms and legs!"

Hide laughed. "I believe they would be your little brothers." He chimed with a wide smile.

Haruki blinked once and then twice. Sleep dust was bundled up at the corners of his eyes. He looked side to side to find the twins staring at him with round silver eyes, matching with their wide innocent smiles.

"Oh…" Haruki mumbled.

He frowned deeply. "Get off meeeeeeee," he squealed and flopped back to the bed.

The twins giggled.

Hide smiled brightly as he watched his boys. He dressed quickly and walked around to the bedside. He placed his hands on his hips and clocked his head.

"Well then, boys. If you don't let your big brother up, so he can go wash and get dressed, then we can't go outside," he said.

Both Kazue and Suzuki snapped their heads up.

"To the park?" they breathed out at the very same time.

Hide smiled widely. "That depends. Are you going to allow Haruki to get up?" he winked.

Kazue and Suzuki looked at one another. It was like they had a mental conversation before they nodded and rolled off both sides of the bed. They landed on their feet with loud thuds.

"Taa-daaa!" they laughed with their hands up.

Haruki yawned. He rubbed his face and reached for Hide. His Mama reached for him and helped him out of the bed. Haruki held Hide's hands tightly and whined tiredly.

"Bathe, young man," Hide chuckled as Haruki flopped against his stomach with his arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

Haruki groaned. "Alright, alright," he sighed softly.

Haruki then stumbled out of the room to the bathroom. He liked to bathe, he liked water—just not first thing in the morning. Not when he had just woken up from a somewhat deep sleep.

"Haruki, do you need help running the bath?" Hide asked as he poked his head into the bathroom.

Haruki peered back at him and smiled. "Nooooo, I got ittttt," he sang out.

"Alright. Call me if you need me."

"Okayyyyy!"

Hide entered the living area and smiled at what he saw. Suzuki was sitting with one of the books in his hands. Hide was impressed with how fast he was reading; he was just over halfway through with the book.

Kazue was laying down next to him while hugging his centipede plushie.

The cute thing was that Suzuki was reading one of the Brother Grimm stories to him. Kazue was completely consumed by his younger twin and his soft reading voice.

Hide went to the sink to start what he liked to call 'One of His Ten Commanders': His mother jobs to keep the apartment clean and tidy for his three children.

That is what he did. He went around the apartment and began to tick off chores from his list. He started with washing up.

"Haruki," Hide called as he came to the bathroom.

Haruki looked up at Hide with a smile. "Mama!"

Haruki had been in the bathroom for almost half an hour now. It was time for him to get out.

"Time for you to get out," Hide smiled as he grabbed a towel.

The young boy whined loudly. He slapped his hands against the water, splashing it back and forth.

"Aww! I don't wanna!" Haruki pouted. "I want to stay in the water longer!"

Hide smirked. He walked up to the tub side and flicked Haruki's button nose. "I know you love the water, my child, but look at your fingers." Hide grinned.

Haruki blinked, almost like he did not understand what Hide was saying. He slowly lifted a hand and looked at his fingers.

"Look how wrinkled you're going." Hide said. "You're almost like a date."

"What's a date?" Haruki asked.

Hide mentally groaned. Of course, his baby wouldn't know what a date was. Hell, Hide hadn't even eaten them around his children because he found them disgusting. The little black dried up fruit.

"Don't worry," Hide shook his head and reached for Haruki's hands. "Time for you to get out."

Haruki whined but didn't fight Hide. He grasped Hide's hands and climbed out of the tub. Hide wrapped him tightly up in a white towel.

Haruki scrambled off to get dressed and Hide decided to get the twins ready. They were almost ready to leave the apartment.

"Haruki!" Both Kazue and Suzuki called out together. "Haruki-onii!"

"We will leave without you, Onii-san," Suzuki said.

Kazue jumped up and down on the spot. "So hurrrrryyyyyy uppppp!"

Hide snorted in amusement. The three of them were standing in the doorway, ready to leave with their coats on. All waiting on the little 8-year-old boy.

A soft thud echoed through the room before Haruki came rushing.

"I'm here! Don't leave without me!" Haruki cried. "Mama!"

Hide laughed and ran his hand through Haruki's hair. "Don't worry. We wouldn't leave without you," he said softly.

"Mama's lying. We'd totally leave you behind," Suzuki teased.

Haruki puffed out his cheeks. "You're so mean!" he huffed. He pulled on his coat and buttoned it up.

"Are you all ready now?" Hide said with his hands on his hips.

Haruki grunted as Kazue and Suzuki linked their arms through his. They placed all their weight onto him, making Haruki grimace deeply.

"I guess so," Haruki groaned loudly.

"To the park!" the twin said in sync.

Hide grinned down at his children. "Let's go, then!" he called out cheerfully and opened the door.

The walk to the park normally didn't take them long, but on this particular day, it took them half the time. The loud buzzing sound of the park was a nice breath of fresh air compared to their small, quiet apartment.

"Sandbox," Kazue gasped out.

The little dark-haired boy stared at the box in awe. There were other young children playing in the sand and he frowned meekly. He slowly stumbled backward to cling to Hide's side.

"Don't you want to go play?" Hide smiled.

Kazue looked up at Hide with a shaky lip. "Um… No, I-I'm okay," He mumbled softly.

"Are you worried about being bullied again?" Suzuki bluntly said.

Kazue blushed. He ducked his head with a whimper. "I-I'm not worried about t-that," He sniffled.

"Let's go play, then," Haruki said and grabbed his little brother's hand tightly. "I'll play in the sand with you, Kazue."

"Haruki-onii!" Kazue squealed loudly but smiled sweetly, excitedly walking with him.

Hide smiled brightly as he watched the two walk towards the sandbox. Haruki had begun to swing their clasped hands back and forth.

"Haruki really is a good big brother," Hide hummed to himself.

He sat down on the bench behind him. Hide rubbed the back of his neck and stretched out his back. It was only when the bench shook from Suzuki plopping down next to him and began to swing his legs did Hide remember Suzuki had not gone with Haruki and Kazue.

"You don't want to play in the sand too?" Hide asked with a sweet smile.

Suzuki pressed his lips into a thin line. He sighed softly. "I don't like sand," He said blankly.

Hide hummed. He put a finger to his chin and looked around the park quietly. "What about the swings? I can push you if you want?" he offered.

"No, thank you," Suzuki said with a shake of the head.

Hide frowned. His eyebrows pulled together. "How about the slide?" he said.

A small smile appeared across his pale lips. Suzuki closed his eyes and then shook his head.

"Alright," Hide said. "What do you want to do?"

Suzuki hummed the same tone that Hide liked to hum. "I just… want to be with Mama." He smiled meekly.

Hide blinked once and then twice. He then wrapped his arm around Suzuki's shoulders and pulled him into a gentle hug, Suzuki's small body laying into Hide's side perfectly.

"Alright, baby. If that's what you want." He whispered and kissed Suzuki on the head.

Suzuki snuggled up to Hide's side. His silver eyes gazed half-lidded around the park, just quietly watching the other children play before his eyes widened as a strange smell filled his nose. It was something between sour and sweet, and just too strong for him. His eyes watered and his hands shot up to his nose.

Hide, feeling the sudden movement, turned his head down to look at his little boy.

"Suzuki?" Hide called out worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Suzuki let out a deep grumble from the back of his throat. He shook his head as all the hairs on his body stood up on end.

"It's… it's too…!" Suzuki mumbled. "It's strange!"

Hide blinked. He gently rubbed the back of Suzuki's back. "What's too strange, baby?" he said softly.

Suzuki's shaky hands lowered, and he breathed in deeply. His face became a soft pink color. His shoulders trembled, and he blinked his eyes furiously.

"Smell," was all Suzuki could get out.

"Smell?" Hide repeated.

Hide sniffed. He couldn't smell anything. It was just like the other day with Kazue when they were out for the first time.

"Hello!"

Hide jumped. He spun his head up to look at the person leaning over him. He blinked furiously, with his lips parted.

"Oh. Hi," Hide smiled.

Suzuki glared. He slid closer to Hide and pressed himself up against his side.

"You have a very cute kid, sir!" the overall sugary female voice said.

It was… almost fake-like…

Either way, Hide smiled brightly. He stood up and turned to face the young woman.

"Thank you." Hide said, and then looked down at Suzuki who had moved with him. "What do you say?"

Suzuki frowned deeply. He looked up at Hide and then the woman. "Thank you," he grumbled, his voice muffled a little.

The young woman smiled so widely that her face almost looked like it was about to split in two. Her eyes were glassy like she had just woken up from a long nap. Hide couldn't tell what color her eyes were due to the thick black rimmed glasses sitting on the end of her nose.

"I like your hair," Hide smiled. "I've never seen somebody with such rich green hair before."

The woman reached up and grabbed a handful of her messy and uncombed hair. The smile on her face grew.

"Why, thank you very much. I'll admit, it isn't my best feature." She snorted and then held a hand out to Hide. "I'm Sen! It's lovely to meet you!"

"Sen? It's nice to meet you, too. My name is Hide." Hide grinned in return and took her hand to shake.

She had a very strong grip. Hide winced. How could somebody so small have such a powerful grip? He felt like there were going to be bruises on his hand.

"I'm sorry, Hide-san. You see, I'm an artist. I'm always coming to parks for inspiration for my latest novels or paintings." Sen explained with a rather girlish laugh. "I couldn't help but note how adorable your child is. I do hope you'll excuse my bluntness."

Hide blinked but smiled. "Oh. No—no, that's completely fine. This is Suzuki," Hide said and gently patted him on the head.

Sen stared at Suzuki. It was difficult to see her eyes as the sun caught her round glasses at that moment.

"I see!" she said. "Suzuki-kun, it's lovely to meet you too!"

Sen crouched down to Suzuki's height. She clocked her head cutely and held a hand out to shake. "Don't worry, Suzuki-kun! I don't bite!" she smirked.

Suzuki peered at her. "You're fake," he suddenly said.

"S-Suzuki!" Hide gasped. "I'm so sorry! He normally isn't this rude!"

Hide's face turned white in horror. How could Suzuki be so rude?

"No, no, no! It's alright!" Sen grinned while waving a hand in front of her round face.

Suzuki frowned deeply. He tugged on the end of Hide's sweater. "Mama. She's wearing a mask," he pouted.

Sen made a soft 'hmm' sound. She was still crouching down in front of Suzuki and rested her elbow on her leg with her cheek in her hand. "You're a very smart kid, Suzuki-kun. But isn't it normal for people to wear masks in case of people who will hurt them?" she asked.

"Everyone has things they want to hide. Sometimes they're scared of being hurt, especially for things that aren't their fault," Sen said. "Other times, someone wears a mask for too long and they end up forgetting who they were beneath it."

Suzuki blinked slowly. "Why do you wear a mask? Is that it? Did you forget who you were behind the mask?" he asked.

"Suzuki. You-you can't ask that," Hide gasped.

Sen shook her head. "It's alright, Hide-kun. You have a very bright child, I'm impressed." She smiled. "Maybe my mask is really hiding the monster inside."

Suzuki gasped. He slowly stepped away from Hide, and grasped Sen's still held out hand. "A-Are you a monster too?" he asked.

Hide looked between the two. Slowly his brain turned, and worry filled his chest. There… there was no way this girl was a ghoul… right?

"There are many monsters in this world, Suzuki-kun. I'm just one of many," Sen said seriously, and after a long silence, she burst into laughter.

Sen stood up and held her hands out on either side of her. "Or at least that's what I believe anyway! We've all got two sides to us, right?" she smiled widely before shaking her head. "I'm just kidding."

"Kidding! Kidding! Kidding!" she giggled loudly. "I'm an author after all! It's my job to come up with strange words!"

Suzuki stared up at her before he stepped back. He wrapped his arms around Hide's leg and leaned into his side. There was a tiny smile on his lips, especially when she winked at him.

Hide let out a soft breath of relief. He ran a hand through his hair. He seriously thought Sen was telling Suzuki she was a ghoul.

"I'm sorry, Hide-kun! I didn't mean to scare you!" Sen grinned widely, so wide that Hide could see some rather sharp teeth.

Hide flushed. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I-It's no problem." He chuckled softly.

"I like books," Suzuki suddenly said. "You're an author?"

Sen smirked widely and poked Suzuki on the nose. "I believe you're much too young for my work, child," she winked teasingly.

Suzuki pouted, and he rubbed his nose, staring up at Sen with blank, round eyes. "Am not," he pouted.

"Maybe when you're older you can look at my books. Just look for Takatsuki Sen," Sen said proudly.

Hide gasped. "You mean you're the Takatsuki Sen?" he gasped in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ah!" Sen laughed. "It seems you have heard of little ol' me."

Hide's eyebrows raised to his hairline. "You're one of the most famous authors. I-I can't believe this!" he gasped.

Suzuki pouted even more deeply. "T-Tak-at-s-se-ki? Sen?" he frowned. No, that didn't sound right.

"The one and only," Sen laughed.

"Oh, man. I wish I could get your autograph," Hide laughed.

Sen reached into her pocket and pulled at a pen and a card. She wrote across the back of the card and then held it out to Hide between two long fingers. "Here! Take this!" she said.

"Oh! Thank you!" Hide gasped as he took the card.

The card was almost completely black, with white words across it. It spelled out 'Takatsuki Sen' with a phone number. On the back was a white background with Sen's autograph scribbled across the back. Hide could feel his heartbeat race with awe.

"Look, Suzuki. Sen-san has even written it to you, too!" Hide said as he held the card down to Suzuki.

Suzuki eagerly took the card. He looked at the fancy writing with pink cheeks, a smile on his face as he read it in awe. "W-Whoa," he mumbled softly.

"I want it," Suzuki said bluntly and held the card to his chest stubbornly.

"…I guess it's yours now." Hide chuckled.

Sen put her hands on her hips and laughed. "I can write another one to Hide-kun?" she offered kindly.

"Oh, no—no, I can't ask that. It's alright, Suzuki and I will share," Hide laughed. "But… I guess Suzuki will take care of it."

"I will!" Suzuki smiled widely. "And when I'm older I'll read your books, Sen-san!"

Sen giggled. She crouched down again and tugged on Suzuki's cheeks. "Aww, you're soooo cute, Suzuki-kun!" she smiled.

"My cheeks hurt," Suzuki mumbled with a squashed face.

Sen hummed and stood up. She brushed herself down. "Well, I'd better get going," she said.

"It was great to meet you, Sen-san." Hide smiled and bowed his head.

"Very interesting," Sen mumbled quietly before she shook her head at Hide's confused expression. "Nevermind— It was lovely meeting you! And you too, Suzuki-kun!"

Hide looked down at Suzuki. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" he smiled encouragingly.

Suzuki pouted. He shook his head. He didn't want to say goodbye…

"The only time a goodbye is painful is when you know you will never say hello again!" Sen laughed.

Suzuki looked up at her. "R-Really?" he said softly.

"Yup!" Sen winked. "We'll definitely meet again, Suzuki-kun, Hide-kun! It's a small world, after all!"

Hide smiled. He never thought somebody would be so kind. He nodded his head and then, the strange small green haired author was gone.

"Hmm… the kid reminds me of something…." The green haired woman muttered to herself as she walked away. Not before peering back over her shoulder at the two of them. "I haven't seen a half-ghoul before…"

Hide smiled. He felt a little dazed from having met and spoken with a famous author at the park. He felt rather light-headed. He chuckled and looked down at Suzuki.

"Are you happy, Suzuki?" he cooed.

Suzuki blinked. He looked up at Hide from the card. "Yeah… I want to be an author too one day…" he mumbled softly.

"Oh? What would you write about?" Hide hummed and ran his hand through Suzuki's white hair.

Suzuki leaned into Hide's hand. "I don't know yet…" he smiled. "But one day, I'll write one."

"And I'll be the first to read it," Hide winked.

Suzuki smiled brightly and cuddled up to Hide's hip. "Yeah," he nodded.

Hide turned to look at the sandbox to check on his two other children. He glowed with happiness upon seeing Haruki helping Kazue build a big sand castle.

"How about we stop at the bookstore on the way home?" Hide said as he gently pet Suzuki on the head.

"R-Really?" Suzuki gasped. He turned to look up at him. "Can we?"

Hide smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You go get your brothers and we'll go," he said.

Suzuki nodded in excitement. He then ran off to the sandbox to get them.

Hide smiled after him. He looked around the park once more and noticed a bunch of paper pinned up on one of the many wooden posts around the park. Hide made his way to the closest and ran his eyes over the papers.

He felt his heart skip a beat upon seeing many babysitter flyers pinned up. He quietly read each paper before noticing a pale pink paper with cute Disney-like drawings on it.

"Nishino Kimi?" Hide read. "Full-time babysitter, to help pay for her medical studies."

Hide smiled— she sounded nice enough— and took the paper down. He hoped he was making the right decision by picking this person.

"Mama! We're ready!"

…

The picture book show was finished. Hide grinned as the three boys came running towards him. Suzuki was the only one walking slowly and in deep thought.

When they entered the bookstore, it was like walking into a candy store.

They had come to the bookstore an hour ago, in time for a pretty young blonde girl to begin her own picture book show. The boys had immediately become curious and left to join the crowd of children.

Hide had stepped back and watched with the other parents.

"How did you like the story?" Hide asked.

Haruki mirrored Hide's grin and clapped his hands together.

"Yeah! It was really good, Mama," he giggled.

Hide kissed Haruki on the forehead. "I'm glad you liked it," he smiled.

"Did you like the book, Suzuki?" Hide asked.

Suzuki stood at the back of the small group. His head was down. He was deep in thought.

Suzuki did not even say a word. He just nodded.

Hide was not even sure if Suzuki truly did like the show. He doubted it. Nonetheless, Hide smiled at Suzuki.

"It's alright if you didn't," Hide said softly.

Suzuki looked up at Hide. His lips twitched a little before he forced a small, adorable smile. He lowered his head with pink cheeks and grabbed ahold of Hide's hand.

"I-I… I didn't hate it…" Suzuki whispered.

Hide waved goodbye to the other mothers. A blush formed across his cheeks again. Hide could feel them watching him.

They didn't have to go far, considering they were already in the bookstore. Hide had promised that he would buy them another book.

He swallowed a thick lump in his throat. He watched as Haruki and Kazue's excited words turned into a conversation between themselves about the storybook show.

They held hands once again.

"It's alright to dislike something, baby," Hide said.

Suzuki looked up at him. "It is? But I feel… strange…" he admitted.

"It is completely fine to feel whatever way you want," Hide smiled. He cupped Suzuki's round face with his hands and smiled. "Just because you didn't like something, doesn't make you bad at all. It means you have different tastes."

"…Different tastes?" Suzuki repeated. "A-And it is alright?"

"Yes. It is perfectly fine." Hide smiled and kissed Suzuki on the forehead.

Suzuki smiled. He breathed in deeply and nodded. He looked somewhat happier than before.

"Alright. I know you've finished both books Kazue gifted you," Hide winked with a grin. "So, go pick another book out."

Suzuki let out an excited gasp. His face glowed at the prompt of getting more books. He excitedly nodded his head and turned to rush down a book-filled aisle.

Hide smiled widely as he watched his little boy go. He shook his head and turned to go down an important aisle. He was looking for books on Ghouls.

Any book that could inform him about Ghouls.

Hide knew he would not find a book on how to take care of a Ghoul or half-Ghoul— but he needed something. He really did not know much about Ghouls as it was.

'The dangers of Ghouls'

'How to spot a dangerous Ghoul?'

'Avoiding Ghouls'

Books like those were presented across the shelves.

Hide frowned. It wasn't what he was looking for. His baby boys weren't dangerous at all. They were not like that at all.

He felt a little frustrated with every Ghoul book he picked up and scanned. How could people be that close-minded? Hide didn't understand it.

Some of the writing in the books were a little… false. As far as Hide can see, his boys didn't have scales over their skin, nor did they have sudden bursts of destruction.

They weren't monsters or demons.

They were just as human as anybody else.

Hide sighed. His eyes flickered back and across the books before one caught his attention.

'The life of a Ghoul.'

Hide reached for it when a smaller hand went for the book at the same time.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Hide gasped.

A young woman. She was almost the same height of Hide, only an inch shorter than him.

"No, no, it's my fault," The woman smiled softly. She held the book to him.

Hide blinked. "Thank you," he said in surprise.

The blonde-haired woman tilted her head. "Are you new? I've never seen you around here before." She said.

"O-Oh. I… I just moved here. Do you live around here?" Hide asked nervously.

She didn't look like an investigator, but one could never be too safe.

"Yeah. I actually live above the store." She explained. "My grandfather owns the shop. I sometimes help out to earn a little extra money. I'm a university student, so I need every penny I can get. Some books I need are expensive and we can't get in the shop."

Hide nodded. "Oh, what do you study?" he questioned.

"Medicine." The girl said so proudly. She smiled brightly with her hands propped against her waist.

Hide couldn't help but grin back at her. "That is impressive!" he praised.

"Thank you!" she smiled widely before glancing at the books around them. "I see you like Ghouls, too?"

Hide blinked once, and then twice. Immediately, a sinking feeling filled his body. Maybe she really was an investigator trying to catch him out. He nervously shifted and looked around as if he was expecting to see other investigators hiding in the store.

"Oh, it's okay, I won't judge you. I'm interested in Ghouls, too, and I get the looks and such." The woman said sadly. She pushed a loose blonde hair behind her ear and frowned. "I used to get bullied in high school for being fond of them. I was told I was crazy and needed to be locked up."

Hide's eyes widened. "Seriously? That's just awful!" he gasped in disbelief.

The blonde girl nodded. "Yeah, but some people are just closed minded to things they don't understand," she snorted.

Hide had a feeling there might've been more to what she was saying. Maybe… maybe she knew a Ghoul or something?

Hide looked at the woman again. It was then that he noticed a white bandage on her shoulder. He stared at it, feeling a little odd as he observed it.

The woman blushed. She covered the bandage with her shirt, offering a small smile. "Oh, how foolish of me." She laughed and held her free hand out. "I'm Nishino Kimi."

"Nishino Kimi?" Hide repeated and pulled out a pink paper from his pocket. "The babysitter?"

Kimi smiled brightly. She stepped forward with happiness. "Yes! As I said, I need every penny I can get! The medicine textbooks needed for my course are expensive! Do you have children, then?" she asked excitedly.

Hide stared at her for a few seconds. He then relaxed with his own smile. There was no way this girl was an investigator. He just didn't want to believe it.

"Y-Yeah, I need a babysitter for m-my boys. I'm looking for a job, you see… and they're too young to be left alone." Hide explained with a small grin.

Kimi smiled. "I see. I can do that. My prices aren't very high, either," she said brightly.

Hide smiled in return. "I'm Hide." He introduced himself and shook her hand.

"Hide-san, it's lovely to meet you," Kimi said. "I hope you'll consider me, then."

Hide beamed in return. She really was a lovely young woman. He liked her, a lot.

They spoke for much longer. Kimi suggested a few books he might be interested in reading if he was more curious in Ghouls. She was truly lovely, and sweet. Hide found himself liking her more and more every second that passed.

Eventually, Kimi had to go to her lesson. Hide was even a little sad to see her go, but he felt so relieved and happy to see her juggling textbooks and a book bag filled with medical papers on her way out.

She had told him she studied at Kimi University which was on the high road. She turned in the high road direction.

Hide found himself believing her.

"I hope I'm not kicking myself in the backside for this." Hide said as she gazed down at the Kimi's paper before putting it back into his pocket.

He hoped he was making the right decision.

Hide felt a horrible sensation fill his chest. A feeling he felt often when something was wrong with his boys.

Hide gulped. He rubbed his chest and turned around.

He found Haruki quickly. The little boy was looking at sea creatures. He was looking at books about the ocean— which was honestly not shocking. Hide had expected to find Haruki nested in the sea section.

Haruki made a deep sound from the back of his throat with a giggle. He was trying to make a whale sing-like wail.

Kazue had four books open on different pages of insects. On bugs. Two books had centipedes depictured with information all around the pictures, while one book had a black spider and another a moth.

Hide felt a little strange upon seeing his baby so invested in bugs.

Both Haruki and Kazue looked very happy— which meant it was Suzuki.

Suzuki was hidden further down the aisle, with his head arched forward and face hidden. His small shoulders were trembling and as Hide came closer he could hear small sniffles.

"Suzuki?" Hide called softly.

Hide placed his hands on Suzuki's small shoulders and turned Suzuki to him. He placed his hand on Suzuki's round cheek.

"Suzuki, baby, why are you crying?" Hide gasped.

Suzuki hiccupped. Tears rolled down his plump cheeks, and his nose ran with snot.

"Oh, baby," Hide said and lifted him up.

Suzuki wrapped his arms around Hide's neck. He buried his face into Hide's neck with a sob.

Hide had never seen Suzuki so sad before. He rubbed his back gently.

"Mama. Mummy. Why are we so bad?" Suzuki whispered.

Suzuki's voice was naturally quiet and soft. It was even harder to hear him right now, and not just because Suzuki's voice was muffled.

Hide only heard him because Suzuki was so close to him.

"Bad?" Hide repeated.

Hide's eyes dropped to the book laying on the ground. It had been dropped after Hide had picked Suzuki up.

With his free hand, Hide picked the book up in curiosity. What had concerned his baby so much to the point of tears?

The storybook was a children's story. Hide had seen it before and had flipped through it before deciding it was a human bias and pretty much bullshit.

Much like the very old tales of Little Red Riding hood. The story of the little girl in red who almost got eaten by a big bad wolf. The huntsmen killed the wolf and saved the little girl.

This book was very similar. Instead of a big bad old wolf, it was a Ghoul. Instead of the huntsmen, it was a CCG Investigator. The little girl in red was a young school child who was late home from school.

The moral of the story: Ghouls were bad.

If you stay out after lights out, the Ghouls will come and get you. Don't worry; the CCG can save you. If you're lucky.

"Mama? Am I bad?" Suzuki whimpered.

Suzuki pulled back. His wet silver eyes gazed down at the book in Hide's hand.

Hide snorted. He closed the book and shoved it back onto the shelve. He then wrapped both his arms around Suzuki and hugged him tightly.

"My baby," Hide said. "You're not bad. There is nothing wrong with you. People are afraid of what they don't understand. It's not you, it's them. They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different, but deep inside us, we are all the same."

Suzuki hiccupped. He rubbed his red eyes and twitched a little.

"But even if everyone is against them. I will always be in the Ghoul's corner," Hide said softly.

"R-Really, Mama?" Suzuki asked in surprise.

Hide kissed Suzuki on the forehead. "Of course. I'll always be on your side, Suzuki. No matter what." He smiled.

Suzuki meekly smiled. He leaned forward and cuddled up to Hide.

He rested his head against Hide's shoulder. Suzuki breathed in gently and closed his eyes as Hide stroked the back of his head.

In the end, Hide purchased only three books. He had tried to get Suzuki to choose a book too, but he wouldn't. His poor little boy was too upset, but Hide had promised to bring them back.

He bought Haruki's ocean book, the book on bugs for Kazue, and the Ghoul book Kimi had given him.

Kazue skipped along with Haruki. Both of them held hands again tightly. Haruki had his ocean book tucked in safely to his chest.

They were speaking about different fish Haruki had learned from the book. Kazue was listening anxiously.

Hide smiled softly. He held Suzuki's smaller hand and gently stroked the back of it with his thumb. The little boy was walking with his head down.

Hide tried to talk to Suzuki, but his baby boy only nodded or shook his head.

He hoped Suzuki would feel better after eating. Hide would feed them once they got home. Hopefully, Suzuki would cheer up after eating… if he ate, that is. Suzuki still struggled to eat all of his food.

Hide hated having to see his baby so sad… so upset.

"Mama!" Haruki called out. "Food, remember!"

Hide blinked. He smiled as he found the boys had stopped him in front of the corner store.

"Good boys," he chuckled.

They had remembered.

With that, the small group stepped into the familiar store. Hide had sent his boys—other than Suzuki— off to grab a few items, while Hide got the big things.

Haruki and Kazue argued over which was grosser between a potato and an apple.

The lady behind the counter had become used to seeing the four of them.

She flirted every time and called the boys cute. She found it beyond adorable that Hide was called 'Mama' by the boys.

The woman had no idea Hide really was the boys' mother in almost every way except naturally.

Hide shifted nervously. He smiled anxiously as the woman chatted with his boys.

His boys liked to talk. It was nice but Hide always felt weirded out when he saw her. She was lovely and kind, but she was just so straightforward.

Hide was still worried she would ask him out at one point. It was a scary thought.

Hide wasn't sure what he would say, honestly.

He sighed deeply and paid the yen to the woman. He was really running out fast.

"I really need a job…" Hide thought out loud.

But where? Hide wasn't sure where to apply…

Who would employ a single parent?

"Oh! You're looking for a job?" the lady suddenly chipped out.

A bright smile painted her cherry shaped face. She tilted her head beautifully, her long brown curls falling over her shoulder.

Hide jumped, surprised. He hadn't realized he had talked out loud.

"Huh— O-Oh, I guess so," he said with a blush.

"There is a nice, small café on the other side of the park. They have flexible hours for their workers. So, it should work with the boys in nursery." The woman said excitedly.

Hide blinked. A café?

"Oh? What's it called?" he questioned.

"The coffee café is called Anteiku. They recently lost a worker, so they're trying to find somebody to replace them." The woman explained warmly.

Hide hummed thoughtfully.

Anteiku? He hadn't heard of it before. He wondered what it looked like? Would it be flexible enough?

The boys didn't even go to nursery. He did not think it would be safe enough yet. He would have to leave them alone there, too.

Hide had left the three alone in the apartment a few times now. He was beginning to get braver, especially now that they would need more things.

The simplest of things would run out. Soap, shampoo and such. Things like that.

It was difficult for Hide to get into a rhythm.

He paid for the little things they had grabbed. Hide then began to lead the three boys back home.

They got home just as it was beginning to rain.

"It's raining again…" Kazue pouted as he stood in the doorway.

"I like it!" Haruki grinned.

Haruki held a hand out into the rainy world. Just as a drop of rain was about to hit the back of his hand, Haruki yanked his hand back with a giggle.

Kazue watched him before he tried to mimic him. Unlike Haruki, he wasn't fast enough, and his small hand got wet. He let out a cute whine and shuddered.

"It's too cold!" Kazue huffed.

Haruki grinned widely and laughed. "I like it!" He bounced on his feet.

Hide smiled down at the two of them. He looked down at Suzuki.

"Don't you like the rain too?" he asked.

Suzuki shook his head. "It's too sad," he whispered.

Hide's eyes softened. He crouched down and gently rubbed Suzuki's back.

"Come on, Suzuki. I'll read to you," he offered.

Suzuki sniffed. He looked up at Hide and nodded. Once again, he took Hide's hand and allowed him to guide him back inside the apartment. His small pudgy hand tightened around Hide's.

Suzuki did cheer up a little. Not much, but just enough for Hide to gain a small smile from him. He sat on Hide's lap and listened to the story Hide read to him.

Suzuki loved books. He loved stories. Loved being read too. He thought more of stories than anything else.

Eventually, Suzuki went to read Kazue's bug book with him. He sat next to Kazue and quietly talked with his older twin about the different type of bugs around the world. Kazue happily talked to Suzuki about centipedes too.

Hide watched them with a smile before going to the add-on kitchen and preparing their meal. He frowned upon seeing only a hand full of packages left inside. He'd definitely have to call up that guy soon.

The card Yaya had given him was around the apartment somewhere.

He dished the food up with the perfect amount in each bowl, while he simply made rice for himself.

"Mama? Why don't we go to nursery?" Haruki asked after a spoonful of his food.

Kazue perked up and stared at his Mama in curiosity.

"What is a nursery a-anyway?" he asked.

Hide blinked. He stared between the two nervously. "Um…. Well," he began.

He couldn't let them go to nursery. They had only been in the 'real world' for a little over a month now. They weren't ready to face humans. The humans the boys knew had subjected them to awful things. Awful experiments. They had only started to meet nice humans now.

"We're different. That's why," Suzuki said flatly.

Suzuki kept his head down. He spooned small quantities of the bloody meat into his mouth. Suzuki's half-lidded sliver eyes stared blankly at nothing in particular.

"D-Different?" Kazue meekly asked. "W-What do you mean by different?"

Suzuki narrowed his eyes at his twin and stared as if Kazue was the most stupid person he had ever met. His nose scrunched up with a loud grumble.

"We aren't like Mama, stupid. We smell different. We eat different," Suzuki spat. "We're Ghouls. Ghouls are bad. That is why we can't go to nursery!"

For a five-year-old child, he looked scary. His eyes burned darkly.

Kazue sat back as if Suzuki had just slapped him. His eyes widened and then they watered. Tears began to flood his eyes and run down his cheeks.

"Suzuki!" Hide warned.

Hide wrapped his arms around Kazue. The poor small boy burst into high-pitch sobs.

"Suzuki. How could you say something like that," Hide reprimanded.

He hugged Kazue tightly to him and tried to soothe the crying child. He stood up and balanced Kazue in his arms. The small boy sobbed even louder.

Suzuki growled. He stumbled to his feet and clenched his hands. "But it's true! We are e-evil. We shouldn't exist. We are bad. So bad. W-We shouldn't have been born. Everyone would h-have been better off if we weren't b-born," he hissed

"Suzuki! Enough!" Hide snapped.

He didn't mean to yell back at his child, but Suzuki was starting to scare not just Kazue, but Haruki too.

Haruki stumbled to his feet and ran to Hide. He hid behind his legs and anxiously looked at his little brother.

"Why! It's true!" Suzuki gasped out.

Hide's heart stopped. Suzuki's left eye was black and red. Bright crimson staring up at him with confusion and anger.

"Mama, you would be better off without us. Wouldn't you?" Suzuki hissed out. "Right, Mama!"

Suzuki's kakugan flared.

Tears started to form in his eyes and Suzuki's form started to also tremble.

"Mama wouldn't have to hide. Wouldn't have to stay so quiet. Mama isn't happy!" he screamed.

Hide had to flinch at the volume.

"Mama's not happy with us!" Suzuki said.

He stomped his feet. His kakugan burned so brightly in his left eye.

The sound of snapping skin filled the apartment.

Hide's froze. He stepped back and brought Kazue and Haruki along with them. Hide's eyes widened in shock.

Red. Bright crimson flared out behind Suzuki. Twitching and flickering.

It flared out in every direction, uncontrollably slamming into the walls. It broke objects and threw the small table over.

"Suzuki," Hide murmured. He gently placed Kazue down.

Kazue hiccupped. He rubbed his teary eyes and moved to Haruki. He clung to Haruki's arm. He stared terrifyingly at his twin.

Hide bit his bottom lip in worry. He stepped toward Suzuki and stared mutely at the four long red tentacles spilling out from Suzuki.

They moved fast and uncoordinated. Suzuki could not control them.

"Suzuki, baby," Hide said softly. "Suzuki, sweetie. Breathe…"

Hide crouched down in front of Suzuki. He held his hands up and gestured for his child to come to him.

Suzuki panted heavily. Swiftly the tentacles paused in their movement. They hung loosely for a few seconds before they fell to the apartment floor with a soft thud. They laid numbly on the ground.

"It's alright. Come to me, baby," Hide smiled.

Suzuki sniffed. He rubbed his wet eyes and then stumbled towards Hide. His arms held out to Hide in grabby like action.

Hide cupped Suzuki's face. He pressed his fingers against his round cheeks and wiped the tears away.

"Suzuki. You're wrong. I would be very sad if I never had you, or your brothers," Hide said softly.

Hide spoke seriously. He loved his babies. He leaned forward and kissed Suzuki on the forehead.

"Not all ghouls are bad, or evil. They are one and the same as humans. Humans can be just as bad as ghouls. You're not bad, nor are you evil," Hide explained. "You are not bad, Suzuki. You're perfect. So are your brothers."

"B-But," Suzuki began, only to have his voice crack.

"I love Suzuki!" Hide said brightly. "I love Suzuki. I love Kazue. I love Haruki. I would never be happy if I didn't have any of you. My life is not as bad as it is. I love my life because you all are in it."

Suzuki hiccupped. He clung to Hide and buried his face into Hide's chest.

"Mama," he sobbed.

Hide wrapped his arms tightly around Suzuki and stroked his head. He ran his hands through his hair and watched in silence as the tentacles began to dissolve.

They disappeared into Suzuki's lower back. The skin snapped as the tentacles returned to hide behind the skin.

That was his kagune. Hide frowned to himself. That meant Haruki and Kazue had the same kagune.

Hide kissed Suzuki on the head.

"Why are you thinking like that?" Hide asked. "Baby, who put those bad thoughts into your head? They're wrong. You know that now, right?"

Suzuki sighed softly. He rubbed his face and placed his head into Hide's neck.

"The playground…" he whimpered and closed his eyes. "The other kids. T-They said Ghouls are b-bad, and the world would be better without them."

"It's not true, Suzuki," Hide hummed softly.

Hide smiled and held his arms out. Both Haruki and Kazue came running to him. They hugged into his sides. Kazue stared with reddish eyes up at his twin.

Hide was exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the new chapter! thank you so much for the love and support :'3
> 
> Hiro - Haruki (Spring Wood; Clear Up Radiance; Sunshine)
> 
> Kuro - Kazue (The Favour of Harmony and Peace)
> 
> Shiro - Suzuki (Bell of wood)


	4. Weak Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! thank you so much for the support! i am really appreciated it!
> 
> a big fat thank you to my beta: Jayhz for editing this. you are amazing! thank you so much!

It was early in the morning. 

Hide smiled to himself as he washed the twins in the tub. Both had bubbles in their hair and were splashing one another. 

"But, Mama!"

Hide chuckled and looked down at his baby.

"But, Kazue!" he mimicked with a hum. 

Kazue pouted. He leaned towards the tub with his fingers holding onto the edge. "But, why?" he whined. 

Hide stood up with a towel, then held it open to catch his two babies.

"Because we need money," Hide hummed. 

Suzuki tugged on the towel around himself. "Is money that important?" he asked in curiosity. 

"Yes. Yen is important for a lot of things, my child." Hide grinned and flicked Suzuki on the nose. 

Little Suzuki stepped back and buried his face into his towel. 

"I wanna come, Mama," Kazue pouted. 

Hide wrapped the towel around Kazue's smaller body and ruffled the silky wet midnight hair with a laugh. 

"You'll get bored," Hide winked. 

Kazue shook his head. "No, I won't," he gasped out. 

Hide grinned and guided the twins into their room to dress them for the day. 

"Don't you want to play with Kimi-chan?" he said. 

Kazue pouted. "I want to play with Kimi-chan…" he admitted. 

Hide had chosen a perfect babysitter. He had interviewed her and then introduced her to the boys. It was adorable how fast the four of them had bonded. 

Well… Suzuki was still weary. Even after a week since he had broken down and brought his kagune out, he was very tender and sensitive. The only reason he wasn't complaining like Kazue was because Hide had promised to read a bunch of books with him when he got home. 

That did not mean Suzuki had not complained. He did.

Hide got to his knee and bumped his nose against Kazue's. This made the little boy giggle and clasp his hands around Hide's neck.

"When I get home, we'll look through your creepy insect book," Hide promised. 

Kazue pouted. "It's not creepy," he said with a small smile. 

"I like it," Suzuki added quietly. 

Hide hugged both his twins with a laugh. He then got up and took out outdated clothes for them. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise, baby," Hide said. 

He twirled around while holding Kazue tightly. 

Kazue squealed out with a giggle. His cheeks flushed red, and he put his forehead against Hide's shoulder, a smile on his face.

"But, Mama. I'm gonna miss you," Kazue said.

Hide placed sloppy kisses all over Kazue's face. Cheeks. Nose. Eyelids and forehead. Hide grinned widely and stroked him between his shoulder blades.

"I'm going to miss you, too. I love you so much, Kazue!" He said happily. "I love Suzuki so much too!"

Hide grinned as he wrapped another arm around Suzuki. He pulled Suzuki to him, and like Kazue, smothered his face in kisses. 

Suzuki grunted but he had a smile on his round face. 

"Love you too, Mama!" Suzuki and Kazue spoke together. They giggled together.

With that, Hide guided the two into the living room space. Haruki was on his stomach in the middle of the room with his turtle and orca plushies next to him. He was watching the sea-life channel with interest. 

"So?" Hide smiled and held his arms out. "Do you think I look good?"

Suzuki licked his dry lips. He looked up at Hide with something between a smile and a frown. 

"Could be better, Mama," he said with a shrug.

Hide blinked once and then twice at Suzuki. His arms dropped. 

"Whoa. Thanks, Suzuki," Hide laughed. 

He resisted the urge to strangle himself with his tie. Barely. He tried to make himself look presentable. Clean and dressed perfectly.

"I think you look good, Mama." Haruki chimed out.

Hide snorted. He put his hands onto his hips. "Haruki! My baby! You haven't even looked away from the screen," he said. 

"Mama always looks good," Haruki grinned as he kicked his legs.

Kazue hummed and hugged Hide around his waist. "I think you look good, Mama," he smiled brightly. "You'll definitely get a job." 

"See, Suzuki, Haruki. That's what I want to hear," He teased and winked.

Kazue giggled. 

Suzuki snorted. "Of course, Mama," he said. 

Suzuki then ran towards the television. Instead of sitting next to Haruki, he plopped himself down on top of Haruki's back and rested his arms on top of Haruki's head to watch the television too. 

Hide smiled widely. 

"Do you guys remember our rules we talked about?" he asked. 

Hide had drilled it into them several times that day. They all knew it by heart. They had memorized it.

"We know, Mama," Kazue chipped. 

"No letting our tails out. No letting our eyes go funny. No farting!" Haruki said brightly. His attention went back to the television. 

"Mama didn't say we shouldn't fart!" Suzuki and Kazue said together.

Haruki snorted. "Mama didn't. It's for my health," he grumbled.

"You two smell awful," Haruki added. 

Suzuki and Kazue giggled loudly and smirked impishly.

Hide breathed in sharply. He smiled at them and shook his head.

Somebody knocked on the door. 

Hide breathed in sharply and turned around. He walked towards the door and pulled it open.

"Kimi," Hide greeted.

Kimi smiled brightly. "Hi!" she grinned with a wave of her hand.

Hide nervously smiled in return. 

"Don't worry. This isn't my first babysitting job, Hideyoshi-san," Kimi smiled brightly. "I've taken care of roughly 4 children this week. I can handle it."

"Um… Well. Call me Hide. Hideyoshi-san is way too formal," Hide smiled meekly.

"Hide-kun. I can do that," Kimi hummed.

Hide brought the young student into the living room. She looked about 20 years old and was incredibly nice and sweet.

"Okay, guys. This is Kimi. She will be taking care of you for the next few hours," Hide said.

"Hello! Um, Hira, Shira and Kuria…?" she asked slowly. Her cheeks flushed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"AH, close. Haruki, Suzuki and Kazue," Hide said.

Kimi flushed brightly in embarrassment and bowed her head. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll remember that. Haruki. Suzuki and Kazue," Kimi gasped softly. 

Haruki stared up at the human girl thoughtfully. Being the eldest of the children, he got to his feet and walked towards her. He swung his arms at his sides. 

"Kimi! Welcome back!" he said happily.

Kimi couldn't help herself. She grinned widely and squealed at how cute he was. 

"Oh, my god. You're so adorable!" she said and without thinking grabbed ahold of his cheeks and pinched them. "Look at how round your cheeks are. I could just eat you up!"

Haruki blinked. He let out a 'wha' as Kimi tugged on his cheeks.

"If you knew how patronizing that was…" Suzuki muttered under his breath. 

Suzuki looked away when Hide sent him a look.

"Hm?" Kimi blinked innocently. 

Suzuki frowned. "Nothing. Just that I like your hair. It's very pretty," he said.

"Aww! You're so cute! You're all so cute!" Kimi squealed and placed her hands onto her hips.

"Kimiiiii!" Kazue squealed excitedly. 

Kimi beamed as she caught the flying dark headed child. "Kazue! I missed you so much!" she laughed. 

Kazue cackled with laughter as Kimi effortlessly spun him around. 

Hide took a few yen and handed it to Kimi with a smile. 

"Um. The boys have already eaten, so you don't need to worry about. Here're some extra yen to order a pizza or something later. I shouldn't be as late as 6. Maybe 7 if I push it, but I don't think I will," Hide said.

"O-kay!" Kimi saluted at Hide.

It was a massive leap for what he was doing. Leave his boys with Kimi for almost the whole day. Even if she was highly suggested and a very kind person, Hide was still anxious. 

He felt thankful that Kimi had not asked about the boys' 'Mother'. She had taken one look and accepted it when the boys called Hide 'Mama'. 

"Mama… do you have to?" Kazue sniffed. 

Kazue turned to Hide with watery eyes.

Hide smiled. He crouched down and gently brushed the tears away. He kissed Kazue on the cheek. 

"I'll be right back, baby. Before you know it," he said.

Kimi smiled widely and hummed with a sweet 'awe' from between her lips.

Hide kissed all his boys on the cheeks. After a few more words he was out the door. 

Hide stared up at the apartment. He wanted to go back inside, but he thought against it. This was something he wanted to do.

He had to do. 

Hide breathed in sharply. He smiled up at the building and finally turned around. 

He had been rejected from job after job before suddenly he got a phone call. Hide had forgotten he had even applied to that coffee shop. 

Hide pulled at his thick jacket and walked down the pathway in the direction of the coffee store quietly. 

It took him almost an hour to get to the store. Once he got there, Hide just stood outside it. 

He had to take a few minutes to gather his courage. It was his first real interview. 

Anteiku. The coffee place.

It was beautiful. Hide gazed up at it. He had only seen it once. Only to drop off the working form to a little girl that apparently worked there. 

He was nervous to enter the store for his interview with the manager. He hoped it would go well.

"Welcome to Anteiku."

The bell chimed as he pushed the door open.

A young woman turned to face him. She was beautiful. One of the prettiest girls Hide had ever seen. 

She was rather tall for a girl, with short dark hair. It was so dark that Hide almost thought it was purple. It covered half of her face, and a single bright blue eye was visible. 

"…Welcome to Anteiku?" the woman spoke slowly as she stared at poor Hide. 

She glared at him. 

"Touka-chan!" another woman said. "You're scaring the poor guy."

Touka sighed. 

The other woman was reasonably shorter than Touka. She only came up to Touka's shoulder. She was just as beautiful. Her bright blonde hair was trimmed perfectly around her head in a bob, with bright brown eyes. 

It was a rather interesting sight to behold. One woman looked quite serious, while the other looked very playful. 

It was obvious they were close as they held hands, their fingers threaded together. 

Hide nervously shifted. Why did it feel like the two women were staring into his soul and judging him?

The blonde woman smiled kindly. She reached for Touka and held her hand to her chest. 

"Y-Yoriko-chan. We don't know this guy." Touka whispered when the other tried to press her lips against Touka's.

Touka became flushed. She meekly smiled and looked away. 

"Does that matter, Touka-chan? Oh, my. Are you ashamed of me? Touka-chan?" Yoriko squealed out.

Touka frowned. She shook her head. "Of course not. I just don't trust this guy. I mean, look at him." She snorted.

"Hey!" Hide gasped out. 

Yoriko giggled. She smiled at Hide.

Touka huffed. She placed her hands onto her hips and walked right up to poor Hide. She glared down at him.

"Touka-chan. He is still a customer," Yoriko said. "What would Yoshimura-san think?"

Yoriko tugged childishly on Touka's grey sleeve. 

"Y-Yoriko-chan. Would you really betray me this way?" Touka asked innocently.

Yoriko's face became pink. She let out a whine. Her shoulders hunched up and her lips formed a wobbly smile. 

"Touka-chan, that's not fair! You know I can't resist your adorable puppy eyes!" Yoriko pouted.

Touka smirked. She grabbed ahold of Yoriko's cheeks and tugged on them teasingly. 

"I know. That's why I do it." She chuckled.

"No fair, Touka-chan!" Yoriko whined. "You cheater!"

Touka smirked even wider than before and kissed Yoriko on the cheek gently. 

"I'm no cheater, Yoriko-chan," Touka said proudly. "I always win."

Hide felt himself smiling as he watched the two. He could feel the love between them. It made his heart warm up. 

It was pretty nice to see. 

"Um… Excuse me?" Hide finally said. 

He felt incredibly guilty to break apart their loving moment. Hide swore he had seen roses appear around the two beautiful women.

They were quite clearly in love. 

Touka frowned deeply. She snorted and turned to glare at Hide.

"Yes?" she snapped impatiently.

Hide noticed she was trying to be polite at least.

Hide sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… I'm actually here for an interview…" 

Touka's eyebrows raised to her hairline in disbelief. She looked him up and down before she crossed her arms over her bust.

"Really, now?" she said.

"Touka-chan," Yoriko pouted again. 

Touka sighed. She gestured to the brown door behind her.

"Right through there." she quipped in a deep rumble.

Hide grinned. He sheepishly clicked his tongue and nodded his head in thanks. Hide tried to ignore the woman's glare and made his way towards the door. 

He could feel the eyes drilling into his back. 

He tried not to seem fazed but found himself almost tripping over his feet anyway.

Hide blushed brightly upon hearing the giggle and snort from behind him. 

How embarrassing. 

Hide's ears burned from the embarrassment and he forced himself to walk as quickly as he could. He came to the door and paused. Hide's insides twisted rather painfully. 

He was so nervous that his hands trembled. They had become clammy.

"Hey. News flash. Knocking is how you inform somebody of your presence," Touka groaned in frustration. She had a hand on her hip. 

Hide frowned to himself. Why did he feel like a small kid whose mother had just caught them with their hand in the cookie jar? 

Hide inhaled sharply and lifted a hand. He knocked nervously.

At first, Hide thought nobody was inside, but then he heard a voice beckoning him in.

"Go on, then. He won't bite," Touka said and rolled her eyes.

Hide looked back at Touka with a small pout. His face flushed pink, and after a few seconds, he pushed the door open. 

It was an office with the nice smell of fresh honey. 

There was an elderly man sitting at the desk in the middle of the room. He had a wrinkled face, with a calm but kind smile on his face. 

"Ah, Nagachika-san," he said. "I was wondering when you would appear."

Hide gulped but smiled. He bowed his head in greeting and sat down in the single chair across from the man. 

He could feel his stomach painfully lurch like he was about to throw up. However, he tried to stay calm… even though his legs started to jerk about…

The old man introduced himself as Yoshimura. A kind and generous old man. He was the manager of Anteiku. The interview started professionally but became much more relaxed over time. 

Hide found himself calming every second that passed.

"Why do you wish to work for Anteiku, Nagachika-san?" Yoshimura asked kindly. 

"Um… W-Well, honestly, I'm looking for a place that is safe. Somewhere homey and close to where I live. I have very important people relying on me… I want to do my best for them…" Hide meekly smiled. He rubbed his arms as he spoke. 

"You're a parent." Yoshimura suddenly said.

Hide went rigid. 

He blinked his eyes slowly and stared at the old man. How in the world did Yoshimura figure that out? 

…Hide had tried to keep his babies out of the interview.

"O-Oh, um. Yes. Y-Yes, I am…" Hide muttered shyly. "T-Three boys."

There was something about the old man. 

He felt like he could trust him? It worried Hide. Hide had never felt such trust before. 

…It scared him….

"I haven't been around – I mean, I was sick… in the hospital for a few years. The boys were with me from the moment they were born. We were basically cut off from the outside world while their… they don't know how to interact with people…." he said carefully.

Hide wanted to tell the old man everything but he couldn't…

He lied.

He lied because what else could he say?

"We have our problems to deal with. They struggle a lot with being in the real world. We were very… sheltered," Hide said. "But we're out now, and we all have to adapt to live. To survive."

"You know, I opened Anteiku for my daughter. It is a place for her to call home. To return to whenever she wants. I understand you want to support your children. We all want the best for our kids," he said.

Yoshimura slowly got to his shaky legs and placed a hand onto Hide's shoulder.

Hide stared up at Yoshimura with large eyes. He felt a bubble of affection fill his chest. He couldn't believe it. The man was just so 'fatherly'. Hide felt so comfortable and relaxed. 

"Yeah," Hide whispered. "We all want the best…"

Yoshimura smiled kindly at him. "You're right. I want Anteiku to be a place that is safe. It is a safe haven for many people. People of all kinds come to Anteiku. We have resting areas upstairs. We're looking for people who won't discriminate against others."

"Somebody who is open-minded," Yoshimura said.

Hide got the hidden message in his words. He had heard everything, and he wondered. 

Was Yoshimura suggesting Anteiku was a Ghoul café? Did that mean they served food? Or was he looking too much into it?

It was very likely. 

Or maybe Hide was pretty paranoid.

"I'm open-minded! I accept all kinds of people!" Hide gasped out. He twirled his head around to look at the man.

Yoshimura smiled. "That is good."

And then… the interview was over. 

Hide bowed to the old man. He had his arms stiffly at his sides. 

He hoped he would get the job. Yoshimura said he would know in a day or so. 

Hide noticed the café traffic was starting to pick up. People had begun to fill in. Hide watched in silence as people were seated at tables. 

The young woman, Touka, was rushing back and forth. Her eyebrows were together, with sweat on her brow. 

…She was doing her best.

Hide felt for her. 

He wondered where the other waiters or waitress were? 

Surely, Touka wasn't the only one? He wanted to help her. 

His hand trembled with the urge to reach out and take the tray. However, he held back. Hide didn't have the job yet, and besides, Touka sent him a terrifying glare when he stepped towards her.

He got the message.

Hide nodded mutely and sped walked out the café. He wondered where Yoriko had gone? He supposed she really wasn't a waitress like he had originally thought.

It was going to rain again. 

Hide stepped out of the café into the cold crisp air. The sky had gotten rather dark. 

Hide expected the city to be soaked in a downpour rather soon.

"I have to get home as quickly as I can," Hide said softly. 

After a few seconds, Hide sighed and stepped out onto the busy street. Just as he had been expecting, the rain came like a wave. He was pleased that he had grabbed his raincoat and pulled at the hood to cover his head.

The rain poured upon him. 

Hide breathed in the cold bitter air. Hide gave the coffee store one last look before he walked away. He kicked a small stone out of his way as he walked.

Hide knew that if he had his boys with them, they would have been jumping in the puddles excitedly. 

Hide smiled widely as he thought of them. He missed them.

"I'm so sad," Hide snorted. "It's been, what. An hour…?"

Hide remembered when he used to laugh at the older people as a child. The people who used to talk about missing their children when they had only seen them a few hours ago. 

Hide used to think it was beyond pathetic and he would laugh.

Here he was. Hide missed his own children. He missed them terribly. Hide sighed. He began to walk down the street. Hide shoved his hands into the yellow rain jacket pockets. 

He forgot how much it rained in Tokyo. 

Hide peered up at the almost empty streets. It was a district he hadn't been in before Yaya had taken him here. 

"I wonder…" Hide mumbled to himself. "I wonder what my mother is doing…"

Hide winced at the thought. He was sure his mother must have been by herself. 

God. What if they thought he was dead? That he had passed away… there was no way the CCG had informed them….

"Yaya-san had said the CCG wanted somebody else…" he whispered to himself. 

Who in his family was the one the CCG had wanted? And why did they settle for him instead? 

The day he was taken was a normal day. It was the middle of his second year at Kami University. He had actually, ironically enough, wanted to be a doctor. He would have laughed at how his life had gone. Hide had really wanted to be a doctor, and look what had happened? 

He had been kidnapped and used in a scientific and medical experiment against his will. 

It had been snowing. Not raining, surprise, surprise. He had just finished his afternoon lecture, the sky was beginning to darken, and he was in a rush to get home… and then, he didn't remember.

Everything went dark, and he awoke in an isolated white room. He was in nothing but a hospital gown on a metal framed bed. 

He remembered seeing nobody for days. Hide had screamed through the thick metal door, begging for somebody to come and talk to him. The only response he got was a tray sliding into the room from underneath the door with food for him to eat. 

Yaya had been the first person he had seen. She wasn't as old as she was now, she was at the peak of her womanhood and just about to go into her elderly years. 

Hide shook his head. Hide turned fully around and speed walked. He couldn't stay standing on the street in the rain for much longer. He did not need to draw attention to himself.

Hide popped in and out of stores to gather important living things. Mostly food for himself, and toilet paper as the boys thought it would be funny to turn Suzuki into a mummy. 

Even if it had been adorable… they needed that paper…. 

Hide chuckled as he remembered. Poor Suzuki. He had looked dismayed with his situation. 

He swallowed as he noticed people were rushing to get out the rain. People were running as fast as they could. Hide shook his head and noticed a small child had fallen over in the rain. She let out a cry and her mother came running.

He bit his bottom lip and turned away. He couldn't watch. 

Hide couldn't wait to get home. He was eager to get home on time. He promised Kazue he would be home by six on the dot. Hide had to get there on time.

A scream filled the air.

The young man jumped. An awful chill ran up his spine. All the hair on his body stood up on end and Hide stared down at the street. His ears burned and buzzed with the rain patting against the stone.

Hide felt worry fill him. The scream sounded childlike. 

Hide nervously looked around himself. 

Anxiousness built up his throat in worry. What if it was a Ghoul eating a human? What if it was the CCG attacking a ghoul?

Hide wasn't sure what to do! What could he do?

Another scream ripped through the air.

Hide ran. He ran up the street, with his eyes searching every opening he passed. The faster he went, the louder he could hear sobs and cries of a woman or a young girl. Hide almost skidded across the wet stone, as he turned the corner.

The sound of something slamming against the stone walls made Hide jerk. It was so loud that Hide thought at first, he had been attacked. 

The CCG.

"What?" Hide wheezed.

Hide panted. He leaned over to grab his knees to catch his breath. The white bags he had were digging into his hands, and turning the skin red. 

He peered up at a terrified whimper. 

A young teenager girl. She was crumbled up against an alleyway wall. She wasn't wearing a coat, and the rain had forced her clothes to stick to her body, her long hair messy and all over the place. She sat with her arms over her head just as something long and red slapped painfully against her head. 

The teenager's head cracked against the wall and she let out another sob. 

Hide's eyes widened. What had just attacked her? 

He spun his head around to find a man. An unfamiliar man. He was bald and wore a white uniform with what looked like plastic over it to protect himself from the chilling rain. There was no denying he was a CCG investigator. 

The man swung the long red thing again and this time it missed the young girl. Instead, he slammed into the wall above her. 

Shit!

Hide wasn't sure what he could do, but he found himself charging forward anyway. He swung his shopping bags and felt great satisfaction as it hit the man directly in the face. Hide's attack surprised the bald man, who lost his balance and then fell back onto his backside. 

Hide wasn't going to wait around to see what the man was going to do next. Instead, Hide spun around and grabbed the girl's hand tightly. He dragged her after him as they ran away from the CCG investigator. 

"There goes my shopping." Hide panted to himself. 

The two came to a stop. Hide let go of the girl's hand to lean against a building's wall. He pressed his hand to his side and winced. 

"Shit. I got a cramp," he mumbled. 

A small hand tugged on his yellow raincoat. 

Red and black eyes stared at him.

"E-Excuse me?" the girl said shyly. "Sir."

Hide blinked down at her. She really was a Ghoul after all….

Of course…. 

The CCG wouldn't have gone after a human. Of course, she was a Ghoul. Why else would they be hunting her? 

Poor girl. 

The small girl rubbed her arms. She shifted from foot to foot and shivered from the cold rain.

"Oh! Here!" Hide gasped. 

Hide pulled off his yellow raincoat. He ignored the rain that began to make his clothes wet and wrapped it around the girl. 

Hide was a mother after all… seeing a child (even if she looked 15 or 16 years old) pulled at his heartstrings. 

"Sir! Are y-you sure? I-I am a Ghoul… sir," she whimpered. "I'm v-very sorry for the trouble I caused you."

Her head lowered, her shoulders shaking.

"You're not troubling me. I don't mind that you're a Ghoul," Hide chimed with a friendly grin.

The girl sniffled loudly. "A-Are you sure? A-Aren't you c-cold?" she asked softly. 

Hide grinned. He tried not to shiver from how cold it really was. 

"I'm not cold! Besides, you seem like you need it more than me!" He said with a playful wink. 

The girl let out a tiny giggle. She had a ghost of a smile on her face and pulled the raincoat tighter around herself. 

"I-I like your s-smell…" She whispered meekly. "It's l-like my Mama's…" 

Hide blinked at her. "Oh?" he sheepishly smiled. 

The girl hummed. She buried her nose into her coat and inhaled sharply. "I like it a lot…Mama has been gone for-for…" she trailed off. 

Hide immediately felt his stomach clench in realization. Her mother must have been killed. 

"You also smell like s-somebody I know." She added. 

Hide opened his mouth to speak when the girl shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," the girl smiled. "Thank you for helping me!"

Hide fought against the urge to shiver. He smiled back at her. "I-It's no problem at all," he said. 

The girl smiled widely up at him. The rain fell onto her face and wet her pale skin. She was very cute—Hide couldn't believe she really was a Ghoul. 

Hide knew not to judge a book by its cover. Haruki, Suzuki, and Kazue were all Ghouls, and they were the sweetest children one would ever know.

Or maybe… he was just biased. 

He suddenly launched towards the girl and knocked both of them off their feet. He used his body to protect her as something incredibly sharp and red flung at them. 

It ripped across his arm and sent an awful tremor of pain through him.

"Look out!" the young girl cried out. 

She struggled onto her knees and pulled Hide towards her. She moved the two of them further back, narrowly missed by being impaled by the red weapon. 

"Are you alright?!" The girl trembled. Her eyes watered, and her nose dripped.

Hide forced a weak smile. He was not expecting to have his arm almost ripped off. It hurt like a bitch!

"I'm… fine…." he lied. 

The sound of heels clicking against the wet street made the pair freeze. The bald man stared at the pair of them with narrowed, darkened eyes. He growled and sneered in disgust.

"Great. So, you have a little friend," he spat out.

Hide looked at the man in shock. He hadn't ever seen somebody so angry before. The man wasn't calm and calculated like the investigators he had been around… this one was rather, just wrong. Wrong in every way…

The man was really eager to kill them. To rip them apart. To have their skin be ripped apart and watch their blood run.

"W-Wait!" The young girl squealed out. "Leave him alone. He is a human."

The small Ghoul trembled. Her knees buckled as she forced herself to stand in front of Hide. She held her arms out wide to protect him. 

Hide couldn't believe she was really trying to protect him. She didn't even know him. 

It showed him what kind of person this Ghoul was. 

The bald man rolled his eyes. "A human that sides with a Ghoul, is no human at all. They deserve to die." He smirked. 

Hide stared at the investigator. He almost laughed at the irony. If only this investigator knew who he was… Hide wondered, what the man would say? 

Hide winced as the whip-weapon hit the wall. It sent small stones tumbling downward. 

"Watch where you whip that thing!" Hide yelled. 

Hide shot up to his feet. He grabbed the small Ghoul and pulled her out of the way as the investigator tried to attack them again. 

"So sorry. I'll aim a little closer next time," the man said. 

Hide shook his head. "You don't have many friends, do you," he said. "You need to get laid, mate."

"What did you say?" the investigator hissed out. 

"Tension is bad for you," Hide said. "Maybe that's why you don't have flowing hair like myself."

The girl blinked, and felt a twitchy smile appear on her lips. Especially as the bald man's face turned a shade between red and blue from Hide's comment. 

Hide yanked her to the side and barely avoided having the whip strike her in the head. 

It seemed to piss the Investigator off.

"Tsk-tsk. I think you have anger management issues," Hide chimed out. 

The man growled loudly. He tightened his hand around his long red whip-weapon. "You think you're funny?" he sneered. 

Hide smiled. "A bit," he shrugged. "You think your life is hard? Just think, there's a poor turtle out there that has been flipped and can't get back up. See, you're not the only person with problems."

"Oh, you think you're so funny," the investigator growled. "I bet your parents laugh at all your jokes." 

Hide held a hand up. "Hey, hey. There's no need for that. My parents found my jokes to be a spiritual aspect of myself. I can't get through life without 'em," he said. 

"Jokes never work on me, kid. Stop trying to distract me, stay still and die!" The investigator sneered and whipped his weapon again. 

Hide barely was able to miss being hit on the head. "Would you say you have trouble differentiating them? Or it's because it's not an integral part of your life? Sometimes they just don't add up? ...Well, at least I have hair…" he said cheekily. 

The Investigator let out a shriek of anger. "Enough of your games!" the man sneered. 

The sharp point slashed through the air. It pierced Hide's already wounded arm and sliced off the flesh. The fleshy meat piece was barely holding on by a small, painful thread. 

Hide let out a cry. 

"Jesus. Somebody c-can't take a joke," hide grumbled. 

"You hit him!" the teenager girl squealed out. She grabbed ahold of Hide's bleeding arm.

There was no way they were going to survive this. Hide's ears buzzed, and he tried to ignore the Investigator's cackle of laughter.

"You need flesh to form your kagune, right?" he demanded. "How much do you need? Can you take just a single bite from my arm? I mean, my arm is already pretty ripped up."

Hide had spoken in panic. He was scared, but he knew if he didn't let the girl take something from him, they would both die.

He had three boys to think about. Three boys waiting for him to come back home. 

"Will there be time?" the Investigator snorted.

Hide's eyes widened. "We only have one choice," Hide said.

He grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her along. They both ran down the street. However, something fast advanced after them. Hide felt his body be jerked back when the girl let out a scream of panic.

Hide spun on the balls of his feet and grabbed ahold of the Ghoul's wrists.

The whip was wrapped tightly around the Ghoul's leg. It was trying to rip her from Hide's hands.

Hide dug his nails into her skin and pulled her back. He tried to clench her arms tightly and pull her back towards him.

"Listen! It's alright! If you can fight him, take a bite from me!" Hide encouraged.

The girl stared in shock. No human had ever offered themselves to her or a Ghoul before…

She was surprised. Shocked that he was offering himself to her.

Finally, she nodded her head.

Now, it really wasn't a bite. Instead, she bit into the already ripped open wound of his arm and pulled at the flesh already pulled apart. Blood flushed into her mouth. Her large black and red eyes stared at him in apology. 

To her, it hurt more than anything else. 

She felt horrible. Guilty, but thankful.

The whip of her leg pulled harder on her. It made her teeth to rip through the flesh. 

Hide yelped and stumbled back. He landed on his backside with the gaping hole in his arm. 

Then the familiar sound of skin snapping through the air. 

Hide snapped his head back around in time to see the girl land somewhat gracefully on her feet. Hide's yellow raincoat tearing open as something large and white burst out. 

Beautiful. 

It was beautiful. 

A single wing with a red eye-like orb in the middle sprouted from the girl's back. It swung forward and blocked the whip attack, blocking the weapon from hitting Hide again. And then, a long tentacle came from her lower back. 

It busted out and glowed brightly underneath the rain. 

While the man was distracted by the wing, the cord-tentacle went for the investigator's legs. It wrapped around the man's leg and yanked him forward. It was effortlessly able to flip the man. 

The girl looked rather heroic in front of Hide. 

It was amazing. She stood with her back arched and shoulders broad. Her arms arched on either side of her body. 

The girl breathed in sharply. Her shoulder length brown hair stuck to her face. It reached just underneath her shoulder blades because of how much water clung to and weighed down her hair.

"I can't believe you would kill innocent humans," the young Ghoul said with a low shake of her head. 

The investigator snorted. He used his own weapon to slash at the girl. She must have not been expecting it, as she released the man. 

The investigator rolled his eyes as he landed a little clumsily onto his feet. "That thing is no human. He chose you over helping his own kind," he huffed. 

The Ghoul growled, her blazing red and black eyes glaring at the ugly man. She growled so loudly, that even Hide felt it.

"How could you say that! You're so disgusting!" the girl snapped angrily.

The Investigator laughed. He swung his whip high through the air. The sharp end spun through the air and ran straight towards the Ghoul. The Ghoul easily flipped away, causing him to clench his teeth together.

The small Ghoul moved through the air and avoided being hit by the weapon. It looked like there was no way the human investigator could keep up with her.

It was impressive. 

"Fuckin' stay still, you little bug!" The human shrieked and spun the whip above his head. 

It flung through the air and advanced directly towards the Ghoul again.

Swiftly, the whip arched. It changed direction and moved around the teenage Ghoul. It twisted through the air, the sharp pointed end going with it.

Hide felt his heart drop. 

He stared at the point as it moved towards him. It reminded him of the stinger of a bee or a wasp. It was advancing so quickly towards Hide. 

The poor male was already dizzy from the blood loss. The longer he stared, the more he swore there were two— no, three fuzzy points advancing towards him.

"No!" the Ghoul cried out.

The young teenage Ghoul spun on the balls of her feet. Her black school shoes ground against the wet stone as ran towards Hide.

She threw herself forward.

There was a sickly sound of flesh being pierced. 

"Oh, no. No. No," Hide gasped. 

The brown-haired Ghoul crumbled in front of him. Hide was able to catch her before her head could hit the stony ground. 

"I-I'm okay," the girl weakly smiled. 

Hide shook his head. He could see the whip in her back. Right next to the single wing. The wing itself twisted inside. 

"No, you're not." Hide said. He could see blood running along the yellow coat from being impaled. "Do you need more flesh? You can take another bite if you need it!"

Hide was panicking. Especially as the investigator sneered and pulled on the weapon. 

He felt the girl's body becoming moved back, and so Hide launched forward. He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed onto the end of the whip. He tried to pull it back so it wouldn't drag her across the wet stones. 

The girl herself tightly wrapped her arms around Hide's waist. 

"I w-wonder if I'll s-see mama now…" the girl said quietly. 

Hide crushed his teeth together. His body was shaking from pain and blood loss, but he pulled back with all the little strength he had. 

"Not yet. You can't see your mama yet," Hide said. 

The small Ghoul hummed quietly. The sharp point of the whip twisted inside her back. 

"You little brat!" the investigator yelled. "I'll kill you both!"

He tugged on his weapon. 

Hide panted loudly. His eyes widened as the whip ripped out of the Ghoul's back, and she let out a scream of pain. 

Hide felt dizzy. His body felt cold, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. He tried to stay upright but found himself falling anyway. His arm ached with horrible pain. It hurt so much. 

The bald man smirked widely. "Looks like the little human has had it!" the Investigator cackled.

The man lifted his whip. It twisted above his head. Then he flicked his hand. The whip swung straight to them. This time, ready to kill them both. 

There was a flash of purple and red. 

A crystal-like dagger slammed into the whip. It pinned the whip to the ground and made the Investigator scream. 

The man's voice hitched with frustration. He twisted the whip and struggled to yank it free.

"What!" The Investigator screamed.

The human man yanked with both hands on the handle of the whip. He struggled to pull the whip free from the from the crystal dagger.

Hide blinked his eyes. It was difficult for him to see, as his eyes blurred with red. He lifted his head in time to see the Investigator go down as red burst from his body. 

More purple-ish crystal and gem-like daggers pierced his body from all directions.

Somebody landed in front of him and the Ghoul. The person looked familiar and feminine. Red and purple shimmered from their back. 

"Oh… pretty..." Hide mumbled.

Then it went black.

…

Hide groaned. 

He woke to burning pain. He winced as he laid still on top of something warm and soft. Hide noticed his arm was wrapped up in tight bandages. He stared at it and gently ran his fingertips across it. 

What had happened? Hide couldn't remember. 

He was in an unfamiliar place. Hide glanced around the room. It was nice. Beautiful, with wooden panels making up the room and large window. 

He was laying on a bed with a blanket over his body. Hide sat up and pulled at the blankets. He had a bandage wrapped tightly around his head also.

He carefully eased himself up. His body ached, but Hide was able to breathe through it as the door to the room opened and warm light spilled in. 

A young girl stepped in. She was short and had damp brown hair. 

At first, Hide had no idea who she was. Especially when she grinned and ran to his bedside, happy to see him up.

Hide blinked. He stared into her face, and his brain clicked. 

"Oh… Oh," He gasped. "You're the Ghoul!"

Hide found himself leaning in close to her. He stared into her face. "Oh, my god. You're stunning!" 

The Ghoul blushed. She smiled kindly and pushed her brown hair out of her face. She really was beautiful. She had long brown hair that reached her shoulders, with a white ribbon in her hair. She was no longer wearing her school uniform, but a dried dress.

"I'm happy to see you up. I was really worried," she said shyly. 

Hide blinked and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He remembered now. He had offered his arm to her. To eat and fight the Investigator. 

She did. 

She took a bite from him, and her kagune was beautiful. Gorgeous. Elegant.

"I thought Ghouls only had one kagune…" Hide thought out loud.

The girl laughed. 

"I'm what you would call a half-breed. A hybrid of two Ghouls. I've got both of my p-parent's kagune," she explained. "I only had enough to form one part of each kagune… but it was better than nothing." 

Her lips wobbled when she spoke of her parents.

Hide reached out and gently pet her on the head. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her on the back. 

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said kindly, his motherly instincts coming to the surface.

"You really smell like my mama," the girl smiled brightly. "It makes me feel warm inside."

"You're so much like my mama… like a mother," she added.

Hide blushed. "Oh, well, you aren't the first person to say that," he admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm Hinami," the girl finally spoke. 

Her face glowed as she stared at Hide. She didn't understand it, but he smelled like her mother. She missed her mother so much, so being around somebody who smelled so familiar made her feel so happy. So warm.

Hide grinned. "I'm Hideyoshi. But you can call me Hide," he said with a teasingly wink.

Hinami nodded brightly. "Hide," she repeated.

"Idiot," a familiar voice snorted. 

The very same female from before entered the room, holding a cup of tea in her hands. The steam came from the liquid. Her short raven hair that had once looked fluffy and cute, was damp and curly.

Still, she was just as beautiful as Hinami. 

Hide's eyes widened. It was the woman. The scary woman that had glared at him when he came for his interview.

"Touka-san!" he gasped out. "So then… this is Anteiku?"

Touka nodded mutely. She handed him the tea. However, unlike before, when her eyes were narrowed with anger and frustration, this time they were soft and gentle. 

She gazed at Hide as if she was seeing him in a brand-new light. She bit her bottom lip and shyly hit Hide on the shoulder. 

"Hey," she grunted out. "Thank you."

Hide blinked. He rounded his head to look up at her in confusion.

"For what?" he asked. 

He sipped the tea. It tasted really good. It made him smile.

Touka sighed softly. She closed her eyes and nervously chewed her bottom lip. 

"For saving Hinami. For… for… you know…" she said and looked at Hide's arm.

Hide looked down at his arm. He stared at the bandage before the realization filled him. He snapped his head to look up at her. 

"Oh! You're a Ghoul too!" he gasped out.

His words made Touka flush. Her face burned brightly, and she wheezed out loudly. Her shoulders arched back, and she let out an adorable wheeze.

"I-I… you!" she growled. 

Now Hide was enjoying how flustered he had made her.

"Thank you, Touka-san," Hide said. 

His soft-toned voice immediately cutting through the air and made Touka pause in confusion. Hide lowered his head and hummed sweetly under his breath. 

"You saved me, didn't you? I mean, Hinami saved me, but you—" Hide began. 

"I killed him," Touka grunted firmly.

Hide nodded. "Well, you had to," he said.

Touka's eyes widened. She had not expected the human to say that. She stared in shock. Her jaw practically dropped. 

"You… don't think I'm a monster or anything? I did kill a human, you know. I'll be eating humans soon as well," she said wearily.

The male breathed in deeply. Hide closed his eyes for a few seconds, before he smiled up at her. 

"I know. But I see it differently. You guys are good Ghouls. I don't think you kill for fun. You do what you need to, to survive," Hide said. 

"It is not murder without intent."

Touka blinked, dumbfounded. She had not met a human like Hide before. Other than Yoriko, of course. Her precious human. She reeled back in shock.

"You're taking this rather well, Hide-kun," Hinami chimed in cutely. 

Hide grinned widely and shrugged. "You two haven't given me a reason to fear you. I'm not afraid. I don't think either you or Touka-san are evil monsters. I think you guys are just trying to survive and there is nothing wrong with that," he said.

Touka stared at Hide. Her gaze drilled into his head before she sighed. She let out a breath she did not know she was holding. 

She smiled. "You can call me Touka. The honorific is too formal for me," she said softly.

"Touka," Hide repeated. "Hinami."

Touka snorted. She placed one hand onto her hip, and her other on Hide's head. 

"You really are a mother. Quite funny, honestly," she teased.

Hide blushed himself. "Thanks, Touka," he muttered.

"You're welcome, Mother," Touka smirked.

The door opened once again. Yoshimura stood in the doorway. His hand held the door handle, his other hand was behind his back. He had a happy smile on his face. His eyes glowed beautifully and kindly at Hide.

"Nagachika-san. When can you start?"

…

"Mama's fine," Hide laughed.

Hide gently touched the bandaged arm. He looked at his eldest child, with his messy brown hair. He was adorable in his new whale-themed pajamas. 

Hide had just gotten home, and he was able to hide his arm as Kimi left. It was only after he had dressed his boys in their new pajamas did they begin to notice he smelled 'funny'. When asked what they meant, they had pointed to his arm. 

"But, Mama. It smells," Haruki pouted.

He hugged his plushy whale tightly to his chest. 

"Really? I smell? Like what?" Hide asked. 

His arm didn't hurt anymore. He was no longer bleeding. Truthfully, Hide should have known his boys would have been able to smell his wound.

Haruki's nose scrawled. His nostrils flared. "You smell not bad, Mama. Just…" he paused and sniffed again. 

"Strange," Suzuki blankly called out from Hide's bed. 

The youngest child was nested in Hide's blankets with a book on his lap. It was a brand-new book. Suzuki had a small bookcase in the living room. Hide had to get him a new book every week now. On the top shelve was the special autograph card from Sen. Suzuki wouldn't let anybody touch it. 

Hide had framed it with him yesterday. 

Hide hummed. He tapped a finger against his chin.

"Strange, huh?" he repeated.

Could they smell Hinami? Was that why he was 'strange?' Because they could smell that Hinami had eaten from him? 

Were Ghoul's territorial? 

"Mama? You're going red," Kazue called out. 

Hide blinked. He looked down at Kazue with an amused smile on his face. 

"Whaddya doin' down there?" he called out as he crouched down. 

Kazue tilted his head. He was under Hide's bed, laying on his stomach. 

"I saw a spider," Kazue said with a smile. "I wanted to see where it was going."

Hide resisted a shudder. He didn't like spiders or bugs. How could his child like insects so much? 

"Where did it go?" Hide asked. 

He found himself looking around the tiny room for the small black bug. 

Kazue pouted. "It disappeared through a small crack," he said. "I think it's under the house."

A small crack? Hide had to cover that, then. As much as Kazue loved bugs, Hide did not. He did not take kindly to being invaded by spiders. 

Hide reached out and put his fingers underneath Kazue's arms. He easily pulled him out and put him onto his hip. 

He loved them… so much.

After what had happened with Hinami today, Hide was reminded of how dangerous the CCG was. 

"Did you finish eating?" Hide said. 

Hide looked at Suzuki.

Suzuki pouted. He sighed and nodded. He had eaten the whole bowl. 

Since they had moved from the CCG, Suzuki had truthfully eaten more than he normally would have. It was a good sign. Right? Hide shrugged to himself but smiled sweetly at Suzuki.

"That's good. We don't want you getting cranky," Hide teased.

"I don't get cranky," he muttered, but his face told another story.

Suzuki's face became bright red. 

Suzuki did get cranky when he didn't eat. Suzuki knew it, too. He always went red whenever Hide brought it up. Hide did find it beyond cute. Very adorable. Hell, when Suzuki was cranky, he wasn't a bad child. Suzuki just didn't like to be away from Hide. He would be glued to his hip.

"Mama! Mama!" Kazue squealed. He smiled beyond anything cute. "Where are you working?"

Hide chuckled. "Well, I work in a café now," Hide explained and ruffled the black curls of Kazue's hair.

Kazue clocked his head. "Will you be away long? Mama?" he asked sweetly. He blinked his large silver eyes at his Mama.

"Not too long. I'm only working three days out of the week. So, Kimi will be babysitting you the days I work." Hide said.

He held a finger up to his boys and spoke seriously. "She will be studying, too. She is a medical student, so you all have to behave and do your best to help her."

Haruki lifted his head. "Kimi is really nice. She said she will bring Operation next time." He grinned widely.

"Operation? I remember that game," Hide said thoughtfully. 

He remembered how anxious and yet excited he used to be while holding the clippers. Trying to pick up the bones without touching the edges. It was rather stressful, honestly.

Hide hummed and brushed the black hair out of Kazue's face. "Well, I'm happy you like your babysitter. I was nervous leaving you guys with her. I'm glad you've taken to her so well," he said happily.

"We were very good. We didn't do anything bad," Kazue added excitedly. He placed a sloppy kiss onto Hide's cheek.

Hide smiled. He returned the action and kissed Kazue's rosy cheeks. It made Kazue giggle.

"But, Mama. We get hungry," Haruki said.

They did eat before Kimi turned up. Hide made sure they all had been feed. Granted, Hide fed them probably more then he should. 

Should Ghoul's eat as much as he fed his babies? Hide wasn't sure. Sometimes, he forgot the boys were Ghouls and not humans. 

It was difficult to know if they should eat three times a day like himself or not.

Hide was a human. He needed to eat three times a day. It shouldn't be unhealthy to have meals together, right? Right. When Hide ate, the boys ate. Sure, they all would miss one or two days. 

Hide forgot they weren't fully human.

"Oh? But you eat before she turned up," Hide said confused.

Haruki shrugged. "Mama, I dunno why. I'm just hungry," he meekly said.

Hide hummed. He put a finger to his chin and felt his eyes shift to the side thoughtfully. He gave them flesh. Human flesh, that looked like raw beef. 

Did Ghouls have other things they could eat? 

Like snacks or something?

Hide would have to see… maybe he could casually slide the question in somewhere. He worked with a few Ghouls now… so it wouldn't be too hard, right? 

"Come on. It's time for bed now."

The boys groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro - Haruki (Spring Wood; Clear Up Radiance; Sunshine)
> 
> Kuro - Kazue (The Favour of Harmony and Peace)
> 
> Shiro - Suzuki (Bell of wood)


	5. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! Here is the new chapter! 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!
> 
> thank you so much for the support! i am really appreciated it!
> 
> a big fat thank you to my beta: Jayhz for editing this. you are amazing! thank you so much!

"Mama, when… when do you have to go?" Suzuki asked quietly.

Hide stood up and wrapped his arms around Suzuki. He kissed him on the cheek.

"Soon, baby. But I'll be back before you know it," he said softly.

Hide crouched down and placed Suzuki onto his feet. Hide watched lovingly as Kazue wrapped his arms around Suzuki and fell into him. It made Suzuki smile. The twins almost tripped over their feet.

"Kimi will be here soon. I want you all to be good for her. I mean it," Hide said. "Kazue, I don't want you running in here with some kind of bug and scaring her again."

Kazue blushed. He bumped his tiny fists together and smiled meekly.

"That's right. She told me about that centipede you brought in," Hide smirked.

Kazue shrugged innocently. "It had lots of legs, Mama! And it was so pretty!" he squealed out.

"I know, baby. I know you like them, but please remember some people don't," Hide said and gently cupped Kazue's face.

Kazue pouted. "Alright, Mama, I know. Haruki-onii doesn't like them either," he said.

Haruki frowned at his little brother. "They're ugly," he said.

"Are not!" Kazue yelped.

Haruki pouted and crossed his arms stubbornly.

Hide placed his hands onto his hips. He arched his back and winced as his back popped. The cracks flittered through his body. It felt good, as strange as it sounded.

He was excited to start work at Anteiku.

He hoped he will do well.

"Mama! Please don't go!" Suzuki said quietly. "Stay with me, instead."

Hide smiled and scooped up his tiny child. It was the first time Suzuki had resisted him leaving. Normally, it was Kazue who begged him to stay.

"Don't you want to play with Kimi again?" he asked with a warm smile.

"I do…" Suzuki mumbled softly. He buried his face into Hide's throat. "But I don't want Mama to go…"

Hide rubbed Suzuki's back. "I know, baby. But I have too. We need money. We're just about out… don't you want new things? New books? Or, well, more books?" he said.

Suzuki sighed. "I'd give them all up for you to stay, Mama," he said cutely.

"Oh, Suzuki…" Hide smiled and kissed Suzuki on the forehead.

Suzuki softly whined and laid his head back into Hide's throat.

Hide checked on Haruki and Kazue. They were having a small debate about why insects weren't ugly. The other day in the park, Kazue had rushed up to him and Haruki and spilled out all types of little critters he had gathered. It had sent Haruki running.

Haruki was like Hide in so many ways. He didn't like insects either.

Hide shook his head and while holding Suzuki close, he checked the fridge. They were running out of all sorts of things, the biggest thing being the alarmingly small pile of brown packages. He was running out fast. He had about two or three days left.

He had the small card Yaya had left with him in his pocket. Hide really had to call this male Ghoul. He had to call him soon or they'd run out of food fast.

The three boys needed food to eat.

Suddenly, Haruki stood up. He pouted and stumbled away from Kazue to grab his fluffy whale. He hugged it to his chest.

"Fish aren't weird," he huffed.

Kazue giggled. "But some are basically bugs that live in the sea." He smiled and rolled onto his back. "Like shrimp!"

Haruki buried his face into his whale with a sigh.

Hide's lips parted into an 'Oh' and he let out a soft laugh. He then patted the boys on the head and ruffled their curls before he turned his head to the door.

Somebody knocked on the wood and Hide grinned as the boys snapped their heads around. An adorable squeal came from them.

"Kimi!"

Hide watched as they all raced to the door and eagerly opened it. The beautiful young woman smiled brightly with three large boxes in her arms. She giggled to herself when they all spoke at the same time. Excited squeals filling the air.

"Kimi, thank you for agreeing to do this," Hide said.

Kimi smiled brightly at Hide. "It's not a problem! Haruki, Suzuki, and Kazue are all adorable. It will be my pleasure!" she said happily, and tickled Kazue when he moved to close. She laughed to herself when Kazue squealed excitedly.

Hide smiled. He shifted Suzuki, who was still latched onto him as if his life depended on it.

Hide really was grateful to Kimi. He paid Kimi by the hour. It wasn't a lot and Hide had suggested paying her more, but Kimi had rejected it. She really liked the boys. They were all so cute, cuddly and playful. She enjoyed spending time with them.

Which was why she agreed to become their permanent babysitter.

"I'll be working until 5. I should be home by 5:30," Hide said with a smile.

Kimi nodded and looked at Suzuki. "That's no problem. I could take them to the park if that's alright?" she suggested.

Hide grinned. "Hear that, Suzuki? Kimi will take you to the park," he said as he rubbed Suzuki on the back.

Suzuki grumbled and tightened his arms. "Don't wanna go," he grumbled.

"We'll go to my Grandfather's bookstore too! I'm sure Grandfather will let you have a book, Suzuki, considering how much you love them!" Kimi added hopefully.

Suzuki frowned. He peered back at her through narrowed eyes. It was hard. He could get a new book, and he really loved the bookstore. He liked shyly talking with Kimi's Grandfather too. The old man said funny words that made him smile.

But on the other hand… he had his Mama right here… what more could he want?

Well, a book would be good…

Suzuki stared at Hide thoughtfully. A new book would be really nice. He had just finished his newest book and was in need of more. He glanced back at his small book shelve; it had a total of ten books. All were children books, with maybe one in young teenager section.

They all were horror, of course.

Other than his ten books, there were a few on the ocean, lakes and sea creatures. Haruki's books. And a couple on insects and other bugs. Kazue's books.

Suzuki had read them already. While they were interesting, he preferred his horror stories. Scary stories that really didn't scare him but had interesting plots and twists.

"You know, Suzuki. You could have both," Kimi said almost slyly. "You could get a book, and then by the time we get home, Mama should be home too."

Suzuki blinked. He peered at Kimi with a confused frown.

After a beat of silence, he inhaled sharply and puffed out his cheeks. "…Alright."

Hide grinned. He hugged Suzuki and kissed him on the cheek. He then put him down onto his feet.

Suzuki frowned. He placed his hands onto his stomach with his head down.

"Alright. Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Hide said to his other boys.

Haruki and Kazue looked at Hide. Haruki rushed forward with a tiny smile on his lips and wrapped his arms tightly around Hide's waist.

"Love you, Mama!" Haruki grinned widely.

Hide laughed. He hugged his little boy back and spun him around. It made his little boy squeal with laughter.

"I love you too, Haruki," Hide chimed as he kissed Haruki on the cheek.

Haruki smiled and kissed Hide back. "Bye, Mama," he said softly.

"Are you going to be a big boy and help Kimi take care of your younger brothers?" Hide grinned.

"I will, Mama!" Haruki laughed.

Kimi smiled. She looked down at Haruki as he ran to her and grabbed her hand tightly.

Hide crouched down. "My sweet child, am I going to get a goodbye?" he said teasingly.

Kazue blinked at him. He sheepishly shoveled his feet. He peered at his two brothers before shyly making his way up to his precious Mama.

"….G-Goodbye, Mama…" he mumbled softly.

Hide grinned widely. He wrapped his arms around him and gently stroked his back.

"I'll be back before you know it, Kazue," he said.

Kazue sniffed. He nodded and placed a sloppy kiss onto Hide's cheek.

With that, Hide stood up. He traded a few words with Kimi before he finally grabbed his coat. His raincoat had been basically ripped apart by Hinami so Hide had to make do with what he had left. Just a plain, dark brown coat.

"Oh, er..." Hide started. He came to a stop and glanced back at Kimi. "They're on a very strict diet. Please don't, um, feed them anything."

"Oh, I understand," Kimi said without another thought.

Hide smiled. He immediately relaxed at how quickly Kimi had agreed to it.

Finally, Hide was walking away from his new home. Like always, Hide wanted to turn back around and stay with his babies. But he forced himself to walk. He forced himself to walk faster.

He forced himself to walk with his head held high.

There was a father playing soccer with his son. The kicked a ball between them, as the dad encouraged his child to kick the ball harder.

It was cute.

He wondered if any of his boys would want to play soccer with him? Hide used to play with his father. The only one who might be interested was Haruki— Hide wasn't sure about the twins.

"Hide!" An adorable voice called out to him.

A familiar teenage girl bounced up to him. Her lovely brown hair was a bit messy and she wore a brown and black uniform. It took Hide a little while to realize that must be the female waitress uniform for Anteiku.

"Hinami," Hide grinned.

Hinami smiled so brightly that her face flushed a beautiful shade of pink. "Hide! You're here," she said excitedly.

"I thought you go to school?" Hide said.

He remembered she was wearing a middle school uniform when the investigator had attacked her. It was only logical to think she went to school, which was pretty impressive in itself. Hinami was a Ghoul. A Ghoul that went to school, that could fit in with humans so perfectly… that gave him hope for his boys.

"I skipped a grade. So, I'm a special timetable," Hinami explained. She puffed her chest out proudly. "Besides, Big Sister tutors me!"

Hide blinked. "Big sister?" he asked.

He didn't realize she had an older sister.

"Oh, I mean Touka! After Mama died, she took me in and became my big sister, along with Yoriko-chan! They're both my sisters!" Hinami stated happily. She truly loved the two older girls.

Hide smiled in awe. "Touka is pretty amazing, huh," he said.

"Big sister also recently graduated from university! I really want to follow in her footsteps and go to University too!" Hinami added.

Hide's eyes widened. "Whoa. She went to university? That's amazing! She must be so smart!" he said with a wide smile. "What does she want to be?"

Hinami nodded excitedly. "A teacher! At first, she wanted to learn about Ghoul biology, but she changed her mind later. 'Said if she continued that path, she would end up in... the… the… CCG," Hinami said. She whispered the last word as if it would summon the devil.

…Which it probably would, honestly…

"Touka really is an inspiration," Hide smiled.

He had an all new respect for the young woman. He hoped they would become good friends.

Hinami nodded her head. "She is!" she squealed.

Hinami took Hide into the café.

Swiftly, she switched from being proud to sad. She lowered her head and shook it. "…There was another person who I really— really wanted to be like. He was a big inspiration… you should have seen him, Hide! He fit in with humans since he was born. He learned how to fool the CCG for years! He was amazing," Hinami said.

Hide gasped softly. "Really? He must be astounding, then," he said.

"Yeah, he really was… big brother was…" Hinami began to shake her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. He left us a long time ago."

The person, she must have really loved him.

Does that mean… he passed away or something?

"What do you mean…?" Hide asked softly.

The brunette forced a brave smile and looked at Hide.

"Anteiku was just too… it wasn't enough, I guess. He wanted more, needed more…" she said with a small shrug. "Big sister doesn't like it when he comes around..."

Hide felt there was probably something else there which Hinami didn't say or even knew?

Ah. That's good, he supposed… it meant the dude hadn't died.

"Hide, you would have liked him!" Hinami smiled brightly. "I'm sure you two would have gotten along great! I'm sure you would have become such good friends!"

Hide smiled brightly. "Maybe I can meet him. Someday," Hide said.

Hide had a small feeling that there was definitely something more to this, especially if Touka didn't want him around Anteiku. Hide may not have known Touka for very long, but he had a feeling he should be trusting her judgment.

Hide trusted Touka. There had to be a reason.

A bigger reason for this.

"Yeah! Someday!" Hinami chipped happily.

Hide could only wonder.

Maybe he'd ask Touka about it later…

Hide smiled as he looked around Anteiku. He really liked the smell. It was strong and warm. Homey, overall.

Hide found his new boss, Yoshimura, standing with that heartwarming Grandfather-like smile.

"Hideyoshi-san," Yoshimura bowed his head in greeting.

"Yoshimura-san!" he said nervously.

He tried not to look at the other three unfamiliar waiters and waitress standing around him. He only knew Touka out of the four of them.

"Hideyoshi-san, these are your coworkers," Yoshimura spoke softly. He gestured to the ones behind him.

The first one to step forward was a man. He looked the oldest of all of them, other than Yoshimura, with a kind smile. His eyes filled with such kindness that it made Hide smile.

"Hi. I'm Enji Koma. It's a pleasure to meet you Hideyoshi-san," he greeted kindly.

"San is way too formal for me, Koma-san." Hide grinned and shook Koma's hand.

The man had a rather powerful handshake that made Hide wince a little.

"If it is too formal for you, then it is too formal for me too, Hideyoshi," Koma said with a smile.

Next, a woman stepped forth. She was tall. Hide found he was an inch shorter than her. She walked up to him and held her hand to shake.

"Hello, Hideyoshi. My name is Kaya Irimi. It's great to have you with us," she greeted.

Hide smiled brightly.

"Thank you for having me! Irimi!" Hide said.

His dazzling grin made the woman blush herself. However, she found herself parroting back the same grin. It was rather interesting to watch.

The last waiter didn't even knowledge Hide. Instead, he snorted loudly with his eyes pinched shut.

Touka let out a loud grunt. She huffed, with her arms crossed over her chest. She stood with her body slightly turned with her shoulders relaxed.

"Shitty eyes! Say something!" She growled.

"Whatever," he spat in return.

It pissed Touka off. She twisted on her heels and lifted a fist, then slammed her fist into his skull.

Hide gasped in shock. Surely that would have hurt the poor guy?

The man fell to the ground but sprung back up with his own terrifying glare.

"You bitch!" he growled back.

Hide blinked. He stared between the two shockingly. He watched as they fought, at least they weren't throwing fists and kicks.

Instead, they were throwing insults at each other.

Koma groaned. He rubbed his fingers firmly against the bridge of his nose. Koma walked straight towards the pair and pushed them away from one another.

Touka panted. She pushed her raven hair out of her face and looked at Hide with narrowed eyes.

"The asshole is Nishiki Nishio. I call him Shitty eyes," she snorted with a shrug of her shoulders.

Nishio rolled his eyes. He looked at Hide and growled.

"He looks as bad as the previous one," he huffed loudly.

"Nishio! Don't be so mean!" Hinami squealed out cutely.

Nishio tried to glare. It came out more like puppy eyes than a glare.

Hide flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Hide looked off to the side and chewed his bottom lip.

"Um. It's nice to meet you…Nishio-san?" he said slowly and raised a hand to shake.

Nishio snorted once again. He glared down at Hide's hand and frowned.

Hide's hand trembled and he withdrew it.

"Tch. You too, blondie," he huffed and turned away from Hide.

All of Hide's co-workers looked at one other worriedly. Hide scratched his head confusingly.

"Hideyoshi-san," Yoshimura began with that same old kind smile. "Like Hinami and Touka. All my staff are Ghouls."

Yoshimura tilted his head and clapped his hand onto the small human.

Immediately the atmosphere in the café raised. It filled the air easily, and everyone, including Nishio, stared at the manager in pure shock. Their jaws dropped and their eyes looked as if they were about to pop out.

Only the two youngest girls didn't seem shocked or surprised.

Touka looked rather smug. She smirked and pulled at a loose raven hair in her face. She bounced her eyebrows. She liked knowing more than shitty eyes.

"Wait," Irimi began. "You're the human who saved Hinami yesterday."

Hide blinked. His lips formed a small smile, and he nodded.

"Oh. Um. Y-Yes. Um. An Investigator was trying to kill her, and I assume Hinami hadn't eaten in a while…" Hide said as he nervously touched the spot where the tight bandages were.

"You willingly let her bite you?" Koma asked with wide eyes.

Hinami looked down. She awkwardly shifted on her feet. "Hide did. He willingly let me eat from him to fight the Investigator."

Hide went to say something. To comfort the younger girl. He reached an arm out to comfortingly pat her on the head when his arm was roughly grabbed. He yelped and jumped.

His arm was roughly twisted and Nishio smelled his injured arm with disbelief.

"Shit. He's telling the truth," he said in surprise. "Doesn't that bother you? You're willingly working with Ghouls. One of which had already bitten you."

"Oh. Um. No. I-I'm not. I mean. Hinami and Touka haven't given me any reason to be scared. Irimi-san and Koma-san don't seem like they'll eat me. I, er, hope…" Hide blurted out awkwardly.

Touka crushed her teeth together. She clenched her hands and stormed up to the other Ghoul.

"Fuck off Shitty eyes. Hide is my friend, touch him like that again and I'll break your fucking arm!" she threatened.

Hide wasn't sure if he should be touched that Touka called him a friend, or if he should be scared that Touka had the power to break somebodies arm. Instead, he gulped and stepped away. He gently rubbed the arm Nishio had grabbed.

"Alright, Hideyoshi-san," Yoshimura began. His calm voice broke through the air and immediately muted everyone.

Yoshimura smiled that wise smile and turned to look at the small human.

"Hideyoshi-san. For the first week, you will shadow Koma-san," he said.

Koma smiled at Hide. "I'll do my best to help you," he said.

"I'm a fast learner Koma-san. Hopefully, I'll get the hang of things quickly as to not trouble you anymore then I have," Hide said nervously.

Hide realized the café didn't make food. Which was understandable, considering they all was Ghouls. They mostly made coffee, which again was understandable.

It was a coffee café after all. Hide felt a little stupid.

He worked hard as to not annoy Koma. Hide did mess up two coffee orders which Koma had corrected.

Koma was really great. He had done his best to help Hide and kept a friendly smile. Koma was a very nice person,

Hide was sure that if it was either Touka or Nishio, he must have run their nerve by now.

Hide was very thankful to the man. He had been very patient, and Hide had been apologizing all day. He apologized every chance he got. He was horrified with every mess up he made.

"You're doing very well, Hideyoshi-san," Koma said.

Hide blushed, and chuckled. "Thank you Koma…" he said softly.

Hide lifted his head in time see Koma sip something from a white china cup. Hide blinked at him curiously.

"I thought Ghouls could only eat…" he trailed off confusingly.

Koma chuckled. He smiled at Hide and clocked his head forward.

"Technically speaking. We do. However, humans have invented the simplest things that our stomachs can handle. Coffee is one of them," he explained. His eyes closed as he took another sip. He sighed in pleasure as he drank it.

Hide stared. He couldn't help it. Coffee. "What about…young children ghouls? Can they drink coffee?"

Hinami suddenly appeared. She held a black tray with china cups. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Hide.

"Of course. Their tongues are a lot more sensitive than adults, so they would have to wait a little while for it to cool down. They can drink it and enjoy it," Hinami explained brightly.

Hide glanced down at the cup of black coffee he was preparing. He didn't like coffee. He hasn't tried a cup in a long time. He wonders if the boys, his babies, would really drink them.

"We also have these sugar cubes, that helps with the hunger," Koma said.

Koma held a brown bag, to show Hide before he crouched down and placed it into the bottom department.

"If any customer asks for a cube black coffee, then put two or one cubes into the black coffee," he explained.

Koma held up another bag. This time it sounded like little marbles were inside it.

"If a customer asks for a candy ball with their cube black coffee. Then you take one of these. However, they're normally for the young children that come in with their parent. We don't get many but occasionally," he added.

Hide wanted to smack his face. "I'm so stupid," he muttered. "Of course, some customers would be Ghouls."

Hinami giggled.

"What's in them?" Hide asked. He peered into the bag, looking at the small marble candies.

They're really for children?

"Trust me Hide. You don't want to know what is in them," Hinami said sweetly.

Hide wondered if he could take any without being caught. He had a feeling that was very unlikely.

A few more hours later, Hide found himself finishing up his first day. Hide was proud of himself. He had done very well. He stretched his arm above himself and made a low hum under his breath.

Hide was preparing to leave. He spent ten minutes talking with Hinami, and occasionally Touka would chime in.

Nishio lent against the counter and said a few things which started another argument between Touka and himself.

"Hideyoshi-san," Yoshimura said. He appeared in the doorway of his office.

He smiled as all eyes turned to him.

"Please step in. There is something I'd like to speak to you in the back," he added.

Hide swallowed a lump in his throat. His heart skipped a beat, and he followed the elder man into the office. He was worried he would be fired. So worried to be fired on his first day

A few seconds later Hide sat down in front of the old man. Yoshimura smiled at Hide.

"Hideyoshi-san," Yoshimura began with a kind voice. He let out a soft chuckle before he turned to take something from underneath the desk.

Hide clocked his head. He stared as the old man brought the bag high to show Hide. It was big with bulging shapes sticking out of the martial.

Yoshimura held the bag out to him and waited patiently for Hide to take it. Hide stared at the bag blankly for a few seconds before finally, he took the bag.

Hide clocked his head to the side. He brought the bag close to him and peeked inside. What he saw left him very confused. Squares and balls. It was filled with them.

"What…" Hide began.

Why?

Yoshimura smiled. He reached forward and placed a hand onto Hide's shoulder.

"They're for your boys. The cubes work in any coffee brand, but I suggest purchasing a high brand. It will be worth it. Trust me. The ball candies can be eaten at any given time," he said.

"It should help them adjust better. They also won't be so hungry," Yoshimura added. His hands patted Hide's. "If you run out on anything. Do not hesitate to come to me for help."

"I'll be more than willing to help you in any way I can."

Hide's jaw dropped.

What…why…

"What! How did you find out!" he gasped in a panic.

He was happy, thankful for Yoshimura's help but Hide couldn't help but worry…how did he…If Yoshimura had figured it out so fast then who else could?

"Rest assured, Hideyoshi-san. Nobody else knows," Yoshimura said calmly. "I could see the signs of a human parent. Your boys. They're all half ghouls, aren't they?"

Immediately Hide's worry doubled.

"Um. Y-Yes. Yes, they are. All three of my boys are half human and half ghoul," Hide said shakily.

"Was the mother killed by the CCG?" Yoshimura asked kindly.

He knew it was a difficult subject, but he was confused. Hide was a human male. A human father. Female Ghouls should not be able to give birth to a half-ghoul.

Unless Hide was actually a woman but Yoshimura doubted that.

Hide blinked innocently at him. He trusted Yoshimura. Hide doesn't understand why. He had only just met him, but there was something about the guy. Hide lowered his head and bites his bottom lip worriedly.

Should he tell him? Should he tell Yoshimura the truth?

Would Yoshimura turn them in? It was a possibility…

Yoshimura realized this wasn't a normal birth. Yoshimura frowned to himself and put a hand onto his chin. He could tell it was an important secret for Hide.

He was scared. Yoshimura could smell it.

"Are you worried about the CCG?" Yoshimura questioned.

Hide tensed. He was rigged with worry. "Please don't inform the CCG of us! Please! I'm begging you!" Hide begged.

"Please," Hide gasped out.

Yoshimura sighed with a gentle smile. He held Hide's hand between his own and gently patted them.

"I'm going to tell you a little secret of my own. My daughter is a high ranking ghoul hunted after by the CCG. I will never inform them of anything. Ghouls are already fearing for their lives," he said softly.

"Wait…so you're a Ghoul?" Hide asked slowly.

His daughter was being hunted by the CCG?

Yoshimura smiled wistfully and bowed his head. "Yes. You see, my daughter is half human. Her mother was human."

Hide stared in shock. He really was stupid. Really-really stupid. Of course, Yoshimura was a Ghoul. Everyone in Anteiku was a Ghoul. Of course, the manager was a Ghoul…

Hide opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Hide felt so overwhelmed. He couldn't believe it. Yoshimura's daughter was a half-ghoul. Which probably meant she had one eye like his boys.

"Okay… it's a little hard to explain…" Hide admitted. "Well… I am their mother. Their-- their Mama. I gave birth to them…"

Yoshimura blinked in confusion.

Hide stood and lifted his shirt.

Yoshimura stared at the long white scar. The scar was cut from side to side. Hide did not understand where it came from, or what the CCG had done to him.

…but the scar was the result of it.

"The CCG?" Yoshimura asked.

Hide nodded. "Yeah…I'm not sure what they did…" He breathed out.

Yoshimura frowned. "They CCG did this. They forced you to produce a child," he said in realization.

"I was…k-kidnapped. I was taken almost 7 years ago…and they began to experiment on me," Hide explained. He bites his bottom lip.

Why was it so hard to explain?

"The experiment used to manufacture a ghoul?" Yoshimura repeated. "I've never heard such a thing before."

Hide nodded his head. "They said-said they wanted…a living Quingue. I'm not sure what that is…but it has something to do with my boys…they wanted them to be pets. Pets to some investigator and used to defeat Ghouls," he said.

"What a horrific experiment," Yoshimura said softly.

"Apparently I am the first one to, well, live. They said they had tried it many times before…but everyone died…It worked with me…I don't know why," Hide nervously said. "They did it twice, and then…I ran away to protect my boys..."

"Twice?" Yoshimura pressed for more information.

Hide inhaled sharply. His eyes were beginning to water. "I produced twins the second time. I heard there were some rumors that they wanted to-to make another experiment on me," he explained.

Yoshimura nodded. He reached for his tissue box and held it to the human.

"I see. I know this is must be hard for you. Do not worry Hideyoshi-san. I shall keep your secret. You and your children are welcome here whenever you like," Yoshimura smiled.

Hide grinned through his tears. "Thank you so much Yoshimura-san!" He gasped.

Yoshimura truly was the kindest man he had ever met.

"This experiment they did to you, is there anything you know?" Yoshimura questioned.

Hide swallowed. He shook his head. "No. I just know I was kidnapped, isolated to produce them a half-ghoul and then when they turned 7 years old, they were going to take them. Take them and give them to an Investigator. They wanted to take my… my Haruki, so we left," he said.

"Yaya-san…she was an investigator that I had since I was taken. She said she couldn't take it anymore and helped us escape. She placed us in a small apartment on the other side of the park, apparently it was a secret place where the manufacture of the apartment building could meet up with a woman for a secret affair," he added softly.

Yoshimura nodded. "Yaya? Do you by any chance know her second name?" he asked.

Hide shook his head. "She never gave one…do…do you know her?" he asked.

"Perhaps. My wife…my deceased wife was a reporter for the CCG. She informed them on Ghoul's activity. She researched Ghoul gangs…before she found out I was a Ghoul," Yoshimura began. "Once she found out I was a Ghoul, she began to work against the CCG…but…it wasn't enough."

Hide winced. He could hear the pain in Yoshimura's voice. He wondered what had happened to her, but decided not to ask.

"I heard she had an older sister in the CCG by the name of Yaya," he explained.

Hide's eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat.

Was…was it the same Yaya?

"I-I haven't heard from her in a while. She would send me secret letters, but I haven't got one in a long time now," Hide admitted. "I'm worried."

Yoshimura nodded understanding. He understood how worrying it was for somebody to suddenly disappear.

"You said the CCG had you isolated? For 7 years. How are you with food for the boys?" he asked.

Hide's eyes widened. He stood up and pulled out a small card. "Yaya-san left me with this. We had some packages for them, but we're running low…we've only got three left," he said.

Yoshimura took the card. "Ah. She gave you Yomo's card," he said looking at it.

"Yomo?" Hide repeated.

"It seems Yaya-san knows a lot about Ghouls in this district. I wonder how she got a hold of Yomo's card," Yoshimura wondered out loud. "Do not worry Hide. I shall put in an order for you from Yomo."

Hide smiled in relief. "R-Really?" he breathed out.

Yoshimura smiled. "Of course. I'm always ready to help my employees," he said. "Where would you like Yomo to drop them off? I'm assuming you do not want the other employers to know about the children yet."

Hide inhaled sharply. He looked down worriedly.

"Here. Write down your address. I won't reveal it to anyone but Yomo," Yoshimura said as he pushed a notepad towards him. "Yomo won't ask questions either. It is just a job for him."

Hide gulped. He meekly nodded, and with a shaky hand, he wrote down the apartment building he lived at. He also wrote a brief summary of how to find their door.

"Thank you," Hide smiled at him.

Yoshimura smiled in return. "I'm here to help any way I can. Out of curiosity, do you happen to know what Ghoul they used? The children are half-ghoul, so it is only logical to know they had to use a Ghoul," he said.

"Um. Yaya-san said they did," Hide nodded. "I…I don't know what Ghoul it was, only that they consider him to be a very dangerous ghoul. The reaper investigator apparently killed him…but Yaya-san said there were rumors starting to surface that he may still be alive…" Hide gulped.

Yoshimura made a thoughtful hum. "If he is alive, and they do consider him a very dangerous Ghoul, then it would be wise to avoid him. Some ghouls are not very forgiving towards humans. Some eat their offspring," he explained.

Hide's face went pale.

Yoshimura smiled and stood. "I think that is enough Hideyoshi-san," he said with a pat on the shoulder. "I think your boys may need you now."

The human let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. "Yes. Thank you so much Yoshimura-san. Really. I appreciate everything."

Yoshimura chuckled. "I shall see you tomorrow then."

Hide nodded. A few more words and Hide had left the office. He was so anxious. His insides twisted and sent fuzzy waves through his body. Hide swallowed and nervously walked.

"Hide! You're still here!" Hinami waved him over.

I'm just on my way out actually Hinami," Hide said with a smile.

Hinami pulled at the brown leather bag hanging from her shoulder. "I'll walk with you!" She cheered.

"Um. Hey, Hinami," Hide began. "Do, err, do ghouls really eat their offspring?"

"Um. Some do," She explained with a shrug.

Hide blankly looked away. His mouth gaped anxiously.

Seriously?

…

Hide smiled.

Hinami giggled. She shifted in front of Hide and sat quietly. She tried not to stay still as possible. Hinami sat with a smile on the counter, with her legs pressed together.

"You're actually surprisingly good at that," Touka said.

Hide gasped. "What do you mean by surprising?" he said with a smile.

Touka snorted with a laugh. She pushed her short dark hair behind her ear. "You have pudgy fingers," she teased.

Hide gasped again. "What do you mean? Pudgy fingers! These fingers are a gift from God!" he said.

Hinami burst into giggles. "That's so corny Hide!" she smiled.

"You're a nerd," Touka added.

Hide grinned. "Ha! You ladies just don't see what a perfection I am," he said smugly.

Both girls snorted with another laugh.

"And done!" Hide cheered.

Hinami smiled brightly. She bounced off the counter and spun around to look at her reflection in Anteiku's windows. Her brown hair was braided and clipped up by a large purple bow. She lightly ran her fingers along the braid with a smile.

"Thank you Hide! It's beautiful," she said with a wide smile.

"You're really a girl, aren't you Hide," Touka smirked.

Hide pouted. "You're so mean Touka," he said with a soft laugh.

Touka shrugged it off. She stood up and wiped her hands across her apron before lightly punching Hide on the shoulder.

"Right. Help me close up," she said.

Hide clicked his tongue. He nodded and straightened up. It was pretty late. He was a bit worried about getting home, but Kimi had called him an hour ago saying the boys had gone to sleep and that she didn't mind staying later than normal.

Hide was going to pay her more.

"What's your problem?" Touka growled.

Nishio glared at her. "None of your business," he grumbled.

"He's sad because his girlfriend is working overtime," Hinami whispered as she leaned into Hide.

Nishio glared at her but didn't say anything. He turned away with a grumble.

Touka rolled her eyes. She turned to ignore him, and begin to clean up.

Hide wondered what his girlfriend did. It must be hard to be separated from the one you love. Still, he shook his head and decided to help Touka.

"Hide. Will you do my hair tomorrow morning?" Hinami chimed.

Hide smiled at her. "Sure."

Hinami grinned widely.

The two continued to playfully chat, unaware of Touka watching them with warm eyes. Touka was protective of Hinami and was happy to see how well Hide had fit in with them. She was, dare she say it, happy.

Hide helped Hinami put the chairs on top of the table before he went outside Anteiku. He was wiping down the tables and then he was too bring in the chairs so nobody could take them during the night.

Times like this he wished he had a mobile phone to text Kimi, but phones were bad. The CCG could easily track him through it or something like that…but that's if they were able to figure out who he was of course. It shouldn't be that hard for them.

Yaya had said no phones. Not to risk it, and Hide had stuck to it.

"Yaya-san…" Hide muttered to himself.

He was starting to worry. He hadn't heard from Yaya at all.

Hide shook his head. He had to focus on finishing his shift and get back to his boys. He knew Haruki, Suzuki, and Kazue were waiting for him. It had been a little difficult getting out of the apartment this morning due to the twins wrapping their selves around his legs and had held on tightly.

He thinks Suzuki was just doing it to entertain his older twin.

Either way, it was very hard, and everyone was laughing, especially as he tumbled over. Haruki had then started a dog pile on him, with the twins quickly pouncing on top. Kimi had burst into giggles as she entered the apartment and found Hide begging for help.

So much laughter and smiles. The mere thought of this morning had Hide in smiles.

"You're in such a good mood!" Hinami smiled brightly as Hide dragged the last chair into the café.

Hide sheepishly smiled up at the girl. "Ah. I'm just eager to get home tonight," he chuckled.

Hinami clicked her tongue. "Your bed awaiting for you? Young master?" she said with a playful smile.

"Of course! My bed is the best part of my day!" Hide grinned.

Touka snorted loudly with a chuckle. "You're so unbelievably corny," she said.

"Corny? How rude! I thought for sure I was a godly nerd!" He chipped in returned.

Touka opened her mouth to shot a retort but changed her mind. She shook her head with a smile and ran a hand through her slowly growing longer dark hair.

"So?" Hide smugly asked. His eyes glowing as he looked at her.

He would say that he and Touka had become rather close. She was almost his best friend and the honest truth, Hide was considering bring her and Hinami over to his apartment to meet the boys. Considering, but doesn't have the courage to do it yet.

"…So?" Touka began. She tried to look innocent but the blush on her cheeks told a different story.

Hide and Hinami shared a cheeky look. It only made Touka flush more.

"Big sister!" Hinami sang out with a giggle. "We know it was your anniversary yesterday."

Touka blushed. She looked off to the side and played with a loose dark hair. She had a tiny smile on her lips.

"Anything… ground breaking happen?" Hide said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I do not know what you are suggesting!" Touka bristled but her face was truly burning a new shade of red.

Hide laughed. "Ooooh. I see, something did happen? Do spill, my girl," he teased.

Touka snorted. She crossed her arms as she tried to compose herself. She tried to straighten herself up and then tried to keep her face blank as she leveled them with a glare. It didn't work of course, both Hide and Hinami had such playful smiles and grins on that Touka found her mask breaking anyway.

She smiled shyly. She bites her bottom lip too.

"Oh! Something definitely happened!" Hide snickered.

Touka pouted and suddenly flicked Hide on the forehead. "You shitty little cherry boy," she smirked.

Hide gasped. He looked insulted and horrified. He crossed his hands over his chest.

"How did you know!" he playfully grinned.

Touka couldn't help herself. She let out a laugh and shook her head before she sighed with a hand onto her hip.

Especially with Hinami giggling into her hand.

"Alright," Touka said. "Alright. Something did happen, but I am not the type of woman who kisses and then tells children."

Both Hide and Hinami laughed. They shared a look with smiles.

"I bet Yoriko-chan loved every moment of it!" Hinami cheekily giggled.

Touka gasped. "Hinami!" she called out but Hinami had already skipped out of the area.

Hide stared after Hinami with a grin. He watched as she climbed up the steps to the living apartments above Anteiku before he turned back to Touka, and shrugged innocently at her.

"Well…did she?" he teased.

Touka glared but after a few seconds, she blushed and nodded. "I-I hope so…I mean, s-she said she did," she admitted almost timidly.

"Well. You have plenty of time to affect your technique." Hide grinned.

Touka lightly smacked him on the arm. "You're such a pervert," she huffed.

Hide chuckled as he stepped away from his friend. He breathed in softly and helped Touka finish up the last little things in Anteiku before he was finally able to leave.

Hide gulped as he stepped out into the slowly darkening sky and shivered. He sneezed and breathed in the crisp cold air. Hopefully, he could get home within twenty minutes.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Touka questioned from Anteiku's door. "You know how dangerous it is at night."

The human looked at his friend with a smile. "Yeah. Don't worry. I live close by, so I'll be home soon," he said softly. "You don't need to worry."

Touka clicked her tongue. She crossed her arms. "I'm not worried! I just…don't want you to get hurt," she stubbornly said. "I don't want to wake up in the morning and find out you are some Ghoul's newest victim."

"Aww. I feel so special," Hide chuckled. "But seriously, Touka. I'll be fine!"

Touka sighed after a few seconds. "I don't mind walking with you, if you want?" she offered.

Hide could feel himself blushing. Even before the CCG had kidnapped him, he didn't have any real friends. Nobody who would offer to come with him to keep him safe. He felt warm after hearing her offer that.

See! This was the reason why she was basically his best friend!

"You don't need to do that! I'll be fine!" Hide grinned widely.

Touka looked a bit uncomfortable but she reluctantly gave in. She sighed deeply, with a pinched frown. "Alright. Just… stay safe," she muttered.

"Besides what Ghoul would want to eat me?" Hide joked. "I smell, remember?"

Touka snorted. "You do have a strange smell, but you would be surprised," she said before she put a hand to her forehead.

"I'll be safe Touka. Seriously. I'll be A-OK!" Hide winked.

After a few more seconds, Touka finally reluctantly gave in and nodded. The two spoke for a few seconds before Hide finally turned around to rush away. He knew Touka was watching until he was no longer in sight.

It felt good to have somebody like Touka care for him, but she was a little overprotective. He wondered if it was because she was a Ghoul, and Hide was a human? Well, Hinami was pretty overprotective too.

Hide supposed it was a perk of having a few Ghouls for friends.

He sighed softly and shook his head. He pulled at his coat as he walked through the chilly streets of Tokyo. Hide bites his bottom lip, and speed walks down the street towards the familiar street that leads to the park.

Hide couldn't wait to get back home and to see his baby boys.

Just as Hide turned a corner, he felt his heart drop. He froze and his eyes widened. There, by the park, were three people in white. He wasn't sure if they were male or female.

Hide's brain short-circuited.

"CCG…" He whispered with his body trembling.

Had…had they found them? How had the CCG found them?

Hide could feel his chest tightening in fear. He hadn't seen a CCG investigator since the bald man had tried to kill Hinami.

How do they…how did they?

"How could they f-found us?" Hide whispered.

He twisted his hands together in front of himself until they flushed red from pain. The investigators were just standing there. They were blocking the way into the park. The only way Hide knew to get back to the apartment building.

"What should I do?" Hide gulped, and bites his bottom lip sharply.

Hide gulped. He turned around to look around himself. The streets were empty, there was not a single soul out. Could he risk going back to Anteiku?

God no. Hide couldn't do that to them, especially if the CCG had found out where Hide and the boys were … he could lead them to a café full of Ghouls…

"I-I'll…I will just have to-to find another way around," Hide muttered to himself and bravely turned to go down a different street.

Hide's heart was beating painfully in his chest as he all but ran down another street. His head was spinning as he tried to keep track of what was on the other side of the row of houses. He felt a chill run through his body as he turned around another corner, and into an alleyway.

His eyes widened, and he almost let out a yelp as he ran into a dumpster. He grunted and bit back a whine. His body shook, and pain itched through his body as he ran into the dumpster. Hide winced and rubbed his stomach.

"There goes my pride," he muttered to himself.

Hide sighed and stepped back from the dumpster. It was a short alleyway filled with large dumpsters. He could see that on the other side of the alleyway was an opening square-like thing that he had never had the pleasure of seeing before. Still, Hide sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he walked to the end of the alleyway.

Just as he got to the end of the alleyway, he jumped as something hit the top of the final dumpster. Hide's heart leaped into his throat as the thing on the dumpster landed onto the ground in front of him.

"I'm glad nobody was around to see this…" Hide breathed out with a shake of his head.

Hide crouched down to the small black cat. He smiled and held a hand out, watching as it wearily sniffed his hand.

"Are you lost kitty?" he asked with a sweet smile. "I'm sorry that I don't have any food."

The small cat meowed up at him. Large slit pretty green eyes stared up at him. Hide scratched the cat on the head gently and smiled as the cat purred. It rubbed against his hand. It rolled over onto his back revealing it had a white stomach.

"I really can't stay," Hide sighed softly. "I can't take you home with me either…"

God forbid what his boys might accidentally do-- but then again, his boys might take to the little kitten well. He frowned. The small kitten had no collar, and its fur wasn't well kept. It looked like it had lived most of its life on the streets.

"Here, here, kitty," Hide smiled softly and gently lifted the kitten up, stroking its messy fur.

The kitten mewed. It purred loudly and rubbed its head against Hide's cheek. However, it only lasted a few seconds before the kitten suddenly stiffened, its ears stuck up, and then it swiftly scrambled out of Hide's arms.

Hide let out a soft yelp as the kitten leaped from his arms and scattered away into the darkness.

"Ow," Hide mumbled, sucking on his finger as he stared after the kitten.

"…I wonder what spooked kitty so much?" Hide said.

Hide sighed deeply. He shook his head and turned to walk through the opening when he suddenly heard voices from said opening. Hide blinked and inched forward to peer into the opening. His face paled when he heard a scream which was followed by a thud.

A group of people stood in the middle. Hide's heart skipped a beat as he noticed they all were wearing masks. Strange masks. They were talking to one another, all looking rather aggressive and hostile towards another group of people in masks on the other side of the square.

Hide's eyebrows raised to his hairline. Why would people walk around in masks? And for what? Hide stared at the two groups, eyes moving back and forth. Nobody was dressed in white, everyone wore rather dark clothes.

They were definitely not CCG investigators.

Still, it was the weirdest thing he had ever seen and Hide had seen a lot.

"The rules are there for a reason."

Hide blinked. He stared at the people in masks. He tried to hear what they were saying but barely got a few words. Something to do with rules, and breaking them, something to do with going against the King.

What King?

Hide was just so confused. However, the longer he stood there against the alleyway wall, the more he was beginning to get the feeling he really shouldn't be there. Shouldn't be trying to listen in on this…meeting?

"I should leave before I get noticed," Hide whispered to himself.

He was about to back up when screams erupted from the group furthest from him. He froze on the spot and watched as something bright purple came from the darkness. It framed around one of the masked man's middle like a thick. It dug into his stomach and flung him through the air.

Hide's mouth dropped as the purple thing flickered and shot through the man stomach. Blood rained down like a waterfall and stained the floor. The man's body then was flung to the ground easily.

A woman wearing a mask ran to him and fell to her knees. She leaned over him to look at his body. But then the same purple thing wrapped around her neck and effortlessly lifted her from the ground. It then shook her like a rag doll before it dropped her. Her body it the ground like a sack of potatoes and fell to the ground limply.

Either way panic and anxiousness filled Hide. He stumbled back and hide behind the dumpster. He crouched down low and tried to block the screams. There was a total of three masked people left in that group. The three people took a step back in what Hide could only guess was fear?

Shit. There was Ghouls!

Just what had Hide walked into? Could he turn back and ran away? He almost did when he heard a voice.

"Do you understand now?" a voice suddenly called out.

It came from above rather than below with the other group.

A man? He sat on top of a ledge that was sticking out of the square. He had one leg dangling off the ledge and the other was prompted up so he could but his elbow on it. The palm of his hand holding his masked face.

There was another man standing behind him. The purple thing seemed to be attached to the back of his shoulder.

"You disobeyed me yet again," The masked man spoke.

His voice was deep and it filled the air. It carried across the noise of the Ghouls and silenced them effortlessly. It was almost like talking to somebody exhausted him. He broke a finger.

"We do not associate with rebels," the man added. "Do not think I do not know what you have been doing behind my back."

Hide gasped softly. He stared at the man quietly and felt something build deep within him. He wasn't sure if it was fear or awe. No. It was fear, it had to be. He couldn't be in awe from a stranger. A Ghoul no less that seriously oozed with trouble.

"You think I would not notice the sudden number of bodies piling up?" he said. "This area is supposed to stay clear of investigators, not become a hot spot for them."

"Our agreement was that your group could hold up here as long as you do not kill anyone. There are some peaceful Ghouls living here that are under our protection. Bring the CCG's attention to those Ghouls, bring the CCG here is absolutely prohibited," he said.

Peaceful Ghouls? Hide immediately thought of Anteiku, and all the Ghouls there. His friends.

"B-But… hungry…" one of the three masked ghouls mumbled.

The man nodded his head. He broke another finger.

"I shall let you interrupting me slide because I am very forgiving," he said. "Do not do it again."

"I told you I would handle food," he added.

One of the three masked ghouls shuffled about. "W-Well--" they began, only to have something bright red flash through the air and slice their head straight off their shoulders.

"I wasn't finished talking. Do not interrupt me," the man hissed.

The red thing turning out to be a single tentacle that dissolved before Hide could see where it was attached too or belonged too.

Hide's pretty sure it belongs to the man thought.

"I swear if your carelessness leads to more CCG investigators entering this district I will not be so keen on forgiveness," he said.

Hide swore there was a threat somewhere in there. It made him think. The bald investigator that had almost killed Hinami…he wondered if that was due to one of the masked Ghouls. Well, two ghouls.

Suddenly two bright red things slammed into the walls on either side of the two masked Ghouls. It made the two scream and cower.

"This is your last warning. If you continue to soil this district, I will personally come here to eliminate you myself," the man threatened for real this time. The man broke another finger. "Now, get out of my sight."

Hide pressed himself further into the corner of the dumpster as the two ghouls scrambled passed him. The strong stench of copper filling his nose as they passed. They reeked of blood, it made Hide feel a bit dizzy and sickly. Hide had to cover his mouth and pull his legs as close to his chest as possible.

The other small group of masked Ghouls all turned around in a line. They faced the masked man on the ledge, and suddenly bowed with their arms at their sides.

"One Eyed King!" they said together.

The man finally got up to his feet. He nodded his head down to them and flicked his hand. Within seconds the group of Ghouls disbanded and rushed away in different directions. Disappearing through the alleyway.

Hide bit his bottom lip hard. He stayed still and waited. He heard nothing and when he peered through the small opening of the dumpster saw nobody.

The two men still on the ledge was gone.

Hide blinked and glanced around himself before he finally unwrapped himself. How could they have disappeared within seconds? And were they really gone to begin with?

King. They had called the masked man One Eyed King. What does that mean?

He waited a few seconds before slowly climbing to his feet. His heart was beating as he stepped forward. Just as he was about to take a step forward, something slammed into the dumpster and flipped it.

Hide yelped as he fell down. Pain snipped through his body. He reached up to feel his head, especially when his view was beginning to blur with redness.

Was…was he bleeding?

Tears spilled from his eyes as his head crashed against the sharp metal. Hide could feel the blood running down the side of his head.

It took him a few seconds to realize his leg was burning. His left leg. He peered down and felt his jaw drop. He was able to wiggle his foot, but it sent painful flickering through his body.

He couldn't move. The metal of the dumpster pinned his leg. He felt dizzy from the blood.

Tears spilled down his cheeks freely.

"Disculpe," A familiar voice spoke in Italian. "Oh, my."

"It's a human."

Hide gulped. He tried to look up but there was too much red liquid covering his eyes. He could barely make out a mask similar…a half moon? Maybe? He isn't sure.

"Gourmet." A deep voice grunted out. "Leave."

The man standing over him sighed almost in disappointment before he bowed, and then disappeared too?

Hide breathed sharply through his nose. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep but he was fighting against.

"I….I'm gonna die…" Hide whispered in a broken voice.

Hide softly sighed. He stared at the blurriness for several seconds before his eyes closed.

Flashes of red. They flickered around him before the sound of metal being forcibly lifted filled Hide's ears.

Hide's eyes snapped open and he let out a broken squeal of pure pain. Like white acid had been spilled up his pinned leg. The numbness had immediately disappeared and was replaced with the worst feeling he had ever known.

"Stop!" Hide cried.

Had the Ghouls came back to devour him? To fill their stomachs.

"Shh. Stop that," A voice suddenly muttered. Oddly calm. Oddly calculated.

It was familiar, like he had heard it before and it took him a few seconds to realize it was the same voice as before. The 'One Eyed King'…right?

"…Smells…" The man said to himself. "Calm down. I'm trying to help you."

An arm circled around Hide's shoulders, and under his knees. He was lifted from the ground. A warm, but hard body cradled him.

Hide could feel himself being brought close to the man's chest.

A nose pressed into his neck. He sniffed at his collarbone, and a low grunt came from him.

"…You smell… different," the voice muttered in confusion.

Hide lifted a shaky hand and rubbed his eyes. He rubbed them as hard as he could but it didn't little to nothing.

"Y-You're a ghoul…" Hide breathed out shakily.

"Does that worry you?" The King asked.

Hide gulped. He forced his eyes open. He was looking but not quite seeing. It was a blur. He turned his head to look at what he assumed was the face of his Ghoul Hero.

"I…I don't know. Are you going to eat me?" Hide asked bravely.

"I've already eaten," The man replied simply.

Not a 'No' or a 'Yes', but Hide would take it.

"Alright," Hide forced out.

"I must apologize. Gourmet attacks first and then asks questions later," the man said. He almost sounded truly sorry.

Hide went to open his mouth but then shut it. Instead, he shrugged. What could he say? He was terrified.

The man turned on his feet. "I suggest holding on. You might fall if you don't," he said.

Hide frowned. He tried to wipe the blood from his eyes but it only smeared more across his face.

"Goddamnit," Hide mumbled to himself. "Talk about putting on my beauty face…"

Hide jumped. He felt a chill run through him as something hot and wet ran across his face. A tongue, right?

He felt the broad body against him shudder, almost like he was in laughter.

"Hold tight," The King swiftly said.

Hold on to… what, exactly?

Hide didn't have much time to think about it as suddenly everything around him was moving. He could feel wind pulling at him in all directions and without thought, Hide flung his arms around the man's shoulders.

He clung to the man like his life depend on it – which it kind of did!

The strange, weird sound of something water base flexed through the wind. Hide could hear it clearly in his ears, and he found himself trying to figure out what exactly it was.

He clung onto the Ghoul in fear. He felt like he was flying… but how?

"Where are we going?" Hide meekly asked.

"The Hospital. Gourmet hurt your leg," the Ghoul said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Hide frowned in disbelief. "You… You're helping me…?" He asked.

"W-Why?"

The Ghoul— the King— was quiet for a long moment of silence.

"You remind me of somebody," the man said.

They stopped moving and he heard the sound of cars passing them. Hide even felt the wind of the car brush across him.

"I remind you of somebody?" Hide repeated. "I'm not sure if I'm flattered or insulted. I'm one of a kind!"

It took him a full minute to realize what he said and when he did, his face flushed. His mouth gaped a bit.

"Oh, er…"

The King was quiet before he let out a soft chuckle.

"One of a kind, hm?" the Ghoul said, almost teasingly. "You don't seem like anything special."

Hide bristled a little. He grimaced and then pouted.

"I'll have you know, I am a gift from God!" he said.

The Ghoul chuckled again and then moved closer to Hide. His nose pressed against Hide's neck.

"From god, huh?" He said. "But you do have an… interesting smell."

Hide frowned. He knew he had an 'interesting smell'. It seemed every Ghoul liked to inform him of that, but he honestly wasn't sure what he felt right now.

This King. This One Eyed King was definitely a powerful Ghoul, a high ranking one at that… it made him anxious.

The Ghoul was quiet for a second. "What were you doing out so late?" he questioned.

"Working," Hide mumbled.

"Little defenseless humans shouldn't work so late at night. Not when there are monsters of the prowl," The King said flatly.

Hide puffed his cheeks out. "Who are you calling little defenseless!" he said.

"Leg," was all the King stated.

Hide opened his mouth before shutting it. He groaned to himself. "Fair enough," he huffed.

The Ghoul scoffed with a chuckle. "You should think about getting earlier shifts. It would be a great disappointment if you were… taken away," he almost puffed.

Hide shivered. "I don't like what you're suggesting there," he mumbled.

Would the Ghoul really be disappointed if he was taken away? Hide doubted it.

"Oh? What am I suggesting?" The King teased.

Hide twisted his lips together. He stubbornly shook his head.

"Won't there be RC detectors in the hospital?" Hide asked. "If you're talking me to the hospital, wouldn't there be something outside that is able to inform the C-CCG?"

The Ghoul snorted and shifted Hide in his arms. "The scanners would be inside the actual building. It didn't always have security against Ghouls, but I suppose to was bound it happen. Ghouls used to sneak in and take what they needed. Humans were bound to notice sooner or later."

"So, you'll leave me outside the hospital?" Hide asked.

"Yes," the Ghoul said.

Hide could feel him move. The Ghoul stepped forward as if he was checking something. Probably checking to make sure the cost was clear.

They must be outside the hospital.

"I can smell your anxiousness. Do you not want to go to the hospital?" the Ghoul asked quietly. His hand tightened around Hide.

Hide bites his bottom lip. It was dangerous. Very dangerous to go into the hospital. The CCG could find him easily. It was a massive risk!

Hide could be caught within seconds and then dragged through Tokyo. This could very well be his downfall.

Yaya didn't risk her life for Hide to be captured so easily.

"What are you afraid of?" the Ghoul pressed.

Swiftly, Hide found himself being moved. The hands moved him, almost gently as if the Ghoul was worried about hurting him more then what he already was. Hide winced, and breathed out softly. He could feel warm light on him. Probably from the Hospital lights.

Hide swallowed a thick lump in his throat. He looked-- or tried to look in the direction of the Ghoul's face.

"…The… C-CCG…" Hide found himself saying.

He felt the Ghoul made a sound and shifted Hide.

"The CCG is supposed to protect humans. Why would you be afraid of them?" The King asked and then smelled Hide again. "You're not a Ghoul."

Hide winced. He didn't know why he was speaking to the Ghoul, but he knew he wasn't about to tell such a powerful Ghoul about his three boys. So instead, Hide shook his head.

"Say it was a Ghoul attack. Give a fake name and fake address. This district's hospital isn't like other hospitals. They're rather lazy, and ignorance. One investigator will brief you on the importance of staying safe at night, and how dangerous Ghouls are," The King said plainly.

"Then you will be able to go without another word. They won't even keep a file of it." He added.

Hide gaped in surprise. "…T-That easy?" he said in shock.

It sounded so…unbelievable to him.

"How…h-how can you be so sure?" Hide asked.

The Ghoul suddenly began to lower him. He placed Hide gently onto the ground. There was the sound of voices on the edge of the wind.

"Would you believe me if I told you spent hours in the hospital in my younger days?" the Ghoul asked.

Hide wasn't sure if he was teasing or not. Either way, he nervously shifted on the ground. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe the King or not, but he was helping him and oddly, Hide felt a small spark in his chest that told him to trust the Ghoul.

He must have hit his head quite hard…he was sounding insane.

Such a strange Ghoul.

"I'm… I'm going to leave you here. I am sure a doctor or nurse will come…" the Ghoul whispered sweetly.

He nuzzled his nose into Hide's neck, brushing against Hide's collarbone. It made Hide shudder.

"Once they have got over their shock of me, of course." The King added almost in amusement.

Hide would have blushed. If he wasn't covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. If he wasn't so… gross.

"Goodbye, strange little human," the Ghoul said in a quiet tone of voice.

"Thank you," Hide said softly.

Hide pulled at the sleeve of his hoodie and tried against to clean the blood from his eyes enough to see. To see well enough.

His vision was clear enough for him to see blurry long red things sticking out of a man's lower back before he disappeared.

The Ghoul's kagune. Probably. It was four of them.

A few seconds of silence before the sound of rushing feet came to him. Two nurses approached him. Their voices bouncing off Hide's ears as they asked him questions.

Most all did the Ghoul hurt him?

Hide just kept quiet. A nurse cleaned his eyes, and then he was given ointment to use for the swelling around them.

"You're very lucky that none of your bones are broken," the nurse said.

Hide sat on a leather grey bed-like thing. His hurt leg was stretched across it with bandages wrapped tightly around his thigh. It seemed he had a long gash, which had taken 20 stitches to close.

Hide flinched as he moved it. At least it wasn't broken.

He was lucky. Very lucky. Who would have thought a Ghoul of all people would have come to his recuse?

Hide was still nervous that the CCG would swamp the little room. He had taken the King's advice and had given a fake name.

Hide wasn't going to give himself back to the CCG. Give his precious babies back to them. Hell no.

The investigator that was supposed to be 'briefing' him would turn up any moment now. The nurse said he was free to leave after the lecture.

The door opened.

A short woman.

She looked maybe shorter then Hide himself. She wore white. The stranded CCG uniform. A white blazer, with a matching shirt. Her high-hills clicked against the floor as she walked in. She closed the white door behind her.

"Ah. Mr…" The woman said. "Mr. Kimiya."

Hide forced a wobbly smile. It wasn't completely fake. It was his aunt's maiden name. It was the only name he could think of.

"I am Akira. I am an Investigator of CCG," the woman greeted.

She walked to stand in front of Hide and sat on the small stool almost like a Princess. She crossed her legs and straightened her back. Her short white hair bounced around her face, and her eyes were half-lidded.

All in all, Akira looked like a beautiful young woman… but she seemed bored. Uninterested.

"Nice to-to meet you, Akira-san," Hide breathed out sharply.

"Akira is fine," Akira said.

Akira glanced down at the papers. Her eyes moved across the words.

"So, it says here you were attacked. By a Ghoul," she said. Her question loud in her short sentence.

"Erm. Yes. T-That is right. S-Sorry. I'm nervous. This has never happened before…" he said with a small frown.

Akira nodded. "That's fine. Take your time. You do want us to exterminate the Ghoul. Yes?" she asked and tilted her head.

"Um. W-Well. I was on my way home from work…and um, I took a shortcut through an alleyway where I was cornered…" Hide scratched at the back of his head.

Akira wrote down everything Hide said.

"Go on," she encouraged.

Hide breathed in sharply. "Erm. I think the Ghoul was pretty young? I'm not sure, it was wearing a mask…" he mumbled.

It was a bit of a lie… he supposed. He felt it might have been a bad idea if he told the woman the truth.

'Oh yeah, I walked into a gang meeting or something! There was this Ghoul called One Eyed King and he was the leader or something like that!'

Yeah… why did he feel like he was betraying that Ghoul if he said that? So, Hide didn't say it. He lied.

"When I tried to, er, run from it. The Ghoul swung it's wing-thing and flipped a dumpster over. It landed on me, and pinned my leg to the ground." Hide softly sighed.

Hide gently pats his hurt leg with a small frown. It throbbed but he was on painkillers. He still couldn't believe he had not broken a bone or two.

"Very good. You're being very helpful. Mr. Kimiya. Anything you can remember will help us find the Ghoul," Akira uttered out in a cool tone.

Her words were kind, but her voice was another story.

"Erm. Well…I don't think the Ghoul will be much a problem now…" Hide said slowly.

Akira paused. She blinked her eyes, and her eyebrows pulled together. "What do you mean?" she said flatly while tapping her pen against her board.

Every tap of the pen made Hide flinch.

"Ah, well, um a-another Ghoul appeared," he began.

Akira's eyebrows raised to her white hairline. "Another Ghoul?" she pressed seriously.

"I-I…I don't think the other Ghoul is bad per say…" Hide began thoughtfully before he jerked.

"Bad?" Akira interrupted. "Every Ghoul is bad, Mr. Kimiya. A Ghoul has to survive by killing a Human. They do this to live, and sometimes for fun. There is no such thing as a good Ghoul."

Hide's hands shook. That wasn't true. Hide couldn't not, will not believe it. He knew what he saw. What he felt. His babies. Haruki, Suzuki, and Kazue aren't bad. They would never hurt somebody willingly.

Hide shook his head furiously. "It is not murder without intent."

"You're too soft on them, Mr. Kimiya," Akira grunted out. "It does not matter of the murder had intent or not. It is still a murder because you have ended somebody's life."

"But he saved me," Hide said. "The Ghoul. He saved me. He removed the dumpster and carried me to the hospital! He can't be bad!"

Akira sighed. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Every time a Ghoul saves a human, and another human will die. Just because he saved you, let you go, does not mean he won't go out later tonight and end some poor person's life." Akira said with a shrug.

"Every Ghoul is the same. They think of nothing but their stomachs." Akira clicked her tongue. She got to her feet and dusted her skirt off.

"Mr. Kimiya. It would be wise to forget about that Ghoul. He may have spared your life this time but who is to say he won't eat you tomorrow? Or the day after? Or even the day after that," Akira said and pinned Hide with a glare.

"Do not trust a Ghoul. Ever."

Hide gulped. He waited in silence as she walked away. Her hills clipping against the floor as she went.

Hide stared long after Akira had left.

Why was everyone so against Ghouls? Nobody ever gave them a chance!

Ghouls eat people. Yes, that was true… but some Ghouls don't want to hurt people…

Hide was sure his boys were three of them.

Hide sighed. He pushed himself to his feet. He could not wait to be back home…

His leg throbbed as he put his weight onto it. He gently pressed his hand into his aching thigh as he slowly limped out of the room.

Hide rushed down the white corridor. Hide's eyes honed down on the double doors leading out of the Hospital.

The way out.

Hide stumbled out into the cold air. He could hear the morning bird's in the air. He made his way home, dragging his leg along behind him as he went.

It was wee-hours of the new morning. Hide would have loved to watch the sunrise for the first time in years, but he couldn't stop.

Finally!

Hide grinned wildly upon seeing his apartment. His home. Hide paused right outside the small apartment building to catch his breath.

"Okay!" Hide mumbled softly.

He made his way to the hidden apartment door.

Hide paused with his hand on the door handle.

The King… The One Eyed King Ghoul that had helped him. Would he have really eaten Hide if he hadn't already eaten?

Hide shook his head. He didn't want to think about… the Ghoul had helped him and that was what mattered.

The Ghoul had taken him to the hospital.

He had saved his life. Hide was sure he would have either bled out in that alleyway or been eaten by the Ghoul that had attacked him in the first place.

"Gourmet." Hide remembered. "What kind of name is that… wait, code names?"

Did Ghouls have code names? Of course, they would! Same reason they would wear masks! To keep their identity hidden! It had to be that.

To protect themselves from the CCG.

Hide breathed in sharply and finally pushed the door open.

"Mama!"

Hide blinked as he turned to see the small figures rushing up to him with their arms stretched out.

"What are you guys doing still up?" Hide gasped.

Haruki sobbed. "Mama! You said you would be back at 5!"

"Mama was gone so long!" Kazue added, and Suzuki just nodded.

Hide sighed softly. He slowly reached down and kissed them all on the heads gently.

"You guys were worried about me…" he breathed out softly.

"We couldn't sleep, Mama…" Suzuki mumbled softly.

Now that Hide was looking, he could tell all their eyes was swollen red. They had been crying…god. Hide hugged them tightly.

"Hide-san."

Hide looked up at Kimi. His lips twitched as he had forgotten she was babysitting them. God. He felt like smacking himself for his stupidity.

"O-Oh, Kimi," Hide said. "I'm so sorry! I had an accident on my way home, and I would have called you, but I don't have a phone."

Kimi looked down at his injured leg. "Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?" she gasped worriedly.

Suzuki blinked his silver eyes and leaned towards Hide's leg while sniffing. "Mama, hurt?" he mumbled.

"I'm alright now. I just came from the hospital." Hide weakly grinned with a hand on Suzuki's head.

Kimi nodded. She let out a breath of relief. "Ah… What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked.

"Oh… I just, like, um fell. I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped over my feet. I fell down the stairs in the park and cut my thigh open," Hide lied with a small smile on his lips.

He wasn't sure if the woman believed him or not, but Kimi didn't push it. Thankfully.

"Did they all behave well?" Hide asked instead.

"Yes. We played many games." Kimi smiled down at the little boys. "Though, I did try to put them to bed, but they refused to lay down."

Hide nodded understanding. "I see," he mumbled and looked down at the boys.

He then reached into his pocket and handed Kimi extra yen. "For your troubles. I'm so sorry for keeping you so late." He sheepishly said.

"It wasn't a problem at all Hide-san. As long as you're alright now." Kimi smiled and thanked him for the money.

After a few more words, Kimi left. Hide sighed as he locked the door.

"I'm really sorry for worrying you." He smiled down to the boys.

The boys whimpered. They held onto him even tighter. He supposed it was only natural as they must have been very terrified. Him not coming home at the time he said he would.

Hide breathed out and wiped the sweat from his brow. It had been a long day. He felt tired.

"What a day it was…" Hide yawned.

"Mama?" Haruki called. He raised his head to look at Hide with a smile. "You lied…"

Hide lead them back through the apartment. He began to pull the blankets of his bed back, knowing the boys wouldn't sleep well on their own tonight. He highly doubted they would stay in their own bed. His thoughts were proven when Kazue crawled into the bed, with Suzuki close behind.

"Hmm? I lied to who?" Hide asked.

Haruki shoveled his feet. "To Kimi. You didn't fall down, did you," he mumbled softly.

Hide blinked. He bent down wrapped his arms around Haruki. "It doesn't matter baby. Everything is alright now." He smiled softly. "I just ran into some… not nice people."

Suzuki wiggled underneath the blankets before looking up at him. "What kind of people?" he asked.

"Some mean people," Hide said. "But a rather nice person helped me."

"A nice person?" Kazue squealed softly.

Hide hummed. His tired brain turned back to the Ghoul that had, well saved him. Sure, it was from his team member or follower, or whatever… but still, if the King had not come and helped him, Hide's sure he wouldn't be here…

The boys would be alone.

It really hurt to think of the possibility.

Hide only snapped out of his thoughts, when he felt small hands touch his face. He blinked furiously and found all his boys looking at him. Haruki was standing on the bed while touching his face, the two younger twins were on their knees with tears welling up in the corner of their eyes.

It took Hide a few seconds to realize he was crying. Tears were running down his face.

"M-Mama?" Haruki let out. His eyes becoming glassy with tears too.

Hide gasped. He took a step back and tried to wipe his tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"O-Oh. Mama's…M-Mama's fine. F-Fine…" Hide hiccupped with a weak smile.

Hide fell to his knees, and immediately Haruki, Kazue and Suzuki all crawled to him. They wrapped themselves around him and Hide quickly tightly wrapped his arms around them as he couldn't stop himself from sobbing.

The tears keeping coming. They wouldn't stop.

He was just so scared…so relieved that he was alive. Alive here now with his babies. All three of his little boys.

"I'm sorry," Hide sobbed softly. "I'm so sorry."

The boys hugged him back tightly. The boys began to sob as well.

That's what happened. For the next thirty minutes, the four of them just cried. They cried together until their faces were red and sore.

Hide sniffed and let out a watery chuckle. He rubbed Kazue's face as he finally pulled away from them. He looked down at them quietly, and gently rubbed the small tears still present away.

"Love you, Mama…"

Hide smiled. He kisses the boys on the forehead. "I love you all too." He hiccupped softly and stood up. His legs trembled.

"Mama…" Suzuki began. "What is coffee?"

Hide looked over at Suzuki to find that the little boy had gone through the bag he had brought in with him. He had almost forgotten that he had coffee, marbles, and cubes in his rucksack. He licked his chapped lips and made his way towards his little boy.

"It is a hot drink. I'm not a big fan of it. It's bitter, but other people love to drink it," Hide said softly, and picked Suzuki up.

"Do you like it?" Suzuki asked. He turned away from the tin in his hands.

Hide made a soft laugh. "I don't like it."

Suzuki blinked. He nodded and let out his own hiccup. He held the coffee tin to his chest, and with his free hand, rubbed his face.

"M-Mama. Can we have hot drinks?" Kazue asked as he climbed off the bed.

Hide smiled. He gently runs his hand through Kazue's hair and balanced Suzuki on his hip.

"Yes, you can," Hide said with a tiny grin. "Mama brought some-s-some special things for you all."

"We can have them?" Suzuki asked in quietly.

Hide blinked. "Now? Aren't you tired?" he asked.

He looked at all the boys. He sighed softly but smiled when they all shook their heads.

"How does Mama know?" Haruki added softly.

Hide kissed Haruki on the forehead "Mama knows everything," he said.

The three boys gasped and smiled softly.

With that, they walked to the kitchen. Hide whistled softly to himself as he made the coffee. The three small boys watched him with wide, red eyes. They waited quietly.

Hide followed the interdictions on the back. He made four cups. Hide figured he might as well make one for himself. The steam filled the air and Hide stared at it for a few seconds. He still felt dazed, and tender. He rubbed his itchy red eyes, with a twitchy nose.

All three boys leaned against the counter of the kitchen. They stretched themselves on his tip-toes to peer over the surface. They watched in captivation as Hide made the drinks. Their large unblinking eyes followed Hide every movement.

Hide wondered if he should add the sugar cubes?

The four was seated around the small living room table. Hide glanced at each child and noticed not one of them was touching the cups.

They all stared down into the liquid, probably looking at their reflection in the hot liquid.

"Mama… it smells…" Kazue began.

"It smells… okay," Suzuki added.

"Well, why don't we try it," Hide said bravely.

All three boys turned to look at Hide with unblinking eyes. Hide swallowed a lump in his throat and picked the cup up. They watched with a burning drilling stare as he brought it up to his mouth.

Hide held his breath and took a small sip. He felt a shudder run through his body from the familiar bitter taste, but it made him smile. It felt good. Especially after crying as he had.

"It makes me feeling better after crying," Hide said softly.

Kazue shoveled on his knees. "R-Really?" he weakly asked.

Hide smiled. He brushed his fingers along Kazue's cheek. "Try it, baby. You will see, it makes you feel better after crying like we all did." He said.

"Mama?" Haruki whimpered. He tugged on Hide's sleeve and stared with large eyes.

"It's good. Try it," Hide said and gestured to the cups of coffee in front of them.

The three boys turned to consider their coffee. The twins shifted closer to one another, and finally looked up at their big brother. They stared at him until Haruki gave it and tried the coffee first.

Haruki gulped and pressed his lips to the smooth white edge. He bravely sucked in the bitter liquid.

"It's good!" Haruki gasped out. "Mama! It tastes really good!"

The twins shared an anxious look. Kazue trembled a little, and Suzuki shrugged. Suzuki swallowed a large gulp of bitter liquid and gasped. He stared down at the cup and licked his lips. It really did taste good. Like how his big brother said.

"M-Mama. Why can we have it?" Kazue asked.

"It is one of the things Ghouls are able to enjoy. It's supposed to taste better when I add this." Hide said and took out a brownish sugar cube.

He placed one in each of the boys' coffee. He avoided his own.

"Tastes better now?" Suzuki repeated wearily.

However, unlike last time when he waited for Haruki to taste it first, Suzuki lifted his cup and took another sip. He waited a few seconds, tasting the liquid before he took an even bigger mouth fall.

"It's good!" Suzuki proclaimed in disbelief.

Kazue gasped. His eyes widened and without another thought, he took a large mouth full. "It is!" he exclaimed in surprise. "It's sweeter!"

Hide smiled.

"Mama! Can we have more!"

\---

The sun had just begun to lower. The sky became a dark-ish color.

It had been two days since the event. It was Hide's first day back. His leg that had been injured still ached, but it wasn't as bad. It was healing nicely. He still had a little bit of a limp thought.

Hide was placed on clean up at Anteiku. He wasn't alone. Both Touka and Nishio were around.

Nishio was kind of sulking, something to do with his girlfriend. Something about working again and not have time for him.

Hide wasn't sure, and besides, he paid it little attention.

Hide sang to himself. He had recently started to listen to old 'English' songs again. He remembered why he liked it so much He began to sing a certain song to himself.

Hide had been placed outside. Hide sang to himself as he ran the whip along the glass top and was cleaning the glass.

Hide was very thankful towards Yoshimura. The man had really helped him a lot. He told Hide to come to him if Hide needed anything.

Hide had run into a small problem the other day. Kazue got picked on a lot. A lot in the park, and when he was rendered to tears, Suzuki had become... become very, well, protective.

Once or twice, Hide had embarrassingly pulled his youngest away.

'He made Kazue cry! Therefore, I should be allowed to eat him!'

Suzuki had tried to defend himself. He had growled and huffed. Especially when Hide forced him to apologize to the poor kid.

Thankfully. Suzuki had not gone too far as to bring out his kagune. But Hide was still very worried.

Hide was considering bringing it up to Yoshimura as it was becoming much more noticeable.

It was very stressful. He had to raise three half-ghoul and human children. Hide had to prevent one or two of them from trying to eat the playground bully.

Many times, Kazue had come running up to him in tears. Hide had done his very best to conceal him, but truthfully, Kazue was such a kind and sweet child.

Hell, Kazue had got beaten up by a cat just the other day. All because Kazue wanted to touch the fluff ball.

He loved his boys, but damn…can they be dramatic.

Hide snapped out thought when his injured leg gave out. Hide gasped with wide eyes.

He prepared himself for impact, to go crashing into another glass table.

A hand grabbed his elbow.

Hide felt the grip of his elbow tighten. He was pulled back sharply, and another hand wrapped around his waist.

The hand laid flat against his chest, and he was eased back onto his feet.

"W-What…" Hide said.

Hide could feel soft hot breath blow against his neck before a nose pressed along the skin. The sound of somebody breathing in sharply buzzed through Hide's ears.

"You smell interesting…" A familiar voice said.

Hide should know that voice.

Hide turned his head to peer at the one behind him.

"Er, um…" Hide began.

He had no idea what to do. He could feel the strong form of a man behind him. It was pretty embarrassing actually. He could feel how close the body was. He could everything…

Hide's cheeks were set of fire.

He nervously pushed away the person behind him but Hide felt himself being pulled back. The hands on him tightened and gave a small squeeze. The sound of a soft rumble came from the one behind him.

"Just a little longer."

Hide felt him bury his face into the crock of his neck. Hide tried to stay calm, but his heart skipped a painful beat in his chest, and he shuddered from pure embarrassment.

"Um…"

Hide glanced around himself. The few people still out on the streets were staring at him. They were staring at them.

"Is there something the matter?" Hide pressed. "Can I help you with something?"

The man breathed in his smell. His nose nuzzled along Hide's skin, and the sound of his nostrils flaring.

It was... very strange to say the least. Hide had never met anybody who had tried to breath his smell in like that.

Human or Ghoul.

"You smell..."

Those words. They trailed off.

Hide fought against the urge to smell himself. To see if he really did smell because Ghouls have been stopping him ever since he started working. They kept bringing up his smell, in one way or another.

Which made Hide believe this man was a Ghoul. Hide frowned deeply.

"I'm sorry if my smell isn't... well, if it is a displeasure." Hide said

awkwardly. This was one of the reasons Touka didn't like him around the customers for long. His smell was different from a normal person and Hide had a pretty good picture why.

"No. It's not bad." The man responded with a monotone voice.

"O-Oh. Um. Thank you?" Hide said slowly.

It wasn't bad like a few other costumers had said to him. Hide glanced down and noticed the hands holding him had black tips. Bruised fingertips. Damaged fingers. He tried not think about it and looked away.

Hide breathed in deeply. He willed himself to calm down, he was worried the Ghoul could hear his heartbeat. Hide closed his eyes briefly.

"Um. S-Sir. Please…" he began.

The man was silent.

The hands on Hide's form suddenly tensed, and before Hide knew it, he was shoved to the side. Hide yelped and was barely able to gain his balance.

Hide was just about able to stop himself from falling face first against the stoned ground. Hide blinked, puzzled, before he snapped his head around when he heard the sound of glass shattering.

The man avoided fist after fist. He narrowly missed a fist to his head.

The man then ducked down to avoid the kick. He grabbed ahold of the next fist thrown at him. He moved so fast that Hide struggled to keep up with his body.

"Hello, Touka," the man said.

The man looked at the girl with an almost bored expression. He stared with an unimpressed glint within his orbs.

Touka panted. She shook.

Her damp hair stuck to her face, and her eyes glowed black and red. Blazing with anger. Her body was hunched over, and her fist shook with anger.

Hide had to admit he was afraid. He had never seen the girl so angry before.

Hide glanced between the two Ghouls. He tried not linger his eyes onto either of them to longer, as he was worried he could miss something.

"You selfish bastard." Touka bristled. "What do you think you're doing to Hide!"

Hinami gasped. She held her hands up. "Touka! Please don't!" She begged.

Hide's eyes widened. When did Hinami come outside?

The man smirked. "What is it to you?" he asked cunningly.

"Kaneki," Touka growled. Her eyes blazed with much more anger. She ripped her fist back and moved to try and strike him again.

"Why did you come back?" She growled.

The man, now named Kaneki, shrugged. He caught Touka's fist easily. It really showed how powerful he was.

Hide had always thought Touka was one of the strongest Ghouls he had met.

Apparently, the man was stronger. Much, much stronger now.

"Yoshimura-san invited me back. He said I was allowed to return whenever I wanted," Kaneki said softly. "I don't think it is any of your business, Touka."

Touka growled. Kaneki's words seemed to piss her off even further.

"Fucking bastard!" she snapped loudly.

"Touka! Stop!" Hinami sobbed.

Touka stopped moving like somebody had pressed the pause button on a remote controller. She arched her body, and finally righted herself.

She sighed deeply and turned to the younger Ghoul. She took Hinami into her arms. She wrapped her arms around Hinami's shoulders.

"I'm sorry to upset you Hinami." She muttered sweetly.

…But Hide could tell she was still pissed off.

Hinami sniffed. Her head was bowed, and her long chocolate curls hid most of her face as she sobbed. She obviously cared for the man. Hide noted.

The man straightened his back when Hinami's soft sobs filled the air. He breathed in deeply and walked towards Hinami. He ignored the glare Touka had set on him.

Kaneki bent slightly to look at Hinami's face. His lips formed a soft and kind smile. He gently pushes the brown curls out of her face.

"Hinami. It seemed I have missed a lot. You've grown into a beautiful young woman." He spoke in a gentle tone voice.

It was completely different from the tone he used on either Hide or Touka. However, whatever he was saying truly made Hinami perk up.

Hinami lifted her head, and the man brushed her tears away.

"Big brother. You left me all alone." She whimpered.

Hide stared. He looked between Hinami and the man (Kaneki, he reminded himself).

She saw this man as her big brother? It seemed it went both ways.

Hide noticed the way Kaneki also treated her as a little sister. They obviously cared for one another, greatly.

He wouldn't be lying if he said he did not feel a little pity for Touka.

Touka grunted and clenched her hands at what Hinami said. Hide knew Touka was like an elder sister for Hinami. He understood, sort of, why she might be pissed…

Hide wondered why Touka was so angry at Kaneki in the first place…?

"I know, Hinami. I'm very sorry for that." Kaneki spoke softly.

Kaneki straightened himself and wrapped his arms around Hinami. A hand gently stroked her on top of the head. He ran his bruised fingers through the brown curls gently.

Hinami sniffled. She had finally stopped crying. She just hugged her beloved big brother. Her eyes slightly red from tears until she finally lifted her head to look up at Kaneki with a meekly smile.

"I know, Big Brother. I know you were busy. I just missed you, is all." She chimed in a soft voice.

Kaneki smiled sadly. "I missed you too," he said with a nod of the head.

He really did miss Hinami.

"Big Brother. Are you staying here?" Hinami asked hopefully.

Her face practically glowed when Kaneki nodded.

Hinami made a sound. She turned her eyes to Hide and grabbed his free hand. Hinami tugged on it to gain Hide's attention. Once she had it, she grinned and turned back to the man.

"This is Hide. He's really nice and kind." She grinned.

"He smells awfully like Mother. We tease him about it most of the time!" Hinami chimed.

Hide paled horrified. Why did she have to tell him that?

The man was silent. He suddenly inhaled sharply once again and then smiled that same heart-speeding smile at Hinami.

"Yes. I suppose he does." He agreed.

It made Hinami grin widely.

Apparently, Hinami liked to have her 'big brother' agree with her.

Hinami grinned. She tightened her hand on Hide's and gave it a squeeze.

"Hide saved me! If it wasn't for him, I probably would have died." She looked up at Hide in awe.

Hide blushed. He rubbed his finger against his cheek and looked sheepishly away.

"It was nothing… anybody would have done the same thing," He said embarrassed.

Hinami pouted. "No. Hide. No. Nobody would have the same thing. They would have ignored me." She said.

Hide shrugged. He felt so embarrassed. It made him shudder, and he forced a smile at Hinami.

"I guess I couldn't leave such a cute girl out in the rain." He forced a chuckle.

Touka groaned. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She made a soft sound from the back of her throat, before looking at Hide.

"Hide. Why don't you go and take care of our last customer…" she said, a hidden message in her words.

Hide blushed. He found all set of eyes turn to him. It was a little overwhelming. He glanced back into café and noticed that yes, they had one more costumer left.

Hide wasn't sure if he should be thankful towards Touka for giving him an escape root, or worried. Either way, he nodded.

Touka smiled at him. Sent him that smile that told him not to worry.

"A-Alright." Hide stuttered.

He bowed to the new but quite scary Ghoul. "I-It was nice to-to meet you."

Kaneki smiled widely. It looked so sweet, so innocent but Hide could tell there was something different about it. Something feral. Somethings scary.

"Likewise, Hide-kun," Kaneki said. He purred Hide's name out, and it made Hide shiver.

"I hope we can see each other again..."

Hide gulped. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat and bowed his head once more.

He hoped not…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki Ken! What did you guys think? Was it alright? I hope you liked it! Was you expecting Kaneki like that? Hehe~ He is the One Eyed King!
> 
>  
> 
> Hiro - Haruki (Spring Wood; Clear Up Radiance; Sunshine)
> 
> Kuro - Kazue (The Favour of Harmony and Peace)
> 
> Shiro - Suzuki (Bell of wood)


	6. Cold Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! Here is the new chapter! 
> 
> thank you so much for the support! i am really appreciated it!
> 
> this chapter was beta-ed by Cosmic_Flame! So a big thank you to them for their hard work!
> 
> hope you like it!

To be perfectly honest, Hide doesn't remember anything at all from the time when his beautiful babies were born. It was all pretty blank. He remembered the emotions he felt though.

Fear and pain being the primary feeling.

Nagachika Hideyoshi, Hide for short, had barely started his studies at Kamii University. The first few months had been filled with tiredness and struggles while getting use to his new routine. He remembered being late to his early morning lecture that day he was taken.

Hide remembered, embarrassingly, stumbling into the hall. All the faces directed toward him in amusement. He swore there was steam coming from the top of his head as he tried to avoid meeting everybody's eyes as he made a beeline towards his chair.

He barely registered the male student that had never spoken before, openly staring at him.

The day had been normal. There was nothing out of place that could have warned Hide of what was to happen. He was late to University, and that was the only thing out of the ordinary for him.

Once his morning lecture was finished, Hide had gone to the library, eaten, and finally had his last lecture of the day.

He was on his way home. It was dark and cold since it was the middle of winter.

Hide had turned a corner and was unaware of the white van pulling up the street behind him. In fact, Hide had not even heard the van approaching until it skidded to a stop next to him and the sliding door was thrown open.

It happened so fast. Hide couldn't ever, truly, remember what happened in that split of a second. So many hands grabbing at him, and so many faces were pushed into his. Then blackness overtook him.

The first time he woke up, Hide felt sedated. Everything was spinning. His body was twitching and jerking. He was in a small room and strapped down. Hide wasn't sure of what he was wearing, or what the room was like, he just remembered the straps holding him down and the familiar feeling numb. He remembered the lights, the burning lights glaring down at him and making his eyes water.

Sedated like when one would go to the dentist.

Hide was awake for barely a few seconds before he fell back asleep.

The second time Hide woke up, he was a little saner. He felt sedated still, but was much more aware of his surroundings. The next time Hide woke up he wondered if this time was a dream or not.

He woke up laying in a metal framed bed. There was a white blanket over him, but there were also many people around him. Hide wasn't sure what they were saying, all he could hear were soft muttering voices coming between them.

Nobody was touching him though.

Hide found he was strapped down still and when he tried to speak, there was something in his mouth. A plastic thing attached to the machine next to him. An oxygen pump? But what for? The beeping from the machine was making his head spin.

It was only when one of the people realized he was awake, did something happen. That person stuck a needle into his arm, and then Hide was out again.

Hide remembered the pain. He remembered overhearing what the people said. What the people in white would mutter about.

Hide had somehow survived the first night?

Why were they so excited? They had even called Hide 'The First'. The first of what? Hide didn't know.

It was late at night when Hide was in the bathroom by himself. There was this awful pressure inside him, it was growing too much for him to take. He sat down and then stood up again. He repeated it over and over until he ended up just sitting.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

He reached down and suddenly caught a burning red lump in the palm of his hand. His hands shook as he stared at it.

It had failed.

That is what the voices murmured later. Hide didn't quite understand what they were talking about. Hide had no idea what it was at that time. He didn't understand why he cried. Why the tears rolled down his cheeks. Why he became overwhelmed with sadness.

He cradled it close. He thought it might have been an organ? But why would it affect him like this?

The nurses eventually came to check on him. They took the little red, fleshy blob away.

Hide had been left alone in isolation for a month after that.

A small white apartment away from the outside world. He was still very tender to what had happened. Hide thinks that maybe, secretly, he knew what that blob was. He didn't want to accept it…he couldn't.

He didn't like to think about it. The time when he was truly alone, with nobody. Hide didn't know what was going on. He would wake up feeling like he was sedated, and blurs would flash pass him.

After that, Yaya was introduced to him.

\-----

"Happy Birthday!"

Hide grinned. He sat around the small coffee table with his three babies.

"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!"

Haruki's face burned a bright red color. He had a tiny smile on his lips, with his hands twitching on his lap. He had his shoulders hunched, and was nervously giggling to himself.

"B-Birthday?" he mumbled sweetly.

Hide nodded his head. "Yes! It's your birthday!" he said.

The twins sat on both sides of Haruki. They looked up at their elder brother in awe, their eyes large and innocent.

"Happy Birthday!" they cheered together while clapping their hands.

Haruki bites his bottom lip. "But what is a birthday?" he asked. He blinked his warm eyes as he stared down at the pretty colored box in front of him.

"And why…gifts?" he added.

Hide reached towards his eldest baby. He ran his hand through his unkempt curls. "It's the day I had you. The day you were born, which should always be celebrated and which way is better than giving presents?" he smiled.

Haruki blinked again. "The day…I was born should be…celebrated?" he repeated quietly.

"Why?" Haruki asked quietly.

Hide sighed softly. He smiled softly down at his eldest baby. "Baby. We celebrate you, you being alive and with us. With me." He said lovingly.

Haruki frowned. It was clear he didn't understand it but had chosen not to argue anymore. Instead, he fingered the colorful paper sealed around a box with a bow on top.

"Oniisan," Suzuki spoke softly. "Oniisan, it's about you being here and how much we love you. You should not overthink it."

Haruki blinked once more before blushing sheepishly when Suzuki wrapped his small arms around his neck. Suzuki hugged him tightly with a small smile. Haruki sheepishly hugged Suzuki back.

"It's your day, Oniisan," Suzuki added quietly.

Haruki pats his little brother on the back. "Okay, Suzuki." He chuckled.

Kazue whined loudly. He throws himself at Haruki's other side and held on tightly. "I want to hug Oniisan too!" he squealed cutely.

The mere weight of Kazue was enough to surprise Haruki, and the three children tumbled over. They quickly erupted into giggles. They fell to the ground in a great heap, and Haruki tried with all his might to wiggle out from the haystack commonly known as his little brothers. But they held on strong.

Hide watched with a warm smile on his face. He was relieved to see Haruki happy on this day. Hide had been a bit worried when he woke up this morning with the knowledge it was the anniversary of Haruki being born.

None of the boys ever had a real birthday before. The CCG had never allowed Hide to even utter the word to them. There was much he wanted to do, so much Hide had to catch up on. He wanted his boys to experience it all.

"Mama! Look!" Haruki suddenly called out.

Hide blinked, he broke from his thoughts and turned to look at the small boy. He smiled upon seeing that Haruki had finally opened his birthday present. He was holding a massive Octopus plush. It was a soft grey color with eight long tentacles.

Haruki buried his face into the plush with a bright smile. "It's an O-Octopus Mama! From the ocean!" he gasped brightly.

Hide laughed. He clapped his hands with a bubbly smile. "I can see! Your little brothers picked it out," he said.

Suzuki and Kazue immediately perked up. They crawled closer to Haruki again with a sweet smile.

"The lady from the store…." Kazue began.

"She helped us put in an order for it." Suzuki finished.

Hide blushed. There was another reason why the woman was so keen to help them order in a new sea creature plush.

Haruki smiled a large gap-smile. He had recently lost the middle tooth of the top layer. Hide had been surprised when he held the tooth up in panic. He didn't realize Ghouls lose teeth, so Hide asked Yoshimasa-san. The man told him young Ghoul children lose all their teeth to grow in the much sharper teeth used to rip through the flesh and bone.

"Thank you!" Haruki said.

Haruki shoveled on his knees to his brothers. Both twins smiled widely and wrapped their smaller arms around his neck. They nuzzled his cheeks again.

"We picked him out!" Kazue excited chimed.

Suzuki nodded his head at first. "Hm. We even wrapped it up ourselves." He even puffed out his chest in pride.

"Thank you. You guys are the best." Haruki smiled.

Haruki kissed both twins on the round cheek. It made the twins giggled even more. Both incredibly happy with one another.

"We know we're the best," Suzuki muttered. "But you can say it more often."

Kazue giggled. He shook his head at his twin.

"Suzuki~," he said happily.

Kazue wrapped his arms around his twin's neck. He hugged Suzuki tightly.

Suzuki snorted. He gripped Kazue's arms and shrugged.

"What? It's true." Suzuki pouted.

Haruki rolled his eyes at his little brothers. He hummed and looked down at his new gifts. He wrapped his arms tightly around them all or at least the best he could considering the octopus was massive and fuzzy. Haruki smothered his face into the fur.

"Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~"

Hide smiled. He glanced at all the boys, hell, even Haruki was singing his own birthday song. They were clapping their hands while singing. It was adorable, cute, beautiful. Hide wished he could have gotten a Birthday cake for Haruki. For his baby boy. He wished he could have presented Haruki his very first birthday cake. Hide would have loved to see his face light up when the cake was placed in front of him. Hide would have loved to see the way his eyes would grow wider than anything before and a large beautiful grin sitting happily on his face.

But Haruki was a Ghoul. Half-Ghoul, half-human to be specific, but he still couldn't eat like a normal human. None of his boys could. They couldn't have a Birthday cake. Unless there was some kind of birthday cake Ghouls could eat, like the 'candy' and 'sugar cubes' but Hide seriously doubted that. He had settle for birthday black coffee.

He placed the cups down with the candy. Yoshimura-san had given Hide two full bags for Haruki when he found out about Haruki turning 8 years old. Haruki was excited when Hide placed them into his hands, he shared them with his younger twins.

Hide leaned on his elbows and smiled widely. He watched as the three eagerly ate their candy and drank coffee. Hide had brought out the kettle so they could have as many cups of coffee as they want.

After that day many months ago, when Hide had taken Touka's shift, Hide had kept it for this day. He had cashed it out so he did not have to work this Wednesday due to Haruki's first Birthday outside the CCG. Suzuki and Kazue's Birthday is in three months and three weeks.

On Friday.

Hide had marked that day off as well. Yoshimasa-san had agreed to it as soon as Hide had mentioned the twins. He quickly figured it out.

The old man subtle brought up the possibility of allowing his new 'Ghoul family' in. To let Hinami, Touka, and the others meet the boys. Hide definitely wanted to take the boys to meet Yoshimasa-san, but he was still deciding on the others.

He thought deeply on Hinami. He is sure that out of all the Ghouls, the boys would take to Hinami the best. She was the closest to their age. Despite the fact she is many years older.

"Happy Birthday~"

Hide smiled. He broke from his thoughts and stared up at the little boys. Kazue giggled and plumped himself directly on Haruki's lap with Suzuki moving to lean against Haruki's side. Arms wrapped around Haruki's neck. All three boys giggled together.

Hide wished he had a camera. He would love to take a photo, to frame. To keep. It was a beautiful sight, he loved seeing the brotherly love between the boys. They relied on one another and took care of one another. It was adorable.

He wished he could throw Haruki a birthday party…but he didn't even have any friends to invite…The thoughts made Hide feel sad. He tried to avoid thinking about it because it hurt too much.

Hide shook his head to clear the depressing thoughts from his mind. He breathed softly and fished out four colorful tickets from his pocket. He smiled down at them, and then looked at the three giggling boys.

He had saved up the little yen he had left after paying for the important things they needed to live. Hide had started saving a little over a month ago until he had enough to purchase the tickets.

He hoped to god Haruki will love his birthday surprise.

It will the first time they had ever done anything like this, let alone for a birthday! It should make it triple more special.

Hide smiled, he carefully slipped the tickets back into his pocket and stood up. His movement caught the attention of his boys. The three of them paused and looked up at their beloved Mama as he stood up.

"Mama?" Haruki cutely called.

Hide grinned widely. "Haruki! Are you ready for your biggest birthday present?" he joyfully said.

"Another?" Haruki gasped. "What is it?"

Hide laughed. He brushed his fingertips across Haruki's cheek. "Yep!" he winked.

The twins stumbled to their feet. "Are we going out then?" they questioned, their voices merging together like the many times before.

Hide grinned widely. He lifted a hand and finger-gunned them while making a soft 'baw' sound. "Of course!" he sang out.

Kazue looked at his own hand. He giggled as he finger-gunned back at Hide. He giggled loudly when Hide returned it.

"Where are we going?" Suzuki asked.

Hide kissed Suzuki on the head. "It is a surprise! We wouldn't want to spoil it for your big brother, now do we?" he smiled as Suzuki flushed from embarrassment.

Haruki slowly got to his feet. His small pudge arms wrapped tightly around his new Octopus plush. He stared in awe with large eyes, filled with curiosity and excitement.

"R-Really?" he squealed softly. "We're going somewhere for my-my…erm, birthday?"

Hide couldn't help but hug Haruki tightly. It hurt his heart to ear his little boy talk like that. He deserved this, they all did. They deserved much more than what they had got, and even if little things like this could be enough to be something that makes his boys happy. Hide just wanted them to have everything he could possibly get.

"That's right baby!" Hide said brightly. "We're going to do something for everyone's birthday."

Kazue gasped. "Do we get a birthday too?" he asked, as he grabbed onto Suzuki's hand.

"Of course!" Hide said. "Of course you will. You and Suzuki will both have a birthday too! It isn't today, since this is Haruki's birthday, but you will get yours on this date."

Suzuki trailed after Hide. He stared at the calendar on the wall and watched as Hide pointed the day and month. "Birthdays are on the same month and day?" he questioned.

"Yes, Suzuki." Hide grinned widely. "It's your special day!"

Kazue squealed with a gentle laugh. "But it's Haru-chan's birthday today!" he said and wrapped his arms around Haruki's neck again.

Haruki sighed but was still smiling.

With that Hide made his way to his front door. The three boys following closely behind him, before Hide helped them all button up their raincoats.

"Mama?" Haruki mumbled softly as he peered outside the door. "It's raining…."

Hide hummed softly. He put a hand to his chin as he stared at the rain pouring outside before he clicked his tongue, and winked. "Only outside." He chimed.

Haruki giggled. He held a hand out and gasped as he felt the rain drip onto the fingertips.

Suzuki frowned. "Can't I stay home?" he suddenly said.

Hide snorted with a laugh. "Why? You scared of a little water?" he teased.

Suzuki pouted. He rubbed his arms a little. "It's cold too…" he mumbled softly.

"Aww!" Kazue laughed. He hugged his younger twin with giggling.

Suzuki rolled his eyes. He hugged his older twin back with pinkish cheeks.

Hide breathed in a sharp breath of crisp air. The rain wasn't very hard like what he had seen before. He stretched his back and licked his bottom lip. He then turned back to look at his three little boys with a smile.

"Are you ready?" he sang out softly.

The three boys nodded their head eagerly. "Yes!" the cheered out excitedly.

Hide locked the door, and pocketed his key. The rain had wasn't very bad but Hide made sure everyone had their hoods up. The sky had darkened even more. Hide liked the crisp, cold air. It was so nice, especially after being locked up inside for so long.

"We're taking the bus?" Suzuki questioned. He grabbed onto Hide's hand tightly and looked at

Haruki and Kazue walking ahead of them.

Haruki and Kazue were holding hands. They were even swinging their hands, and kicking puddles about as they walked. It was cute to watch as Haruki was even teaching Kazue 'ringa ringa roses'. Hide hadn't heard the rhythm in years.

"That's right." Hide smiled. "You've never been on a bus before, don't worry, it's not that scary. It's like the train."

Suzuki shook his head. "Like the train?" he mumbled.

"That's right. Much like the train." Hide said. "It's not a long trip either, so don't be scared."

"Scared?" Suzuki repeated. "I won't be scared. It was Haru-Oniisan who was scared."

Hide chuckled. They eventually made it to the bus stop. It was the opposite direction of the park. There were a few people out. Hide watched as Haruki and Kazue giggling, and chatting as they spun around the lamp post next to the bus stop.

Suzuki was always nervous about being outside. Hide had tried to make him more comfortable, but nothing he did seemed to make him feel any better. The little boy wouldn't even go play with his older brothers, instead, he stuck to Hide's side like glue. Suzuki pressed himself into Hide's side, as he waited for the bus to come.

The bus eventually came to a stop. It was more of a minivan than a bus. As soon as the loud rumble of the bus reached them, both Haruki and Kazue paused to look at it with wonder on their faces. Kazue clenched Haruki's hands tightly and was almost bouncing on his feet as he waited for the bus to stop.

"It's like the train!" Haruki gasped.

Kazue tightened his grip on Haruki's hand. "Isn't it great! Come one-Come one-Come one!" he said while tugging on Haruki's hands with excitement.

Haruki peered back at Hide nervously. "Mama…" he mumbled softly.

Hide nodded with a sweet smile. "Go on." He encouraged.

Haruki sighed softly. He looked back at Kazue and finally moved his feet slowly. He allowed Kazue to take him onto the bus. Kazue, for his part, was skipping with excitement and gleefully.

Hide smiled and shook his head. He then looked down at Suzuki, and gently tugged on his hand.

"Ready?" he said.

Suzuki nodded his head without moving his eyes. Suzuki didn't even flinch, as Hide lead him onto the bus.

Suzuki took a window chair. Hide shrugged and leaned back against the chair. Haruki and Kazue were sitting in front of them, both pushed up against the window while giggling and pointing at things. They were peering out the foggy glass of the bus windows.

The bus journey wasn't long at all. It was barely twenty minutes before it came to a stop.

It was still raining. Hide stepped on the slippery ground, with his boys following. Suzuki still stuck to his side, while the other two had wandered off just a little to look around the area.

There were hardly any trees around, instead, there were mostly cars. Cars all lined up, all shiny and brightly colored. The buildings were high, and towering over them. There was even a strange scent that none of the boys could pinpoint.

"Mama!" Haruki squealed anxiety. "Mama! Mama! Is that the ocean!"

Hide grinned. Haruki was pointing at the long spear of bright blue behind the large building. The location had a really good view of the ocean.

"That's right baby." He winked.

Haruki gasped. His hands shot up to his cheeks. "Where are we, Mama?" he asked.

"Ah-ah! It's a surprise." Hide hummed.

Kazue sniffed the air with a small smile. "It's salty." He said.

"That's because the ocean is filled with salt! It fills the air and makes it salty!" Haruki said excitedly. He tilted his head back and sniffed the air once again. His arms were spread out and he let out another bellow of laughter.

Suzuki tugged on Hide's hand and then pointed at a sign. "What's a Aquaaa-rim?" he asked quietly.

"Aquaaaa-rim?" Kazue repeated and turned to look at the sign.

The sign was outside the building.

"Well. That's where we're going." Hide said.

Haruki stepped up to the sign. He tilted his head as he looked at it before he bravely lifted a hand and gently tucked it. "It looks like what is imprinted in my books." He mumbled in awe. "See, sea-shells and seaweed. That's supposed to the sea, that blue paint there."

"So it's something to do with the ocean!" Kazue chimed.

Hide laughed. "Ah. My clever boys." He hummed.

The building was massive. The boys stared in awe at how big it was. There was a stone staircase leading down to the building, with a massive carport filled with said cars. The sign was blue with a cartoon-like octopus in the middle, sea-shells and seaweed were littered along the bottom of the sign.

"What is an Awuaaa-rim?" Haruki asked.

Hide spoke with a matter of fact tone. "Aquarium."

Suzuki shook his head. He looked at the building and then up at his Mama. "What is an Aquarium then?" he said dryly.

"You'll see." Hide teased.

Haruki let out a shaky breath. He slowly followed after Hide and his brothers as they entered the building. Immediately his eyes widened upon seeing a massive, large fake squid plastered against the wall with the long tentacles looping around the area.

"M-Marine animals!" Haruki gasped out. "That's what A-Aqu-arium is! Right Mama! It has sea creatures!"

Hide couldn't help but grin widely at him.

There was so much sea life. So many beautiful marine animals. Not one was the same, they were all different. Hide loved watching the boys faces as they moved from tank to tank, from area to area. All their faces were generally fascinated, even Suzuki's who wasn't really ever interested in animals.

Haruki looked at every single creature the four of them walked too. Many times Kazue or Suzuki had to pull him to the next tank otherwise he would have been left behind.

"What's that Oniisan?" Kazue asked with wide eyes.

Haruki walked up behind him and grinned widely. "Jellyfish! They have no bones, you know!" he chimed.

Kazue stared at the small pink thing in awe. "Jellyfish-wishy." He giggled.

"What about that thing?" Suzuki called out, he pointed at the tank a few down with a frown on his face. "It's ugly."

Haruki laughed. The three of them quickly made their way to the tank. "No, it isn't. It's a blowfish!" he said happily.

Kazue hummed. He opened his mouth and tried to mimic the blowfish.

"What's a blowfish? Why is it called a blowfish for?" Suzuki said.

"Because it can expand itself." Haruki hummed.

Hide laughed. He followed them and watched with pride. Haruki was just so happy. So excited. He knew so much about each fish they saw, and when he didn't, Haruki would grab the booklet about the marine animal attached to the tank. So far he had more than ten, due to the fact he couldn't help but take even the ones that had fish he knew about.

"That one has funny patterns," Kazue said turning to the next tank.

Haruki hummed, with his finger on his bottom lip. "Clownfish? I think they look pretty!" he said softly and watched the orange and white fish swim past the tank.

"Clown?" Suzuki snorted. "How are they a clown? They don't look funny."

Haruki shook his head. "It's just the name, Suzuki."

Suzuki snorted once again. He rolled his eyes and looked away from the fish. He muttered something underneath his breath.

Hide tried to hear what it was, but he didn't get anything. He smiled at Suzuki when the little boy looked up at him. Suzuki shyly smiled and returned Hide's side. He took Hide's hand once again and turned to look around at the tanks.

"I love the tails. They're such a funny shape." Kazue giggled.

Haruki grinned. It was the mirror image of Hide's own grin. "I love the tails too! I like the fins! I just like watching as they swim." He hummed softly.

"I also like the way they do this," Kazue said cutely. He opened and shut his mouth, trying to mimic the clownfishes face before the two of them burst into giggles. "Do you think they have a language? Like a fish language?"

Haruki laughed. "I really think so!" he chimed brightly.

Hide smiled as he watched Haruki and Kazue. They were giggling so hard until their faces turned pink, with watery eyes. Hide sighed softly, he just sometimes wished Suzuki would join in with them. He would normally be the lone wolf, the one who would sit on the sideline and simply watching.

Hide wished Suzuki would just join in with his older brothers and have fun.

"Do you want to have your face painted?" Hide asked, looking down at Suzuki.

Suzuki blinked, he broke out of his thoughts and snapped his head up to look at Hide. He blinked again, and then looked over at the small sent up station where a blonde woman was painting kids faces. He stared for a good two minutes before he shook his head.

"No…n-no thank you," he mumbled softly. "I don't want anything on my face…"

Hide frowned. He clicked his tongue and nodded his head slowly. "If you're sure." He said quietly.

"Sorry," Suzuki mumbled.

Hide's widened. He crouched down in front of Suzuki and took him by the shoulders. "Suzuki. Baby, you don't have to apologize. You don't have to apologize for anything, you've done nothing wrong. So what if you don't want anything on your face, sometimes I don't like having anything on my face either." He said.

Suzuki flushed. He sheepishly looked down. "I know Mama." He meekly said.

"That's my baby." Hide kisses Suzuki on the forehead.

Hide then stood up straight. He took Suzuki's hands and smiled warmly down at him. Suzuki smiles back up at him and then turned to look at his brothers. He sighed softly, and then bravely inhaled, he then strived towards them. He spoke quietly to them before the two looked towards the station with children lined up.

Quickly they lined up to wait. The two of them ready to have their face painted, while Suzuki stood back and waited. He was watching with curious eyes thought, and Hide wondered if Suzuki might change his mind after seeing his brother's painted faces.

Haruki went first. His round face had a large orange fish painted up the left side of his face. It started at his lips, and all the way up, across his forehead. The fish was beautiful. It had made different shades of colors. There were blue and white bubbles painted around his face in places.

Kazue, on the other side, his face was completely painted. Well mostly anyway. It was a butterfly, with pink and blue wings. Of course he would pick a bug to have painted on his face, but at least he looked adorable.

Suzuki stared at their faces in awe. He looked between them before he touched his face and shook his head. He really didn't want to have anything on his face, even if it was just a little bit of paint. It didn't last long as Haruki and Kazue both took his hands, and dragged him to the next tank.

Hide smiled after the three of them.

At least they were having some fun.

"Look! Turtles!"

Hide shook his head. He rushed after them as they made their way to the turtle tank. It was an open tank with two young employers running it. It allowed people to come and pick up the turtles.

"Turtles." Kazue squealed. "Just like your teddy Haru-chan!"

Haruki smiled. "I love turtles. Look how cute they are!" he giggled while looking into the tank.

"I want to hold a turtle!" Kazue gasped out cutely. "Please!"

The employer closest to him laughed. They helped hand a cute turtle to Kazue, showed him how to hold it carefully. Hold it with trouble hands. Eventually, Haruki got to hold a turtle too.

"Suzuki?" Haruki quizzed. "Want to hold one too?"

Suzuki blinked. He blushed and meekly made his way to the tank. He peered at the turtles before he nodded mutely. He held his hands together and shuddered as a small turtle was placed between them.

It was oddly slimy and wet. Suzuki winced but didn't drop the creature. He brought the turtle closer for inspection. Suzuki frowned a little. He noticed the turtle had a strange color, the skin was a pale red color while the shell was a dark green color. Suzuki tilted his head curiously. He reached a finger out to gently touch the turtle's head.

Suzuki's eyes widened and he gapped a little.

He didn't jump, but his eyes widened and his hands shook. Suzuki almost dropped the turtle when it suddenly snapped at him. It caught his fingertip in its mouth. For such a tiny turtle, it had rather sharp teeth and Suzuki clenched his teeth together.

"Suzuki!" Hide gasped out worriedly.

Hide rushed towards his little boy.

Suzuki tried to shake the turtle off, but it held on tighter.

A woman that obviously had been working at the turtle tank ran up to him. She grabbed the turtle and somehow got it to release his finger.

Suzuki's finger was slightly bruised at the tip. Hide was thankful there was no blood. The turtle hadn't been able to bite through the skin.

Suzuki sighed softly and gently sucked on his finger. "This is why I don't like animals." He mumbled quietly.

"I didn't know turtles could do that" Haruki mumbled.

Hide crouched down to Suzuki's side. "Are you alright? Baby?" he asked softly.

Suzuki nodded quietly. He pulled his bruised finger out and sighed once again. Suzuki looked down at the turtle that had bitten him and glared down at the stupid turtle.

Hide sighed softly. He ran a hand through his hair, stressfully. Just his luck something like this would happen. He felt like he was going to fall down a whole any second now. They spent the rest of day looking at the fish, Suzuki stayed close to his side as they went.

They returned back to the apartment with the sky darkening. Hide was relieved to be back in the apartment where nothing else could hurt any of his babies. Suzuki was half-ghoul, so his little-bruised finger had healed within an hour, completely perfect – like new. But still, Hide was worried that anything could happen.

Hide had just put the three boys to bed. He had to feed them, and bathed them, before setting down with a storybook. They hadn't lasted long. They were out within seconds. Haruki clenching his brand new Octopus plush in his arms as he slept.

He smiled down at them as he closed the door. Hide sighed softly as he looked around the tiny apartment, his eyes narrowing down on his fridge. He quickly made his way to it and opened it.

What he saw inside made him tremble with worry.

Empty.

The three boys had the last package just now. Yoshimura-san said he would handle it, and not to worry, but…Hide couldn't help but worry. Yoshimura-san hadn't mentioned anything about the packages.

Hide needed more but what could he do? He needed more packages, and fast. But Yoshimura-san had taken the card.

What could he do?

Hide jumped. He broke out of his thoughts from a knock. His heart leaped into the throat at the knock, and his neck clicked as he snapped his head around to look at the front.

Who was knocking on the door? Who could possibly know where he lived? How?

Had…had the CCG found him? How did they discover him? Hide had been so careful! So very careful, no phones, he never gave out any information on where he lived. Well, he told Yoshimura-san, but he had promised! Promised not to ever tell anybody!

Yoshimura-san knew about the boys and knew about Hide's worry about the CCG. Fear and worry for the CCG.

There was another knock.

Hide gulped. He slowly walked towards the door. He felt like there were chains holding him down as he made his way to the door. His hands trembling at his sides, jerking back and forth before he stopped directly in front of the door.

It took him several minutes for him to gather his courage to even touch the handle. He inhaled sharply and waited a few more seconds.

He opened the door.

"Nagachika-san." A voice spoke.

Hide blinked once and then twice. He stared at the scary man on the other side of the door.

A man he had never seen before.

"Y-Yes?" Hide asked. His voice trembled and pitched.

The man was much taller then Hide. Most of his face was hidden behind the high collar of his black jacket. However, Hide could see he had short grey hair and dark eyes. He looked tired and warned out for his age….like he had seen many things in his life. His face was wrinkled, and just very exhausted.

"I have your order." The man stated.

Hide blinked. He jumped in surprise and noticed for the first time, the man was holding a high stack of brown boxes.

"O-Order?" Hide mumbled quietly.

The man tilted his head. He nodded down to the stack of boxes in his arms, with an unspoken question upon his face. It took Hide a few seconds to figure it out. Order, packages filled with human flesh…right?

"Oh! Yoshimura-san s-said something about-" Hide began, only to trail off with a small wince.

"Yoshimura did inform me of your order." The man said quietly. "Payment has already been taken care off."

Hide nodded again. He wanted to ask what the man meant by payment already being taken care off. By who?

"T-Thank you…" Hide mumbled softly. "Should-should I take the packages, um. Yeah. I-I'll take them."

The man raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He helped pass the packages over to Hide without so much as a single word. At all. It made Hide feel a little nervous, okay, a lot nervous underneath the man's gaze.

It was heavy and made the hair stand up all over his body.

"Future orders will be delivered on the first of every month." The man said. He then spoke before Hide could ask. "Yoshimura-san has settled a delivery schedule. My policy is simple, no questions asked. I will deliver the order around this time, on the first of every month. All you need to know is that the order is guilt free."

Hide blinked once and then twice. 'Guilt free?' he wanted to ask but didn't. He shook his head.

He had so many questions to ask. So many, but nothing came out. Instead, he nodded and shifted the massive pile of packages in his arms. They were so similar to the ones Yaya had taken from the CCG, but yet not. The paper was wrapped around them was a shade lighter.

"U-Understood." Hide breathed out.

The man nodded quietly. He turned around, and without another second or sound, he walked away. Hide stood quietly, watching the man until he no longer could see him. His heart was still pounding horribly in his chest, making his headache.

Hide swallowed a thick lump in his throat. He shook his head again and bites his bottom lip.

The man was a ghoul. Hide is certain about that.

He looked back down at the packages and felt his lips twitch.

At least his boys had food now…

\-----

Hide had been avoiding it for as long as he could. He had been avoiding all thoughts about the King Ghoul he had witness behead other Ghouls and boss them around. The same Ghoul that had saved him after the Gourmet had pinned him underneath a dumpster.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to thank the Ghoul for saving him or not.

Anyway, Hide had done everything in his power not to think about the Ghoul. The Ghoul honestly scared him. And it wasn't just that either. He is sure the new Ghoul, the Ghoul that had appeared in Anteiku recently was the same Ghoul.

Kaneki? Was that his name? Hide wasn't completely sure.

Hide didn't want to think about it. He had done everything possible to avoid said, Ghoul.

Touka had agreed with him after Hide had embarrassingly and sheepishly came to her about not wanting to be anywhere near the Ghoul. Touka had not asked any questions, she simply nodded her head and suddenly Hide's shifts had changed.

It was a bit strange with how fast his shifts had changed but since he hadn't run into the Ghoul, who was Hide to complain?

"You smell so gross."

Hide ran a hand through his hair. He smiled a little as the man he was serving commented on his strange smell. Hide is 99.9% sure the man was a Ghoul, no human ever made a word about his smell. It was the first time somebody had came right out and told him, he smelled gross but Hide wasn't going to go toe-to-toe with a Ghoul.

He smiled. "I apologize, sir. Would you prefer one of my colleagues to serve you?" he questioned.

The man covered his nose. "Yes! I'd very much like that!" he grumbled rudely.

Hide nodded. He bites his bottom lip and turned around. He stiffly walked back to the counter of Anteiku. The fake, stiff smile on his face slipping off as he approached the counter. Sure, Hide had a number of rude customers. Many, many of them but he hadn't felt so annoyed before.

The man had called him 'gross' to his very face.

"Are you alright, Hide-kun?" Hinami asked.

The young girl lifted her head from the books stacking up on the counter. Her hair was styled in a perfect braid again, the curls were looped around her head and clipped to the back, held in place by a pink ribbon. She had begged Hide to braid it again, and Hide couldn't say no.

Hinami tapped her pen to her bottom lip. "You seem upset." She added cutely.

Hide shook his head. He placed the tray down and groaned. "Some man told me I smell gross. He wants somebody else to serve him." He sighed.

"What?" Hinami gapped. "How rude! Which person was it?"

Hide smiled at her. "Nobody important. I should have been expecting somebody to comment on it, I guess. I haven't exactly got a pleasant smell." He said quietly.

Hinami pouted. She puffed his cheeks out and grumbled quietly. "I don't think it's gross at all, quite the opposite in fact. It's so calming and just wraps me up in a tender burrito. Reminds me of Mama." She smiled with a far away glint within her eyes. "It makes it hurt a little less."

"Hinami." Hide said in awe.

Hide stepped towards Hinami, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He pulled her into a gentle hug.

"You miss her a lot?" Hide asked.

Hinami gulped. She buried his face into Hide's chest and trembled just a little. She stayed like that for a few seconds before she eased herself back and smiled. It was a weak smile, with sad eyes, but she wasn't crying like Hide had been expecting.

"I do. I think about her every day. It was my fault she…" Hinami trailed off with a meek whimper and a shake of the head. "They got her because of me…"

Hide's eyebrows pulled together. "Not it isn't. I can't believe anything like that was your fault, at all. I'm sure it wasn't like that." He said.

"Hmm." Hinami inhaled sharply. She leaned against Hide. "I thought I smelled Papa. Papa had had…passed away a long time ago…but I thought I could smell him…"

"I ran after the smell. Mama was yelling for me, telling me not to believe it….that it was a trick. I should have known. I should have known it was a trick set up to lure me out, to lure out Mama…but I didn't listen…" she mumbled. Her face lowering as she spoke. "I was an idiot. A fool to believe Papa was….was alive….when I knew he couldn't be."

Hide shook his head. "No, you're not. Hinami, it wasn't your fault. You were a child. You can't blame yourself." He said as he hugged Hinami again.

Hinami latched on to him. "Mama sacrificed herself for me. She used her kagune to block them from me and told me to run. She pushed me away, and I-I…I couldn't leave her…" she hiccuped with shaky shoulders.

"I was in a lot of trouble. Mama and I…they went for Mama, while I coward…" Hinami explained. "B-But big brother came. He came and helped me…he saved me, but not Mama…it was too late. By the time big brother saved me from the-the…"

Hinami paused. She glanced around the coffee store. There wasn't a lot of customers, only three really. She inhaled sharply, with hunched shoulders and looked up at Hide.

"There was more than the two Investigators that tried to use Papa to lure me out. There was more in waiting…they knew Mama would sacrifice herself for me and when I tried to leave like what Mama wanted…they captured me. Big Brother found me just as the investigators went to-to…big brother saved me." She finished in a deep grunt.

Hide opened and shut his mouth as he stared at Hinami. His heart leaped into his throat as he listened to Hinami. Kaneki had really saved her from being killed by the investigators?

"I-I'm sorry…" Hide said softly.

Hinami shook her head. She rubbed her eyes and sat back on her stool. "You shouldn't apologize Hide. I had to get it out sooner or later. I'm glad it was to you." she smiled watery up at Hide.

"Thank you for listening to me."

"I'm here for you, Hinami. I will always listen to you, whenever you need…" Hide said. "I'm glad I can help you…I'm happy that I can help even a little."

Hinami smiled. She then peered back over her shoulder. "That's why Hide-kun. Don't listen to anybody who tells you smell gross. They're just jealous." She said sternly.

Hide chuckled. He patted her on the head. "Alright, Hinami. I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you for telling me this. I knew it was hard for you…"

Hinami hummed softly. She pushed a loose hair behind her ear. "I really like you Hide-kun." She said with her eyes closed for a few seconds. "It's like spending time with Mama. Talking with Mama…I can only say thank you for listening to me, for putting up with me…"

Hide flushed. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Ah. You're making me blush Hinami." He grinned.

Hinami only giggled. "Anyway! Are you good at maths? I'm stuck on algebra. I don't even know why we bother with algebra, it's not like I will ever use it." She pouted.

"You're bad at maths?" Hide grinned so widely that it would make the Cheshire cat jealous. "I honestly thought you were an A straight student."

Hinami pouted. She grumbled to herself as she bounced her pen against the book. "How mean. I can't help it that these numbers are another alien language put on earth to mess with my head." She said with her nose twitching. She glared down at them and huffed.

"So where are you stuck on?" Hide asked as he sat down next to her. "Nobody else wants me to serve them, so I'm free."

Hinami smiled brightly that Hide felt a bit starstruck. "They are fools!" she chimed happily.

Hide laughed. For the next twenty minutes or so, Hide did his best to help Hinami. He did inform her that his method is probably a bit behind the time, but she didn't care. Hinami still wanted

Hide's help, so he tried. He tried really hard to help her. He even enjoyed it.

It made Hide wonder about the future. Would his boys go to school? Would they need help on algebra homework too? Hide wondered who would do amazing, and who would need help?

Hide could almost see it. He could see himself sitting at a chair with Haruki, Suzuki, and Kazue.

Helping them with their homework…in a fair world that could be true. In a fair world, he wouldn't have to hide with his boys from the CCG.

"Is this seat taken?"

Hide felt a chill run through his spin. His eyes fluttered as he broke away from his thoughts, and sat up straight.

"Big brother!" Hinami gasped with a bright smile.

Hide's head spun. He turned to look up at the ghoul, Kaneki. He was standing almost directly into his personal space. Kaneki was looming over him, his grey eyes staring down into Hide's very soul.

There was a dry lump in his throat. Hide shivered, and rubbed his hands together on his lap.

"I…oh." Hide said. His eyes flickering to the stool next to him. "You want to sit…there?"

Kaneki's lips twitched into a tiny smile. "If that is alright?" he asked in his soft toned voice.

There was something wrong with how soft toned his voice was. The smile made Hide feel weary and uneasy. There was something hiding behind that smile.

It took the whole of Hide's willpower to not look for Touka somewhere in the coffee store. He knew she would help him, all he needed was one look and she would know…Hide didn't know how she always knew, but she did.

Perks of having a best friend with a wonder woman complex.

"I mean yes. Yes, o-of course." Hide said, his voice pitching as he spoke.

Kaneki was still smiling as if he didn't even hear the way Hide's voice creak. He sat gracefully into the stool next to Hide and seemed to relax in Hide's scent. He leaned in Hide's direction as well, their shoulders almost touching.

"So, what are you having trouble with, Hinami?" Kaneki said smoothly.

Hinami just beamed at him. "Algebra again, big brother. Hide-kun's helping me. He taught me this really fascinating method!" she said happily. "Look at this!"

Kaneki smile was still pleasant as he looked over Hinami's notes. His eyes flickering as he looked up at Hide.

"You're very smart. Hideyoshi-kun." He said quietly but yet there was a strange edge to it that just made Hide shiver.

"I, er, um…I'm not that smart…" Hide meekly said. "I'm just good at Maths and English…I boom a-at everything else…"

Kaneki hummed. His breath ghosting along Hide's cheek. "I believe you're too modest, Hideyoshi-kun." He said.

Hide gulped. He shook a little and shifted on the stool. "Oh…t-thank you?" he weakly.

"It's my pleasure," Kaneki said.

Kaneki turned to look at the notebook and wrote something down in perfect kanji. "But I believe this method might be more affectionate." He said with a soft hum. "It will work better."

Hide peered down at the papers.

"Thank you, big brother!" Hinami oohed as she pulled the notebook back to herself to look at it.

She bobbed her head up and down, before gasping. "It makes more sense now."

Hide tried not to huff in annoyance at having his method booted off the table. Instead, he shifted and turned to climb off the stool, eager to get away from the rather scary ghoul when he felt a hand.

A hand…

A sudden hand that reached out and touched his lower back. A hand that prevented Hide from shooting up from the stool and running away like a cat on fire.

Kaneki smiled at him. It was like he was able to tell how uncomfortable he was making Hide and enjoy it. He even leaned closer to Hide and sniffed at his scent again.

"You weren't in yesterday." He said.

Hide blinked once and then twice at Kaneki. "I….it was my day off…" he said nervously.

"Oh. What did you do?" Kaneki questioned pleasantly. He clocked his head to the side.

"Oh…um, I went to the Aquarium." Hide said. His eyebrows raised to his hairline in surprise. Why was he telling him this?

Why was Hide telling Kaneki this for?

Kaneki nodded. "We went to the Aquarium once." He hummed.

Hinami nodded her head furiously. "We did!" she chimed brightly. "Big brother, sister, Nishio and me! We went to the Aquarium together!"

Hide smiled. His lips twitching. "Oh. That sounds fun." He mumbled softly.

"Who did you go with?" Kaneki asked quietly. "Was it a date?"

Hide's eyes widened. He shook his head with slightly hunched shoulders. "O-Oh! No-No. Um. I um, p-promised I'd take the-the kids next door. I babysit them sometimes, so…yeah." He shrugged awkwardly.

It wasn't a complete lie…but he wasn't going to come right out and tell them about his babies.

"That was very kind of you," Kaneki said.

Hide looked at Kaneki. He nodded. "Y-Yeah…well, I promised and all…first thing you need to know is to never break a promise to a child…." He awkwardly added. Nervously tapping his fingers together as he spoke.

"You're very sweet Hideyoshi-kun." Kaneki mused. "Maybe too sweet."

Hinami let out a soft giggle as she pretended to focus on her homework.

Hide bites his bottom lip. He wanted to ask what Kaneki meant by that, but he wasn't brave enough. Wasn't brave enough to open his mouth and speak. He didn't know Kaneki's history, his story or anything but he could tell it wasn't anything good. That is had to be bad because of Touka.

Touka had flipped out when he stepped back into Anteiku. Hide had learned to trust Touka's judgment. It told Hide, that the white-haired Ghoul wasn't one to be trifled with. Not to be trusted.

Hide was just a little…unnerved around the Ghoul. Kaneki had to the King Ghoul…he had to be…right?

Hide had a reason to be worried…to be scared.

The sound of a snapping bone crashed through Hide's thoughts. Hide blinked awake and turned his head in time to see Kaneki cracking his middle finger. The sound bounced around Hide's head and made him feel sick.

There was no denying about it. Kaneki was the King Ghoul, he had to be. The King cracked his finger to point of it looking broken just like what Kaneki had done a few seconds ago.

"I do enjoy your expressions." Kaneki suddenly said.

Hide blinked. He stared at Kaneki in confusion. He wanted to get away from the Ghoul as quickly as he could, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"You do make some funny faces…" Kaneki said. "Makes me wonder what is going through your tiny head…"

Hide stiffened as he felt a finger suddenly run up the side of his face. He blinked and tried to move his head away from Kaneki's finger.

"I've never had a human quite like you catch my eye before," Kaneki said.

Hide stiffened. "W-Wait? What?" he asked as he turned his head to face to Kaneki.

Kaneki had already stood to leave. He had dropped his hand and was making his way out the coffee store.

Hide just stared after him with a gaping mouth. "I…what?" he mumbled softly.

"You interest him." Hinami suddenly chimed out next to Hide.

Hide could only look between Hinami and the man already gone.

\----

"Nice to see you again, Hideyoshi-kun."

Hide jumped right out of the skin. He let out a rather girlish embarrassing squeal of surprise.

"I…what?" He yelped as he spun around.

Kaneki stared at him in amusement. "I apologize for scaring you, though that was a lovely, cute sound you made."

Hide shuddered. He took a step back, and nervously rubbed his arms. He had just seen Kaneki, like an hour ago. He wasn't expecting to see him again, so soon after…Hide had just finished his shift and helping Hinami with her homework, whenever he could.

"…Oh. K-Kaneki-kun…." Hide mumbled. "Um. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

Kaneki shrugged. He looked up at the sky. "I thought you lived in the opposite direction." He said.

Hide stared at the Ghoul for a full five minutes. He then peered around himself to find he had, in fact, gone in the wrong direction.

"How do you know where I live?" Hide bravely asked.

Kaneki shrugged. "Who knows."

"That…t-that's not an answer." Hide meekly said.

There was no reply to that. It was only silence between the two. Hide couldn't stand it. He nervously stared at Kaneki, and after a few more seconds, he turned around to hopefully leave.

He wanted to get away from the rather scary Ghoul near him.

"The sunset is so pretty. Isn't it." Kaneki suddenly said. "Doesn't seem like it will rain tonight. Best be careful. Hideyoshi-kun."

Hide stared at Kaneki. "What…what do you mean by that?"

"Hideyoshi-kun." Kaneki purred out.

Kaneki looked like a Lion.

A Lion staring down at a mouse.

He smiled. It was cold, with no feeling behind it, type of smile.

"Do you think I'm evil?" Kaneki asked.

Kaneki leaned in close. So close that their noses almost bumped.

Hide's eyes widened. What was Kaneki asking him? "I..." Hide began.

"I know you're afraid of me," Kaneki added. His voice was low, and almost…smug? "I can smell it on you."

Hide gulped. He took a small step back. "Well…." He murmured.

Kaneki smiled. "Yes?" he pressed.

"No. No. I don't think your evil. I think you're...misunderstood." Hide struggled.

Kaneki hummed. He kept his eyes closed and turned around. He pushed his black-tipped hands into his pockets and stepped away from Hide.

"Misunderstood. Hideyoshi-kun. Please understand, I am dangerous. I can easily kill somebody. I can snap somebody's neck with a flick of my fingers. I have, and I will continue to kill and hurt people if I must." Kaneki said softly. He mused to himself.

Hide stared at him. His heart skipped a beat in fear.

Kaneki had given up on fighting. Hide could see. No wonder why he was so broken. A shattered man. Hide could see the horrors and blood spilled inside his silver eyes. It was sad. So sad.

Somebody so young to have seen so much pain, and death. Hide felt just felt so sad instead of fear. His eyebrows pulled together.

"I'm sorry."

It came out before Hide could stop them.

Hide froze. His heart dropped, and he stared at the Ghoul. The broken Ghoul.

Kaneki stared back. His eyes widened a little. He had not been expecting that reply. Kaneki's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and wonder.

"I'm not stupid." Hide found himself explaining. "Only somebody who is broken can say something like that."

Kaneki didn't say anything. His lips were crushed together, and his eyes narrowed. He seemed to be turning the words over in his head. Kaneki was breaking down what Hide was saying.

"Yes. I am broken." Kaneki finally said with a nod of his head.

Hide looked at the Ghoul. "But you're not broken beyond repair. Nobody is." He said quietly.

Kaneki blinked once again. "That is very doubtful. Hideyoshi-kun."

Kaneki hummed and cracked his fingers.

The sound of bones cracking made Hide wince. His head ducked and he flinched. Hide wasn't sure if Kaneki was just cracking them or if he was actually breaking his own fingers.

"You shouldn't do that." Hide said.

Hide paused. He almost reached out to take the Ghoul's hands. He had seen Kaneki break his own fingers many times now.

Kaneki stared. He looked away and frowned. "Why not." He uttered in a cold tone.

"You could hurt yourself." Hide said.

Kaneki returned his eyes to Hide. He stared directly into his eyes.

"I'm already hurting." He muttered with a shrug. "I'm more dangerous than anyone."

"You of all people should know that."

Hide shook his head.

"You're right. I am afraid of you. Will you hurt me?" Hide asked.

Kaneki stayed quiet. He stared at Hide with blank eyes. He seemed to be thinking before he frowned. His eyebrows pulled together.

"I don't know. Probably not," he muttered slowly.

"Probably…" Hide repeated. "You really know how to make a human swoon."

Kaneki snorted in amusement. He grabbed ahold of Hide's arm tightly. He dug his black-tipped fingers into his arm.

"I could quite easily reach out and snap your neck!" Kaneki laughed mockingly. "What do you want from me, Hideyoshi-kun."

Kaneki's cold voice cutting through the air.

What does he want from the Ghoul?

Hide blinked slowly. He clocked his head to the side, and his chest swelled with something.

"I can see you're so afraid of me. You avoid me, run away from me. I know you switched your shifts with Touka as to not see me. In some ways, that is what is needed. I would even encourage such an act." Kaneki stated. However, he looked troubled.

"It's driving me insane." He added. "I'm already crazy, but you…you're making me worse and I like it. I like the feeling."

Hide stared at the Ghoul's face. "What…" he breathed out sharply.

Kaneki turned back to Hide. He suddenly walked straight up to Hide, and grasped his face. His fingers pinching around Hide's chin, and pressing firmly down.

"You can run all you want Hideyoshi-kun. You can try with all your might to avoid me, but it won't work. You can pull away all you want, but I won't let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? It wasn't too bad, right? I hope not anyway! It was really fun! Haruki's birthday, and Kaneki basically claiming Hide~ Poor Hide, what will he do now? Hahaha~ How much longer can he keep Haruki, Kazue and Suzuki a secret? 
> 
> Hiro - Haruki (Spring Wood; Clear Up Radiance; Sunshine)
> 
> Kuro - Kazue (The Favour of Harmony and Peace)
> 
> Shiro - Suzuki (Bell of wood)


	7. Three sets of Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! Here is the new chapter! 
> 
> thank you so much for the support! i am really appreciated it!
> 
> this chapter was beta-ed by Cosmic_Flame! So a big thank you to them for their hard work! (my new beta <3 )
> 
> enjoy!

"You can run all you want Hideyoshi-kun. You can try with all your might to avoid me, but it won't work. You can pull away all you want, but I won't let you go."

Touka's eyebrows raised to her hairline. "He really said that?" she grunted out in a deadpanned toned voice.

"Y-Yeah…" Hide mumbled softly.

Touka shook her head, "That guy…" she muttered.

Hide gulped. He looked at the Ghoul nervously. "Um, w-would…no, c-can…." he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"This guy, K-Kaneki…does this mean he will-will…" Hide trailed off.

Touka almost leaped on the coffee table she sat upon. "That asshole is bad news alright. He can very much harm a little human like you, but don't worry. I won't allow that asshole to harm you, and if he does I will personally be the one to kick my foot so far up his ass that he won't be able to sit up straight for a month!" she said sternly.

Hide found himself gulping again. The way she spoke, it sent a cold and scary chill up his spine. He wasn't sure if he felt relieved or not. He truly believes Touka would do that, however, could she was another thing completely.

He is sure Kaneki is way more powerful than Touka, he wasn't called 'King' for nothing.

Hide weakly smiled, "But do you know what he meant by that?" he asked.

"Well-" Touka began with a deep sigh. "It could mean a lot of things. It's pretty self-explainable."

"He placed a claim on you, and was letting you know." Another voice cut in.

Hide spun around. His face was pale, and he had not been expecting this guy of all people to be having a civil conversation with him.

"What are you talking about shitty eyes?" Touka grumbled.

Nishio shrugged. "I was just explaining to the little human what the King meant." He snorted with a roll of an eye.

"King?" Touka said.

"It's…it's what he's called, right?" Hide asked.

Nishio nodded. He turned away from the two with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's what I've heard. We've all got names, and that guy has more than several. It fits, right?" he said.

Hide bites his bottom lip. His hands twitched at his sides, and he turned away. He knew for a fact Kaneki was called 'King' by other Ghouls.

Touka shook her head. She opened her mouth and looked like she was about to speak, but then chose not, instead she sighed out loud.

"What do you mean by claim? He put a claim on me?" Hide gasped. "He put a claim on me, and was letting me know?"

Hide felt a bit light headed. A powerful and deadly Ghoul had put a claim on him? What does that mean? And in what way had Kaneki placed this claim on him? It terrified him. It made his stomach tightened in fear.

What could this mean for his babies? To Haruki, Kazue and Suzuki? What would Kaneki do if he found out Hide had children? Not just any children but half-ghoul children. Would he hurt them?

Hide couldn't allow that.

Nishio and Touka were silent for a long time. They shared a look and then peered at Hide with a grim expression.

"He has put a claim on you…to let other Ghouls know…" Touka breathed out sharply. She winced as she spoke, and pushed a loose dark hair behind her ear. "Ghouls are…some can be possessive and proprietorial."

"You can guess which one that guy is." Nishio snorted.

Hide shook a little. "S-So what do I do? I-I don't want any….um…" he trailed off with a shook of his head. "He won't hurt me, right?"

"Probably not," Nishio said.

Touka grunted. She elbowed Nishio. "No. He won't do that, and I won't let him." She said firmly.

Nishio glared back at the girl, "I would advise you keep your distance. We'll inform Yoshimura and he might be able to help…somewhat anyway." He shrugged, and then shoved his hands into his pockets.

Touka shifted on her feet. She looked rather annoyed. "This is pissing me off. Who does that asshole think he is." She snapped, "He can't just do that."

Nishio snorted but doesn't say anything. He simply shook his head.

"What does he think will happen?" Touka grumbled to herself. She crossed her arms over her chest and muttered under her breath.

Hide stared at the two Ghouls. His lips twitched into a weak smile. He felt a little better after talking to them, but he was still wary about it all. What was he supposed to do now? Hide was still worried about seeing the Ghoul that had claimed him walk through that glass door.

Every time the bell chimed, he jumped.

"Hide, do you want me to walk you home?" Touka suddenly offered. It was like she was able to smell his fear, she probably could. "It's getting late."

Nishio made a deep sound. "I doubt Kaneki would be around here at this time." He said while looking at his phone.

"What do you mean?" Touka demanded. "Has he told you something?"

"Not really. I just know he likes to spend his time in the dark district. Remember." Nishio grumbled loudly. "He isn't called 'King' for nothing."

Touka clicked her tongue in irritation. "He's no King." She huffed. She blows a loose raven hair out of her visible eye.

"He's anything but a fucking King." She grumbled.

Hide weakly laughed, but his stomach had dropped. He felt sick as he stood there, and the realization of what was going on sunk in. It seeped in and sent a cold chill down his spine. So much for staying low, and trying to keep as much attention off him as possible.

His precious boys were in trouble.

Everything Hide had worked so hard for was trouble.

Why do bad things always happen to him?

"It's alright." Hide suddenly said. His voice somehow was able to silence the two arguing Ghouls.

Hide inhaled deeply. His face was flushed a reddish color. "It's alright. I…thank you for the offer Touka, but I can walk home by myself…" he said slowly and winced a little at his own voice. "Kaneki…he isn't here anyway…"

Touka frowned. She looked like she wanted to argue but changed her mind. Instead, she shook her head and ran a hand through her short curls.

"Where is that asshole anyway?" Touka said instead.

Nishio snorted. "On one of his jobs." He grumbled with a shrug.

"Job?" Hide repeated wearily. "That…that…um."

"You don't want to know. Trust me." Nishio huffed with a small grimace appearing across his lips.

Hide slowly nodded his head. He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. What was he supposed to do? He felt like he was about to shatter underneath the stress. How was he supposed to handle somebody as dangerous and deadly as Kaneki?

What did Kaneki even see in him? Hide didn't think he was anything special.

He really hoped Yoshimura will help him. He is sure Yoshimura will be able to get through to Kaneki…surely…right? Hide wasn't putting too much faith in the old man, right? Yoshimura had done so much for him already…but Kaneki scared him.

Kaneki made him weary, nervous and afraid.

"I really don't…" Hide said quietly. "Everything will be alright…right?"

He couldn't help but take note of the weary and worrisome look that the two Ghouls shared.

"R-Right?"

\--------

Odd enough, Hide didn't see the scary and mysterious Ghoul King that went by Kaneki Ken. The man didn't even come into the coffee store like Hide had been expecting. It was strange considering Hinami had told him Kaneki was living upstairs for the time being.

He didn't see Kaneki's face for a long time. Every time he heard the bell chime or the door open, Hide's heart would literally drop.

"I'm being ridiculous." Hide muttered to himself after hearing the bell chime after the million-ish time.

It was just an old man with a raisin face.

Hide sighed deeply, and whipped the sweat from his brawl. He tried to give the young woman his full attention as she ranted at him. Somehow he had screwed up her 'simple' order of coffee, and apparently, his peculiar smell wasn't helping his case either. It took all of Hide's willpower not to roll his eyes at her.

"I'm really sorry ma'am." Hide said quickly. "I'll go make a fresh cup."

The woman snorted. She stuck her nose up and stared at him with pointed eyes. "Let's hope you can manage this after such a failure." She grumbled.

Hide found himself flush at the words. He bit his tongue and took the cup.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked as he got to the counter.

Koma looked up from the fresh pot of coffee he was making. He looked at the cup Hide had brought thoughtfully. He took a small spoon and dipped it into the coffee, he then put the spoon into his mouth.

"It tastes fine." He said after a long moment of silence.

Hide blinked at him. "But the woman said it was too 'sweet'." He grumbled.

Koma looked at the woman sitting at the middle table. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"I wonder…" Koma said quietly.

Hide stared quietly as Koma picked up the cup and brought it back to the woman. It was times like this that Hide wished he was somewhat Ghoulish. He would love to have selected hearing right about now, but he didn't, so all he could do was watch as Koma brought the coffee back to the woman.

Koma said something and the woman smiled. After a few seconds, Koma returned to the counter.

"Let me guess…she likes it now?" Hide asked.

Koma only smiled politely. He patted Hide on the shoulder.

Hide shook his head. "Unbelievable. Who wouldn't want a cup of coffee made by God?" he whined.

"Made by God?" Koma chuckled.

"What? You don't think I could be a God?" Hide tried to sound offended though it was more like a girlish squeal.

"You are really something, Hideyoshi-kun." Koma said with a small smile.

Hide just grinned in return. "Well duty calls, and no, I don't mean the bathroom." He joked.

Koma simply shook his head as he watched Hide scramble off towards a new customer. He couldn't help but smiled a little in amusement.

"Well? What do you think of him? Is he…" Irimi trailed off as she placed down the tray onto the counter.

Koma smiled. "I'm fond of Hideyoshi-kun. He seems to have brightened up the place. Even Touka-chan is smiling more, and Hinami-chan is no longer crying." He stated while watching Hide across the coffee store.

Irimi found herself smiling as she too, looked at Hide. "Such a strange human though." She muttered softly under her breath.

Koma chuckled but he didn't disagree.

Irimi ran a hand through her hair before the smile which graced her face faded away. She frowned and looked down.

"I overheard –" she began.

" _Eavesdropped_ ," Koma said.

Irimi clicked her tongue and chose to ignore the comment. "I _overheard_ Touka-chan and Nishio-kun talking last night before closing. I could smell the remains of Hideyoshi-kun's scent, so I believe he had just left." She said quietly.

"I have no doubt." Koma shrugged. "Touka-chan and Hideyoshi-kun have become friends. Perhaps Nishio-kun is starting to become their friend as well. I think it will do him some good."

Irimi grumbled quietly and shook her head. "That's not what I mean." She said. "After Hideyoshi-kun left, I overheard their conversation."

She paused briefly. Irimi glanced around Anteiku as if she was expecting to see something horrifying.

"I heard that…Hideyoshi-kun was claimed." She said.

"Claimed?" Koma repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

Irimi shook her head. "You know what I mean. He had a claim placed onto him." She said. "As in Ghoul claiming."

"…Oh." Koma let out a sharp breathe. His eyes widened briefly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Irimi said. "And it was put on Hideyoshi-kun by him."

Koma looked suddenly anxious. He was worried and shifted his feet.

"Are you sure," Koma asked, his voice pitched a little.

Irimi nodded her head. She looked back at Hide with pity. "I can only imagine what Hideyoshi-kun is feeling. He's just a small human, and to have such a Ghoul place such a thing onto you…" she sighed softly.

"Why would he put a claim on a human?" Koma wondered softly, gently resting her chin on her palm, "I knew he used to have a soft spot for humans when he was younger…but he's not like that anymore..."

Irimi winced. "That is one way of saying it." She grumbled.

"I hope Yoshimura knows about this," Koma said with his arms crossed.

\-----

"Did you eat?" Hide asked.

Suzuki shyly looked down at his lap. His face flushed, the blush spreading across his cheeks and to his ears. He nodded.

Hide smiled. He hugged Suzuki.

"That's my boy." He said.

Haruki, across the small table, slammed the plastic cup down. "Finished!" he squealed cutely. "Can I go now?"

Hide peered down at the plastic red bowl. He had chosen red bowls for the boys to hide the red stains.

"Okay." He said after a moment. "Don't forget to wash your face and hands."

Haruki grinned so widely that his cute dimples poked out. He stumbled to his feet and rushed towards the kitchen area to clean himself up. His skin was stained red from his meal.

Hide watched his eldest baby with affection. He then turned to look at his middle baby. Suzuki had moved to follow his big brother, he walked much slower and had a small frown on his lips.

"Kaz-chan?"

Kazue's cheek flushed. His shoulders tensed and he shyly looked up at Hide. "Mama…" he mumbled in such a quiet voice that Hide would have missed it if the little boy wasn't directly at his side.

"Aren't you hungry?" Hide asked worriedly.

Kazue always eats. He always had an appetite. Kazue was the one who was always happy and excited to eat, so Hide felt unnerved to see Kazue's bowl untouched.

Could Ghouls just not want to eat? Hide wasn't sure.

"My stomach hurts," Kazue mumbled.

Hide blinked. "Your stomach?" he repeated.

Kazue nodded slowly. He looked down at his stomach with his lips in a thin line.

"It hurts." Hide asked.

"Hurts…" Kazue whimpered.

Hide bites his bottom lip. He slowly gets to his feet and gently lifts Kazue. The small child immediately wrapped his arms around Hide's neck and then buried his face into the space with a low rumble. A sound that Hide hadn't heard before, and was very similar to a kitty purr.

"It's alright Kazue." Hide hummed softly, and rubbed Kazue's back gently.

Kazue sniffled in response.

Hide wasn't sure what to do. Kazue's belly hurt? Why? Had he had an accident? Did he hit his stomach? Did somebody else hit his stomach? But Kazue is half-ghoul, he would have regenerated. He clearly isn't hungry, so it's not hunger.

"Let's put you to bed." Hide said softly.

Kazue didn't even protest. Instead, he nodded mutely, he didn't move as Hide took him into his shared room with his brothers. He was placed onto his feet, he stood and watched quietly.

Hide helped Kazue change into his pajamas. They were a soft blue color with an outdated, old-version of Doraemon on it.

"I-I…c-can I sleep in Mama's bed?" Kazue mumbled quietly.

Hide blinked before he smiled. "Okay." He said.

It has been a long time since Hide had one of his boys come running to him. He recalled back in the CCG when he had all three of his cuddled up to him. It felt odd, but Hide choose to ignore it as Kazue was unwell.

"There, all ready to sleep." Hide said.

Kazue didn't even smile in return. Instead, he nodded and held his arms up to Hide. He wanted to be picked up and held again. It didn't take long for Kazue to be back in Hide's arm and was cuddled back up to his Mama.

Once Hide had Kazue laying in his own bed with Hide's blankets wrapped around him, he peered up at Hide with his hands poking out from the top of the blanket and was holding it just underneath his eyes. Hide was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you comfy?" Hide said softly as he tucked his little boy in.

Kazue nodded his head once and closed his eyes. "It hurts." He mumbled.

"I know." Hide ran his fingers through Kazue's hair. "I'm sure it'll feel better in the morning."

"R-Really?" Kazue hiccupped.

Hide smiled. He kisses Kazue on the forehead. "Yes. Now try to go to sleep. I'll be right here with you." He said softly.

Kazue whimpered softly. He didn't open his eyes, kept them close and tilted his head into the pillow.

Hide stayed with Kazue, and had eventually begun to hum until he was sure the little boy had finally gone asleep. He was still worried. He didn't know Ghouls could get pains like that, stomach pains? He wasn't sure what to do, but if Kazue still says his stomach hurts, then Hide will go to Yoshimura.

Yoshimura might be able to help him with this…right?

"Mama?"

Hide shook his head from his thoughts, and looked to the door to find Haruki waiting anxiously.

"Haruki, are you alright?" Hide asked.

Hide couldn't help but feel suddenly anxious and worried if Haruki's stomach too had begun to hurt.

"Yeah." Haruki said. "Is…Is Kazue okay?"

Haruki had climbed to his tiptoes to look into the bed. He nervously looked at Kazue, with worry on his face.

Suzuki slowly shoveled up behind his brother. He wrapped his arms around Haruki's arm, as he too looked at his twin.

"Kazue…" Suzuki mumbled quietly. "Kazue's asleep…"

Hide inhaled sharply, and then allowed a weak smile to crawl across his lips. He carefully eased himself off the bed edge and made his way to the two boys waiting for him.

"Kazue is alright baby." Hide said, he gently cupped both boys cheeks and brushed his thumb along their cheeks. "You don't need to worry, he has a bit of a stomach ache."

Suzuki blinked innocently up at Hide. "Stomach ache?" he asked.

"He'll be better in the morning." Hide said. "Kazue just needs to rest."

A few hours later, Hide had put Haruki and Suzuki to bed. Of course, Suzuki had fought a little, as he was still very worried about Kazue. They were twins after all, and he only calmed down when Hide said Kazue needed peace and quiet to get better. Hide had put them both to bed before he too went to bed, of course, he double checked that the apartment was locked up.

It was early morning when Hide woke up. He hummed as he looked down at Kazue, the small boy was curled up in his arms. Hide could barely see a small dark curl sticking out of the blanket. He wasn't sure what it was with his children, but they all seemed to somehow end up fully under the cover. They didn't get it from him as Hide couldn't survive sleeping underneath a blanket. Even in the winter.

Ever so slowly, Kazue wiggled under the blankets before his head poked out of the blankets. His dark hair was a mess, Hide would have thought it was adorable if he wasn't so worried about him. Kazue blinked his tired eyes with his nose twitched as he peered around before he rubbed his eyes much like a cat.

"Good morning." Hide smiled. "Does your stomach still hurt?"

Kazue blinked cutely. He looked down at his stomach and pressed his hand to it before he smiled. "Not really." He said happily.

"Not really?" Hide asked. He pulled Kazue onto his lap and kisses Kazue's cheek.

Kazue giggles. "My belly feels…funny. It doesn't hurt." He said with a small smile.

"Funny?" Hide repeated worriedly.

Kazue cuddled up to Hide. He rubbed his eyes a little once more. "I'm hungry." He said instead.

Hide let out a breath. At least it didn't seem like anything life threatening, he hoped. He chuckled and cuddled Kazue up in his arms.

"Of course you're hungry." He laughed and smothered Kazue's face in kisses.

Kazue let out another band of giggles. His stomach let out a growl, and his blushed in embarrassment. Kazue's eyes lowered to look down at his stomach, but in the process, his eyes caught sight of the exposed flesh of Hide's arm.

Hide blinked. It was unusual for Kazue to suddenly go silence right in the middle of giggling.

Hide blinked again and tilted his head to the side to try and see Kazue's face, something was wrong.

"Kaz-chan? Are you alri-" he began before letting out a yelp. "Ow!"

Kazue bites down hard on Hide's arm. The warm blood filling his mouth as he rips at the flesh.

"Kazue!" Hide yelped.

Kazue's eyes widen. He immediately pulled away with blood caked around his mouth. He swallowed and whimpered.

"I-I'm sorry Mama." Kazue sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

Hide winced painfully. His arm was burning, and there was so much blood. The bite wound of his children wasn't big per say, but damn, it hurt like a bitch! His heart skipped a beat upon seeing Kazue's Kakugan active.

"Hey. It's okay." Hide smiled weakly.

Kazue sobbed. Tears beginning to perk from his eyelashes and dripping over his cheek. He rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth to clean the blood from his mouth.

Hide held his wounded arm as he climbed off the bed. "Kazue. It's okay, it's okay. Don't cry." He said while walking towards the bathroom with Kazue trailing along behind him.

"See…." Hide grunted. "See, it's alright. I'm okay. See…"

Hide showed Kazue the now bandaged up arm. He chuckled softly as he watched Kazue shyly wrap his arms around his bandaged arm, and let out a soft whimper. At least he was no longer crying.

"M-Mama's okay?" Kazue mumbled with a soft hiccup.

Hide smiled. He crouched down to Kazue's level and brushed the still visible tears away. "You know, it reminds me of when you were really-really little." He smiled.

Kazue hiccupped, his face was still red. He rubbed his eyes and stepped towards Hide for a hug.

"R-Really?" He asked in a wet voice.

Hide lifted Kazue. "Yes really. When you and your brothers were so very young, you guys were so picky that you wouldn't eat anything and it wasn't because you had no teeth." He teased.

Kazue giggled at that.

"I had to feed you three myself." Hide hummed. He shifted Kazue and pulled his sleeve up revealing a few small scars up his arm. "See, these are from you three. That one was from you, that one is from Haruki and that one was from Suzuki."

Kazue blinked down at the tiny marks. He slowly traced one of the marks with shaky fingertips.

"They're really from us?" He asked in a tiny voice. "I don't remember…"

Hide laughed. He kissed Kazue on the forehead, and then ruffled the messy hair. "I wouldn't expect you too. You were all just little babies. Well, maybe a bit older." He added with a soft snort.

"But…we didn't hurt you…right?" Kazue mumbled nervously. "I-I didn't hurt you…"

Hide brushed the messy hair out of Kazue's face. He hugged him gently before he placed Kazue back down in front of their small beaten up table.

"It didn't hurt. In fact, it made me happy." Hide smiled. "I was happy, it hurt a little but I didn't care."

Kazue stared up at him in awe. "Happy? Oh…" he trailed off shyly. "Why?"

"It made me happy because I love you. I love you and your brothers." Hide said.

Kazue smiled up to his Mama shyly. It was then that his stomach growled as if to remind them that he was very much still hungry. Automatically Kazue's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around his middle with a frown.

"Mama…" He squealed shyly.

Hide grinned. "Hey. It's okay. You didn't hurt me, and you didn't eat yesterday remember." He winked.

It was still strange to Hide…whatever happened to his poor baby last night honestly worried him. Scared him, maybe he will still bring it up to Yoshimura anyway.

"Look, I still have your bowl from yesterday." Hide smiled as he placed it down in front of Kazue.

Kazue tried not too but he found himself ripping into the meal with vengeance. He was getting red everywhere and it made Hide chuckle as he watched while nibbling on a piece of toast. A normal person would have been put off from their food if they saw a young child ripping apart some part of the human body, but Hide wasn't a normal person.

That boy came out of him. Hide has a right to find him adorable whenever he wants, even while he was eating.

"That smells gross!" Kazue suddenly yelped.

Hide blinked before he laughed. "Well, it's a good thing you're not eating it, isn't it?" he teased.

Kazue flushed. He fidgeted on the spot with his shoulders hunched, and a tiny pout on his lips.

"Still smells bad…" he mumbled.

Hide chuckled. He swallowed the last piece of toast down and then sat down a new fresh cup of coffee for the child. He hoped Kazue could handle it, he loved it just as his brothers did.

"You know, the same could be said about your food." Hide winked.

Kazue gasped. He looked rather horrified by the words. He drew the bowl close to him with a deep whine.

"It's not!" he squealed.

Hide grinned widely. "Drink your coffee." He said.

Kazue giggled, with a wide smile. He looked down at the cup and eagerly took it with both hands. The hotness of the cup not even burning the small pudgy hands and it was even more amazing that Kazue didn't touch the inside of his mouth.

Hide won't deny it, it made him jealous at times. Especially as he was carefully sipping his own coffee. Could Ghouls even choke? Well, Hide was a bit worried anyway.

"Don't drink it so fast, you might choke." Hide warned with a smile.

Kazue pulled his cup away and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand, and giggled. His cheeks were flushed red, and Hide made a mental note to bath all his boys this morning.

"Kazue!"

Suzuki raced towards his twin. His hair wasn't as messy as Kazue's, but it was similar. He was wide awake and his eyes were large and round as he ran towards Kazue. He practically threw himself at Kazue, and wrapped his arms around Kazue's neck, this sent the pair to the ground with a loud thud.

Hide winced a little, but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Kazue, you're not sick anymore?" Suzuki demand.

Kazue wiggled around to face his twin. "I'm okay." He smiled.

Suzuki frowned deeply. "You're not lying to me?" he said.

"My stomach doesn't hurt anymore Suzuki!" Kazue whined. He shook his head furiously.

Suzuki nodded. He hugged Kazue tightly.

Haruki sat down next to Hide. He blinked his wide eyes and swiped Hide's coffee away, not that

Hide would fight him of course.

"Kazue had a bad belly?" he asked.

Hide smiled. He wrapped an arm around Haruki and kisses him on the head. "Yeah, but he's okay now. You don't need to worry." He said.

He had honestly expected to find Haruki and Suzuki waiting in the living room for him and Kazue. It was strange that Haruki and Suzuki had slept this long. It was really sweet honestly, that the three boys loved each other so much. Cared for one another that much.

Hide smiled as he watched Kazue struggle to get out of Suzuki's protective claws. It was so cute.

"Haruki, Suzuki." Hide said. "Have you two ever had stomach aches?"

Suzuki looked up at Hide, his claws still around Kazue. They had only moved up into a sitting position.

"No." Suzuki shook his head.

"Lucky," Kazue mumbled. "It hurt."

Suzuki snorted. He rolled his eyes but cuddled Kazue closer to him with a shrug.

Haruki fidgeted a little, his hands pulling at his green pajama shirt. He nervously looks up at Hide, and finally tugged on his sleeve.

"I have." He said softly.

"You…You have?" Hide asked in surprise.

Haruki had been having stomach pains as well? Why hadn't he told him? Hide felt his insides tighten with worry and fear.

Haruki didn't say anything. Instead, he let out a soft hum and nodded his head.

Hide frowned down at Haruki. "Why didn't you tell me? How often? Kazue, did you have these cramps before yesterday?" he asked loudly.

Kazue sheepishly clawed at Suzuki's arms, before he looked at Hide. "Only yesterday Mama!" he squealed out.

"Haru-chan?" Hide said. He turned to look down at his eldest son. "Haruki, please. Mama needs to know."

Haruki sighed deeply. He played with his fingers awkwardly. "Every now and then. My stomach hurts, but it's nothing like what happened with Kazue-chan yesterday…." He admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hide gasped.

"I didn't want to worry you," Haruki mumbled shyly. His round face glowing with a pink blush.

"Mama already had a lot, a-and Yaya-Obaasan said to try and help Mama as much as possible. Mama will be very busy now with a job, and I have to make sure we don't burden Mama."

Hide blinked once and then twice while looking down at Haruki. He smiled and pulled Haruki onto his lap.

"I had no idea how hard you were working Haru-chan." Hide said. "But I'm your Mama, it's my job to worry about you. You have to tell me when you're not feeling well."

Haruki smiled meekly. "But…" he began.

"No buts." Hide said while kissing Haruki on the chubby cheek. "It's Mummy law, understand."

Haruki giggled. "Yes, Mama." He sang softly.

"That's my peanut." Hide chuckled.

It was then that Kazue let out a high pitched whine from the other side of the table. The small boy yelped as huffed loudly, he pulled at the arms still holding him.

"Mama! Please! Suzuki's killing me!" Kazue whined.

Suzuki snorted. "Die quietly." He said.

"How mean." Kazue frowned.

Hide let out another laugh. He wrapped his arms around Haruki and found himself rocking slowly side to side.

Kazue frowned. He wiggled his hand free and flicked Suzuki on the forehead.

"You're being overdramatic," Suzuki smirked.

The rest of the day went in a zap. Hide was still worried about his little boys, how come Haruki and Kazue both had pains in their stomachs but Suzuki hadn't? Why are they even having these pains?

Hide was back at work the next day and he had come to a decision.

Tomorrow, when he returns to Anteiku, he will go see Yoshimura about this. Maybe it is something to do with young Ghoul children? Hinami had told him once that young Ghouls mouths were a bit more sensitive than the adults. Not like humans sensitive, but just a bit sensitive. Adult Ghouls could handle boiling hot coffee and had the teeth to rip through flesh and bone without any trouble. It was a bit more difficult for young Ghouls…

Perhaps this is one of those things? Since he left the CCG and the boys was no longer on RC represents, the boys were starting to reveal new attributes and features. The smallest of things would surprise Hide.

The day had been alright. Hide had taken them to the park, where Kazue and Suzuki had ruined their pants by playing in the sandbox and then chasing little bugs and gritters through the grass.

Kazue had scared Haruki again by showing him a spider he had caught.

At the end of the day, Hide had collapsed on the couch. He was so very exhausted.

"Yaya…" Hide sighed softly. "I still haven't got anything from her…"

It's been a very long time since he had got a letter from her. He was beginning to worry.

Hide sighed deeply. His eyes closed briefly, he was so tired and felt himself drifting.

"Mama!"

Hide jumped. His eyes flung open with a startled yelp. He sprung up and twirled his head around to see Kazue stumbling up to him with large round eyes.

"Mama!" Kazue cried out.

Hide immediately crouched down. He took Kazue by the shoulders. "Kazue. What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Kazue sobbed. His large eyes tearing up, and his bottom lip quivered. "M-Mama." He hiccupped.

"Breathe baby. What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Kazue's mouth gaped. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Instead, he let out a cry. Tears flooding down his cheeks. Panic filled his veins, and he shifted his feet. He bumped his fists together in fear. Something was wrong. He was incredibly worried and scared.

"Mama." Suzuki stepped into the room. "Mama. Haruki's in pain."

Hide blinked. He stared at Suzuki for a few minutes before he stood up. "Haruki?" he called out.

A million questions rammed through his head. Many worries and fears.

"What? Haruki?" Hide mumbled.

Hide shook his head and rushed through the small apartment towards the place he knew Haruki was waiting.

"Haruki?" Hide called.

Haruki whimpered. He was curled up on the bed, with his face buried into his pillow.

"Haruki?" Hide gasped. "What's wrong baby? Is it your stomach?"

Haruki curled up tightly. "It hurts." He whimpered. "It hurts a lot."

Suzuki nervously stared down at his Mama and Haruki. Kazue ran up behind and attached himself to Suzuki's arm. He wrapped his arm tightly around his arm and buried his face into Suzuki's shoulder. He let out a few sobs.

"Your stomach?" Hide gasped. "Stomach pains."

Haruki scrambled to his feet or at least tried too. He ended up collapsing into Hide's arms with a whine, his round face was a ghastly pale color with his bottom lip quivering. Hide immediately lifted him up, and cuddled Haruki close to his body.

Hide highly doubted Ghouls could take painkillers, and besides, Haruki is too young to take them.

With a panic riddled mind, Hide did the only thing he could think off. He held Haruki. He held him close and rubbed his back. He did everything he could think of to comfort his little one, Hide thought maybe he wasn't feeding them enough and tried to get Haruki to eat. It didn't end well.

Maybe it was just growing pains?

Hide did the only thing that made any sense to him.

"M-Mama?" Kazue whimpered.

Hide forced himself to calm down.

"Mama. Is…is Haruki-Oniisan going to die?" Suzuki slowly asked.

"No. No. No, he won't." Hide said bravely.

The twins tilted their heads back together as Hide stood up. They stared with unmoving grey eyes. They glowed beautifully while waiting. Waiting for their Mama to talk.

"I…I'm going to go out." Hide whispered, but the boys heard him. "To…t-to just to the phone box down the road…"

"Why?" Suzuki asked.

Hide gulped. "I'm going to-to call a friend…yeah, a friend. He'll know how to help Haruki." He said.

Haruki let out a soft whine. He held onto Hide as he tried to lay him down.

"A friend…who can help Haru-Oniisan," Suzuki said.

Hide nodded. He wanted to take Haruki, no, all his children with him but he couldn't.

"Remember the rules." Hide said firmly. "You're both in charge of…each other and Haruki."

Suzuki and Kazue nodded together. "Yes, Mama." They said together.

It was a right struggle to detach his child, Hide couldn't get Haruki to let go and he honestly couldn't blame him at all. Hide didn't want to put his baby down either. He didn't want to leave any of his children before.

Eventually, Hide placed Haruki down. Haruki immediately cried, his eyes welling up with tears, and then tried to grab onto Hide. It took one look for Hide's heart to break. He really couldn't leave his babies on their own, Haruki was beside himself with tears and sobs.

Hide changed his mind, and that is how they ended up outside late at night.

At least Hide had the three boys somewhat done up in warm coats and their wellies. All their hoods were pulled up to cover their faces. Hide found himself carrying Haruki though, the poor boy couldn't even stand up straight without crying.

"Mama?" Suzuki asked while tugging on Hide's sweater.

Hide gently patted Suzuki on the head. "It's okay Suzuki." He said softly. "Everything is alright."

Kazue shoveled his feet against the cold floor. His wide eyes bouncing around the small street way, he was standing just outside the phone booth and was observing a few passing gritters across the floor. His hands were balled up and were holding the end of his yellow raincoat nervously.

"What friend?" Suzuki asked.

Hide grunted softly. It was struggling to hold the phone and Haruki at the same time. He still had to press the button on the phone to call the person.

"Somebody who we can, umm, trust." Hide said.

Suzuki frowned deeply. "Somebody we can trust?" he mumbled in confusion. "Kimi?"

"Ah. No. Not Kimi. Somebody else." Hide said as he twisted the phone against his chest and began to press his shaky fingers against the buttons.

"Kazue. Don't-don't wander off, okay." He added.

Kazue looked back over his shoulder with a soft hum. He clicked his tongue and grumbled. His stomach felt rather sensitive, tender but it wasn't hurting like before. He could only imagine what his beloved older brother must be feeling…

"Who?" Suzuki asked.

Suzuki tried to push himself up onto his tiptoes to look at Haruki. The troubled frown on his lips deepened.

Hide shook his head, and held the phone to his ear. He waited for the beeping to stop and for a voice to replace it instead. He anxiously shifted on his feet, he was almost expecting to be swamped by people in white, ready to drag them kicking and screaming back to the CCG. He looked down at Suzuki with a small smile.

"Suzuki, it's okay." He said.

Suzuki pouted. He huffed to himself and turned around. The streets were strangely empty, other than a single man staggering up the street while waving a bottle. Kazue for his part straightened himself up from looking at a spider on the ground and moved to clench Suzuki's arm in his fear.

"Ah! Ah!" Hide yelped. "I'm so sorry to wake you up at this night of night, but I had nobody else to turn too! A-And Haruki, he's not well at all. He has this stomach pains, and Kazue had it too!"

Hide rambled on the phone. Once he started he couldn't stop. The words just kept slipping between his lips. He caught his breath after a few seconds with a flushed face, his heart was beating painfully in his chest and he sheepishly apologized again.

"T-The park? Yeah, okay. Thank you!" He squealed out.

Suzuki clocked his head to the side as he watched Hide. He jumped when Hide slammed the phone down.

"…Mama?" He said wearily.

Hide wheezed softly. He inhaled sharply and then looked down at Suzuki with a sweet smile.

"Everything's alright." Hide said shakily.

Suzuki didn't quite believe him. However he decided not to say anything, instead, he simply nodded with a blank face.

"We're going to the park?" Kazue asked quietly.

"Y-Yeah. My friend is meeting us there…" Hide said softly. He forced a weak smile.

Hide shifted Haruki in his arms. He looked out at the dark street for a few seconds before the three of them made their way through the familiar pathway to the park. It would normally take them at least twenty minutes to get to the park, however, on this night, it took them half the time as they all were rushing from nerves and fear.

He was out of breath by the time they got into the park. Hide was panting deeply. It was no easy job to carry a young boy like Haruki. He had to put him down, even if Haruki, himself didn't want to be parted from Hide.

"Haruki." Hide said softly.

Haruki let out a soft cry as he was placed onto his feet. His legs buckled underneath himself, and he made a grab for Hide's hands. He let out another sob and tugged on them desperately.

"Mama!" He whimpered.

Hide gently cupped Haruki's face. He placed a gentle kiss to Haruki's forehead.

"I know baby. I know your stomach hurts. Just bear with it a little longer." Hide smiled comfortingly.

Haruki closed his red, swollen eyes with another whimper. He nodded mutely, not making another sound as he did so.

Kazue and Suzuki shared a watery look before Suzuki's ears twitched. He spun around with a hiss.

"Mama!" He let out.

Hide blinked. He turned to look at his youngest child worry. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Suzuki glared. "Somebody is here." He grumbled.

Hide opened his mouth but then closed it. He turned in the direction Suzuki was glaring at and found his body immediately relax. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hideyoshi-san." A familiar voice greeted. The man waved at them as he walked towards them.

Kazue blinked once, then twice. He glanced up at Hide and then the unfamiliar man. He could tell his Mama knew the man and trusted him. Kazue tiled his head as the man approached them in slow and careful steps. He was old, Kazue noticed. Much older than his Mama. He sniffed before his eyes widened.

"You smell like coffee!" Kazue squealed out.

The man chuckled. He lightly patted Kazue on the head when the little boy stumbled towards him.

"Is that so." The man smiled.

Kazue nodded his head furiously. "Like when Mama comes home!" he added.

Hide sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "K-Kazue." He mumbled. "I-I'm sorry Yoshimura-san. H-He normally isn't this forward…Kazue's normally the shy one."

Yoshimura simply smiled. "It's quite alright Hideyoshi-san." He said.

Haruki stared at the man, he would have smiled if his stomach wasn't hurting so much. He already liked the man but yet he was weary and found himself moving closer to Hide's side. His hands moving up to Hide's arm, and clenching onto the sweater with a whine.

Yoshimura was quiet for a few ten minutes. His kind, old and wise eyes gazing down at the three children. Kazue had quickly gone back to his twin's side. He couldn't quite see their faces due to the raincoat hoods they had up, but even that there was a strange sensation filling his body as if there was some kind of familiarly to them. However, he smiled.

"I'm really sorry to call you up at this time of night, a-and to drag you out here." Hide rambled. "I had nobody else to turn to."

Suzuki inhaled sharply and grimaced. "He smells funny." He said.

"No! He smells like coffee!" Kazue pouted. "Like Mama does sometimes."

Suzuki rolled his eyes. "Under that. He smells weird." He huffed.

Kazue rolled his eyes.

Hide nervously laughed. "A-And those two are my twins…Kazue and Suzuki." He said while looking down at the pair of them. Immediately they stopped arguing and shoveled closer to Hide.

"It's a pleasure. I'm assuming you are Haruki-kun?" Yoshimura asked.

Haruki opened his mouth but instead let out a whimper. He buried his face into Hide's side. Hide wrapped an arm around him as he did so.

Yoshimura stepped towards them. "What is it I can do for you, Hideyoshi-san? You said something about Haruki-san having stomach pains?" he questioned kindly.

Hide nodded. "Yes! Kazue's been having them also. They've got so bad that neither of them will eat, or even stand up. I know it's probably a stupid thing to worry over, maybe they're just sick and I am overreacting…but I'm, you know, and they're…I don't know how to help them if it is that side." He rambled again.

He really wouldn't know how to help them if it is related to their Ghoul side.

"A-And I trust you more than anybody else, so….so I thought…" Hide trailed off with a wince.

Suzuki blinked. He peered up at Hide and then Yoshimura quietly. He was still wary of Yoshimura as he was a stranger but his Mama seemed to trust him a lot.

Yoshimura placed a hand onto Hide's shoulder. "Hideyoshi-san. Please breathe. We wouldn't want you to have a panic attack." He said softly.

"R-Right." Hide breathed deeply. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I recall saying that if you need anything, I am more than happy to help." Yoshimura chuckled.

"Now." He began. He slowly crouched down, and the boys immediately moved behind Hide as he did so. "Can you bravely come forward, Haruki-kun?"

Haruki didn't move. He shook his head and pressed himself closer to Hide's side.

"Hey. It's okay. Yoshimura-san is our friend." Hide encouraged.

Haruki nervously looked up at Hide and then over at Yoshimura. The kind and sweet smile the old man had was enchanting. He wasn't exactly afraid of him, instead, Yoshimura made him feel comfortable. He shifted his feet, and after a few more seconds, he slowly stepped towards Yoshimura. His hands were twisted together and fidgeting.

"Ah. There we go." Yoshimura smiled. "Now about these stomach pains. May I assume it's like having something pressing against your insides? Like something moving and scratching. Like claws inside, trying to push out?"

Haruki gasped. His hands automatically moved to press against his stomach. "H-How did you know!" he squealed out loudly.

"Hmm. I thought so." Yoshimura hummed. "Is it the same for you Kazue-kun?"

Kazue blinked once then twice before he stepped forward. He would have grabbed onto Haruki, but he didn't want to upset his big brother more than he was. Instead, he nodded his furiously.

"Yeah! It hurts a lot! Stings too! But I'm always so hungry when it goes away…" Kazue said thoughtfully.

Yoshimura chuckled. "I wouldn't worry. That's normal. I'm going to assume you three have either Rinkaku or Bikaku?" he questioned.

"What's a R-Rin-kaaa?" Kazue asked in confusion. "Biiiuu?"

Suzuki shook his head. "No. It's riiiinuuu." He said. "And bikuu."

Haruki frowned thoughtfully. His stomach still hurt, and he glanced over at Suzuki. "Is it the thing that came out of Suzuki's back that one time?" he asked in curiosity.

Hide had a hand to his chin. "Oh. They're kagune types. Right Yoshimura-san?" he asked softly.

"Yes, that's right Hideyoshi-san. Their types. From young Haruki-kun's words, their kagune appears from their back. Most likely their lower back, so yes. Their either a Rinkaku or a Bikaku." Yoshimura smiled. He stood up straight and patted the closest child to him on the hooded head. "Suzuki-kun already had their kagune appear?"

Kazue bounced a little on his feet. "Yup! He was crying and they popped out!" he said while throwing his arms out.

"Kazue." Suzuki frowned in embarrassment.

"Yoshimura-san, are you saying the pains are from their kagune?" Hide shook his head with a weary frown on his lip. "And it's something to do with the type of kagune? Because they have a Rinkaku or a Bikaku?"

Yoshimura nodded. "Yes, Hideyoshi-san. Now, Suzuki-san released his kagune. That explains why he hasn't had any cramps. Haruki-san and Kazue-kun haven't released their kagune, and their cramps are from their kagune being fully formed and ready to be released for the first time."

He explained with another chuckle as both Haruki and Kazue turned towards Suzuki.

"But…I mean, if that's true, wouldn't Ghouls be in pain all the time? From not releasing their kagunes?" Hide asked in confusion.

These pains are from not releasing their kagune? It doesn't make sense to him.

"Not quite Hideyoshi-san. We do still feel a similar pain, but as we grow up the pain fades away to a dull sensation. It is uncomfortable to keep our kagune in all the time, and it's required to release them out once in a while." Yoshimura smiled.

Hide tilted his head in thought. "Let them out for fresh air…to stretch…that makes sense…" he mumbled thoughtfully. "It must get stuffy in there for them."

"S-So if we let them out…we'll feel better?" Haruki asked quietly.

Yoshimura looked at him with a gentle smile. "Yes. That is correct. Now all you have to do is release them, try to do it now while we're in the park and there is nobody else around." He said as he gestured to their surroundings.

"How?" Kazue asked. "How do we…release them?"

Kazue looked back over his shoulder. He peered down at his back with a frown. He even wiggled his butt a little but nothing happened.

"Well, Suzuki-kun. You released your first, did you not? Do you remember how you did it?" Yoshimura asked.

Suzuki blushed. He lightly kicked his foot and looked down. "Um. Not…not really…I was, um, really sad…and they just came out." He mumbled with a small shrug.

Hide smiled softly. He gently pats Suzuki on the head. "Yoshimura-san, is there another way? If they can't do it right now?" he asked.

"Hmm. The other way to release your kagune is through a very emotional reaction but that would result in having to put up with those pains until then." Yoshimura explained.

Hide nodded. A small frown appearing over his lips. "Are you guys happy to try?" he asked. "Haruki?"

Haruki glanced up at his Mama with parted lips. "My belly hurts." He mumbled quietly.

"It'll make it stop. Think of it like taking a poopie." Kazue suggested with a soft giggle.

Hide snorted. "That's one way of explaining it." He chuckled.

Haruki grimaced at the thought. His nose twitching in disgust.

Yoshimura had them stand in a line with enough distance between them. When Hide questioned it, Yoshimura kindly explained that when kagunes are released for the first time, they're unpredictable. There was a chance they couldn't accidentally attack one another. Hide was worried about that.

"I wouldn't worry too much Hideyoshi-san. Their bonds are very close, our feelings can seep into our kagune and sometimes they can tell who somebody is by feel alone." Yoshimura explained with a soft smile. "It's an unusual thing, but still a dangerous thing. This is why I wanted them standing a little apart."

Hide nodded. "I see…but they'll be alright….right?" he asked.

Yoshimura placed a hand onto Hide's shoulder. "They will be fine." He reassured.

Hide watched as Yoshimura walked to stand in front of the three fidgeting boys. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped as he heard skin snap and crack before he saw something begin to form. Hide watched in pure fascination as something rubbery looking began to form from his shoulder.

It must be Yoshimura's kagune, Hide realized. It was almost wing-like, only it formed four spikes. It spread out around him and a few of the spikes seeming to curl around a part of his arm. It was glowing slightly with red lines zipping up and down the flesh.

Hide had a feeling this wasn't even the surface of Yoshimura's kagune. He was holding back because he had no real reason to use it. However, Hide noticed a little-relieved glint within the grandfather-like eyes of Yoshimura as he had his kagune out in the air.

"Is that your kagune?" Kazue squealed. "It's big! Like a wing! Right, Suzuki?"

Suzuki snorted. He shrugged. "I guess." He mumbled.

Yoshimura chuckled. "Yes. That is correct, this is the simplest form of my kagune. It is what you would call a Ukaku." He said.

"Ukuuu." Kazue tried to say.

Suzuki puffed his cheeks out. "Ukaku." He said.

Hide was a little surprised that Suzuki was even able to say it without messing up a little bit. He was impressed.

"H-How did you get it to come out?" Haruki asked shyly.

"It is different for everyone. I am at an age where I don't need to do anything really, I can just release it whenever I need it." Yoshimura said. "However when I was younger, I recall using a strong emotion to release it, or you could try simply asking for it to be released."

Suzuki frowned deeply. He crossed his arms. "Like it's alive?" he asked.

Yoshimura chuckled. "In some ways, it is another life form, but you must always remember it is apart of you. Of course, it is alive, as long as you are alive, it is alive also." He said.

"So talking to yourself," Suzuki muttered quietly.

Kazue pouted. "You're only being so moody about this because you've already let yours out!" he huffed.

"Am not." Suzuki huffed stubbornly. "Well…maybe a little…"

Haruki awkwardly shifted on his feet. His stomach still hurt, a lot. Yoshimura was right, it was like something moving around inside of him. Something wanting to get out, clawing at the inside of his skin. Now that Kazue mentioned it, he did have a sensation similar to wanting to poo…could it be just that easy?

"Will it really take away the pain?" Haruki asked quietly.

Yoshimura walked up to Haruki. "Yes. You can trust me Haruki-kun." He smiled as he crouched down in front of the boy.

"Trust," Haruki mumbled softly. "We can't trust anybody. There are bad people out there that want to-to hurt us…how do I know you're not one of those people? Mama is a bit…like Kazue."

Kazue pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?" he whimpered.

"I think Haru-Oniisan means…you're naïve." Suzuki said thoughtfully with a small smirk appearing across his lips.

Hide blinked in surprise. He stared at his eldest child in amazement. Still Hide couldn't help but feel a little…off.

'I'm naïve?' He thought. His own child said he was naïve and that he was too trusting…

"That's right Haruki-kun. Trust isn't something you give, it is earned. I will have to earn it from you for you to give it to me." Yoshimura nodded his head. "It's okay to be wary, to be careful. It is a good thing to have a cautious perception of the world. It can and will save yours, and your family's life."

Haruki gasped. He listened in awe.

"Do you wish to be stronger? To keep your family safe?" Yoshimura said.

Haruki swallowed a thick lump in his throat. He looked down nervously. Could he become stronger? Strong enough to keep his little brothers and his beloved Mama safe?

"I c-can?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. Of course, you can." Yoshimura smiled. "Do you wish to protect your brothers?"

Haruki bites his bottom lip harshly. Of course, he did. He had been listening to his Mama, and the news on the television. Haruki had heard all about the bad people. He had listened. The CCG had wanted to take them apart. The CCG had wanted to take him away.

"Mama…," Haruki mumbled softly. "Mama talks in his sleep….I know what Mama is afraid off."

Hide's eyes widened. "Haruki." He began.

Yoshimura frowned with sad glint appearing within his wise eyes. "You know about the CCG?" he asked softly.

Haruki shuddered. He nodded his head. "Mama talks in his sleep. He talked about the CCG a-and what they wanted…why we l-left…" he mumbled quietly. "They wanted to-to take me away…"

Both of the twins looked at their older brother.

"I'm not sure why…but they wanted to-to take me away from Mama, Kazue and Suzuki. That is why we ran away." Haruki gulped. "The CCG is still looking for us."

Hide winced. He felt like his heart was breaking. He wanted to take Haruki into his arms and hold him tightly. So very tightly and never let him go again.

"That's right," Yoshimura said. "The CCG is still looking, and they probably won't ever stop looking. You guys are very important."

"…We're important?" Haruki asked.

Yoshimura smiled. "That's right. You are very important. Very special. All three of you." he said.

"Special…"

"Now the important question is…are you ready to become strong enough to keep you, your mother and brothers save?" Yoshimura said.

Haruki felt his heart skip a beat. It was like the full inside of his body was thrown upside down, and his head began to spin.

To protect his Mama? To protect Kazue and Suzuki? Could he do it? Could he…he keep them save?

The thought of something happening to his Mama and brothers was sickening. He didn't want to be taken away from his Mama, he didn't want to no longer see his annoying but loveable brothers. Haruki wanted to stay with them forever and ever….

Haruki wanted to stay with his Mama and brothers, no matter what.

Something burst from inside. Haruki barely had a few seconds to realize what was happening before the sound of skin ripping and snapping filled his ears.

It burst out from behind him.

Hide watched in awe as the familiar kagune erupted from Haruki's back. It flared out around Haruki. It started as one long red blob before it twisted and burst out into four long tentacles like entities. They flicked backward and then forward, hovering around Haruki's small form.

Haruki stumbled forward from the share force of his kagune releasing from his body. He slowly tilted his head back to look at them, his eyes growing wide as he saw the long red tentacles.

"Mama! I did it!" He cried out, throwing his arms out.

Just as Haruki spoke in excitement, two of the four tentacles suddenly flared behind him. They slammed into a row of trees and crushed the bark of the closest trees with an earth-shaking boom. Haruki stared at the crushed trees, all of which missing a part of their middle.

"Oh…" he gasped.

Hide sheepishly smiled. He hoped that hadn't gained the attention of any CCG investigators around here or any other wondering Ghouls…

"I-It's okay baby. It is normal for you not to be able to control them off the bat, r-remember?" Hide said comfortingly.

Haruki gulped. He nodded his head slowly and turned away from the almost bent trees.

Yoshimura stared at Haruki. He had a hand to his chin as he observed the newly born kagune. "It would seem you have a Rinkaku." He said thoughtfully. "I've only met three other people with that particular Rinkaku."

Hide blinked. "So it's not a normal…um, Rinkaku?" he asked.

"Not particularly." Yoshimura smiled. "There are many different forms of kagune types. So there are many different forms of Rinkaku, this particular form of Rinkaku is quite rare. I've only seen three other people with it."

Hide hummed thoughtfully. He turned to look at Haruki again.

"So I have R-Rinku-Rinkaku," Haruki said. He held a shaky hand up and watched as one of his tentacles slivered around his wrist. "Oh. It's warm."

Suzuki slowly stepped up to Haruki. His eyes were glued to his brother's kagune. "Was…was mine like that?" he questioned.

Haruki dropped his hands from his chest and looked at Suzuki. He smiled. "Yeah. It was almost exactly the same." He said.

"Oh…" Suzuki mumbled quietly.

It was then that Kazue couldn't stop himself, and ran up to Haruki. He held his arms out, and jumped, successfully wrapping his arms around the closest tentacle to him. Kazue's eyes widen as he stared at the glowing red rubbery texture.

Kazue was basically dangling from it.

"K-Kazue!"

Instead of the tentacle throwing the child off like everyone was expecting, it stiffened up and lowered Kazue to the ground slowly. It lowered the child until Kazue's feet were on the ground, it didn't rip itself away from Kazue either, it just hovered there….allowing Kazue to touch it.

"Oh." Hide blinked.

Haruki flushed a little. "K-Kazue! I could have h-hurt you." he frowned.

"But you didn't!" Kazue smiled, hugging the kagune. "Haha! You're so bright and warm!"

"But I could have…" Haruki sighed.

Kazue ignored Haruki's comment. Instead, he giggled and played with the kagune.

"Did it know it was Kazue?" Hide wondered to himself. Yoshimura-san did say that sometimes kagunes can recognize loved ones by touch alone.

Suzuki held a hand to his chin. "How did you get it out?" he asked.

"Um…" Haruki nervously looked from Kazue to Suzuki. "Oh, um…I-I just thought about being forced away from Mama, and you guys…they just popped out from that…."

Suzuki blinked once then twice. His eyes narrowed in thought, he recalled how he was feeling and thinking…he was a ghoul and Mama was a human. He was different, and…people thought Ghouls was bad.

"Mama said we're not bad," Suzuki said to himself.

As soon as he said those words, the familiar sound of skin snapping apart followed by the familiar kagune. Exactly the same as Haruki's kagune came four glowing blood red tentacles that filled the space behind Suzuki perfectly.

Suzuki smiled. "I guess it is like yours then…" he said.

Kazue tilted his head back. He stared at the flaring red kagune projecting out from Suzuki's back with a small frown. That meant he was the only one out of his brothers who hadn't released his kagune yet.

"How can I get mine out?" Kazue asked.

Yoshimura hummed. His eyes flickered as he observed the two Rinkaku. "It would seem your brothers kagune was released from an emotional reaction." He said softly.

Kazue pouted. He hunched his shoulders a little and pulled away from Haruki's kagune.

"W-What if I don't have one?" he asked.

"Kazue." Hide said. "It…it's okay if you don't release your kagune yet…"

Kazue puffed his cheeks out. "But I want to let them out now! Like Haruki-Oniisan! Like Suzuki!" he stubbornly pouted.

He hunches over a little, and groans. Kazue clenches his eyes shut, and presses his lips together. He balls his hands up and whined loudly. For a full five seconds he does this, and nothing happens. He lets out a cry and shook his head.

"Oh!" He sobbed. "Why won't mine come out!"

"It'll happen when it happens," Yoshimura said.

Kazue grumbled to himself. He kicked a small stone out of his way before he stumbled towards Hide seeking comfort. He held his arm up towards Hide, and made the grabby motion to be picked up.

Hide frowned. He knew Kazue would feel down, left out if he was the only one who didn't release his kagune. Kazue was like that with everything, he wasn't competitive like his brothers but he was sensitive.

Kazue was a tender soul and had a sensitive heart.

Hide crouched down and opened his arms. Kazue quickly placed himself between them and then wrapped his arms around Hide's neck. He buried his face into Hide's throat with a groan.

"Don't worry Kazue-kun, I'm sure yours will appear soon," Yoshimura said.

Kazue doesn't say anything. Instead, he cuddles closer to Hide. Hide rubs Kazue's back gently, and kisses him on the forehead.

"It's okay. It'll happen eventually, I'm sure." Hide says.

Kazue frowned. He laid his head against Hide's chest and stared at his siblings. "Is there something wrong with me?" He questioned quietly.

"What?" Hide gasped. "There's nothing wrong with you, at all. As Yoshimura-san said, it is different for everyone."

The sound of kagune clashing gained Hide's attention. He smiled in amusement as he watched both Haruki and Suzuki try to control their kagune and failing dearly. It was rather cute to see how focused they were, that and the fact Yoshimura was helping them calmly.

"It's not fair," Kazue mumbled.

Kazue tried again.

Kazue clenched his eyes and tried to push his kagune out. Hide expected Kazue was pushing like one would when they're fighting with a rather large tard. Like Kazue had said earlier, like taking a big crap.

Hide's muse was only proven when instead of a glowing, beautiful red tentacle of a kagune, Kazue farted.

"Why!" Kazue whined.

"It's okay." Hide chuckled. "I fart all the time."

Kazue flushed a bright red color from pure embarrassment. He buried his face into Hide's neck, with a sigh.

A loud yelp came from ahead of them. It was followed the sound of whipping wind filled the air. Something bright red came shooting towards Hide and Kazue.

"Mama!"

Hide gasped. His eyes widened before he shut them and tightened his arms around Kazue, he pulled Kazue closer to him. Hide just prepared himself quickly for the impact of the loose kagune, he wasn't going to let it hit Kazue. Hide would rather himself be injured.

The sound of skin snapping, and bones rearranging themselves. Something red zipped around him, and the roaring sound of two things crashing into one another.

Hide slowly opened a single eye, before they both opened and widened in surprise. His jaw dropped.

"Kazue?" Hide said.

Kazue lifted his head. "Is that…coming from me?" he asked.

There was, in fact, a single long scale-like tentacle prodding out from his lower back. It had arched itself up to block the runaway kagune tentacle of Suzuki. Suzuki, himself, was pure white from pure horror.

"Kazue!" Haruki suddenly yelled. "You released your kagune!"

Kazue's eyes were so wide that they looked like they were about to pop out. He slowly stood up, and his single kagune tentacle wiggled as it retreated to his side. He stared at it as if it was the most alien thing to him, and in many ways it really was.

"That's…mine?" Kazue said. He reached a hand up and lightly poked it.

"Mama!" Suzuki wailed.

Suzuki almost tripped over his own feet as he got to Hide, and practically threw himself into Hide's waiting arms.

"Mama!" He gasped for breath. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mama!"

Hide grinned. He rubbed Suzuki's back. "It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault, baby. It's hard to control at a young age." He said.

Suzuki didn't say a single world.

Eventually, Hide was becoming weary with how long they stayed outside. He kept glancing around, nervous anybody could come stumbling into the park and discover them. The CCG could easily swamp them at any moment.

"Mama?" Haruki called. His kagune evaporating from behind him, retreating to his back. "Can we have coffee?"

Hide grinned. "It seems your feeling better." He chuckled.

Haruki blushed. He placed a hand to his stomach and parroted Hide's grin back at him. "I feel good! But I'm really hungry." He added thoughtfully.

"Alright. We'll have coffee." Hide laughed.

Kazue's eyes glowed. He spun around and latched onto Yoshimura's arm. "Ojiisan too!" he squealed out.

Hide gapped. Ojiisan? Grandpa! Oh god!

As Kazue tilted his head back to look up at Yoshimura, his hood finally fell back. He didn't even seem fazed.

Suzuki made his way to Kazue's side. He took Kazue's hand and turned to look at Yoshimura as well. As he turned, his hood fell too.

"Y-Yoshimura-san. I apologize, um, you don't have to…I mean we've probably already taken up a lot of your time as it is…?" Hide began worried and nervously, only to trail off as he noticed Yoshimura's expression had changed.

Yoshimura looked confused.

"Um. Yoshimura-san?" Hide called.

Yoshimura blinked. He broke out of thought and looked over at Hide awkwardly. "Oh. I'm sorry Hideyoshi-san. I spaced out there, your boys…they remind me…never mind." He smiled and shook his head.

"I would love to have coffee with you." He added.

Hide couldn't help but grin widely at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh yay! so i'm not sure if that is true, about young ghouls having stomach pains and cramps from not releasing their kagune for the first time, but i thought it made sense. i guess. i know it can be uncomfortable with not letting out their kagune for a long period of time, so i made this up. i thought it worked! i hope you like it!
> 
> Yoshimura knows now :'3 haha! i wonder why he looked confused when he saw the boys faces! maybe because they look like a certain somebody! next chapter will have that somebody in it again! 
> 
> Hiro - Haruki (Spring Wood; Clear Up Radiance; Sunshine)
> 
> Kuro - Kazue (The Favour of Harmony and Peace)
> 
> Shiro - Suzuki (Bell of wood)


	8. Misunderstood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the new chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Somebody important turns up to meet our baby boi Hide~
> 
> this chapter was beta-ed by Cosmic_Flame! So a big thank you to them for their hard work! (my new beta <3 )
> 
> enjoy!

It was strange.

If he recalled, he didn't make friends easily. He had maybe one or two good friends before he was kidnapped but he had never been a part of a friendship group. A click. It was weird as one would think with the personality Hide had, people would flock around him but no, that wasn't the case.

Hide knew he was the type of person that would be ignored, forgotten, or even cast aside within a blink of an eye. He wasn't cared for at all by other people his age. When he was younger, he would sit on his Grandfathers lap and ask him why he wasn't liked by the other children.

There was no reason, Hide was just the unlucky one.

Maybe that was why the CCG had targeted him that night.

"Hideyoshi-kun."

Hide woke from his thoughts with a shake of his head. His eyes gave a flurry of blinks as he settled down the cup.

"A-Ah. Sorry, Yoshimura-san, I guess I spaced out a little," He chuckled.

"It's quite alright," Yoshimura smiled wistfully, "I have to say Hideyoshi-kun you've improved greatly from the first time you entered my shop," he said.

Hide flushed a little but couldn't help but feel a swell of pride within his chest. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He carefully sat himself on the coach, weary of accidentally waking one of the knocked out boys snoozing away cuddled up in the corner of the coach. They had tried to stay awake but failed, Hide couldn't blame them, Yoshimura was the first person they had contact with aside from Hide, Yaya, and the CCG investigators. The lady in the store doesn't count.

Haruki, being the oldest, went first. He dozed off with Suzuki following a few minutes after and Kazue trying to stay awake but could only stay awake for ten minutes. Hide couldn't blame, they had been up way after their bedtime, having gotten back from the park just after 9 pm. Thankfully they had avoided running into any doves.

"I wasn't that bad," Hide said.

Yoshimura chuckled, "I believe you burnt coffee beans," He said.

Hide pouted, "That was only once," He mumbled.

It was then that one of the boys decided to mumble words that couldn't be understood. The little boy's voice echoed through the room and easily cut the conversation. Hide looked over to them with amusement. It looked like Suzuki was beginning to drool, and Kazue looked like he could catch flies with how he was sleeping. Haruki looked squished between his two younger brothers, both having their pudgy arms locked around his neck and their heads stuck to the sides of his shoulders.

"Seeing those boys, it makes me feel young again," Yoshimura smiled.

Hide looked up from his boys, "Was…um, your daughter like this? Did she have trouble with her kagune too?" he asked.

Yoshimura closed his eyes a little, "I'm afraid I wouldn't know. You see I had to give my daughter up to protect her, I never got to witness her grow up," he said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I-I didn't know," Hide winced. How insensitive of him.

"It's not your fault. How would you know," Yoshimura said, "Sometimes I wonder if she hates me…"

Hide's eyes widen, "I'm sure she doesn't. I-I'm sure she understands…" he meekly said.

Yoshimura smiled, "You're too kind, Hideyoshi-kun," he said as he turned to gaze at the three kids, "They're a lively bunch."

"You think?" Hide grinned as he stood up. He stretched his arms out with a soft groan, "I should move them to their bed, I guess."

It took a little while due to the fact the boys had locked onto Hide when he lifted them up. Their small arms wrapping tightly around his neck with a soft whine. Yoshimura had helped him, Hide had told him that it was alright but Yoshimura had ignored him to help when Hide struggled to unbind himself from Kazue's grasp.

Eventually, he with Yoshimura's help got them into the bed.

"It seems Yomo had delivered your order as I had asked," Yoshimura noted.

Hide glanced at the packages on the counter. He had taken a few out this morning and had forgotten to put them away afterward.

"Yomo?" Hide mumbled, "Is that the man in the long black coat? He, um, won't tell anybody where we live…r-right?"

Yoshimura placed his hand gently onto Hide's shoulder, "I consider Yomo apart of my family. You can trust him," He said, "I have informed him of the importance of keeping your living situation secret. No questions asked."

Hide blinked a couple of times. While he didn't feel that great about it, a bit weary over this man knowing where he lived but he trusted Yoshimura, a lot. This meant he had to trust Yomo as well.

He nodded his head slowly, "Oh," was all he said.

"I can certainly see you in them," Yoshimura said, gesturing to the boy's door.

Hide glanced back at it for a few seconds. He could hear the ruffling of sheets of one of them turning over in their sleep.

"You think so?" he said quietly. A small grin crawling across his lips, "They're all so hyperactive. It's like they've all got an extra battery of energy in them. They clearly get that from me, I guess. When I was a child I was similar, sort off. I never had that much energy."

Hide let out a chuckle, "But they're also unnaturally smart, much smarter than I was. Sometimes I feel like they're smarter than how I am now. Suzuki is even reading books away above his age, though I refuse to let him read any of those Sen Takatsuki."

Yoshimura paused briefly as he observed the small bookcase in the living room, "Sen Takatsuki? Her works are very mature," he said.

"Yeah, they are. They're not my type of book, honestly," Hide snorted with a soft laugh, "But Suzuki and I actually met her in the park, and Suzuki been idolizing her since. She gave him her autograph too, Suzuki treasures it."

Yoshimura hummed thoughtfully but he didn't say anything. Instead, he looked back at the books thoughtfully.

"…Hideyoshi-kun, do you know who their father is?" he said after a long moment of silence.

Hide felt a cold shiver run through his body. He shoved his feet awkwardly, "No. Um. Not really. Yaya-san…she said it was a random Ghoul they used. I wouldn't know the identity of the Ghoul," he said.

"I see," Yoshimura said quietly, "You mentioned rumors starting to surface that the Ghoul may still be alive?"

Hide blinked a few times, "Yaya-san said he could still be alive…but it has to be unlikely right? I-I mean he was…the Reaper Investigator, he um…" he trailed off with a wince.

The Reaper Investigator had killed the Ghoul...

"I mean, rumors are just rumors …right?" Hide added nervously.

Yoshimura sighed, "Of course, but you can never be too careful," he said.

Hide frowned. He felt like something was wrong. The way Yoshimura was beating around the bush, basically avoiding saying something but was pressing for information. Hide felt like there was something, something important Yoshimura was trying to get at.

"Is…Is…Yoshimura-san, is there something wrong?" he finally asked after a long moment of silence.

Yoshimura shook his head, "Of course not Hideyoshi-kun. I was simply curious. They look quite similar to somebody I know," he said. The last words he spoke had hitched just slightly and trailed off that Hide almost missed them.

Hide's face paled.

"O-Oh?" he breathed out.

Yoshimura smiled wistfully and placed a delicate hand onto Hide's shoulder, "I believe it is nothing to worry about Hideyoshi-kun," he said, clearly trying to comfort the distressed human.

But Hide could see in his eyes, the older and wiser man knew something. It didn't comfort Hide at all, instead, it set a fire of worry and anxiety in his stomach. Did Yoshimura know who the father to his beloved babies is? Just from seeing their faces? Hide knew they didn't really look like him, only Haruki had his hair and eyes, sort off. The twins didn't look like him at all, they had his nose and that was it. Haruki had a different nose though.

Clearly, the boys looked more like their Ghoulish father, than Hide himself.

"Y-You know who he is…don't you?" Hide said with a shaky voice.

Yoshimura's eyes flickered. He smiles sweetly at Hide, "I wouldn't worry about it Hideyoshi-kun," he said instead.

It wasn't an answer. Hide had a feeling Yoshimura was purposely not answering for Hide's own sake.

"Do I need to worry?" Hide mumbled softly.

"You do not need to worry, Hideyoshi-kun," Yoshimura said.

Hide nodded mutely. He couldn't shake the feeling the man had just lied to him but he had to, for his own sake, discard the thought. Hide felt like he would shatter if somebody he had come to care for, somebody like Yoshimura was purposely lying to him.

Hide could only tell himself that Yoshimura had lied to help him. To protect him. He swallowed a thick lump and forced a weak smile.

"Hideyoshi-kun, you really don't need to worry," Yoshimura said after sensing Hide's weariness, "The chips will fall where they land."

Hide's eyebrows raised at that. He couldn't help but wonder if Yoshimura was hinting at something, but Hide wasn't sure what. Instead, all his mind could gather was blankness. Hide sheepishly whipped his hands on his sweater, and pressed them together.

"Alright, Yoshimura-san. I-I'll trust you," Hide breathed out with a small shaky smile.

Yoshimura smiled at him.

Hide's stomach ached for the first time in a long time.

\--------

Hide couldn't focus. His mind was all over the place. No matter how hard he tried to clear his mind, the same question continued to surface.

'Just who is the boys' father?'

Yoshimura seemed to know the Ghoul. Hide wasn't sure if he knew him in the past or in the present, he hoped it was the first one. Still Hide had chosen to trust Yoshimura on this. Whoever the Ghoul is, he won't bother Hide or his boys…right?

'…But who is he?'

Hide grumbled to himself. He shook his head furiously until he felt dizzy.

"Hide-kun?" A soft voice called out.

Hide broke out of his thoughts. He forced a smile as he turned around to face the shorter girl sitting on the bar stool once again. She had books laid out in front of her and Hide could see she was stuck on her Math homework again.

"Hinami-chan," Hide greeted weakly, "Stuck again?"

Hinami hummed softly. She pushed a loose brown hair out of her face.

"Aren't I always?" she grinned.

Hide smiled. He would have laughed, but he just didn't have the energy. He was tired, and his eyes ached. He noticed that today Hinami was dressed in her uniform, it was the same one she had worn the day Hide had met her and saved her from the investigator. Her long hair was split into two pretty parts with a single loose hair hanging near her left eye. She even had a pink scrunchy on her wrist.

All in all, Hinami was cute as ever.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Hide inhaled deeply, "What? Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" he said.

Hinami twirled a pen between her fingers, "Because you didn't laugh at my joke," She said thoughtfully, "Something's wrong. I can tell."

"Ah. You are really sweet," Hide smiled, "But I'm fine. Really I am. I just didn't get much sleep."

Hide gently pats her on the head as he spoke. It seemed to brighten Hinami's face a little, however, there was still something weird in her eyes. Hide would be a little weary of Hinami's sudden mysterious glint in her eyes if he didn't feel so anxious.

"Do you miss big brother?" Hinami cheekily said, "Kaneki-Oniisan been gone for quite some time now."

The tray of glasses almost slipped out of Hide's hands. He was barely able to prevent the glasses from crashing to the ground. Hide's face was white, and his eyes widened.

"W-What?" Hide let out, "Do I miss…Kaneki?"

Hinami smiled widely up at him. Her eyebrows bounced as she let out a small laugh, "Yeah! Do you?" she said.

"No. No. No. No," Hide shook his head furiously, "I? What? Miss? No-No-No!"

Hide shoved the tray onto the counter before he could seriously drop them. Him, miss Kaneki? That's so funny that he could laugh. That Ghoul terrified him, and with him gone doing god-knows-what, gave Hide the chance to breathe again.

"Hide-kun?" Hinami giggled cutely, "Kankei-Oniisan will be back before you know it!"

Hide mentally sighed. Hinami was misunderstanding the situation. Of course, she wouldn't understand, Hinami loved Kaneki. Hide remembered her even telling him herself that Kaneki had saved her when the CCG had tried to kill her. Kaneki had saved her, but not Hinami's mother.

Hide couldn't blame Hinami, but Kaneki was…creepy and scary.

'You can run all you want Hideyoshi-kun. You can try with all your might to avoid me, but it won't work. You can pull away all you want, but I won't let you go.'

Kaneki had said that to him. Both Touka and Nishio had told him that it meant Kaneki had 'placed' a claim on him. Whatever that means, though Hide had a feeling it wasn't something he was too pleased about.

"Hey, Hinami-chan," Hide said, "Do you know what 'placing a claim' means?"

Hinami blinked with innocent eyes, "As in Ghoulish terms?" She chimed.

Hide bites his bottom lip, "Yeah…in Ghoulish terms…" He mumbled.

"Why?" Hinami giggled with a sly smile on her lips.

"Ah-Ah. No reason. I, um, overheard, um, Nishiki-san and Touka-chan talking about it," Hide lied sheepishly. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "S-Something about wondering if it was, um, the right move…"

Hinami's lips parted in thought. She glanced around the coffee store thoughtfully, "Kimi-chan and Yoriko-chan?" She muttered to herself before she smiled.

"Placing a claim is basically the first step," Hinami said. She twisted the loose dark hair around her finger, "It's only in a verbal form though. It's telling other Ghouls that this human is spoken for."

Hide's eyebrows pulled together. Then that would mean Kaneki had told other Ghouls about him. That was even creepier. He remembered all those Ghouls Hide had witnessed around Kaneki, the King, that night a few months again.

…Did Kaneki tell them about him?

"First step? There are other steps?" Hide asked.

Hinami hummed. She tilted her head, and Hide noticed a 'dreamy' glint within her eyes, "Then we claim them through a physical symbol," she sighed.

"Like a bite mark? But…Ghoul's regenerate, don't they?" Hide asked. He raised an eyebrow because it sounded ridiculous that Ghouls would bite each other to leave physical marks.

Hinami chuckled, "That's silly Hide-kun. Of course, we regenerate, there is no point in biting each other for claiming if we regenerate. The mark would just disappear," She smiled, "I mean Ghouls have claimed a human mate through a bite mark, but it's not very fashionable because the human can't really claim a Ghoul now can they."

"Like, um, wedding rings then?" Hide said.

"Yes, like that. Sometimes it can become that, but that's the final stage," Hinami explained before she laughed and shook her head, "Hide-kun, it's basically the same as dating, as being in a relationship. The only difference is that Ghouls are more territorial and overprotective than humans."

Hide nodded thoughtfully. So claiming is just like dating? Hide felt a shiver run through his body. Claiming and mating are …marriage.

"Oh," Hide gulped. His throat felt dry.

Hinami tilted her head. She leaned towards Hide, and tried to peer into his face, "Hide-kun?" she questioned curiously.

Hide shook his head, and forced a weak smile, "Ah. Is there somebody you like?" he asked in hopes of changing the subject a little.

Hide had noticed Hinami looked a little…dreamy in her explanation. That and the fact Hinami's cheeks darkened from his question.

"There is somebody?" Hide questioned.

Hinami blushed even brighter. She looked away nervously with a meek smile, "Ah, well…there is somebody…" she mumbled.

Hide blinked, "Oh…" he said.

Hinami breathes deeply, "Hide-kun. How do you handle, um, crushes for somebody who probably doesn't even know you exist?" she asked.

"Hinami-chan," Hide began. He frowned a little and awkwardly looked around Anteiku, "I don't think, I mean, maybe you should talk to, er, Touka-chan about this?"

Would Touka be a good person to talk to about crushes and relationships? She did seem to be in a good relationship with Yoriko.

"I can't talk to big sister about this!" Hinami squeals cutely, "There's no way she'd be able to keep it a secret, and she'll tease me about it all the time! If I tell Touka-Oneesan, she'll tell everyone and I'll be so very embarrassed!"

Hide blinked once then twice, then many times.

"I think you're overthinking this. Touka-chan would probably be the perfect person to talk to about-about, um, c-crushes," Hide said sheepishly. His own cheeks flushing as he said the word, "I'm sure she'll help you with, er, this."

Hinami shifted on the bar stool. She pouted for a few seconds, "Maybe you're right. She is dating Yoriko-Oneesan after all, but Hide-kun! I still want your advice on it!" She said her voice high pitching.

Hide frowned and raised an eyebrow. He wondered if there was another reason why Hinami wouldn't turn to Touka about this? Maybe Touka knew the guy or girl Hinami liked?

"Hinami-chan, I really don't think I'm…" Hide trailed off. His face flushes a little as he struggled to form the right words.

Hinami blinked innocently up at Hide. Her lips twisted, and she put the pen to her lips, "Hide-kun? You have had crushes right?" She asked with a small smile, "I mean you have had a relationship before."

Hide nervously grinned, "Well, not exactly," He shrugged.

"Not exactly?" Hinami pouted, "What do you mean? You've never liked somebody before?"

Hide hummed. He shook his head and shrugged, "Not really. I mean, back when I was in school there was one person I liked, sort off. Nothing really happened, and then I never really had the opportunity to like somebody."

Hinami clicked her tongue. She seemed to be rolling the thoughts through her head, "You never had the opportunity to like somebody?" she said.

Hide felt like a stone fell into his stomach. He wasn't supposed to say that. He was only aiming to say he had never had crushes on anybody nor have had a relationship before. He didn't accidentally mean to hint at the CCG taking him away, even if he didn't say the words out right. Hinami was incredibly smart, given more pieces, Hide is sure she could fit them together.

Hide is sure Hinami could.

"Ah, it's nothing really. I got a bit sick is all," Hide lied, but not really lying, "So I never had time to meet people, I was more focused on getting better."

Hinami's eyes widened, "Are you alright now?" she gasped.

Hide forced a smile. He gently pats Hinami on the head, "I'm fine now. I'm, um, 100%," he said with a wink.

Hinami frowned for a few seconds before her lips formed a smile.

"I think, er, you should talk to them first? I mean, something like befriend them, learn their interests and find something in common with them. You know, build a friendship up and er, go from there? I guess," Hide said awkwardly. He scratches at his head, and chews his bottom lip, "I'm not much help, everything I know is probably from movies or books or something."

Hinami shook her head, "No-No. You're right. I have to talk to him, build a friendship…somehow…" she whispered the last word to herself.

So it was a 'him' then?

"You really this boy, huh?" Hide wondered softly.

Hinami blushed. She pulled at a loose hair. She opened but then shut her mouth, "I guess," she smiled meekly, "I've known him ever since big brother brought me to Anteiku. He used to be so nice to me."

"Used to?" Hide frowned, "Is he…mean to you now?"

Hide felt a familiar fire blaze in his stomach at the thought of somebody being cruel to Hinami. Hinami liking some guy that was mean to him. It was a familiar feeling he got whenever he saw one of the boys being bullied on the playground.

"It's not like he is being mean to me or anything. He just left, like big brother did," Hinami shrugged, "He comes here every now and then, but I've never been able to talk to him since he left."

He was a Ghoul then. Hide realized. Touka must know who the boy is, but why would that stand in the way of Hinami seeking advice from her? Why would that be too embarrassing for her?

"Hide-kun?" Hinami said, "Are you alright? You've spaced out again."

Hide gulped. He breathed softly, and forced a small smile, "I'm alright. I was just thinking about how grown up you are," he teased.

Hinami puffed out her cheeks, "How mean of you Hide-kun!" she smiled, "But thank you for the advice. I guess you're right. The friendship we once had isn't as strong as it was, I'll try to re-strength it."

Hide smiled, "I'm sure it will all work out in the end," he chimed.

Hinami grinned in return before she turned back to look at her textbooks. Her amber eyes gliding across the papers thoughtfully.

Hide watched her for a few seconds, and then returned to work.

\--------

Finally, after a long day of work, Hide's shift had ended. He was allowed to go home, finally. It was only starting to darken, the sun was only just touching the land and sending rays of pink, orange and yellow.

Hide stretched his arms out as he helped locked up Anteiku.

"Why are you sulking?" Touka snorted.

Nishio flipped her off, "Shove off Kirishima! Not everyone can be as lucky as you," he grumbled.

Touka smirked and rolled her eyes. She pushed her dark hair out of her face and clicked her tongue.

Hide frowned. He looked between the two in confusion.

"Yuriko's waiting for me. I gotta run," Touka said and lightly touched Hide's arm, "Be careful on your way home."

Hide smiled, "I will. I hope you and Yuriko have a good evening," he teased.

Touka flushed and lightly punched Hide's shoulder, "What have you got planned for your evening?" she asked, "We already know Shitty Eyes gonna sulk in bed."

"Fuck off," Nishio muttered over his shoulder. He had already begun to walk away with his head down. He flipped both Hide and Touka off over his shoulder as he left.

Hide watched Nishio, "Nothing much. Going to eat, and then watch a movie or something…" he smiled, "I thought you were staying in Anteiku? Like Hinami-chan."

"Ah. We are. I'm going to stay with Yuriko for the weekend," Touka smiled with blushing cheeks, "Shitty eyes is supposed to meet up with his girlfriend, but she's apparently working till late."

Hide nodded his head, "Ah, I feel for him," he said as he looked back at where Nishio was, but the Ghoul was long gone.

"I don't," Touka snorted, "He'll see her once she gets off work and meets him back at their shared apartment."

Hide just smiled. They spoke a little more before they parted their ways. Hide waved over his shoulder as he walked back the familiar direction he took to get to his home. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful baby boys waiting for him.

The mud slushed underneath his trainers as he dragged himself through the park. Hide watched his feet as he walked, eyeing the small stones he lightly kicked out of his way as he walked. So much had happened within a few days, he felt a bit dizzy and he couldn't wait to be back home.

Hide wondered if any the boys were still awake? Haruki might still be awake, watching some show with Kimi while Suzuki and Kazue most likely were already asleep in bed. The only thing Hide regretted is not being able to read them a bedtime story as he used too.

He shivered and rubbed his arms, it was getting colder by the day. He frowned. It was supposed to be getting warmer, not colder. Just as he was about to walk out of the park, something sprung from the trees.

Hide let out a very unmanly scream.

His head spun, and he swore his brain was shaking around in his skull. The thud buzzing through his ears was of his brain slamming repeatedly against the smooth bone. Hide is sure of it. His body twisting and turning as he flew through the air. A horrible pressure-like sensation on his backside.

With a painful thud, Hide rolled across the dirty ground. His face landing face first into shivering cold wet grass. He wheezed and forced himself up with shaky arms. Hide let out a small puff of air, and blinked his eyes owlishly.

"O-Ow…!" Hide whimpered, "Why do I keep landing on my head…?"

Hide sighed deeply. He carefully eased himself up while rubbing his throbbing head.

"What was that?" He mumbled to himself.

Hide rubbed his throbbing head. His whole body hurt. Hurt in places that he didn't even know he had. It really hurt…Shit. It was so damn painful, that Hide was worried he had broken a bone, or two.

A figure fell from the tree branches above him. The person had landed on their feet near Hide with a loud thud.

Hide blinked weakly up at the figure. He couldn't tell who this person was, male or female.

"Now, you smell good!" a high shrill voice shrieked.

The person was rather short with long thin arms and legs. It wore a black ragged roble like thing. Its face was covered by a black mask, it also had a hood up which helped conceal its face.

"I haven't had such a delicious and inviting meal in a long time," the person added.

Hide scrambled away from the person. Especially as it arched its body and the familiar sound of skin breaking filled the air. Long, blue leg-like kagune began to thrust itself free from the skin and stretched out on either sides of their body.

Like a spider.

Eight legs.

Hide felt a chill run down his body.

"I-I, er," Hide gapped, "N-No sir, I-I don't taste good. Trust m-me, you don't want to-"

A long blue spider leg flung forward and slammed into the park's floor. It narrowly missed impacting Hide's leg.

"I don't like it when meals talk too much," the Ghoul grunted.

Hide bites his bottom lip, "Oh ha-ha," he nervously laughed, "T-Then you should reconsider! I-I live to talk."

The Ghoul hissed.

Hide yelped, he rolled to the side and thankfully avoided the spider leg. It almost crashed into his head. Hide turned around and scrambled towards the closest tree.

"Shut your mouth," the Ghoul huffed.

One of the Ghoul's long leg-kagune twisted. It wrapped around a tree log, and threw it at Hide.

Hide's eyes widened upon seeing the log advancing fast towards him. It could quite easily smash into his face, but Hide found himself moving. With no other thought other than 'get away!' Hide leaped to his feet and blindly ran.

It might have been a stupid decision. To try and outrun a Ghoul, but Hide wasn't thinking clearly. It was either die right there in the park or try to survive and see his boys.

So he ran.

Hide wasn't sure where he was going, but he had enough brains to run in the opposite direction to his home. There was no way he was going to lead a hungry Ghoul to his home. He could hear the sound of something racing after him, moving fast above him.

He almost tripped over his feet as he raced around a corner. His foot twisted painfully against the floor as he speeds out into a street. He ran until his legs were aching and his chest tightened as he felt something grab him by the ankle.

Hide screamed.

He found his body flop upside down. His head jerked back and forward as he felt wind dig into his skin. He grunted as he fell to the ground with a loud thud, dirt blowing up around his body as he fell. Hide found himself sputtering out dirt and wheezing for breath. He wrapped an arm around his stomach while pushing himself up with a single hand.

"Ow," he grunted softly.

He nervously shuddered and looked around himself.

A junkyard.

He could see a few broken now cars stacked up. Wheels were scattered around the area.

Trees that looked like they had been ripped from the very ground. Their roots ripped from the stone and snapped in many places. The bark chipped and cracked

Hide felt an awful shot of fear fill his chest. He had run into a junkyard he didn't realize was even close to his home.

He carefully got to his feet. His legs buckled underneath himself, and he barely was able to grab onto one of the turned over cars to steady himself. The junkyard smelt musky and made his stomach turn.

A loud thud of something heavy hitting the car behind him. The spider Ghoul landed easily on top of the warned out, the dusty metal roof of the car. It's long blue spider legs stretching out around it and pressed into the car to help keep balance.

"Um. Hello?" Hide gulped.

The Ghoul snarled at him, "You thought you had gotten away?" it laughed.

Hide was trying. He was trying so hard to keep his voice calm, but it shook. It pitched and cracked.

Hell.

It even hurt. Hurt more than anything else.

"I wonder how much you'll squeal," the Ghoul purred out, "I'll take strips of your skin, one by one. I'll take all your organs out and make a lovely shake with it. I wonder how much you'll squeal like a piggy."

Hide felt his face pale. His eyes widened, and he took a shaky step back.

"Oi!" the Ghoul growled, "Are you listening to me?"

Hide shuddered. He weakly looked at the hunched figure of the Ghoul and gulped. He couldn't tell if the Ghoul was male or female due to the robes.

"Hey, are you a girl or a boy?" he found himself saying.

The Ghoul was silent. Probably wondering what the hell was wrong with him before it let out a deep hiss and flared out their long spider kagunes. All sight of them slamming into the junkyard cars around them, the mere impact of them moving coursed the whole area to shake. It vibrated underneath Hide's feet.

"Shut your mouth!" The Ghoul screamed.

Hide winced, "I guess you're not here to make a fashion statement," He mumbled, "Is this your home? Do you come here often?"

The Ghoul bristled.

Hide really wished his mouth would shut up. Why was he cracking jokes? When his life's on the line. It was dangerous.

"I like the 'Scream' vibe yah got going on there," Hide found himself adding.

The Ghoul let out an ear-piercing shriek, it was banshee-like and Hide almost had to cover his ears. He had really pissed the Ghoul off, especially when it flung it's long blue spider legs. The kagune snapped against one of the junkyard cars and flipped it towards Hide.

Hide was able to avoid it, but he was knocked straight off his feet. He had to roll over just as the car crashed down to the ground next to him. The car making another dirt cloud appear around him, it resulted in Hide coughing and spurting.

Hide dug his fingers into the dirt and mud. He began to crawl in a panic.

The Ghoul landed right in front of him. It's skinny, bony feet landing directly in front of Hide's face.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Ghoul sneered.

Hide let out a cry. The spider kagune twisted around his ankle and dangled him above the Ghoul's body. Hide's arms wiggling in the air as if to grab onto something, but there was nothing.

"I was in such a good mood," the Ghoul huffed, "But you had to go and ruin that!"

The kagune holding Hide's ankle flicked. Hide found himself shaking, bounced up and down. It made his stomach fold. Hide couldn't help but let out a cry, his jaw becoming slack and he crushed his eyes shut tightly.

He felt like he was about to be sick.

'Please! Please! Please!'

Hide didn't realize it was his own voice. He just wanted it to stop, he was afraid of being spun and then slammed to the ground. Hide knew if the Ghoul decided to do that, he would not survive.

This was it. He was going to be leaving behind his boys. His children.

"Oh, wee lamb," the Ghoul cackled, "Begging to be let go!"

Hide yelped as he was dropped. He landed painfully on his head, and he whined. He laid his head against the grass. He could feel the water and mud. He could feel it biting into his skin, and soaking his clothes.

"Louder," the Ghoul hissed, "Beg louder!"

A hand grabbed his hair. Long fingers threading through his hair and pulled his head back. Fingers tightened in his hair and yanked his head back sharply.

"Go on! Beg for your life!" the Ghoul said.

The Ghoul stood above him, it was crouched down and was holding Hide's head high. It bent his back, and Hide was worried he was going to have his spine snapped.

"Your tears are so delicious!" the Ghoul purred.

Hide hadn't even realized he was crying.

"How about this," the Ghoul said, "How about you kiss my feet, and maybe then I'll consider letting you go?"

Hide's face turned a little green at the idea. The thought of having to give up his dignity and kiss this Ghoul's feet made him feel wheezy.

The Ghoul cackled again. It arched its body and stuck its foot out to Hide.

"Go on then," it said, "Kiss it!"

Hide could hear the smirk in the Ghoul's voice. The leering of the Ghoul, everything was making Hide's stomach tighten and chest buzz with sadness.

If there was any chance, any at all, of Hide living. Of Hide getting to see his three beautiful boys…kissing a Ghoul's feet might not be so bad…

That's if the Ghoul did keep their word…it was very unlikely though. The Ghoul might just kill him anyway.

"Well?" the Ghoul sneered. It even wiggled its foot, "I'm waiting! Go ahead, kiss my foot and beg for-"

Hide blinked. He blinked once and then twice. The hand in his hair was suddenly gone, the weight holding him down suddenly disappeared.

He could suddenly breathe again.

A blur of blood red flashed above him.

Hide turned his head in time to see the spider Ghoul tumble through the air. It slammed into the ground with its head smacking painfully against the ground. A sickening 'crack' erupted from the pavement.

He breathed in deeply, trying desperately to catch his breath. Hide shifted onto his hands and knees. He gulped.

"Fuck you!" the Ghoul shrieked.

Hide blinked once more. He felt his body buzz when his eyes caught the outline of the person who had come to save him.

The man eased himself down in front of Hide.

Seeing the man made Hide's heart skip a beat. His mouth opened as if to speak but nothing came out. It was like there was a thick rope around his throat, squeezing and squeezing.

A single blood-red tentacle flickered beside his form.

It was the King.

The King of the 20th Ward.

"How dare you disobeyed me," the King spoke, "I believe this is the second time I had to deal with you."

The King's voice spilled through the air and held a high ranked tone. It was like he was talking to somebody ranked so below him that it exhausted him.

The Spider Ghoul sneered, "You're no king of mine, Centipede!"

The King sighed, "I'm disappointed to hear that then," he said calmly.

"You dare to patronize me!" the spider Ghoul shrieked.

"If you do not follow my rules then be prepared to face the consequences," the King said, "This is my territory."

The Spider Ghoul took a shaky step back. It was still very angry thought. All eight of the long sharp kagune twitching on either sides of its body. It's grey long hands twisting into fists at its sides.

"Consequences?" the Ghoul snorted, "Consequences of not following a bastard of a self-appointed King!"

The King shifted. He sighed deeply and placed a hand to the bridge of his nose.

"This human," he began, "Is mine."

Hide felt himself shiver. His eyes widened and he crawled backward a little. His face flushed as the man gestured a hand towards him.

The King's voice echoed through the air. It was power but also dark.

"Every Ghoul that lives under my authority, in my territory, knows that," the King growled, "But you have bluntly disrespected my authority. I do not take this offense lightly, Spider."

"Offense?" the Spider sneered loudly, "You're a poor excuse of a King, why would I ever do what you say!"

The King let out a hiss. The single red tentacle shook like a rattlesnake.

"20th Ward is mine, every Ghoul here follows my rules or else. You are running my patient thin," the King snarled, "This Human is mine, and how dare you try to take him without my permission."

The Spider Ghoul finally let out a roar of anger. It arched its body and launched itself at the collected King Ghoul. It's long blue spider kagune flaring with pure irritation and menace.

Hide let out a breathless cry as the Spider Ghoul finally leaped at the King. Jumped at him like a hungry and angry Lion. It's long blue spider kagune twisting and the ends of said kagune became white.

The Kagune reminded Hide of shark teeth.

Hide's eyes widened. His mouth opened as to scream out a warning to the King but before he could even blink, a blur of red zapped through the air.

The King's tentacle twisted and harden, a black substance coated the Kagune. It flashed through the air and impaled Spider right through the chest. The force of movement behind the Kagune throw Spider high into the sky, and then the King flung Spider's body as far as he could.

Hide blinked, he stared after the Ghoul's body. It had disappeared over the high stacks of junkyard cars. He let out a shaky breath, and then rubbed his throat, the skin twitching underneath his fingertips.

The King then turned around to face Hide. His single visible grey eyes gazed down at Hide, immediately it softened.

"Kane-" Hide began.

"Shh," the King shushed him and then shook his head. He had a single finger to Hide's lips.

Hide pouted. He blinked a little, "…King?" he breathed out.

The King crouched down. He gently ran his leather black covered fingertips along Hide's throat gently.

"Hideyoshi-kun, are you alright?" he asked.

Hide felt a shiver run up his spine. He bites his bottom lip and forced a weary smile. He nodded with a soft sound.

"Y-Yeah," Hide said, "Thank you…again."

"…King," he added quietly.

The mask of the King was a lot more unnerving then Hide originally thought. The One-eyed mask that Hide remembered seeing that one evening all those months ago. The long, wide grin of the mask made him shiver.

Kaneki was the King.

He had come to save him again.

Then Hide noticed movement. It flared behind Kaneki, moving between two cars briefly before suddenly advancing quicker then Hide could keep track of.

"Kan-King!" Hide gapped.

The familiar blue spider Kagune thrusted through Kaneki's chest.

It was like everything moved in slow motion.

Hide's eyes widened. Blood rained upon his skin. He found himself moving forward without thought, his arms spreading wide and catching Kaneki as he crumbled back down.

He caught Kaneki.

The blue spider Kagune ripped free. The Ghoul let out a shrill cackle of laughter. There was a hole in its chest slowly threatening itself back together again.

Hide could feel the hotness of blood coating the front of him.

Kaneki turned his head, he glared at the Ghoul with a single eye. Immediately the single kagune twisted and swiftly three other long tentacles erupted from his lower back, all four of them spreading out. They arched together and quicker than sound, ripped back through the hole of the Ghoul's chest.

As soon as the four tentacle Kagune impaled Spider's chest, they parted. All four of them separated from one another and ripped the Ghoul apart.

Hide felt sick seeing the Ghoul explode around the Kagune. He winced and looked away with a grimace. The sound of flesh, bone, and blood hitting the ground made him tense up with disgust.

"What a waste," Kaneki grumbled while watching the flesh.

Hide shook his head. His nose twitched.

"You-You're bleeding," Hide gasped.

Kaneki blinked. He leaned back and peered down at his chest.

"I should-should bandage it, r-right?" Hide said.

Hide reached to touch the wound with shaky hands. Kaneki gently took Hide's hand and shook his head.

"I'll regenerate," Kaneki said, "There's no need to worry about such a small thing."

Hide's eyes widened, "Small thing? That doesn't look small at all!" Hide frowned.

Kaneki clocked his head. With his free hand, he pulled at the loose threads of the jacket to show the gruesome wound, "Look, it is already regenerating," he said.

True to his word, Hide could see tiny skin cell threats rejoining and tugging chunks of flesh together. It was a sight to see. The large wound regenerating right in front of Hide's eyes. He hadn't ever seen anything like it, sure the boys had tripped over and bruised themselves in the playground, but they had regenerated before Hide could blink.

"It hurts?" Hide asked.

"Hideyoshi-kun," Kaneki sighed, "I was just impaled. Of course, it hurts."

Hide pouted, "Touché," he mumbled softly.

Kaneki snorted.

Hide glanced down at the hand still holding his own. He bites his bottom lip as his eyes moved from the hand to his own chest, spotting the drying blood. He could feel it drying, it was itchy against his skin.

"Aww," Hide mumbled quietly, "I liked that shirt…it's covered in blood."

Kaneki let out a low sound. It was something between a hum and a chuckle, almost like a purr.

"You could always take it off," Kaneki said.

Hide blinked once and then twice. He felt his cheeks flush before he shook his head.

Kaneki let out another low snort, he even raised his other hand in a surrender like pose.

"It was a joke," he added quietly.

"A joke?" Hide repeated, "Whoa."

Kaneki frowned underneath his mask, "What, I can't make a joke?" he asked.

Hide snorted himself, "No. Not really," he shrugged coolly but felt his lips twitching into a tiny smile.

Hide wasn't sure if Kaneki was smiling or not, but from the way Kaneki's single silver eye crinkled, he was smiling. Kaneki gently released his hand and reached up as if to touch Hide's cheek.

He couldn't help it, but Hide flinched. He flinched just as Kaneki was about to touch him, touch his cheek. It made Kaneki pause and Hide froze.

After a long moment of silence, Kaneki pulled his hand away. It dropped to his side and made a low thud as it hit the ground. It made Hide shudder.

"You…You put a claim on me?" Hide whispered.

Kaneki nodded once, "I did," he said.

Hide pouted. He was hoping for more from the Ghoul King.

"You don't trust me," Kaneki said quietly, "Do you?"

Hide blinked once and then twice, he stared at the Ghoul King mutely. His lips pressed tightly together.

"Trust?" Hide repeated softly.

What was Hide supposed to say? Trust was something so fragile and easily fleeing. Hide hardly trusted anybody since the CCG had kidnapped him and experimented on him. He had so much riding on him, so much relying on him.

"I haven't given you a reason to," Kaneki added.

Kaneki sighed quietly. He closed his single visible eye. Kaneki lowered his head. He looked rather sad, almost like a sulking puppy dog.

Hide watched in silence as all four kagune tentacles dissolved right in front of his eyes. Melted back into thin air, and retreating back into Kaneki's lower back. Hide shook his head, and tried to clean the Ghoul's blood from his face with a wince.

It would seem Touka was right. The little worrywart that always warned him of the dangers of the night, well her words had come true.

He was attacked, again…just his luck.

"You're…" Kaneki began, "You're not hurt, are you?"

Hide blinked, "I'm…I'm not hurt…" he said slowly.

Kaneki nodded his head. He rubbed his chest, and by now, the wound on his body had almost fully regenerated.

"I'm relieved," Kaneki sighed quietly.

Hide felt his cheeks flush a bit, but a cold shudder run up his spine. He stared at Kaneki and watched as the Ghoul for the first time really let his guard down. It was strange. Hide could see how tired and just emotional old Kaneki is.

Kaneki closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed deeply and even pulled at his mask to let the cool chilly breeze wash over his face.

Without any thought, Hide found himself lifting a hand and cupping Kaneki's cheek. The action must have surprised the Ghoul because Kaneki jerked away from the hand with wide black and red eyes. Not just that, but within a split second the familiar rubbery-red looking kagune erupted from Kaneki's lower back.

It was just a single tentacle, not all four like Hide had seen Kaneki using before. Seeing it appear so fast, so quickly made Hide retreat in fear.

"Ah," Kaneki let out.

The Ghoul blinked once and then twice, he took Hide's hand with a small frown. The kagune curling up and retreating back underneath the layer of skin.

"I, I'm sorry. I'm not used to, erm, that," Kaneki breathed out gently.

That?

It took Hide a few seconds to figure out Kaneki meant gentle touches, things that were something other than violence. The mere thought of it made Hide's heart skip a beat.

"I am sorry," Kaneki said in a gentle but stern tone.

Hide's lips twitched, "It's alright," he mumbled, "Does it still hurt?"

Kaneki hummed quietly. He still held Hide's hand, and gently raised it back to his face. He leaned into his touch with a small smile.

"Not anymore," Kaneki said, "I'm almost fully regenerated."

Hide clicked his tongue, "Do all Ghouls regenerate like that?" he curiously asked.

Kaneki smirked. He peered at Hide with glowing silver eyes, "You sure ask a lot of questions about Ghouls," he purred.

Hide flushed from embarrassment. A shudder ran down his spine. He responded with a weak and weary smile.

"Is…Is it bad to be curious about Ghouls?" Hide mumbled quietly.

Kaneki was quiet for a few seconds. His silver eyes looked a little glassy and for the brief moment, they caught the moonlight. Hide had never realized how beautiful Kaneki is. He felt like his breath had became caught in his throat as he found himself observing Kaneki.

Hide sheepishly looked away when he thought he had been staring at Kaneki for a too long time period.

"It's not bad per say," Kaneki finally said, "But sometimes, it can take you down a very dangerous road."

Hide gulped. His throat suddenly felt dry and there was a thick lump right at the back that made him wince.

A dangerous road? How dangerous?

"Dangerous…" Hide mumbled.

Kaneki tilted his head, "There are some terrible Ghouls in this world, I myself am a perfect example," he stated.

"You're not terrible, Kaneki-kun," Hide said.

"You're too kind," Kaneki sighed, "Though I am anything but the opposite. Even now, you're trembling from fear from me."

Hide blinked. He glanced down at his body and noticed his hands were twitching a little but he didn't feel afraid. It was strange, Hide had always been scared and worried about the Ghoul. Kaneki really did scare him but right now, Hide felt like he was talking to the real Kaneki.

"But that is okay," Kaneki said, "I understand."

Hide gazed at Kaneki in silence. Kaneki looked sad, really upset as he spoke and even bowed his head in shame. Hide bites his bottom lip, he wanted to comfort the other. His hand was still cupping Kaneki's cheek.

He even thought that Kaneki could breakdown in tears at any given moment.

"Kaneki-kun," Hide began quietly, "Tell me about yourself."

Kaneki blinked in surprise. He looked up at the shorter male, "Tell you about myself?" he repeated softly, "Why?"

Hide nodded his head, "Because, I…I don't want to be afraid of you anymore. I want to get to know you…I really don't know anything about you," he said.

The white-haired Ghoul opened but then shut his mouth a couple of times. He fell silent and just stared at Hide, he looked a bit lost and clueless. Kaneki frowned and then shifted in front of Hide.

"What…what do you want to know?" Kaneki questioned almost shyly.

Hide hummed thoughtfully. What did he want to know about Kaneki? There was so much, he just wanted to understand.

Hide was tired of being afraid.

"Um, anything," Hide smiled, "What about your childhood?"

Kaneki swallowed. He licked his bottom lip with a small hum, "My childhood, huh? It's no better then now," He shrugged helplessly, "Trust me, you really don't want to know."

"B-But I do," Hide gasped, "I want to know everything, Kaneki-kun."

Kaneki frowned. He rubbed the back of his neck and peered off to the side for a good five minutes.

"My childhood," he began quietly, "I was raised by my mother alone, she said my father had run off before I was born. My mother worked a lot, so I was left alone but it was alright as my father left behind many books that I used to comfort myself."

Kaneki put a hand to his chin as he spoke, "I guess you can consider it normal…somewhat," he said.

Hide blinked, "That was…fast," he said softly.

Kaneki shrugged, "That was my childhood," he said, "What was your childhood?"

Hide grinned widely, "My childhood was a bit different. My parents traveled a lot, so I had to live with my Grandfather while growing up."

"Did they not care for you then?" Kaneki bluntly asked, "Why did they not take you with them?"

Hide awkwardly shifted, "I, um, well I was in school and I had friends so they thought it was best for me to stay here," he said nervously.

"You're lying," Kaneki stated.

Hide flinched. Of course, he would see right through him. Hide sheepishly laughed while scratching at his cheek.

"That obvious?" he joked weakly.

"The truth is I don't really know my parents. My Mum and Dad kind of just shipped me off to my Grandfather so they could see the world. They always promised to come home and see me during the holidays," Hide said.

Kaneki stared at Hide with unmoving eyes as he spoke, "But they didn't," he quietly spoke.

Hide winced, "Yeah, the day before they were supposed to come home, they would call and say they couldn't come home now due to something going wrong," he sighed, "The worse time was around Christmas I guess, I remember how heartbroken my Grandfather was when he had to tell me they weren't going to be there…"

"You were lonely?" Kaneki asked.

Hide chuckled, "Of course I was. I struggled to make friends, people thought I was weird and I had a speech impediment. I was, well….kids aren't nice to people they thought were different. But I wasn't sad. I had my Grandfather after all," Hide couldn't help but smile as he thought of Grandfather.

He missed him a lot. He wished his baby boys could have the opportunity to meet him but that was impossible.

"A speech impediment?" Kaneki snorted with a smile, "You miss your Grandfather, huh?"

Hide nodded slowly with a small pout, "He passed away when I was fifteen, my parents didn't even come to the funeral. I went to live with my cousins after that until I turned eighteen and went to university," he explained.

The CCG had wanted one of his cousins according to Yaya but had settled for him instead when they couldn't get his cousin. Hide never got the details on it, but thinking back on it, he wished he had asked.

"I'm sorry for your lost. You loved him very much," Kaneki said.

Hide felt like crying as he thought of his Grandfather, "I do…" he breathed out softly.

Kaneki sat quietly for a good few minutes. He sighed deeply and rubbed his chin a little.

"I was a disappointment for my mother. She worked a lot, but she worked at home. We lived in a small one bedroom apartment," Kaneki finally began to speak softly, "I think she blamed me for being a Ghoul, for herself being a Ghoul…I'm not…she used to look at me with this expression…"

Hide watched Kaneki. He looked down at the hand still holding his, it was holding Hide's hand tightly and was shaking a little. Hide realized Kaneki was being truthful, and it was taught for him.

"I never went to school. My mother didn't even want me to try to blend in with humans growing up, she said I was a monster. A demon that she was being punished with," Kaneki said, "She would tell me all the time that I was never wanted, that I was the reason why my father ran off and that I took away any happiness she could have had."

Hide winked. How could a mother say that? How could mother blame their own child? His chest twisted with pain, and Hide wanted to cry for Kaneki.

"I don't remember doing much as a child, my mother would always lock me away in the cupboard underneath the sink until I got too big to fit in there. She then put me in the kitchen pantry," Kaneki hummed quietly, his voice wet, broken even as he recalled his past, "I remember clawing at the cupboard door, begging to be let out and saying that I would be a good boy for her…until she decided I spoke too much."

Hide's eyes widened. His other hand would have reached for his throat if he didn't fight the urge to touch his skin. Instead, his eyes dropped to look at the pale skin of Kaneki's neck as if he was expecting to see a long scar however the mask covered the flesh.

Kaneki smiled. His silver eyes flickered, clearly, he knew what Hide was looking for.

"She decided to punish me, and slit my throat. I am a Ghoul, so I didn't die, but it terrified me. She left me in my own pool of blood, and I had no idea what to do. It was a wonder that I figured to put pressure on the wound. I regenerate but stopped speaking for a long time. In all sense of the word, I was a mute until Yoshimura found me," he said.

Kaneki looked down. His lips parted and he almost let out a low whimper of sadness, "My mother…she sold me when I turned ten," he said painfully.

Hide's eyes widened, "She…sold you?" he gasped.

Sold!

What in the world? Sold him to who?

"Hmm," Kaneki nodded, "I was sold to a Ghoul. He was…a very bad Ghoul Hideyoshi-kun. Very bad indeed. His name was Yamori. He tortured me."

"T-Tortured?" Hide whispered, "But you were ten years old…why…I mean."

Kaneki placed a bruised fingertip to Hide's lips with a small smile, "He liked that. Yamori said he was excited that he got to start early, to beat the will out of me at a young age."

Hide felt a disgusted shudder run up his spine at the worlds.

"But Kaneki-" Hide began.

"He would cut my toes and fingers off. He liked to watch them regenerate. He would put centipedes in my mouth and ears. He would even drag helpless, innocent people off the streets, human or not, and make me choose who would live and who should die…though he rarely let either live," Kaneki said.

"Yamori kept trying to get my kagune to activate," Kaneki whispered, "At first he took pleasure from the cramps I would get, I was ten years old so the pain I got from never letting my kagune out was agony. My mother never bothered to teach me to activate it, and Yamori found it amusing…"

Hide immediately thought back to the other day in the park. Yoshimura had taught his boys to safely activate their kagune. He remembered how sick Kazue had got. How sick all his boys had got, and Hide could only imagine how much worse it would have got if they never did activate them…

How much pain Kaneki must have been.

"Well, Yamori eventually decided he wanted to harvest my kagune," Kaneki said, "He ripped me apart, trying to forcefully make my kagune to active."

Harvest? Hide felt his stomach twist. He could only imagine what that meant.

"W-When…" Hide began quietly, "W-When did you…a-active your kagune?"

"I was eleven. My kagune just…I could only get one out at the time, but that was enough," Kaneki said, "It just burst out after being strapped up in a metal cage with spikes. Yamori had dragged me out, there was so much blood and he tried to put a rare species of centipede into my ear. My kagune had just burst out."

Then, like somebody flicked a switch, Kaneki lent back with a smile. The look of fondness covered his face, and his eyes darkened a little.

"I attacked him and harvested his kagune," Kaneki said.

Hide felt his heart drop at the words. He let out a shaky breath, and forced himself to stay calm. He wanted to cry so badly. The way Kaneki spoke, Hide could feel how painful it was for him and he could also tell Kaneki hadn't told anybody this before.

"I didn't kill him, I wanted to but I didn't. Instead, I had him suffer. I lured Doves to where I left him and watched as he was dragged away," Kaneki grinned, "I then just wandered around blindly. I didn't know where I was going, I just walked and when I got hungry, I attacked other Ghouls. I harvested their kagune and that was how I lived."

"A-And Yoshimura-san found you soon after, y-yes?" Hide asked. His voice wobbled as he spoke.

Kaneki smiled, "Yes. Yoshimura found me and brought me to Anteiku. He took care of me, natured me like my mother was supposed to. He taught me to speak," he said softly, "Taught me to how to blend in with humans and that was what I did with my time. Yoshimura helped me get into college and then university, or at least, that was what I was aiming until…."

"Until I met Eto."

Hide blinked once then twice. The way he spoke, Kaneki's whole being turned dark with something like anger.

"E-Eto?" Hide repeated, "Isn't Eto, Yoshimura-san's daughter?"

Hide recalled Yoshimura speaking about his daughter. He remembered Yoshimura saying his daughter was named Eto.

And then…everything was spinning.

Hide's jaw dropped, and he let out a breathless yelp of surprise as within a blink of an eye, he was scooped up. The bitter cold wind pulled at his skin as Hide felt himself being moved. He blindly wrapped his arms around Kaneki's neck and pressed his face into Kaneki's shoulder until he was no more moving.

"Kaneki-kun?" Hide mumbled quietly.

Hide lifted his face and peered up at Kaneki in confusion, however, Kaneki wasn't looking at him at all. Hide tilted his head back to find a strange long red and brownish object right where he and Kaneki were sitting.

It was long and sharp looking. It was similar to the small crystal darts Touka's kagune would shoot out, only it was much bigger, bulkier and looked like if it had hit him, it would have killed him.

"What?" Hide mumbled quietly.

Suddenly, the sound of skin snapping filled Hide's ears. Hide barely was able to turn his head in time to see the four tentacle kagune erupt out from Kaneki's lower back and spread out around. They looked sharp and dangerous, ready to kill.

Defensive.

Hide blinked once more. He followed Kaneki's red and black eyes to see what he was looking at. Hide tilted his head back and frowned in confusion.

A person.

A figure stood on top of the high stack of cars. The person was just standing there innocently.

It was a female, definitely female. Her body was smothered in crisp white bandages. She wore a knee-length light purple dress that looked like it had been ripped at the bottom. Maybe once upon a time it had sleeves, but they seemed to have been ripped off. The hood of the dress had bunny-like ears and finally, to complete the outfit, she had a pink bandana that had a red rose pattern.

When she noticed Hide looking, she waved.

"You're not talking about little old me, are you?" the woman's voice was high-pitched and childlike. She even let out a shrill laugh after she spoke.

"Ka-ne-ki!" she added with her hands on her chest, "I'm so hurt. You haven't come to see me, not once since you returned have you came to see me!"

Hide stared at her.

"Eto," Kaneki hissed.

Kaneki carefully placed Hide down. He pushed Hide behind him to hide him from Eto's view.

"What do you want?" Kaneki demand.

Eto stepped along the car. She twirled her hands out nonchalance, "Nothing much! Just passing through and thought I'd say hi!" She said with teasing grin.

"You've said Hi, now leave," Kaneki growled. His eyes narrowing at her.

Hide frowned. He tried to peer up at her from behind Kaneki's form, but it was a bit difficult, Kaneki was keeping him from truly seeing anything. The kagune wouldn't stop moving, blocking his view.

"Ow, how mean," Eto hummed, " If I didn't know any better, I'd think you don't like me!"

Eto paused in her slow waving side to side and stood still. She directed her attention fully to Kaneki, it was silence between the three of them before she suddenly turned her body. Something long red and black split from behind her shoulder and twisted.

Suddenly a car was flying towards them.

Hide starred and felt his heart jump into his throat. A hand roughly shoved him out of the way and landed across from Kaneki. He rolled over onto his back and turned back to Kaneki in time to see the car slam into the Ghoul.

"Kaneki-" Hide began.

Arms. They wrapped around his shoulders, and Hide found himself being pulled into another body.

"Hmmm! You must be Kaneki's Queen!" Eto's voice filled Hide's ears, "I've heard so much about you!"

She sang the words out. She leaned closer to Hide and sniffed him. Eto inhaled sharply and breathed Hide's smell in with a groan.

"So many Ghouls are talking about you, talking about the little sweet human that had gained the oh-powerful King's attention," Eto giggled, "The little human that the King had placed a claim onto, everyone was talking about you!"

"I just had to come and see for myself!"

Eto clocked her head back. She ran her tongue up Hide's cheek.

"Hmmm, you do taste good," she purred out.

Hide couldn't move. He felt himself freezing within Eto's claws. Fear clawed at his insides, fear that this powerful Ghoul, Eto was going to eat him but…but…Hide gulped a dry lump.

"Eto!" Kaneki growled loudly.

The car that Eto had flung at them now was split into four parts around Kaneki. His long red tentacles flaring out angrily, rattling like snakes as he looked towards Eto and Hide. His blood red and black eyes narrowing into a snake-slits.

"Kaneki!" Eto parroted back gleefully.

Kaneki took a dangerous step forward, "I am giving you one warning. Get away from Hide now," he sneered.

Eto rolled her head to the side. She hugged Hide close to her body and rested her head against his.

"But we're becoming such good friends," she smirked, "Isn't that right, Hide?"

Hide's face paled. He wasn't sure how he felt with the fact she was referencing him like that. He was too scared to move a macule.

Eto even went as fair to teasingly kiss Hide on the cheek.

Kaneki let out a growl. His hands clenched in anger, and his kagune flared more at the sight.

"Now-Now," Eto wiggled a finger, "Temper-temper! Kaneki~ It would seem this little human is making you lose control. How very interesting!"

Hide stared at Kaneki. Eto's words rolled through his brain. Temper? Kaneki was normally calm but Hide was making him lose his temper?

"Remember what I said about being King?" Eto purred sweetly, "A King must not allow their emotions to drive them, even if their Queen is in trouble."

Hide bites back a frown. A shudder ran through his body.

Why did she keep calling him Queen? Kaneki's Queen? Hide's a man after all! Even if the CCG had made him give birth…actually, maybe the name made sense.

Kaneki stared point blankly at Eto and after a few seconds, he inhaled sharply. He nodded and straightened himself.

"Yes. You are right, Eto," Kaneki said sternly.

Eto made a happy click-sound. Hide was sure she was grinning underneath that bandaged mask of hers.

"Good boy," She said, "I was King before you after all."

Hide glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was the King before Kaneki? But wouldn't that make her Queen? All these names, labels were confusing him…

Kaneki frowned deeply. He crushed his lips together, "Of course, how could I possibly forget," He said, "Can you please let Hideyoshi-kun go."

Eto hummed deeply, "Hideyoshi-kun? What happened to Hide?" she teased, "But since you asked so politely."

She lifted her arms. She held in surrender like position and gestured for Hide run along.

"Hideyoshi-kun," Kaneki said and held a hand out.

Hide's heart was beating painfully in his chest. He gulped, and slowly, wearily, in fact, stepped away from Eto. He was half expecting Eto to change her mind and yank him back, but all she did was giggle so Hide stumbled towards Kaneki.

He grabbed Kaneki's hand and allowed himself to be crushed up against Kaneki's side. He turned to look at Eto and noticed for the first time that Eto was shorter than himself. Not by much, but was still short.

"He is pretty cute, I'm jealous," Eto sang out.

"Why are you here Eto. I thought you were in district 3," Kaneki asked. His kagune curling around him and Hide, "What do you want?"

Eto shrugged, "I wasn't lying. I am passing through. Something big is coming Kaneki. I've been given intel that the CCG is up to something," she said.

Hide's eyes widened. The CCG?

"Like what?" Kaneki questioned, "The CCG are always up to something, it's nothing new."

Eto sighed deeply, "This time it is different," she said, "I'm not sure what it is, but the top offices are moving, the top investigators are being called in for something big."

Hide's hands twitched. He couldn't help but feel a lick of fear. Had they found them? What was he supposed to do? How can he protect his precious babies? Hide wasn't sure what he would do if the CCG did get their claws into him and his babies again.

"Duly noted," Kaneki nodded.

Eto wiggled her bandaged fingers, "Fine, Fine, I'm leaving. I know when I am not wanted," she said, "I have people to track down and deliver glorious, delicious pain to some luck folk."

She twirled around on her tiptoes. She stretched her arms out, "Even Kings have to be careful Ka-ne-ki~ Make sure you use a condom~"

Kaneki let out a grunt. Within a split second, he flung his kagune towards her and created a large cloud of dirt as it slammed into the ground. When the cloud faded away, Eto was nowhere in sight. Only a shrill laugh was left in her wake.

"Protection is everything~"

Kaneki grumbled. He sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I apologize Hideyoshi-kun," he sighed.

Hide gulped. He shivered and turned fully to Kaneki, "Is…is she gone?" he mumbled quietly.

"Yes," Kaneki nodded, "Eto comes and goes as she pleases…"

Hide nodded slowly, "She's dangerous, isn't she?" he asked.

Kaneki was quiet, "I would like to say no, that she's a good friend but unfortunately I would be lying. I have known Eto for many years, she was the King before I and passed the crown to me. She's very dangerous but she's grown tired and prefers to sit on the sidelines now unless absolutely necessary."

"She's strange and I can not speak for her morals anymore," Kaneki added, "But she doesn't cause trouble when she is near. I like to believe if needed, she will back me up if asked."

Hide's eyebrows raised, "So you trust her?" he said.

"Trust is not easily earned," Kaneki hummed. He began to walk, gently leading Hide by the hand. His kagune disappearing as they walked.

"I can not say I trust her, but I can rely on her sometimes," he said.

Hide sighed. It didn't make sense, but he decided not to ask any more questions. His eyes fell to the hand still holding his and wondered if maybe he been harsh on the Ghoul. There was more to Kaneki then he thought, and while it was wise to be wary of him, afraid of him, something inside him was telling him to give Kaneki a chance.

Hide breathed sharply, he kept his eyes ahead.

"What are you doing tomorrow Kaneki-kun?" Hide asked.

Kaneki paused in surprise, and glanced at him, "Nothing much Hideyoshi-kun," he said.

Hide was silent for a few seconds before he felt a smile grace his lips. He lightly squeezed Kaneki's hand. It wouldn't hurt to become friends with him, would it?

"Let's spend the day together," he chimed.

Kaneki was quiet. The surprise was thick in the air and after a good five minutes of them just walking, Kaneki replied.

"Getting to know each other?" he teasingly said.

Hide grinned, "Right, getting to know each other," he hummed.

"Oh," Hide added, "How about you just call me Hide instead of Hideyoshi-kun?"

Kaneki stared at him, his eyes looking glassy and filled with something that made Hide's chest buzz with warmth.

"Hide…?" Kaneki mumbled, "Then I suppose you may call me just Kaneki if you want."

"...Or Ken if you'd like..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it! i really enjoyed writing this chapter haha~ it was so fun! Eto is super fun to write! 
> 
> yes, Eto is still powerful and dangerous but she's at the point where Kaneki is able to handle things and she's not needed as much. Eto just goes through the motions freely unless something interests her or somebody (like kaneki) calls for her help~
> 
> Hiro - Haruki (Spring Wood; Clear Up Radiance; Sunshine)
> 
> Kuro - Kazue (The Favour of Harmony and Peace)
> 
> Shiro - Suzuki (Bell of wood)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069709) by [Cosmic_Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Flame/pseuds/Cosmic_Flame)




End file.
